The Johto Boys
by Awesome Arod
Summary: Bronze had just moved from Johto to Alola. Bringing a big heart, a short temper, and a cowboy hat. Making friends with a certain crocodilian starter with an odd past. These two will go on an adventure for the ages, with everything from friendship, battling, the trainer actually throwing punches, and all that good o'le pokemon cheesiness. Let's see if Alola can handle Johto...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **I know, this is my 11th story, "When will this guy just know to ditch the other stories and focus on Meet the Dad" is probably what you're thinking if you read my shit. The answer is, NEVER MUWAHAHAHAHAHAH... now onto the shitty into.**

 **Hola, so if you couldn't guess by the (shit) title of the story, this is going to be about a OC trainer from Johto. Now before you click off from seeing the letters 'OC', I wouldn't necessarily blame you. I'm going to try to not have this be the generic 'can do it all trainer', sort of. My guy will still be a really strong trainer but he won't be the OP invincible guy per say. This is my first pokemon fic too so go easy on me I suppose.**

 **Either consider a long Prologue or a short 1st chapter.**

 **(Name is a work in progress, like really work in progress)**

A man with a open shirt and sunglasses had a smile on his face, by his side was a wolf with blue eyes and rocky fur. It growled and seemed ready to fight till it had no more fight left in it. His opponent was a kid across from him, he had dark blue hair and a sad expression on his face. "You did well", he said to his fainted pokemon.

"I got to say, your pokemon have some pretty strong moves", the young man said as he smiled.

"Go, cous'", a young Mexican boy, in a straw cowboy hat, said.

The man with the open shirt smiled and waved to his cousin. His opponent standing across from him said, "You're all I got left", as he pulled out a pokeball. "Go, Charmeleon", he yelled as he threw it. A small, red dinosaur was formed from the energy of the pokeball. It had a horn in the back of its head, sharp claws, and fire on the tip of its tail.

The wolf Pokemon growled and the dinosaur hissed. "Now I'm gonna show you why Alolan Pokemon are the best, let's use our Agility to finish this quickly ", he said, the wolf howled in agreement.

The blue haired boy got ready to command and Charmeleon got in a fighting stance. The two Pokemon locked eyes as there trainers did.

"Mega Punch"

"Lycanroc use Accelerock"

Both trainers yelled the attacks and the two charged. Charmeleon's fist glowed and Kycaroc had rocks form around him as it charged.

The little boy watching was excited and couldn't wait to see the epic final battle.

"Bronze", the boy heard in a faint voice. "Bronze", he heard it getting louder and saw the two Pokemon still charging their attacks.

He was so confused at what was happening. "BRONZE", he heard in a even louder voice.

He then woke up in a dark truck, he pulled out his Pokegear to use as a light source. "Oh, we're here", he said to himself. He then opened the door of the truck and covered his eyes with his hat. He hasn't seen the sun for days and the Alolan sun was worse on his eyes. Luckily he had his trusty cowboy hat, which is a bit darker from dirt.

Yep, his name's Bronze. Why Bronze, you're probably not asking. It's because every other fucking material is already used and Bronze seemed like a good compromise. Now, back to the story, if you made it this far anyway.

Now the Bronze was actually 15, he was only 8 in his dream. Right now, he is 6'0, pretty tall for a 15 year old. Bronze is also, bulky, and had big arms. His brown eyes still tried to adjust still to the sun as he looked around.

He finally got out of the truck and breathed the fresh air, it had an odd scent that was a bit reminiscent of fruit. Probably because his dad was unloading Oran berries. He saw his dad was wearing his fancy, white cowboy hat, cowboy boots, jeans, and a blue, long sleeve shirt. Yeah I know, he must be crazy to be wearing that stuff in the hot sun.

"Bronze, what took you so long", his mom said, she was just in some sweatpants and a T-Shirt, comfy clothing if you will.

"Sorry mom, I was asleep and remembering Kukui's battle", he said.

"Man, all you can think about is getting a Pokemon after your cousin said he'd give you one", she said as she gave him a kiss. "But, I'm so glad you are happy and made the move easier, unlike others", she said. She then turned to see a Snubbull, who was rubbing it's face on her leg. "Oh hey Xowii", she said as she picked up the Pokemon. "Do you like the sun, it's nice isn't it", she said as she petted the pokemon.

Bronze then saw his little sister, who had tears down her face as she held a Ditto plushie. "You mean", she said to her mom as she went into the truck to cry more.

"She'll come around", Bronze's dad said as he finished herding the Tauros and Miltank into the fence, made just for his dad before they moved.

"We out of nowhere moved to Alola from Johto, which we spent like 15 years there and she's only 7", Bronze said. "We moved 5 regions and she's really gonna miss going over to the Professor Elm's lab to play with the Pokemon", he continued.

"Instead of scolding me, how about helping me and your mom out by bringing you stuff to your new room", his dad said as he went to pick up another crate of Oran berries.

"Alright", Bronze said as he went back into the truck. He grabbed a cardboard box full of clothes, and a black backpack. He put the bag on his back and held the box in his left arm.

He also picked up a long piece of wood, which was in a rectangle. The stick was split in half and had duct tape in the middle of it, while having a drawing of a lizard by the top. The wood was also dirty and scratched up from excessive use. Now enough about the stick.

He went into the house, which seemed a bit more tropical than his house back in Johto. Bronze then saw a room straight ahead and went inside. He saw the decently sized room, not as big as his room in Johto but it was good. His bed was set up in the corner, a window, a desk, and even a card that said "Alola, Bronze". He definitely knew it was his room now, so he set down his box of belongings and layed on his bed.

"BRONZE", he heard his mom yell. "Come help with the rest of the stuff", she said, he sighed as he walked out of the house.

 **Next Day:**

Bronze was awaken by a light bite from Xowii. He didn't yell but it hurt, alot. Bronze looked at the family Snubbull and was a bit pissed. He tried to pick up the family pokemon but it growled at him. It wasn't very fond of him, if you couldn't tell. Bronze got over his pokemon troubles and walked outside of his room. He then saw that the whole family was up and talking to his cousin, known as Professor Kukui.

"Hey, cous", Kukui said. "It's great to see ya", he said happily.

Bronze didn't really know what to say to his cousin. He hasn't seen him in years and now he's a Pokemon professor, talk about bucket list material right here. But little did Brone know that his family members were just staring at him since he had been contemplating over how to say hi for the past 2 minutes.

"Sooo, you still like Pokemon, right", Kukui asked, breaking the silence.

Bronze finally came too and replied, "Yeah, I love Pokemon".

"I'm glad you're not using Amnesia", Kukui said. Bronze cringed a bit over the pun, he used to like them but now they were cringy to him.

"That's all he talks about when he's at the house", his mom said.

"I'm so happy to hear that", Kukui said.

The Snubull started to rub up against Kukui's leg, then the professor held it up and smiled. "Now this looks like it can Crunch anything".

"Bronze, don't just stand there, come eat breakfast", his dad said as he set down a big plate of mashed Oran berries, served with the leak of a Farfetch'ed.

"Don't mind if I do", Bronze said as he helped himself to the food. As he munched, Kukui was thinking about how he was gonna introduce his surprise.

"Hey cous', you wanna know something", Kukui said. Bronze turned his head as he shoved a spoonful of Oran berries in his mouth. "Now, I told the local Kahuna that a special guy was coming here and that he just had the biggest love of Pokemon", Kukui said. Bronze's eyes widened and looked at the Professor with hope.

"The Melemele Kahuna and I want to give you a Pokemon", he said.

Bronze then teared up a bit and said, "T-thank you so much". Bronze wiped away the tears, he tried to hide it so he could look professional.

"Bronze, I did not approve of this", his mom said. She hadn't let him be a trainer, since 10 seemed to be too young for a kid to leave the house.

Bronze then felt like he just got shit in the heart after that remark. But, dad came to rescue saying, "He's 15 now and there are 10 year olds already having Pokemon". "I got a Taurus when I was 8, I'm sure Bronze can a handle his own Pokemon".

His mom didn't want to say it but she let him. Bronze kept his cool on the outside but on the inside he was screaming like a little girl. Which is weird coming from a big guy like himself.

"Perfect, I'll tell the Kahuna we'll be having a new trainer today", Kukui said.

Bronze finished his meal really fast. "Don't forget to change before you break down the door", his mom said.

"Oh, do you still have that awesome hat", Kukui said. "That's gonna fit right in this region", he continued.

"You got it", Bronze said as he ran to his room. He went through his box of belongings, looked for the clothes he'd be wearing, and thinking of what to pack in his bag.

 **One changing process later**

Bronze had in some jeans, since they are a everything ones. He had on some hiker boots since he thought that the ground wouldn't be too nice to his feet in sneakers or sandals, even though Alola's climate is hotter than Kevin's mixtape. He had in a white shirt for simplicity, even though it's gonna be a bitch if it gets stained.

He completed his outfit with a pair of dark shades and his trust cowboy hat. The most aerodynamic, durable, fashionable… shit I'm running out of things to say. Screw it, just know it's a reliable straw hat, like he was wearing in the truck a day ago.

He had packed an gray shirt, sweatpants, sandals, a change of socks and boxers, and his Poke'gear. He then grabbed his personal self defense, the most reliable, solid, simple, sturdy, trusty, rusty, multi use… where am I going with this, fuck it, it's the stick from before. He walked out do his room in his clothes and with his black back pack.

"Woah, you look like you're ready to be on the move", Kukui said. "And I see you're hat is as cool as I remember it was", he added.

"Yeah, he looks good as a cowboy", his dad said. His mom started tearing up as she didn't want him to go. His sister ran up to him and hugged him tightly, making him drop his stick.

"Do you have to go", his little sister said.

He rubbed her hair and said, "Well, I wanna be a trainer, Crystal". "It's been my dream since I was around your age".

He then walked to his cousin and said, "I'm ready to go on my adventure", Bronze said. But, as he was about to walk through the door he was stopped.

"I think you're gonna need these", his mom said as she held up some protein bars and water bottles.

"Oh, gracias", he said, embarrassed, as he took the food and packed it in his bag.

"Now I'm ready", Bronze said. But before he was about to walk out his dad had to ruin the moment.

"You will be ready, after you grab that crate of sitrus berries from the docks", his dad said.

"WHY", Bronze groaned.

"Because your mom has to cook and watch your sister and I have to go make sure the Tauros aren't fighting over the Miltank", he said, basically telling him to move his ass over to the docks.

Bronze then left the house and went to the docks, against every fiber of his being. He was walking to the docks but then he saw some Spearow, and looked in awe as the bird Pokemon flew, but then he saw more, and more, and more all flying in the same direction.

Bronze thought that it wouldn't be so bad as to observe the Pokemon. He went to where there was a huge platform and house. He then saw a opening with vegetation covering it, so he went there. Then there was his age old enemy… **stairs.** Because of his build of bulky and tall, stairs, while he could go up them, where very annoying, but he really wanted to see the Pokemon.

 **One treacherous climbing of stairs later…**

He finally made it up there but he saw some of the Spearow circling in the sky over the bridge. He was confused, what did they find. But as he was looking he saw a girl in a white dress and sun hat. She had blonde hair and was holding a duffel bag. He then ran over to her and said, "What's happening over there", he asked.

She turned to him with pleading green eyes. "Please, save Nebby", she said. He saw a weird Pokemon trying to blocks it's body, it kinda looked like how docs looked like but cute. It face was black and had little yellow eyes.

Bronze knew this would be his first act as a 'trainer', but he had no Pokemon so he was just gonna have to do this the only way he knew how. "Hold. My. Bag", he said as he took off his back pack. The girl held the bag for him and watched as he ran across the bridge.

I'm not gonna lie, he's a bit scared of heights. That didn't stop him from trying be badass, plus a girl is watching so he would have to atleast try and be brave. He walked across the creaky bridge, every noise from the bridge made him cringe but he proceeded onward. He then saw a Spearow use peck on the poor Pokemon and that's what pissed him off.

He said, "He bird brains, pick on someone your own size". He ran in with his stick and walked a Spearow, not his finest moment but it had good intentions so…. eh. He fought off the Spearow and spun his stick, he whacked another Spearow and actually punch one trying to use peck.

Nebby looked up to see it's savior, it seemed was scared. The girl watching him was scared too, she had just asked a six foot guy with a stick and a cowboy hat to save her friend. The guy then proceeded to beat Pokemon with a stick and is fighting them on a unstable bridge, probably was a bad idea.

Bronze then was getting hit with 4 gusts from the Spearow and held on to his hat. He shielded Nebby with his body and held his stick tightly. Nebby then made a sparkling noise, the only way I know how to describe it, and the bridge collapsed. The Spearow flew away but Bronze can't fly. The two fell to the water, Bronze gripped Nebby, his hat, and stick tightly. The two thought they would fall to certain death before they were wished back to the surface with great speed.

The girl was relieved and starstrucked when she saw what saved them. When Nebby got in the ground it saw the Pokemon too. Bronze was still a bit shocked but got up, he picked up his stick and turned. He saw a weird Pokemon, he didn't know if it was Legendary Pokemon or what but he was shocked. The best part was that the Pokemon was wearing his hat.

"Thanks", Bronze said in relief. "Can I… have my hat back", he asked nicely.

The Pokemon replied with a majestic cry and flew away, leaving his hat in the ground. He then picked up his hat and turned to the girl and Nebby. as he thought it's name was.

"Thank you for saving Nebby, he's always get turn into trouble", the girl said. Nebby replied with it's cute noise.

"It's no problem, I'm happy to help", Bronze said as he tipped his hat.

Nebby saw something shine and floated over to it, giving it to Lillie. Lillie inspected the shiny stone and said, "I think this is yours". Lillie handed it to Bronze and he took it. He wondered what it was but he kept it anyways.

"We're lucky we ran into you or Nebby would of gotten seriously hurt like last time he used his powers", the girl said. "Oh, I haven't even said my name, I'm Lillie and this trouble maker is Nebby", she said as she glared at Nebby.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bronze", he said as she stuck out his hand to shake hers.

But she didn't since she was too busy trying to make Nebby go into her duffel bag. Once she finally did, she said to him, "Sorry, it's nice to meet you Bronze, I'm going to find the professor. You want to come with us", Lillie said. Nebby made its noise in agreement through the bag.

"Sure, but I go to grab some Sitrus berries for my dad", he said. "I'll be happy to walk down with you", Bronze continued.

The three walked down the other and the two got know each other a bit more. Bronze learned that Lillie didn't like Pokemon battles and didn't like how he just went ham on the Spearow, but she did admire his bravery. Bronze was asked to keep Nebby a secret, just between the two of them, he agreed to it.

The two made it out of the entrance and saw Kukui. "Oh, there you are", he said. "I see you two get acquainted, Bronze", he continued.

"You know the Professor", Lillie asked.

"He's my cousin", Bronze replied. "Why are you two out here anyways", Bronze said.

"Nebby wanted to see the ruins", she said.

"I'm out here to see if your okay, and by the looks of you, you got no Sitru…", Kukui said but Bronze bolted to the docks before Kukui could finish his sentence.

 **The docks**

Bronze was looking for the ship with the order of Sitrus berries. He finally found the ship and went onto the dock with all the legal crap that showed he has permission to pick it up. He went over to the crate in the ship and grabbed it. He walked as quick as he could out of the ship so he could finally become a pokemon trainer. He set down the crate to make sure he didn't drop anything. He saw something that kinda scared him, bite marks on the steel ship.

He didn't know what it could of come from, a Gyarados, Sharpedo, Basculin, other pokemon with fangs. He was about to pick up the berries when he heard a splash, he saw something, a Pokemon. This wasn't just any Pokemon, it was a Johto Starter Pokemon. The pokemon looked like a blue, baby crocodile, it had red spikes on it back, a big jaw, and big yellow iris'. He immediately recognized it as a Totodile.

"Hey there buddy", he said, trying not to scare it off. The totodile just looked at him, it wasn't all that happy to be honest, it seemed a bit sad, and hungry. Bronze then put his hand out to, the totodile looked at him. He then petted the totodile, it closed it eyes and rubbed up against his hand. It seemed to really like it, "Maybe this is some of the only affection you got", Bronze said. Totodile nodded and held it's stomach, Bronze heard it growling.

"You want a berry", Bronze said as he picked it out, he noticed a cut by it's lower jaw, he knew it needed a 'pick me up'. He put it by him and the little monster gobbled it up in seconds. Bronze chuckled, he reached to grab another one but he felt something hard. He pulled it out and it was a blue pokeball with gold rings on the diagonal, and it had a design reminded him of a worm hole. The totodile then covered its face with it hands and shivered. "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you", Bronze said. The totodile looked up at him as he placed the pokeball down. Bronze smiled and backed away from the tech.

The totodile looked at him with a sparkle in its eye the knew it was about to do something. The totodile ran to the pokeball and tapped the button, it surrounded him with blue energy and pulled it into the ball. Bronze was shocked, it seemed scared but willingly went into the ball when he placed it down. The ball shook, and shook, and shook one final time, then made a noise. Bronze picked up the ball and let out the pokemon. Totodile looked to him and jumped up and down in happiness. "I think I'll call you BIGJAW, cause you got one heck of chomper", Bronze said. BIGJAW seemed to like the name and ran to his trainer.

"I guess you and are Johto boys in Alola", Bronze said. BIGJAW jumped onto his shoulder and Bronze picked up the crate of berries. Let's get to your new home so I can show my folks I caught my first Pokemon".

 **UUUUUHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh! Why did I have to put the title in the ending, I know #cringe. I enjoyed writing this, it was new. I actually had to come up with a character, which was nice. I hope I make him likable enough, and I know, BIGJAW is the most uncreative name for a Totodile since it's the big jaw pokemon, but that's what I named my first pokemon, which was a Totodile.**

 **(This is my longest prologue ever, expect the chapters to be a bit longer than this)**

 **If you enjoyed, thanks for liking it and I hope you stick around. If you think this is a piece of crap that needs to be deported back into my brain and you agree with nothing I put in it, congratulations, you're a human being! That's all for now, I'll see you next time, adios.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: First Time Partners**

"WHAT", his family said in unison. They knew Bronze was enthusiastic about becoming a trainer but he had just caught his first Pokemon half an hour ago.

"He's really cute", his sister said as she wanted to pet the Totodile. Bronze stopped her hand to protect her from BIGJAW's bite.

Bronze placed down BIGJAW and said, "Go on, she won't hurt you". BIGJAW slowly walked to Crystal, she started to pet him in his scarlet head. BIGJAW became comfortable and rubbed against her leg.

"He likes me", she said.

Xowii was growling the whole time. "Come on Xowii, don't be like that", Bronze's mom said to the family Snubbull.

"Bronze, you got to take care of him, he's your responsibility", his dad said.

"I know", Bronze replied. He then faced BIGJAW and said, "I'll have your back and you have mine". BIGJAW responded with a nod.

"I can't wait to see how Ku…", his mom was about to say before the door flew open and Kukui walked in.

"I would of been here sooner but I had to find my as..", Kukui was about to finish before he laid eyes on BIGJAW. "A JOHTO STARTER", Kukui said as he went to observe it. BIGJAW ran to Bronze as Kukui was starting to scare him. "Well I'll be, guess you didn't need a Helping Hand to get your first Pokemon", he said, praising his cousin. Bronze cringed from the pun.

"Yeah, me and BIGJAW are gonna be partners", Bronze said.

"Is he from here", Kukui asked.

BIGJAW shook its head to show it came from Johto. "I saw him by the docks and we just kinda became friends", Bronze said.

"I think we should go see Hala, he's gonna get a kick out of you", Kukui said as he walked out the door.

"Cool, just give me a sec", Bronze said. He went into his room and went through his box for supplies.

 **Insert crafting montage here**

Bronze had made a necklace, it had a suction cup attached to a piece of string he had lying around. He grabbed the flashy pokeball he caught BIGJAW in and jammed it on the suction cup. He then wore it like a necklace.

"Finally, I can start to be a trainer", Bronze sighed as he and BIGJAW walked out of the door.

The cousins walked into town, Bronze saw the trainers in battle and caring for their pokemon. This only made Bronze even more excited for his journey and getting to know his new partner. BIGJAW was admiring the beautiful scenery of Alola, everything looked so colorful and it was so warm, it was nice even for water types.

Kukui, Bronze, and BIGJAW made it up where the entrance to the ruins was. They saw a huge man, bigger than Bronze and Kukui. He was tanned and built like a sumo wrestler, but had a off putting white beard that made him look jolly. He walked up the the two and treated them with a hardy, loud Alola.

"Well if it isn't Kukui, is this your cousin", he asked.

"Yeah Hala, this is Bronze and this is Kahuna Hala", Kukui said.

"It's nice to meet you", Bronze said as he stuck out his hand. Hala was inspecting him, making BIGJAW and Bronze both uncomfortable.

"Would you consider becoming a sumo wrestler, you're built for the job", Hala said as he shook his hand, a firm handshake was exchanged by both.

"Thanks, but I want to be a Pokemon Trainer", Bronze said. "This is my partner, BIGJAW", Bronze continued as he pointed to his Totodile.

"And a mighty fine Totodile he is", Hala said. "He's gonna become one big Pokemon", Hala said as he was leading Totodile. "How did you find him", Hala asked. Bronze then told him the story of his encounter with BIGJAW.

"And we just seem to click", Bronze said, petting BIGJAW.

"Well, here in Alola, trainers do pick their starters but the Pokemon also has to choose its trainer, and it seems that you two got that covered", Hala said. Hala saw something twinkle through Bronze's bag. "Bronze, can I see that object shining from your bag", the fighting type kahuna asked.

"Okay…", Bronze said as he awkwardly pulled out the stone he when he encountered the Pokemon that saved him and Nebby from sleeping with the Magikarp.

Hala grabbed the stone and inspected it, "Where did you get this", Hala asked.

"I got it after a strange Pokemon saved me, it kinda had a shell on it and seemed to be an electric type", Bronze explained.

"Tape Koko has you in its favor", Hala said. "Let me hold onto this", Hala said as he walked off

"I guess it's time for me and BIGJAW to move out", Bronze said.

"I see you're ready to go on you're ready to start your adventure", Kukui said.

"Well, me and BIGJAW are gonna show Alola what Johto's made of", Bronze said, totodile hissed in agreement. Bronze then walked off, ready to go to route one.

Bronze was walking away from Hala's sumo sight and saw a kid with long green hair with a big puff, grey eyes, orange shorts, shoes, bag, and a black shirt. "Alola, I'm Hau", the boy said. "Nice hat", he said.

"Hola, I'm Bronze and thanks", Bronze replied. Hau then laid eyes on BIGJAW.

"Wow, a Johtonian Pokemon, now we definitely have to battle", Hau said, challenging Bronze.

"You got a Pokemon", Bronze asked.

"Yeah, I got a Pokemon that you're gonna lose too", Hau said getting out his pokeball.

"Why don't you put your money where you're mouth is", Bronze said as he tapped his stick against the ground.

"Already in your first battle, Bronze", Kukui said.

"I see young Hau is too", Hala said. The two boys jumped at the sudden hearing of Hala's voice.

"How did you get here so fast", Bronze said.

"Sumo training", Hala said.

"O'le Hala is a freak of nature". Kukui said with a laugh. "There's my assistant", Kukui said as he saw Lillie making her way to see them.

"Hello again Professor, and you too Bronze", Lillie said. "Is that a Totodile", Lillie asked Bronze.

"Yep, he's my partner", Bronze said. "Who I'm gonna use to destroy this guy over here", Bronze said a she pointed to Hau.

"We'll see about that", Hau said. "You guys wanna watch me and Rowlett take on Bronze and BIGJAW", he asked the three.

"Of course", Kukui said

"Why are we just standing here running our mouths, get on with it boy", Hala said with enthusiasm.

"I hate to see Pokemon in pain, but I'll watch for you guys", Lillie said reluctantly, her bag shook with excitement.

"Alright then", Hau said as he closed his eyes. "Go, Rowlett", Hau said as he threw his pokeball, releasing his starter in a flash of energy. It was a owl, which I like to say is a grass, volleyball, owl wearing a bow tie.

Wait, wait, wait, can I be real for a sec. I was very disappointed with this generation's designs for the starter Pokemon. I mean, we a got a mermaid seal, Mexican wrestler cat, and Wilson. None of these seem tropical to me, but if you like them, you're a human being with your own opinion. Now, back to the story.

"Alright BIGJAW, this is our first battle, let's make it a great one", Bronze said to his partner. BIGJAW nodded in agreement

"I guess I picked the right type", Hau said. "Let's do this Rowlett", Hau said, Rowlett turned its head all the way around and replied with a hoo.

"Wait, we should have some i'm sort of handshake or something when I call you into battle", Bronze said, he then grabbed BIGJAW's pokeball and held it to him. BIGJAW was staring at it but found out what to do. He nudged the pokeball with his head, then he got ready to battle.

The two trainers locked eyes, ready to face each other, BIGJAW looked like he was about to pounce on prey and Rowlett looked kinda sleepy.

"LET'S BATTLE", Hau yelled in excitement.

Bronze was thinking already he messed up, he doesn't know BIGJAW's moves. He did know one that he probably knows by now. "BIGJAW, use bite", Bronze commanded, that made him feel really good. BIGJAW then ran to the grass type and opened his chompers.

"Dodge", Hau said. Rowlett tried to get away but it's wing got bit.

"Good job, BIGJAW", Bronze said. BIGJAW then threw Rowlett and pinned him down, getting ready a water gun. "Stop, I didn't even tell you what to do", Bronze said. BIGJAW turned to him and sighed.

"Razor leaf", Hau yelled, a bunch of leaves came from Rowletts wings and hit BIGJAW right in the face. He fell to the ground and struggled to get back up.

"BIGJAW", Bronze said, his partner turned around and faced him. "I know we're both new at this but we got to work together, you can't just go a-wall on me", Bronze said as he scolded BIGJAW. The totodile sighed and turned around. The two nodded to each other and we're ready for action.

"Okay, you guys are cool now", Hau asked.

"Yeah", Bronze said.

"Alright then, use peck", Hau said. Rowlett charged at BIGJAW ready to peck him.

"Dodge", Bronze said. BIGJAW jumped out of the way. "Water Gun", Bronze said, BIGJAW had water erupt from his mouth and hit Rowlett hard. It wasn't very effective though, you know, 'cause grass is better against water.

Rowlett shook the water off of it and looked a bit angry, just a bit. "He got your pretty good Rowlett", Hau laughed. Rowlett didn't exactly think it was funny.

"Use scratch", Bronze said, BIGJAW ran to Rowlett and swiped at him. Rowlett dodged the attacks and used pound, but BIGJAW caught it and used water gun to disorient the grass type. "Leer", Bronze said, BIGJAW's eye had a spark and Rowlett's defense fell.

"Razor leaf", Hau said, Rowlett unleashed a wave of leaves once again.

"Use water gun to knock the leaves of course", Bronze said, BIGJAW launched water at the leaves, letting them loose velocity. "Finish it off with scratch", Bronze said.

"We're not going down yet, Rowlett use pound", Hau commanded. Rowlett then charged to hit BIGJAW with its foot.

The two let out their battle cries and traded blows, BIGJAW's claws on Rowlett's face and Rowlett's foot right on BIGJAW's lower jaw. Rowlett's eyes went swirly and it fell to the ground.

And here ladies and mentle gen is one of the only times Leer was useful.

Hau went and picked up his partner, "You did great Rowlett", Hau said as he returned his starter to his pokeball. Hau was a bit sad about losing his first battle but he then saw BIGJAW jump to Bronze and Mexican holding him in his arms.

"You did great, BIGJAW", Bronze said, as he hugged his friend. BIGJAW replied with a happy hiss.

Hau then thought to himself, "If I lose, I can do two things, be a big sad loser or be happy for the winner". Hau then knew what he had to do. "That was an awesome battle", Hau said.

Bronze and BIGJAW turned to him a bit shocked. "Yeah, you Johto guys are no joke", Hau said with a smile.

Bronze felt really good vibes from him, "Thanks, but for what it's worth, you gave me a run for my money", Bronze replied.

"Next time though, I'm gonna show you what I'm made of, ALOLA", Hau said as he ran off but not before waving everyone goodbye.

"Adios", Bronze said. He was still keeping BIGJAW in his grasp as he layed his eyes on something. BIGJAW had a 54 engraved on his back spike, it was a very faint 54 but it was a 54. Bronze didn't think much of it. He heard clapping as he turned to see Kukui giving him applause

"I got to say, you got some real moves out there, cousin", Kukui said. "You too, Totodile", Kukui said as he pulled out a Pokebean.

BIGJAW then ran to the Professor to receive the popular Pokemon treat. BIGJAW gobbled it up and replied with a happy hiss. "Thanks, professor. I think me and this guy over here did good for our first battle", Bronze said as he pointed to his Totodile.

"Magnificent battling, young man", Hala said.

Bronze then waited to say something, leaving an awkward silence to be had. "Now can I start my journey", Bronze said, hoping no more setbacks would occur.

"What's stopping you", Kukui said, jokingly.

Bronze was about to run to route one when he realized he needed to do one more thing.

 **One trip to home later…**

Bronze was in his house, wishing his family goodbye.

"Now you promise to stay safe and take care of your Pokemon", his mom said in a worried tone.

"Yes, mom", Bronze sighed.

"And you promise to keep my boy safe", his mother said to BIGJAW. The water Pokemon nodded in agreement.

His sister had already said goodbye and was crying because she didn't want him to leave.

"I'm proud of you", his dad said. "You're going to travel the region like I did when I was your age", he continued. "You're the best son ever, Bronze. Don't ever change", his said he hugged him.

Bronze tipped his hat and said goo he to his family. BIGJAW jumped onto his shoulder and waved goodbye. Bronze and BIGJAW were ready to face the great region to Alola together and we're excited to face off against the Pokemon of this region.

 **Route 1**

Bronze saw the sign that had 'Route 1' conveniently written on there. He was about to walk into the grass and catch a Pokemon but he was stopped by the familiar voice of his cousin. Bronze sighed.

"Wait, wait", Kukui said as he was a bit winded from running all the way from his lab to Route 1.

"What is it now, mom wants me back, dad needs more berries, has the house been toppled down by the Taurus", Bronze whined. He didn't want anymore shit to happen, he's been delayed 5 years to become a trainer and now nearly a day.

"No… I'm…. gonna show you… something", Profesor Kukui said as he tied to catch his breath.

"Show me what", Bronze said, he was in a bit of a rush to start his journey.

Kukui finally caught his breath and his heart rate went down to normal. "I'm gonna show you how to catch a Pokemon", Kukui said.

Bronze would've been excited for this, if he was 5, he may have been delayed 5 years to become a trainer but he very well knew how to catch a Pokemon. "I already know how to catch a Pokemon…", Bronze said awkwardly.

"Oh come on, cous. Let an old pro teach you how it's done", Kukui said as he walked into the grass. He then saw a little woodpecker like creature. "A Pikipek, perfect for tutorial", Kukui said as he pulled out a standard pokeball.

"Let's show the new guys how it done, Rockruff", Kukui said as he threw his pokeball and it released a Pokemon with a flash of white energy. The Pokemon looked like a puppy with a fluffy tail, rocks around its neck, and had the color scheme of a rock type Pokemon.

The Pokemon looked at Kukui and barked happily. "Use tackle", Kukui said and his Rockruff threw itself at the obligatory normal-flying type that's in every game. Bronze and BIGJAW sat down and watched in boredom both looked at each other with the same expression of 'I think I already know how to do this'. Bronze started to poke holes in the ground with his stick and BIGJAW was shooting water in the dirt to make mud.

A few instances of attacks later and Kukui threw a pokeball at the bird. The ball started to jiggle and jiggled 3 times. It flashed off and Rockruff retrieved the pokeball, then proceeded to hand it to his trainer. "And it's nothing to it", Kukui said as he returned Rockruff to his pokeball. The Johtonians then slow clapped as they were hoping he was finished 'teaching' them.

"Gee, thanks…", Bronze said, BIGJAW was fast asleep since it got bored of watching.

Kukui knew he wasn't really paying attention so he decided to make him do something. "Alright then, why don't you catch a pokemon right now", Kukui said.

Bronze got up and woke up BIGJAW, "Let's go catch a pokemon", he said. BIGJAW followed him, and Kukui did as well. The three walked into the grass for a good 10 minutes, BIGJAW had more energy now, he was jumping a bit in excitement for another battle that he could fight in. Bronze was wiping the sweat from his brow as he was walking, he almost needed his stick to walk, his build (or lack of build) combined with the hot Alolan sun made it hard to travel long distances, but he at least would lose weight from this so, 50/50. "Wow, didn't think this would take so long", Bronze said, breaking the silence.

"Well, looking for pokemon can take awhile", Kukui said. "But we have to Work Up to wanting to catch new partners", Kukui said.

BIGJAW cringed a bit at the pun, now he wished he couldn't learn Work Up. BIGJAW kept walking and heard a sound, he started to growl, it was an adorable high pitched growl, but a growl none of the less. "What is it", Bronze asked his partner. A patch of grass started to shake and then he saw what BIGJAW was growling at. Bronze tensed up as he was ready to battle his first wild pokemon. Technically, his first battle was with a flock of Spearow, but this is his first battle with BIGJAW.

The two locked eyes on the grass and Kukui was just waiting for the show. The Pokemon then jumped out of the grass. It was a small brown fox. It had long ears, a fully tail, and big brown eyes.

"An Eevee", Bronze said. "I guess you're gonna be my first catch", Bronze said. BIGJAW was getting ready to rumble.

"Eevee the Evolution Pokemon. Eevee has a unbalanced and unstable genetic makeup, it conceals many possible evolution", said the robotic voice of a pokedex.

"Nice find", Kukui said to his cousin.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks. Let's do this BIGJAW", Bronze said.

The wild Eevee covered its eyes with its ears. "Is it scared", Bronze thought. But Bronze found out it wasn't as it used swift, making BIGJAW know that it was ready to fight.

"Water gun", Bronze yelled. BIGJAW shot burst of water from this mouth and hit Eevee. The wild Eevee shook itself off and used quick attack. BIGJAW got knocked on its back. "Retaliate with scratch", Bronze said.

BIGJAW scratched Eevee across the face and used water gun to disorient it. "Leer", Bronze commanded. BIGJAW lowered the Eevee defenses and finished it off with scratch. The wild Eevee fainted and its eyes went swirly.

Bronze felt proud for a moment, then realized something. He forgot the damn poke balls. "Why", Bronze said.

"Don't worry, cousin", Kukui said. "I got a pokeball right here", Kukui said as he search through Hau pockets and found a Ultra Ball.

"Thanks", Bronze said as he took the pokeball and threw it at the wild Eevee. The ball absorbed the Eevee with a flash of energy and fell to the ground, it jiggled three times and finally flashed off. "Woo, my first catch", Bronze said, feeling proud again. BIGJAW gave him a light bite on his leg. Not enough to cut flesh but enough to get his attention.

"What the heck", Bronze said. BIGJAW pointed to itself, bringing Bronze back to reality. "Sorry, out first catch", Bronze said. BIGJAW nodded.

"Good job, man", Kukui said. "Your first day and you caught your STARTER on you own and your first catch", Kukui praised Bronze.

"I couldn't of done this on my own, BIGJAW needs some congrats too", Bronze said as he petted his Johto starter. Kukui nodded and threw BIGJAW a pokebean. The crocodilian Pokemon gobbled it up and licked its lips.

"Well, I'll leave you to it", Kukui said as he walked off. "Wait, I need to give you this", Kukui said. The Professor handed Bronze a pokedex and some standard pokeballs.

"Thanks", Bronze said. Kukui walked off and Bronze waved goodbye. "Finally, now let's meet our new partner", Bronze said. He threw be ultra ball out and unleashed its contents. The Eevee was then brought into the world, but tried to find a place to hide.

"Wait", Bronze said. Eevee ran off and the Johtonians ran after the Pokemon.

 **30 minutes later…**

Bronze and BIGJAW were still on the hunt for Eevee. During this time, Bronze fought in a few battles, he had some close calls though because BIGJAW was going off the chain a bit. Bronze didn't know what to do, he thought Pokemon would be a bit more obedient. He then waved those thoughts away since Pokemon have their have own personalities and feelings, so thinking they would just do his very will with no reluctance is kinda selfish.

The only good thing to come out of looking for a Pokemon for half an hour was that the two really started to get to know each other. Bronze saw how free spirited and energetic BIGJAW was, the Pokemon . Bronze didn't know if this was because it was a pre-evolution and that if it would change as it evolved.

Bronze and BIGJAW kept searching but what they found wasn't their new partner. It was two white gangsters who were going really overboard trying to be edgy. They had black bandanas, skull beanies, black pants, and even walked around trying to act tough. When really it was so hilarious who edgy they were.

"You see the Eevee, BIGJAW", Bronzs said. BIGJAW was on his head, trying to get a better view of the horizon. Still nothing in sight.

"Yo, yo Cowboy", one of the edgy gangsters said. Bronze turned to see the two gangsters.

"You gonna hand over that Pokemon if you don't have rocks in ya head", the one next to him said.

"Move outta the way, pendejos (idiots)", Bronze said.

"What you call me", the gangster said.

"You do have rocks in ya head if you talk to team skull like that", the grunt said.

"Outta the way if you know what's best for ya", Bronze said. He gripped his stick tightly, he was debating whether he should knock them out cold or let their Pokemon do the talking. BIGJAW started to hiss at the two Skull Grunts.

"Now we got bones with you, face the wrath of Team Skull, sucka", a grunt said. He took out a nest ball and out came a Drowzee. It looked like a creepy ant eater.

"Let's do this BIGJAW", Bronze said as BIGJAW bared his fangs.

"Use confusion", the grunt commanded. The Drowzee's eyes lit up and shot a wave of pink energy at BIGJAW. BIGJAW got knocked back a bit, then it got up but was confused.

"Use Water Gun", Bronze said, only to get a face full of water.

"Ha, ya don't mess with team skull, fatty", the grunt said. Bronze was really getting pissed, he was holding back trying to whack the shit out do the two.

"Scratch", Bronze said. BIGJAW then scratch itself in the face, it jumped in pain from how shape its claws are.

"Put bite sized punk to sleep with Hypnosis", the grunt said. Drowzee used Hypnosis, but BIGJAW dodged the attack since it was tumbling around in confusion.

Bronze was thinking how he was gonna snap BIGJAW out of the confusion. Then he remembered the one thing confusion did. "Use Water Gun", Bronze commanded, BIGJAW somehow hit himself with it but snapped out of the confusion.

"Use Bite", Bronze said. BIGJAW ran to the psychic Pokemon and bit it's side. The Pokemon stammered in pain.

"Rattata, mess this foul up with Quick Attack", the other grunt said as he threw a next ball, unleashing a black rat. It was the Alolan version of Rattata. The rat ran into BIGJAW at high speeds, knocking BIGJAW to the ground. BIGJAW used Water Gun to get the rat of him.

"Use pound", Bronze heard, he was pleasantly surprised by the voice. Rowlett charged in the kicked the Drowzee in the face.

He saw Hau and Lillie show up, Lillie was a it uneasy. "Bronze, who are these guys", Hau said with a smile on his face.

"Fo real", one of the Skull Grunts said. "How you don't know who Team Skull is".

"Homie, don't just tell 'em, we gotta be a it in their rock filled skulls", the other grunt said.

"Why don't you horrible people stop hurting Pokemon and harassing trainers", Lillie said.

"Yeah, put these numskulls in their place", a random trainer said.

"Get out of Alola, Team Skull", another random trainer came onto the scene.

"Water Gun", Bronze shouted.

"Razor Leaf", Hau commanded.

Rowlett let out a wave of leaves and BIGJAW unleashed a blast of water. Rattata got hit hard by the water and Drowzee got hit by the leaves.

"Pound", the skull grunt and Hau yelled. Rowlett and Drowzee clashed, Rowlett got hit right in the face but returned with a pound to the Drowzee's nose. It stumbled back in pain and used confusion.

BIGJAW and the skull Rattata were in a scratch off. Both started to jumped in pain from the many scratches they recover. BIGJAW made it worse by using Water Gun. Rattata fainted and the grunt, reluctantly, gave up some pokedollars.

Rowlett used a final wave of Razor Leaf and knocked Drowzee on it's behind. The pokemon fainted, and the grunt gave up money. He got even more pissed when Hau was so happy about it.

"Man, these kids are mad strong yo", one grunt said.

"Let's split", the other grunt said as they did their stupid gangster walk.

"Thanks you two", one of the random trainers said.

Bronze and Hau enjoyed the praise from the trainers. Rowlett and BIGJAW were enjoying the praise too. The group then walked off and started to chat.

"So, who in the world were those guys", Bronze asked.

"Beats me, that's why I asked you", Hau replied.

"They're a group of people who steal and sell Pokemon", Lillie said, shedding some light on the situation.

"So the Alolan version of Team Rocket", Bronze said. He remembered the horrible things they tried to do, they even terrorized his home town to steal the Professor's Pokemon.

"Who's Team Rocket", Lillie asked.

Bronze explained to Hau and Lille the treacherous Team Rocket. He told them about the terrible things Team Rocket did and how he wished he could of stopped it. But they left it to the police, since his parents were overprotective. It did almost turn into a military base when his dad started to block off the pins full of Tauras and Miltank.

"Man, I didn't there was a team skull in every region", Hau said.

"That's just horrible", Lillie said. "It's a good thing you and Hau chased them off, Bronze". Nebby shook Lillie's duffle bag in agreement

"Thanks, but why are you guys out here", Bronze asked.

"The professor wanted me to bring you two to his lab", Lillie said. Bronze and BIGJAW groaned, already so much had delayed their adventure, and they haven't even found the Eevee yet.

"Fine, but I want to go back on my adventure RIGHT AWAY when we leave Kukui's place", Bronze said as he walked in the wrong direction.

"It's this way, Bronze", Hau said as he ran to the lab.

 **A few minutes of walking later…**

They made it back to his house and to a big grass field. "Race ya", Hau said as he ran into the grassy field.

"He sure has a lot of energy", Bronze said. BIGJAW wiped the sweat from its brow and took in the horizon. Lillie took out a repel and sprayed it all over herself. BIGJAW started to gag and rubbed it nose into Bronze's jeans.

"Sorry, I'm not a Pokemon trainer so I just carry a bunch of repels, it's the best I can do", Lillie said. "I'll meet you down there", she said as she leisurely walked through the grass. Bronze watched as she walked down.

"She is a pretty one", Bronze said. BIGJAW sighed and lightly bit his trainer's leg. Not enough to break flesh, but enough to snap his trainer back into reality. "Ah. BIGJAW", Bronze said in anger. BIGJAW shrugged. "Man, I got to get used to not getting distracted when near you, or else you're gonna take off my whole leg", Bronze said.

Bronze looked off into the horizon, he caught a glimpse of Lillie shaking her head to a trainee ready to battle. He then saw Hau jumping up and down as he and Rowlett were getting ready for a battle. Bronze was also searching for a new member of his team. If he was gonna be around the Professor's lab, he would at least catch a Pokemon.

Bronze was searching around the grass for something to catch. BIGJAW was searching too, he wanted to battle something. He was looking around and he saw something that would of got his trainer excited. He caught a glimpse of brown running under cover. BIGJAW was about to bite Bronze's leg but then got a face full of wood. "Not gonna get me this time", Bronze said as he took the stick he used as a staff out off his partner's mouth.

BIGJAW ran away, down the hill side and, naturally, his trainer bolted to him, he was big and bulky but he was not gonna lose another Pokemon. He ran down the hill and fell down. He took it like a man and got up. He then saw BIGJAW jumping up and down, trying anything to get his attention. Hau and Lillie were looking at BIGJAW, Lillie confused and Hau smiling.

"BIGJAW! When I get my hands on you…", Bronze was interrupted when he saw BIGJAW pointing at something. It was under, what he assumed was, the professor's lab. He looked under to see his Eevee fast asleep. He started to rub it's head, so it could wake up. It opened its eyes to see Bronze. It rubbed against his hand, affectionately. "Wait, so you do like me", Bronze asked.

The Eevee responded with a nod. "Why did you run away", Bronze asked, acting as if Eevee was gonna say something. Eevee put its ears down and gave his trainer Baby-doll Eyes. "Fine, just return, we were worried about you", Bronze said he pulled out its ultra ball. The Eevee was engulfed in a flash of red energy, then Bronze put the ball back on his belt.

"That was yours", Hau asked.

"Yeah, it ran away right as I let it out of its pokeball", Bronze said.

"Why", Lillie asked. She thought he did something to scare the Eevee off and she obviously knew that he wasn't afraid to actually fight Pokemon. She then remembered that Bronze did that to save Nebby so that was a bit justified, kind of unorthodox but still justified.

"Don't know, it just ran away", Bronze said. "Me and BIGJAW have been looking for it for half an hour".

"Atleast you got it back", Hau said.

"We shouldn't keep the professor waiting any longer", Lillie said as she turned to walk into the building. The group then heard a crash.

"Yeah Rockruff, keep working on that Breakneck Blitz", Kukui shouted.

"Oh dear, he's at it again", Lillie sighed. Lillie said. "I'm no good at sewing so we'd have to buy a lot more".

"Jeez, is this how all the labs in Alola are, because the one back in Johto was less, broken…

Bronze took in the look of the building. There were broken pieces of wood scattered, a big hole in the roof patched up with some planks, and a broken window. It looked like a nice wooden house. The one in his hometown was made of metal and seem very advanced in terms of scenery.

"I think it looks like fun happens a lot here", Hau said.

The group walked inside the building. Needless to say it looked way nicer in the inside. There was a nice kitchen, a loft, and a huge fish tank full of luv disc. "Sorry kids", Kukui said as he dusted himself off. Lillie looked relieved to see the coat was just dirty with paw prints from Rockruff. "We were just getting really intense with studying moves".

"Why'd you call use here", Bronze asked. BIGJAW looked a little angry too. The two were crossing their arms since they just wanted to explore.

"Sorry cousin, but I needed to give you this" Kukui said as he handed Bronze his pokedex.

"Sorry for the rude responded but I've been delayed in my journey and thanks for the pokedex", Bronze said.

"No problem, anyways this will collect the data of the Pokemon you encounter", Kukui said.

Bronze then looked for Totodile in the Dex but didn't find anything on it. "Why isn't BIGJAW here", Bronze asked.

"Totodile just isn't registered, Johto starter Pokemon aren't really common in this region", Kukui said. "And since you're not a native here either, I'm giving you a special pokedex to aid you", Kukui said. He took it a pokeball and unleashed a Rotom. The Pokemon zipped right into the pokedex and possessed it. Bronze put the Dex down and BIGJAW got ready for battle. The pokedex flashed to life and started to fly around.

"Hello world", the device said.

"This is Rotom Dex, he's going to help you during your journey", Kukui said. "Rotom, this is my cousin, Bronze".

"Nice to meet you, partner", Rotom Dex said. Bronze was shocked that it could actually talk.

"Hi rotom dex", Bronze said, awkwardly.

"Man, you're lucky, Bronze", Hau said.

"Now be careful with it, Bronze. This is not an everyday thing so try and take care of it", Kukui said.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Rotom", Bronze said.

"I can't seem to find thizzzz one in my databazzzzzze", Rotom said as it tried to scan BIGJAW.

"He's not native to this region, Rotom", Kukui said.

"First day and my owner hazz already got a pokemon not been registered, Rotom said.

"Man I want one so bad", Hau said.

"Well, I'll leave you kids to look around", Kukui said.

Bronze let his Eevee out of it's ball so it could get to know himself and BIGJAW. Hau just started to look around in wonder. And Lillie wanted to mkae sure the damage to the lab wasn;t so bad. "Is that a loft", Hau said. "I want to see what's up there", he said as he went to climb the ladder. Lillie heard this and ran in front of the ladder.

"Please do not go up here, this is my living quarters", Lillie said.

"Why do you live with the professor", Bronze said.

"It's a long story for another time", Lillie said.

Bronze took out some Oran berries from his bag and placed them on the floor. BIGJAW caught a whiff of the fruit and ran to it. Eevee walked slowly to it and sniffed it. She started to nibble on it and seemed to really like it. "The pokemon back at the house love these berries too", Bronze said. He started to pet the pokemon and they seemed to really enjoy it.

Kukui was walking around when he saw the Eevee, Bronze caught, he didn't really get a chance to study it and now was his chance. He walked over to Bronze and inspected the Eevee. "This is a really healthy Eevee you got, and might I say, she's a beauty", Kukui said.

"It's a girl", Bronze asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious", Kukui said as he walked off.

Bronze had hanged out there for a few minutes and then decided to leave. "Alright, I'll be heading out", he said.

"Really, the festival is about to start and we need trainers to show off their moves", Kukui said.

Bronze realized it was getting a little late so he decided to stay for the festival.

 **One walk to Iki town later…**

It was darker now, pretty much night time now. Kukui was watching from the stands with Bronze's family and Lillie was actually a bit excited. She'd seen how BIGJAW was around Bronze and even in battle, the two were different from other trainers. The way BIGJAW gives it his all in battle and how happy Bronze is with him, it really opened a door for her.

Kahuna Hala was on the stage, ready to announce the festivities. "Today, we celebrate and worship the Tapu by showing it our wonderful battles with the help of the trainers of Alola", Hala said loudly, getting applause from the crowd. "This festival though is a bit different, we have two fresh trainers from exciting backgrounds", Hala said. The crowd cheered in excitement to see these new trainers.

"Our first contestant is my grandson, Hau", Hala said with a roar of pride. Hau walked onto the stage with a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you", Hau said with all the enthusiasm he could conjure up.

"Our next contestant comes from the far away region of Johoto", Hala said. The crowd was intrigued, they were so used to Alolans that hearing trainers coming from other regions seems very exotict. "Give it up for the new kid on the block, Bronze", Hala announced, the crowd cheered, but Bronze's family was the loudest.

"Thank you, folks of Alola", Bronze said. BIGJAW thanked everyone bye happily hissing.

"Now, let's get ready for a epic battle to start off the night", the Melemele Kahuna said.

The two stared at each other, getting ready to show of their battling skills, or lack of battle skill, to the people of Iki town.

"BATTLE" Hala yelled.

"Go, Pichu", Hau said. He threw a pokeball and unleashed the pre evolution of the most iconic pokemon in history.

"Let's show 'em what we got Eevee", Bronze said as he threw an ultra ball, unleashing Eevee. He was hoping Eevee wouldn't go running off but she was actually relaxed now and seemed to bask in the moonlight. " Guess you're a night pokemon, aren't ya", Bronze asked. Eevee responded with a nod. Bronze now knew what he was gonna name his newest edition to the team.

"Let's have a great battle", Hau said.

"Yeah, me and Luna hope to", Bronze said, he was referring to his Eevee since it seemed to like the moon and darkness so much, the spanish translation for moon seemed fitting.

"Thunder shock", Hau said, Pichu let out small bursts of electricity. Luna dodged the attacks and landed, now it was ready to battle.

"Quick Attack", Bronze said, Luna ran at Pichu at great speeds, hitting it with a high impact.

"Nuzzle", Hau said, Pichu started to rub up against Luna, shocking the fox and leaving it paralyzed.

"Bite", Bronze said. Luna tried to open it's mouth but it stopped in pain.

"Quick Attack", Hau said, the Pichu hit Luna hard and fast, knocking the pokemon fast and it didn't land nearly as gracefully as before.

Bronze had to start thinking smarter and quicker if he was gonna be in battle like this. He then thought of a move Luna knows, "Use refresh". Luna used the move and relieved itself of it's status. "Now use Sand Attack", Bronze said, Luna kicked up some sand and hit Pichu in the eyes.

"Thundershock", Hau said, Pichu trie but it missed every bolt.

"Use takedown", Bronze said. Luna charged at the Pichu and hit it hard, knocking the electric type back alot. It's eyes went swirly and fainted.

"Good job, Pichu", Hau said.

"You did great Luna", Bronze said as he petted his pokemon

Both trainers retrieved their pokemon and were ready to call out their next.

"Rowlett, let's win this"

"Get ready to battle, BIGJAW"

The two starters were ready to battle. The battle had played out like their first battle but, it was way closer than before thanks to the type advantage. But, BIGJAW won the battle a critical scratch, which actually turned into Metal Claw. The attack did a lot of damage to the owl and it fainted.

"You did great, Rowlett", Hau said as he stroked the owl, it responded with a weak hoot.

"You were awesome out their", Bronze said as he hugged his partner. BIGJAW was happy with the battle too, so he returned the hug back.

"What a great battle folks, do you agree", Hala said. The crowd replied with a roaring cheer. Then, everyone got startled by a majestic cry from the Tapu Coco. "I see the Tapu was very satisfied with the battle. "Well, let's continue with the festivities, for our great Tapu".

 **Hours later…**

The party had finally ended and everyone was going home. The battles were fun to watch and Bronze had got a lot of praise for his battle. His sister went nuts over Luna as she was a adorable, fluffy fox.

Now back to the present, Bronze was walking down the path when the professor and kahuna came down to talk to him. "You were on fire in the battle, and BIGJAW, you showed you have some pretty strong moves", Kukui said.

"Yes, magnificent battling", Bronze, Hala said. "Here is your stone back, and it's in a Z-Ring", Hala said as he handed Bronze the Z-Ring. Bronze saw what had happened to the sparking stone, it's was imbedded into a odd bracelet with a Z engraved in it.

"What's a Z-ring", Bronze asked as he slipped the bracelet onto his right hand. It was comfortable and give him a sense of power.

"It's a ring that can unleash your most powerful move, it takes a lot of trust and compassion to be formed by trainer and Pokemon", Kukui said.

"How do I use it", Bronze asked as he looked at BIGJAW to see how he can use it with him.

"You'll have to wait for that, young Bronze", Hala said to the Johtonian trainer.

"Thank you, Kahuna", Bronze said. "Me and BIGJAW got to go home, we're gonna crash their for the night, cause I'm still close to my house", Broze said, which he was happy about, he loved being around his family and his family wouldn't mind having him for another night. But tomorrow, he was going to adventure more, with his Totodile.

 **Well, here ya go. I actually enjoyed writing this chapter, it wa shard but I was able to make it longer than the prologue. I do like my Bronze character, it's kinda the trainer I personified whenever I watched the anime and wanted to include him in it. Now, I'm glad I came out with a compromise to have the character I dreamed of and make him more modern, with some downfalls and shit. I thought of this when I was younger and he was stupidly OP, but now that I actually want the character to be interesting and have flaws to make him a bit more believable. Anyways that's all for now, adios.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: The Challenge Begins**

 **Hola amigos, so this has got some positive reviews and I like this fic so another chapter it is. Bronze and BIGJAW are still on Melemele and we will probably still be here for a few more chapters. Also, ™ moves can be learned naturally (by the Pokemon who can learn the move) and can be learned the normal way.**

 **Next day…**

Bronze was fast asleep on his bed, in some sweatpants and a white T-shirt. BIGJAW was right next to him on his pillow and Luna was curled up by his feet. They looked so peaceful, until they were awakened by the sound of "ALOLA".

Bronze quickly sat up and BIGJAW fell off the bed. Luna was still fast asleep. "Man, you're a heavy sleeper", Bronze said. BIGJAW rubbed its head and climbed back on the bed. Bronze started to rub his eyes so he could start the day. But, his door flew wide open and Hau came into the room with a big grin on his face.

"Good Morning everyone", Hau said, in his usual energetic manner.

"Hey Hau", Bronze said. "What are you doing in my house".

"I just came to wake you up", Hau said.

"Dude, it's still dark out", Bronze said. He could just tell that it was late from how tired he felt.

"Nope, the sun is just rising", Hau said as he opened the blinds.

Bronze was nearly blinded by the light so he put in his hat to protect himself. "Man, Alolan sun is hotter and brighter than Johto's", Bronze said.

"Eh, I'm used it. Now, I'm gonna go adventure", Hau said. "Alola", he said before running off.

"Let's get to it, guys", Bronze said to his Pokemon.

 **One changing and packing sequence later…**

Bronze had on the clothes from yesterday, washed off course, and he grabbed his stick. He was ready to go out there again. Bronze said bye to his family and started to walk out of his house. He then saw another town that was pretty close to his house, so he decided to walk over.

 **Hau'oli City**

Bronze walked into the city and took in the scenery, there was a Pokemon center right at the start of it so he could keep his Pokemon healthy. He kept walking then saw his two friends by a Tauros. Hau was ecstatic about seeing it and Lillie seemed a bit startled. Bronze was about to go forth but then saw his dad run over.

"Be careful kids, these are powerful beasts", his dad said.

"Wow, you got a Tauros", Hau asked.

"We got a ton of them", Bronze said.

"You can always count the cowboys to have a bunch if critterz", Rotom Dex said through Bronze's bag.

"Wow, these are straight from Johto too", Hau said.

"Guys, give me a bit to calm it down so I can take it back home", Bronze's dad said.

Bronze and BIGJAW walked away in disappointment. They had been delayed so much and they've only made it past Route 1. The two slowly walked away from the entrance to the rest of city.

"Bronze", he heard a familiar voice say. He turned around to see Lillie behind him. "I'm heading to the Pokemon school, and the professor asked me to come get you", Lillie said.

"Why", Bronze asked.

"So he can show you the school and the principal wanted to see if you're all what the professor said you'd be", Lillie said.

"Guess it beats just moping around", Bronze said. BIGJAW nodded in agreement.

The three walked to the school and Bronze had already seen Kukui talking to a woman. "Hello professor, I brought Bronze", Lillie said.

"Hola, I'm Bronze and this is my partner, BIGJAW", Bronze said as he tipped his hat. BIGJAW said hi by just waving.

"So you're the professors cousin, from Johto", the lady asked.

"Yep, that's me", Bronze replied

"It's odd to have a new trainer in Alola that doesn't pick a traditional starter", the lady said.

"Is it even odder to catch your own started when you were sent in a berry run", Bronze asked as he pointed his stick to BIGJAW.

Rotom Dex flew out of the bag and said, "Don't go hot headed on me".

"My, my you definitely are what the professor said you were", the lady said. "I'm the principal of the Pokemon school and if you really are what the professor made you sound like, then you'll beat my top students", the principal said.

Bronze didn't know how to respond, he wasn't even aware that the professor was already making him a reputation. "Of course he'll do it, I've seen him dish out some pretty strong moves during the short time he's been here", Kukui said in confidence. Bronze was a bit worried, he had no clue how strong these guys would be and he's a really new trainer.

"You can start now, please take you're time", the principal said as she walked off.

Bronze sighed and was about to find these students when he had his arm grabbed. "Please, don't push Totodile too hard", Lillie said..

"I won't", Bronze replied as he walked to a trainer.

He was in the middle of a tennis court getting ready to play a game against himself. Kinda sad. "Hey, let's battle", Bronze said.

"Seriously", the guy said in a tone that snobby rich kids talk in.

"What's the deal, isn't that how you ask for a battle", Bronze said in a angered tone.

"No, it's not that, it's because you're not ready face me", the guy said acting like a smartass.

"Ok, so what makes you so high and mighty, short stack", Bronze said, using his own height of 6'0 to insult the shorter tennis trainer.

The trainer blushed, "Why don't you battle the other trainers, then you can put your money where your mouth is", he said.

"Whatever you say", Bronze said as he walked off. BIGJAW squirted water in the trainer's face for being a dickwad, then followed Bronze.

"Don't you just hate those kind of trainers", Rotom Dex said.

Bronze was about to walk into a fenced area when he got jumped. "Hey trainer, want to see if you can handle my status", a kid said, he seemed younger than Bronze for sure.

"...ok", Bronze said, he thought this was gonna be an easy battle.

He threw out his oddish and seemed very confident in it.

"Let's bring it, Luna", Bronze said as he threw the ultra ball. Luna appeared and was ready to battle, she did try to use her ears to get the sun out of her eyes though.

"So what's your status", Bronze asked.

"Right now, nothing", the kid said. Bronze was confused but it was too late when he realized what he meant.

Luna got poisoned and struggled to stand. Bronze remembered a move he used against a Hau's Pichu. "Refresh", Bronze said. Luna's cleansing aura took effect and cured her of the poison. "Sand Attack", Bronze said. Luna kicked sand into oddish eyes.

"Oddish, use Sleep Powder", the youngster said.

Oddish unleashed a slightly blue powder but it completely overshot Luna.

"Quick Attack", Bronze commanded. Luna ran insanely fast and hit Oddish hard. The Oddish crashed, its eyes went swirly, then it fainted.

"W-what, I was sure my status effects would win it for me", the youngster said as he returned it to it's pokeball.

"Well, I guess you do have a status now, fainted", Bronze said. The youngster coughed up some cash and gave it to Bronze.

"Here, take this full heal, it'll take away any status conditions", he said.

Bronze took the bottle and walked off. He was waking to the other side of the school and found another grassy area.

"Hey trainer", he heard a feminine voice said.

"Yeah", Bronze said.

"Let's battle", she said as she threw out her Pikipiki.

"Alright then", Bronze said as he threw out Luna once again.

"Quick attack", Both trainer yelled in unison. The Eevee and Pikipiki both charged at each other with high speeds. Both hit each other on the head. Luna and the opposing Pokemon spun around in confusion and fainted.

Both trainers returned their Pokemon to their pokeballs and looked at each other. "What now", Bronze asked.

"I guess I should give the win to the challenger, a tie breaker normally go…", she was about to finish when bronze stopped her.

"Wait, I don't want to win like that. Let's battle without other Pokemon", Bronze said.

"Bronze", Lillie said. "Is Eevee okay", Lillie asked in concern.

"Luna fainted when they both hit each other with Quick Attack", Bronze said.

"Let me care for the poor girl", Lillie said, she started to pull out a review and potion.

 **One revival process later…**

Luna and the enemy Pikipiki were healed and energized. Bronze felt bad for Luna so he was planning on letting her sit this one out.

"Lillie, you're like a mobile Pokemon Center", Rotom Dex said. She didn't know if it was a compliment or not.

"Let's do this BIGJAW", Bronze said. BIGJAW was ready to I face the woodpecker when Luna jumped in front.

"You're pushing yourself too hard", Lillie said. "You need to rest more".

Luna looked at Bronze with determination in her eyes. Who was Bronze to not let his Pokemon battle. "Alright, BIGJAW just watch", he said to his starter. BIGJAW was a little disappointed but he gained a bit of respect for his fluffy friend.

"Alright, use Peck", the girl said. The Pokemon flew to Luna bd pecked her head.

"Sand Attack", Bronze said. Eevee kicked sand in the opposing Pokemon's face. It landed in the ground.

"Use Gust to get the sand out of your eyes", the trainer said. The Pokemon brought up wind and cleared its eyes.

"Bite", Bronze said. Luna threw itself at the bird and but its wing. The bird screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Peck", the girl shouted. The woodpecker started to peck at Luna's eye. Luna threw the bird and rubbed it's eye.

"Quick Attack", Bronze said. Luna charged at a high speed and hit the Pikipiki hard. It hit the ground and fainted.

"That Eevee's no joke", she said as she returned her Pokemon to its pokeball.

"Thanks", Bronze said as he scratched Luna's ears. She seemed to enjoy it, almost forgetting the sun was out. Bronze returned his Eevee to its ultra ball.

Bronze got some cash from the girl and thanked her for the battle. Bronze headed inside the building. "I think I'll tag along with you, to make sure you won't get into trouble", Lillie said.

"Ok", Bronze said, he wasn't about to object. The two walked inside and he heard a young voice.

"Hey trainer, the principal told me to battle you", a very young preschooler said.

"Aww, this isn't even fair", Bronze said to himself. Bronze, reluctantly, sent out BIGJAW.

"Go Bonsly", the preschooler said. She sent out the Pokemon that couldn't decide what it wanted to be.

Bronze wasn't about to get fooled, Sudowoodo is native to Johto and he knew very well it only looked like a grass type, so he made a good choice calling out BIGJAW.

"Water Gun", Bronze said, not exactly feeling it this battle. BIGJAW liked battles but he could tell this wasn't going to be fair. He shot out a blast of water and the Pokemon immediately fainted.

What, it's a preschooler, it's not like that fight was gonna be fair. Have you forgotten already that Bronze actually has knowledge of this crap. He's gonna know a bit more than the average new trainer, sure he's not exactly a pro with battling but he has knowledge.

The girl started to cry and ran off with her fainted tree, rock thing. Bronze felt like a total asshole and so did BIGJAW. They just walked out of the school before they could get any questionable looks.

Bronze and BIGJAW had beaten 3 trainers already, so they logically thought that the overconfident trainer playing tennis would be their next match.

Bronze saw the three trainers he beat over by the over confident trainer he roasted. As he walked over he had his stick hit the ground so they heard a tapping sound. This was supposed to be intimidating. The trainer then pointed to Bronze.

"Well, I see you're ready to face me", the opposing trainer said. "It's sad you came so far, because yet I'm gonna have to put you in your place".

"If you can even reach that high, Bronze said.

"Show 'em who's boss", Rotom Dex said

"Go Grimer", the trainer said. He unleashed a multi colored Grimer.

"Is that a Grimer", Bronze asked. BIGJAW was confused too, it didn't look like ahh Grimer from Johto. Rotom Dex let himself it to Bronze's bag.

"Yep, that's an Alolan Grimer", Rotom Dex said. "Some Pokemon from other regions look different here in Alola", the piece of tech said.

"Alright then, let's do this BIGJAW", Bronze said. BIGJAW go in front and bared his fangs.

"Smog", the trainer opposing trainer said. The Grimer let out a black cloud of thick gas.

"Use Water Gun to wash it away", Bronze said. BIGJAW let out a torrent of water and washed away the poison type move.

"Now, use leer", Bronze said.

BIGJAW executed the move and lowered the Grimer's defenses.

"Use bite", the trainer said. Grimer slid itself to BIGJAW and opened its mouth wide. BIGJAW dodged the attack and used water gun. The representation of the human race got knocked on the ground.

"Metal Claw", Bronze said. BIGJAW swiped at the blob but it just grew itself back. BIGJAW started to feel funny after and was knocked back by pound. Bronze noticed that BIGJAW was looking slightly purple.

"Ha, guess I'm still gonna be big man on campus", the opposing trainer said.

Bronze looked at his partner and saw that he was in pain. Bronze was about to call him back when BIGJAW got up, he turned his head and nodded. Bronze nodded too, he knew BIGJAW wanted to finish this so he allowed it. "You'll still be big man on campus", Bronze said. "For a few more minutes", Bronze said. BIGJAW responded with a hiss and bared his fangs.

"Water Gun", Bronze commanded. BIGJAW unleashed a torrent of water and knocked the blob back. "Propel yourself with Water Gun", Bronze said. BIGJAW shit at the ground and launched himself. He then used Scratch and slashed hard, getting his hand stuck in Grimer. The Grimer was unaffected and seemed to not feel pain from Metal Claw.

"Ha, what made you think that would work after last time", he said.

Bronze looked at his Pokemon and BIGJAW nodded back. He used Water Gun on the Grimer and it hit hard. The Grimer was knocked back, soaked, and fainted.

"H-how", the opposing trainer asked.

"Point blank Water Gun does way more damage than a long ranged", Bronze said. BIGJAW was really happy about his win and showing that snooty trainer who's boss. The 'top' trainer gave Bronze some poke-bucks and walked away in shame.

"You and Totodile battled wonderfully", Lillie said.

"Oh, you were watching", Bronze asked in confusion, since she doesn't like seeing Pokemon get hurt. "I thought you didn't like Pokemon battles", Bronze said.

"Well, I don't necessarily like them but Totodile does out in quite a show", Lillie said. "Here, you go", She said as she offered BIGJAW a Pecha Berry.

BIGJAW was feeling weak from the poison but tried to tough it out. Bronze took the berry and told BIGJAW, "This will cure the poison", Bronze said. BIGJAW chomped on the berry and unduly started to feel better. "Thanks Lillie", Bronze said.

"Your welcome, but BIGJAW may want to have a potion too", Lillie said. She grabbed the spray and said, "This may sting a little". BIGJAW got hit with the spray immediately started to jump in pain, but it went away in a matter of seconds.

"I appreciate it", Bronze said as he tipped his hat.

The teens then heard the sound of a speaker coming on. "Would Bronze please come see the principal after this announcement", a voice from the speaker said.

"What horrible thing did you do, Bronze", Lillie asked as she puffed her cheeks.

"I got no clue", Bronze said.

"That's what they all say".

Bronze rolled his eyes and called BIGJAW to come with him. Bronze walked into the building and found his age old enemy once again.

 **One climb up the stairs later…**

Bronze hated the stairs since his build makes it hard to do more athletic things. He kept walking up the stairs and saw the principle once again.

"What am I in trouble for", Bronze asked. He was really quite confuzzled with this whole situation.

"I must say, I'm quite surprised by you", she said in an angered tone. BIGJAW looked at his trainer with the same worried expression. "That you beat some of my best students", she changed tone to a more excited voice.

Bronze and BIGJAW sighed in relief. "Thanks", Bronze said, not sure if it was a compliment.

"I must test your skills out myself", she said as she pulled out a pokeball.

"Alright then", Bronze said. BIGJAW hissed, basically saying he's ready to battle.

"Let's show these two what years of experience does to you", she said as she threw her pokeball, unleashing a steel orb with one eye and screws. Magnemite sparked, which is kinda like its growl.

"Shoot, I got nothing that's good against electric and steel", Bronze thought to himself. "You got this, BIGJAW", Bronze said. BIGJAW looked at him with an expression that said 'wut'. BIGJAW hope that Bronze knew what he was doing. BIGJAW tried to intimidate the magnet by baring his fangs.

"Oh my, Totodile are much scarier in person", she said sarcastically.

"Oh trust me, you better be scared", Bronze said, getting a bit too confident. BIGJAW was a bit worried since Electric is good against Water and his melee oriented attacks won't do well against a Steel type. "Leer", Bronze said. BIGJAW was about to use Leer when his face seemed to be frightening. The magnet got scared and started to worry. "That wasn't leer", Bronze said. Rotom Dex let itself out of Bronze's bag.

"'Cause it'zzzz not, it'zzz Scary Face", Rotom Dex said.

"Sweet, another new move", Bronze said.

"Thunder Shock", she said. Magnemite started to spark and unleash electricity. BIGJAW dodged the the electric attacks, since he's small and fast.

"Water Gun", Bronze said. BIGJAW shot water from it's mouth the Magnemite used Thunder Shock and the two elemental attacks coldied. It was like a small smoke bomb when the attacks collided. BIGJAW started to rub his eyes and Bronze was cleaning of his sunglasses. BIGJAW then felt a huge amount of pain from a Thunder Shock.

The smoke cleared and Magnemite seemed fine. BIGJAW recovered and looked at Bronze then looked back. Bronze didn't know what he was trying to say, maybe he just needed a smile to keep him going. "We got this, buddy", Bronze said

BIGJAW felt a little better and continued to battle. Thunder Shocks were thrown out and Brinze noticed something. Magnemite's whole body shot electricity so what happens when water and electrify collide.

"Use Water Gun", Bronze said. BIGJAW shot water at the magnet and it tried to shake itslef off. "Now use Bite", Bronze said. BIGJAW bit down on the Pokemon and it used Thunder Shock but shocked itself too. Magnemite and BIGJAW fell to the ground and hit it hard.

"Finding it with Metal Claw", Bronze said. BIGJAW's claws turned her as steel and swiped at the Magnemite. It hit the wall and fainted.

"Impressive", the principal said as she returned the magnet to its pokeball.

BIGJAW would of cheered but it was too tired to do anything. He was about to fall over when Bronze caught him. "You did great man, get a good rest", Bronze said. He was about to return him to his pokeball but he wanted to watch Luna's battle.

"Let's continue with the battle", the Prínciple said as she threw out her next Pokemon. A Meowth materialized out of the pokeball but it looked different.

"An Alolan Meowth, huh", Bronze said. this Meowth was dark purple and had a look on its face that made people feel uncomfortable. "Let's finish this, Luna", Bronze said. Luna was ready to battle and gored at her opponent.

"Quick Attack", Bronze said. Luna quickly charged at the Meowth and hit it hard. Meowth was already having trouble getting up.

"That Eevee hits like a truck", the principle said. "Scratch", she said. Meowth's claws came out and she swiped at Luna's face. Luna tried to use her front legs to rub the scratch she got.

"Sand Attack", Bronze said. Luna kicked sand in the Meotha face. "Finish this with a hard Wuick Attack", Bronze said. Luna charged and slammed into the Meowth, knocking the poor cat out.

"My students aren't strong but not many have beaten me in a battle", she said. She seemed to be in good spirits even after a loss.

"Thanks, but man, you had me on the ropes", Bronze said as he treated his partners to some Oran Berries.

"I wish you the best of luck on your journey, and feel free to tour around the school", she said as she walked up the stairs, most likely to her office.

Bronze started his way down the stairs when he heard this. "Bronze has completed his Pokemon School challenge", from the speakers. Bronze was feeling pretty good, he was carrying a worn out BIGJAW in his arms as he climbed down the steps.

He got outside to see Lillie and Kukui there. "Wow, you must if dealt some pretty powerful moves to have taken down the Principle", Kukui said.

"Oh poor Totodile, here let me get him and Eevee too. Lillie pulled out some potions and sprayed it on the two Pokemon. It stung for a bit but the burning went away. The two felt energized once again and thanked Lillie.

"We can always count on you to care for Pokemon, Lillie", Kukui said. "I can tell that you and BIGJAW are having a blast battling, Bronze". "A bond between a Pokemon and a trainer is special, I can see you two are already becoming good friends. You better treat each other right because you're gonna be best friends for life", Kukui said. He walked off and said Alola.

Bronze looked down at his partner, it's only been a few days and he battles like they've known eachother for years, he follows his commands well and even listens when the strategy isn't the greatest. Bronze picked BIGJAW up and put him on his shoulder. "Why don't you sit up here, you've been doing all the battling", Bronze said. BIGJAW wasn't about to turn down the enticing offer so he hung on.

"I'm glad we're like that too, aren't we Nebby", Lillie said. She looked to her bag but didn't see anything. Nebby made his special sound and was floating around, outside the bag. "Nebby, get back in the bag", Lillie said as she puffed her cheeks.

"Bronze", he heard his dad say. Bronze turned to see his dad riding the Tauros from before. "I took care of the Tauros, I'm gonna ring him back to the house".

"Thanks, dad", Bronze said. His dad rode off.

"How does your dad ride such a Pokemon", Lillie asked.

"Yeah, my dad's ridden Pokemon his whole life", Bronze said.

"ALOLA", yelled Hau as he ran towards the two. Bronze nearly fell but caught himself.

"Jeez Hau, one of these days you're gonna give me a heart attack", Bronze said in an angered tone.

"Sorry, I was just coming to say we should start moving forward into the town", Hau said in his usual carefree manner.

"That is a good idea", Lillie said as she walked off.

"Alright then, forward it is", Bronze said. The three walked to the entrance of the town where the Tauros was blocking. Bronze laid eyes on the large city, he immediately thought it would be a tourist trap. He tried as best as he could but somehow Hau convinced him to get a update for the Rotom Dex so he could take pictures on it.

Hau and Bronze separated and Bronze walked on his own, with BIGJAW walking with him of course. Why did nintendo take away walking with your Pokemon, WHY?!

Bronze was walking to an apparel shop and saw Lillie staring at it. "Are you gonna buy something", Bronze asked. Lillie humor and blushed.

"Oh no, I was just looking", Lillie said. "But I couldn't decide on anything, my mom always picked out my outfits".

"Yeah, me too", Bronze said. "I like to dress like this but my mom always says I wear the same thing all the time".

"Oh really", Lillie said. "You want these", Lillie asked as she pulled out a case. "It's a bunch of colored contacts, I mustered up the courage to walk inside and I was the 1 one millionth customer, so they gave me this, but I have the same one", Lillie said.

"Thanks", Bronze said as he put the case in his backpack.

"Now we got something else in common", Lillie said with a smile.

"You want me to buy you something, I got some money off of trainer battles", Bronze said.

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to waste money on me", Lillie said with a blush of embarrassment.

"It's not a waste, I'm not exactly looking for anything here anyways", Bronze said.

"It's too much to ask of you, but thank you for being a gentleman to me", Lillie said with a smile.

"You want to show me around here, Hau split up with me to look for 'Malasada'", Bronze said, not knowing what a Malasada actually is.

"Sure, I'd be holy to show you around", Lillie said.

The two looked around the city done more. Bronze had about a million questions thanks. Lillie was happy to answer them for him. As they walked around they saw Hah staring at a shop with his mouth open.

"Hey, Hau", Bronze said. "You found that 'Malasada' yet".

"Oh yeah, this is a Malasada shop, you guys want to join me, 'cause I'm going to tear it up", Hau said with enthusiasm.

"I'll try this Malasada", Bronze said. "Lillie, you in".

"I suppose", Lillie said.

"I'll take that as a yes", Hau said as he bolted into the store.

"Dang, he really has a lot do energy", Bronze said. The two walked into the store only to be greeted by the aroma of warm fruit and fried dough. They saw the honey little shop and saw Hau at a table, waving to them to come to him.

Bronze and Lillie looked at the menu. Bronze and Lillie had no clue what to order. "Excuse me, I've never had Malasada before and my friend here hasn't had one in a while, what do you recommend", Bronze asked. The lady behind the counter asked for a order of Sweet Malasada.

"Ladies first", Bronze said to Lillie. She rolled her eyes and walked to the table. Bronze asked for a few more Malasada for his Pokemon too. He took money out of his hat put the money on the table for two Malasada and went to sit with his friends. He pulled up a chair, put down his stick, and sat down. Hau let out his Rowett and Pichu and Bronze let out Luna so she could enjoy the food too.

After a few minutes of chatting and waiting, the food arrived. The group took in the smell of the fried dough. Bronze took of his hat and placed it on the table, like how all Cowboys do when it's time to eat, at least according to his dad. Lillie grabbed a fork and knife while Bronze and Hau used their hands. The Pokemon were eating on the ground, Nebby was there too so he could eat some.

"Hey guys, you know what people say about Malasada", Hau said. "It's that they taste even better when shared with friends".

Bronze and Lillie couldn't help but smile at the cheesy saying. Bronze was pleasantly surprised to find out this was basically a tropical, jelly filled donut. "I got to say, these are pretty good", Bronze said.

"They're okay", Lillie said. Hau stopped biting his Malasada and have her a Luigi death stare. "It doesn't taste bad, it's just… I'm not a big fan of greasy food", she said nervously, hoping Hau wasn't about to kill her. Bronze gripped his stick, just in case Hau went a little wild.

"I'll eat it if you sit want it", Hau said. Bronze laughed a bit from this.

"You can eat the rest, I don't plan on eating it later", Lillie said.

"Your loss", Hau said.

The Pokemon really enjoyed the food. BIGJAW ate the whole thing in two bites. Luna and Pichu were still gnawing on theres. Tolerate was sharing his with Nebby.

Bronze thoroughly enjoyed his food. "Man, and I thought I was gonna lose weight here", Bronze said, sarcastically.

"Don't sell yourself short Bronze", Lillie said.

"Yeah, you big for a person", Hau said. "You just a sturdy guy". "RAWR! I'm Brine and I'm a sturdy man, I where cowboy hats and hit things with my stick", Hau said trying to act like he was big and tall. Bronze couldn't help but laugh at this. Bronze finished his food and so did Luna.

"I think I'll be going now, let's go guys", Bronze said as he returned Luna to her ball, put on his hat, and grabbed his stick. "Lillie you coming", Bronze asked.

"I think I'll let my food digest fully", she said. "I still have to pay", Lillie said.

"No you don't, I got your back before you sat down", Bronze said as he tipped his hat. BIGJAW got up and followed him out of the shop.

"He didn't have to spend money on me", Lillie said.

"You knew what the say. The fastest way to a girl's heart is Malasada", Hau said. "At Least it's the fastest way to MY heart", Hau said as he demolished another Malasada.

 **Back to the city**

Bronze was ready to continue, he walked it the docks to see what was going on. Bronze saw a older guy facing two of the team skull grunt she fought before. "Yo, fool, you betta' hand ova' your Pokemon", the #imanedgytwleveuearold said.

"Oh my, how intimidating", the guy said in a playfully sarcastic tone.

"Oh dang dude, it's the cowboy from before", the other grunt said as he longed to Bronze walking towards them, hitting his stick against the ground as he took a step.

"Oh Lugia, it's you idiots again", Bronze said.

"Yo sheriff, you betta' butt out of dis", the grunt said

"Yeah, we may have bones with you but right now we tryin' to do some business here", the other grunt said

"What business, the inky business here will be you getting out of the city", the boy said.

"Oh yeah, you gonna stop us", the grunt said as he threw out a pokeball.

"Yeah, us", the boy said. "Hey, you mind helping me out", the boy asked Bronze.

"I'd rather beat the edginess out of them with my trusty stick but a pokemon battle will do just fine", Bronze said.

The two were in a double battle against a Rattata and a Drowzee. The boy Bronze jus timey threw out a smeargle and Bronze just sent out BIGJAW. The two battled side by side as they were owning the grunts. The boy was intrigued on how Bronze battled with his Totodile. Even though he seems to be a new trainer they battled like they've been battling for years. They beat the grunts and they threw money at them to get away. "Next time you show your faces you better be ready to catch these hands", Bronze yelled.

"I must say, even though you seem like a brute you battle very well", the boy said. "I'm Ilima, Captain of Melemelee Island", he said. "Oh, what's you're name", Ilima asked.

"I'm Bronze, non-official representative of Johto and this is my partner, BIGJAW", Bronze said. BIGJAW waved hello.

Ilima inspected BIGJAW and said, "I can tell by the look in his eyes that he is very fond of you, Bronze". "I hope you take my challenge", Llima said.

"What challenge", Bronze said.

"The Island challenge", Ilima said. "You go around each island and do trials on every island, the you fight the Kahuna of the Island". "In the only captain of Melemelee though", Ilima said.

"Okay then, I guess I'm taking on the challenge", Bronze said.

"Here's your amulet, it will signify that you are taking on the challenge", Ilima said as he pulled out a change amulet. Bronze took the he amulet and wrapped it around his staff.

"I like how you can handle yourself in a battle, so why not have another", he said as he sent out his Smeargle.

"Alright then, BIGJAW, let's show this guy what Johto brings to the table", Bronze said. BIGJAW bared his fangs for intimidation.

"Water Gun", Bronze said. BIGJAW let out a torrent of water and hit smeargle.

"Sketch", Ilima said. Smeargle then used water gun BIGJAW, hitting in right in the face. BIGJAW was shocked from how much it hurt.

"I forgot Smeargle can do that" Bronze said.

"Tackle", he said. Smeargle slammed into BIGJAW. "Ember", he commanded. Smeargle hit BIGJAW with fire from it's tail.

"Use Bite", Bronze said. BIGJAW opened wide and bit down hard on Smeargle's tail. It howled in pain. BIGJAW started shake it's head so he could disorient the Smeargle. He finished the normal type off by slamming it on the ground. The Smeargle fainted and Ilima returned it to it's pokeball.

"You did great, get a good rest", the normal type connoisseur said. "I must say, I'm impressed with you two", Ilima said. "Now it's time me to impress you", he said as he sent out a yungoos.

"Alright then, Luna let's do this", Bronze said as he sent out Luna. She looked ready for battle and the yungoos did too.

"Quick Attack", Bronze said, the Eevee charged in and hit the yungoos hard, but it held it's ground.

"Use Bide", Ilima said. The Yungoos held it's ground and started to store energy.

"Use Quick Attack again", Bronze commanded. Luna started to rain pain on the yungoos with multiple Quick Attacks, especially since Luna hit really hard. The yungoos was done charging and put that stored energy into one attack. It hit Luna hard and in the one attack Luna fainted.

"I guess we'll call this a draw", Ilima said.

"Man, you're no joke", Bronze said as he returned Luna to her ball.

"You're pretty good too", Ilima said. "Once again, I hope you take on my challenge", Ilima said as he walked off.

Bronze just had a bunch of knowledge dropped on him and finished a heated battle, so he just kept walking around the the city and found it his way to another route. Bronze walked through the entrance and found a bunch of grass and trainers, he took on trainers, battled Pokemon, and got cash. He kept walking only to find a Deli Bird blocking his path.

It tried to get this attention and lead him to a small snack with a bunch of berry plants around it. The skull grunts were once again harassing people for their Pokemon.

"Yo gramps, you gonna gives us these berries or naw", the grunt said.

"It better not be naw", the other grunt said.

"I'm fine with giving berries to pokemon but not to you theifs", the old man said.

"Alright idiots", Bronze said. "I said you'd better be ready to catch these hands", Bronze said as he dropped his stick and cracked his knuckle as. BIGJAW bared his fangs for intimidation. The grunts got scared as they saw him.

"Yo sheri, why can't ya just leaves us alone", the grunt said.

"Let's get out for here, he's not strong, he's straight dangerous", the other grunt said. The two edgy team rocket clones ran off.

"You okay sir", Bronze asked.

"Yes, and thank you for chasing off those Team Numskulls", the old man said. "I'm glad to see them squirm, are you up for being a guard", he asked jokingly.

"No, but thing flattered", Bronze said. "Alola", he said as he walked off.

"What a good kid", the old man said to himself as he walked into his house.

Bronze kept waking and found s Pokemon center. Bronze was about to go in when he saw Hau come out. "Alola Hau said.

"You know Bronze, I was wondering who was going to start their trial first", Hau said. "I think we should let a battle decide", Hau said.

"I couldn't agree more", Bronze said.

The two stood across from each other and locked eyes.

"Rowlet"

"BIGJAW"

The trainer yelled as they sent out their starters. "Razor Leaf", Hau yelled. Rowlett let out a wave of Leaves. BIGJAW tried it dodge but go hit by a few. He got up though and was ready to continue.

"Metal Claw", Bronze said. BIGJAW's claws friend as hard as steel. He swiped and swiped but Rowlett was way too fast. Rowlett used tackle on BIGJAW and knocked him back. Bronze knew Rowlett was fast and was thinking how he could slow him down. "Scary Face".

BIGJAW a intimidating face, he looked as scary as if you'd see a crocodile in real life. Rowlett got scared, which left him vulnerable. BIGJAW hit him with a water gun to knock him out of the air. "Now use Bite". BIGJAW opened wide and bit down on Rowletts wing. It screamed in pain.

"Knock him off with Peck", Hau said. Rowlett started pecking BIGJAW in the head.

"Water Gun", Bronze said. The point bank

torrent of water hit a lot harder then the previous water gun. "Finish this with a Metal Claw", Bronze said. BIGJAW slashed at the owl and it fell to the ground.

"Man, a battle with you is always a rush", Hau said.

"Same", Bronze said.

"So, you gonna start your trial now or no", Hau said.

"I'm gonna catch another pokemon before I start", Bronze said. "But, you can't go till I finish", Bronze said.

"Whatever you say, I'll just be getting stronger for Llima's trial", Hau said.

 **Some time later…**

Bronze had his eye on a Rockruff for a good while, he always like Lycanroc and went to Kukui for help. He was happy to help him but told him

He needed a Tauros to get through a boulder blocking the entrance. Kukui was also happy to hear that Bronze was taking on the Island challenge.

Bronze asked his dad to use his Tauros to break down the Boulder. His dad was on top of the bull Pokemon, he had a rope in the Tauros' mouth and kept a tight grip. He also put a tight grip on his cowboy hat. "You may want it take cover, Bronze", his dad said. The Tauros charged and broke down the boulder.

Bronze looked up from his cover only to find that the boulder was reduced to rubble. "Thanks", Bronze said.

Kukui ran out of his lab and said, "I heard the sounds of a powerful love and came out as quickly as I could". "Oh, it's only my uncle", Kukui said.

"Hey Kukui, how are you", Bronze's dad said.

"I'm good", Kukui said. "Man, you really know your way around a Tauros, do you mind if I study it's moves", he asked.

"Sure thing", Bronze's dad said. "Good luck on finding your Pokemon, Bronze".

Bronze and BIGJAW walked into the cave and it was really humid. The two were sweating and finally found another outlet in the cave. It was a big open hill. Bronze and BIGJAW kept walking around, in search for the puppy Pokemon. After a good while of searching they saw a Rockruff barking to the moon on a ledge.

It was already night, so Bronze knew who to send out. "Let's do this Luna", Bronze said as he threw out his Eevee. Luna was pleasantly surprised to see the moon was out and basked in the moonlight like how a reptile basks in the sun. The Rockruff noticed Luna and ran down. The Rockruff started to look at Luna and seemed really like her.

Bronze had found out that Luna learned a new move that replaced Sand Attack. "Luna, use Attract", Bronze said. He assumed that the Rockruff was a male. But when the move was used the Rockruff was not affected, because it already fell in love with Luna when it laid eyes on her. Bronze had a premier ball he got a while ago and threw it at the Rockruff. It took in the puppy with energy and jiggled three times. Bronze picked up the pokeball.

"I'll call you, White Fang", Bronze said. He named it after a book he read about a Lycanroc (The Pokemon version of the book by Jack London). Bronze unleashed the Rockruff, now named White Fang, and said, "We got a lot of training to do for the trial", Bronze said.

 **Insert training montage here…**

The pokemon were tired, hungry, and wanted nothing more than to fall down and sleep. Bronze was the same, after all, he didn't want to be a asshole and watch his pokemon work their asses off. Bronze decided to run with his pokemon around, he felt like he was gonna die when he was. He lifted up heavy objects, which was something that he was good at. Bronze also had to help his pokemon in battle when they were too tired to fight. He legit ran in and whacked a wild pokemon with his staff or scared it off. Bronze returned all his pokemon to their balls, even BIGJAW. "I hope I don't run into anything", Bronze said. All the Mexican knew was that he was gonna keep a firm grip on his staff.

 **The next day…**

Bronze and his pokemon were refreshed now and ready for anything. Bronze stared at the entrance of the cave, he didn't know what to expect, from what he heard, an adventure inother regions are all similar but not like this. He didn't know if he was going to battle a trainer or do some quest or what. All Bronze knew was that he did not need to mess up right now, he needed to be on his A game. "You ready, BIGJAW', Bronze asked. BIGJAW responded with a nod and a hiss. "Alright then, here we go", Bronze said as the two went into the cave.

 **Well, here ya go. So, just to tell you guys, the story is based off my adventure so evolutions, and shit are gonna be based off when I got them. Of course there will be changes in the ways Bronze obtains and catches pokemon but they will most be likely be based off my team from my Sun playthrough. Hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you guys next time, adios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Trial and Error**

 **Hola, amigos. Bronze is finally gonna take on his first trial. If you thought things were easy for him, then things are gonna get a bit harder for our Johtonian trainer.**

 **Inside the cave…**

Bronze looked around and saw a whole cave from the inside. There were holes in rocks, probably for pokemon to live in. It was a it dark but thanks to the torch light, the cave was navigable. He then saw Ilima sitting on a rock, drinking some water.

"I see you want to do the island challenge", Ilima said. "I'm very pleased", Ilima said in a happy manner.

"Thanks", Bronze said. "So… how does this work, do we battle or something", he asked. When BIGJAW heard the word 'battle' he bared his fangs and got ready to throw down.

"No, I'm not the one you'll be battling", Ilima said. "You don't have to look scary for me anymore, totodile", the normal type captain said. BIGJAW was a bit sad he wasn't gonna battle Ilima but he was happy that he was gonna battle something at least. "Your challenge will be to beat the three trial Pokemon who live in the rocks", Ilima said.

"What kind are they", Bronze asked.

"Well if I told you, wouldn't that just take the 'challenge' part out of the island challenge", Ilima said teasingly.

"Alright then, so can I get started now", Bronze asked. He was getting very impatient and showed it through having his staff tap against the ground.

"After I explain the rules", Ilima said. "You cannot leave until you have finished the challenge, and you may not catch any Pokemon during your trial", Ilima said. "You defeat every pokemon to obtain a Z-Crystal, which will assure me that you completed your trial", Ilima finished. "Now you may begin".

"Alright", Bronze said with enthusiasm. BIGJAW was more than happy, he's always itching for a decent battle.

Bronze went up to one of the rocks with a hole in it, which he assumed was dug out to be used as a home. He didn't know this worked, so he did what any sensible person would do, he whacked it with his staff. A echo of wood hitting rock blasted through the cave. Bronze then saw an angry tub good ran out of the rock and got in battle stance. Bronze as about to send out BIGJAW to take it on but Luna let items four of her ultra ball.

"Luna, what are you doing", Bronze said in a angered tone. Luna got in battle stance. Bronze put two and two together, Luna was probably not too happy with losing to Ilima's yungoos, so she probably wanted to defeat a yungoos, just to get a bit of revenge. "Alright then, Luna use Quick Attack", Bronze said. Luna launched itself at a high speed and hit yungoos straight on, but it did budge. Yungoos then headbutted Luna. Luna was dazed and could barely stand.

"Man, these things are tough", Bronze said. Most of his battles have been easy to moderate, but know he's getting a door opened to him, it's called 'struggling'. Most of us haven't struggled too much since gen 6 came out. Those games are but too easy. Back on topic, Bronze was thinking of what to do, yungoos was on the attack and Luna was struggling to dodge. Bronze then thigh really hard and had a brain fart, he had a 50/50 chance of this working.

"Use Attract", Bronze said. Luna stopped and winked with a cute sparkle in her eye. Yungoos stopped in its tracks and its eyes went full hearts. Bronze was relieved it was a male. BIGJAW knew Luna was having a hard time so he took it upon himself to use Metal Claw. Totally not because BIGJAW wanted to battle some Pokemon that would be a challenge.

The yungoos swiped back at BIGJAW and used pursuit. BIGJAW got knocked back and held his chest. It hurt him, he knew this would be be fun. BIGJAW used water gun and hit the yungoos in the face. It shook itself off and tackled BIGJAW. The Johtonian starter had him where he wanted him. BIGJAW finished it off with a blast of water, knocking it out.

Bronze noticed Lina was feeling a bit down since its ears were down. "You did fine, Luna. It looked like the yungoos was strong, even BIGJAW had some trouble", Bronze said as he petted his Eevee. "And as for you", Bronze said. "Stop. Going. A-wall.", Bronze said sternly. BIGJAW looked mad, he wanted to battle and helped Luna. Bronze thought BIGJAW knowing he was, objectively, the strongest member of the team was going to his head.

"Let's keep moving", the Mexican said as he walked down the path, he used a potion on Luna and returned it to its ball. The pair walked down a staircase carved into the ground stone. They found another rock with holes in it. Another yungoos popped out, ready to battle. BIGJAW got ready for battle. He was disappointed to see Bronz spill out a pokeball.

"Alright, White Fang, it's time for your first battle", Bronze said. He chose the puppy for obvious reasons, for being rock type since a normal guy who throws himself at a rock isn't gonna do shit to it.. The yungoos used tackle but ending up hurting them

Selves.

"Rock Tomb", Bronze said. the puppy had floating rocks around bulk and lanced them at the enemy yungoos. "Finish this with bite", Bronze said. The puppy Pokemon opened its mouth and bit down on yungoos' tail. The Pokemon screamed in pain and fainted. "Great job, White Fang", Bronze said. White Fang ran to Bronze and rubbed its neck on Bronze. It hurt… a lot.

"Ow, what are you doing", Bronze said. White Fang was happy and tuned its neck harder. It felt like a bunch of sharp rocks that poked him a lot but not enough to break the skin. BIGJAW was getting a jt jealous of the rock puppy from the way Bronze was treating him. I

Rotom Drx said through Bronze's bag, "Rockruff run their necks on their trainer if they like them, this is natural since when they are Rockruff, they are very friendly", Rotom Dex said as he edumacated Bronze.

"All right, all right. Time for you to return", Bronze said as he put the puppy back into its ball. "All right, BIGJAW, last ones all yours", Bronze said. BIGJAW's eyes lit up, he really wanted to battle and was even happier to see Rockruff gone for now. Bronze said to his partner, "Don't worry, White Fang won't replace you, you're still special to me", he said to the crocodilian as he petted BIGJAW on the head. BIGJAW didn't know what to do so he just walked to the third location.

The Johtonians looked for a good bit. They saw a bunch of holes and no Pokemon in them, or already Pokemon wouldn't come out. Bronze stuck his staff into the holes to try and fish Pokemon out, needless to say, BIGJAW had a historical hiss and a smile on his face the whole time.

"Alright, I think that one over there is out winner", Bronze said. He pointed to a hole by that wa a good distance from a man blocking an entrance. Bronze had asked why he was there, he said he would be on guard during the battling of the three Pokemon. Bronze was about to walk to the place when he heard some familiar voices of wanna be gangsters.

"Alright, alright, we gonna find dat powerful totem mon and beat down the cowboy and his croc", the skull grunt A said.

"Yeah, les hope we don't run into him, he scary bruh",skull grunt B said. After his remark he was punched in the shoulder.

"Don't be sayin' dat nonsense. We don't need to be afraid of that fool", grunt A said. "Why we need is to get this powerful mon and steal the sherrif's debuties".

"Aww great, it's those pendejos again", Bronze said. BIGJAW hissed in a annoyed way. "Let's teach them a lesson".

The grunts found a hole, Bronze he let them just so that he could scare them. The found he whole and the yungoos came out. "Alright then, let's make this mon be able to be mad dangerous", grunt A said.

"Smaller den I thought", grunt B said.

"Hello there", Bronze said. The two grunts jumped as they heard the voice of the Johtonian Trainer.

"What up sheriff", grunt B said, he knew Bronze wasn't like the other trainer. Bronze was bigger than them, had strong Pokemon (for a fairly new trainer), and had a staff.

"What are ya doin, knuckle head. Let's get em", grunt A said, obviously showing that he had a pair. "Let's mess this fool up, Drowzee". Drowzee was out and read for battle but grunt A didn't see grunt B's Pokemon. "Hey doofus, were ya mon at", grunt a asked in a angered tone.

"I-I… I'll watch the Pokemon, you can take on the sheriff", grunt B said nervously.

"What eva", grunt A said. He was about to call him to pull off a move when Drowzee got hit by a critical water gun. The Pokemon fainted instantly. It's not like the grunts were challenging to him.

"Now scram, before I kick you out myself", Brizee said.

"Hey, we're not done. Get out your pokemon", grunt A said to grunt B. But he saw the Grunt B was already running across the cave in fear. "Useless, coward", the grunt said in disappointment. "This isn't ova sherif, you're getting bones with the wrong people", grunt A said before high tailing it out of there.

Bronze rolled his eyes and BIGJAW gave him the same unimpressed looked. "Sorry about that little guy, those team numskulls are really just idiots", Bronze said. The yungoos thanked them in Pokemon lau gauge and walked into its hole. "Wait aren't we gonna battle", Bronze said. BIGJAW was thinking the same thing.

"I think he yungoos have you the win", the man guarding the entrance said. "You have permission to enter", he said. BIGJAW extremely disappointed, he wanted to battle a strong pokemon, at least when it wasn't already disabled by a teammate. The pair walked into the opening.

They saw a bunch of vegetation on the ground and around the walls,m. There was a huge hole in the cave that let in sunlight. Bronze felt a powerful presence in the room, a sort of energy. BIGJAW bared its fang and was on guard. Bronze kept a tight grip on his staff, his amulet tried to the stick glowed in the sunlight. Bronze walked towards a totem where he saw a crystal, it was gray and shines in the light. Bronze reached his hand in to grab the object when he heard a growl.

Bronze backed away from the town and he gripped his staff. BIGJAW growled too, trying to be intimidating when he really was a cute little crocodile. The two heard the growl become louder and they saw a large shadow, the partners tensed up and they saw the shadowy figure jump in the air. It landed with a thud and the shockwave knocked BIGJAW of his feet and Bronzes hat flew off his head, he cushy it before it could've gone too far though.

The giant gumshoos roared, energy flashed to life around its body. Bronze was ready to command while BIGJAW bared his fangs. The two Pokemon locked eyes. "Luna, White Fang, BIGJAW can't take on this guy alone", Bronze said as he put his stick into the ground.

"BIGJAW, use Metal Claw. Luna use Quick Attack. White Fang use Tackle", Bronze commanded all three to attic at once. Luna ran at high speeds, BIGJAW's claw turned as hard as steel, and White Fang lunged itself to the giant gumshoos. The attacks did not do much, Luna was dazed when she impacted gumshoos, BIGJAW didn't even make a scratch, and even for a rock type, White Fang was hurting.

Gumshoos swiped at thre trio and knocked them all back. BIGJAW wasn't about to give in so he ran in with his claws hard as steel. "Luna, cover BIGJAW with attract, White Fang, use Howl till you can't anymore", Bronze commanded. Luna used attract and the Gumshoos stopped in it's tracks and had it's eyes go full hearts. BIGJAW started to going ham with his Metal Claw. He swiped at the speed of sound, trying to raise his attack in the process. White Fang was howling his cute little howl.

Unfortunately for them, the Attract didn't last long, probably because it's a powerful totem pokemon. Gumshoos tried to use Hyper Fang but BIGJAW was too quick, he was very fast and was great at dodging. BIGJAw dodged every swiped, kick, and bite. BIGJAw was really working up a sweat from this. Bronze noticed he was sweating and he wasn't even doing anything. I guess the saying of when you're pokemon is battling it's like you're battling too.

BIGJAW jumped onto the Gumshoos neck and bit down. The Gumshoos yelped and rolled around BIGJAW fell off and Gumshoos bit down on BIGJAW's tail. It screamed in pain.

"Luna, help out BIGJAW", Bronze said. Luna bit on Gumshoos tail but it didn't hurt the totem pokemon. It then whipped its tail and knocked Eevee into the ground. White Fang wasn't fond of this, especially since it hurt Luna. White Fang used Rock Tomb and it hit the totem Gumshoos. The rocks broke on impact and the Gumshoos looked back at the puppy, who went to aid Luna. BIGJAW was in pain, and his vision was going blurry. BIGJAw used Water Gun to hit the totem pokemon right in the kisser.

It dropped BIGJAW and tried to dry it's face off. Bronze noticed Water Gun did more damage than anything else he had been doing. "BIGJAW, keep using water gun" Bronze said. "Physical Moves aren't doing much so keep up with ranged attacks", Bronze said. BIGJAW shot another torrent of water at the totem pokemon, it tried to hold it's ground and used its arm to block the blast of H2O. Luna used Quick Attack and White Fang used Tackle to knock the Gumshoo's over. The fox and wolf pup unged themselves into the totem pokemon. They tried will all their adorable might to knock it over.

"BIGJAW used Water Gun to launch yourself and use Metal Claw", Bronze yelled. BIGJAw did as he was told and used Water Gun as a makeshift propulsion device. BIGJAW's claws were steel now and he finished with a powerup wipe to the face. His attack rose alot from using metal claw ALOT, and the force of the Water Gun really did a number on the Gumshoos. It was knocked down but wasn't down for the count. It roared and youngoos came running to it's aid.

"Luna, White Fang, take care of the yngoos", Bronze said. "BIGJAw, you still go some fight you", Bronze ased. BIGJAw was sweaty and tired, BIGJAW was having trouble standing even. Bronze was sweating still, it's almost as if he was battling too. B=The Gumshoos got up and wiped the water from it's face. BIGJAW ran to the gumshoos but it got swiped and was knocked back. He fell on his stomach and struggled to get up. Every muscle in his body was on fire.

Bronze looked at his partner, he felt bad for him, BIGJAw was in so much pain right now and all he's been doing was barking out orders. This totem pokemon hit like a truck and was e feet taller than Bronze, how could he win this. "BIGJAW, return, you need to rest", Bronze said as he took the odd pokeball of his necklace. BIGJAW what Bronze said, and against every fiber of his being, he mustered up some strength and stood up. BIGJAW looked around and sw the totem pokemon ready to battle some more, he saw Luna and White Fang struggling against the yungoos, and he turned his head to see Bronze with the pokeball out. BIGJAW didn't want to stop, he made a commitment when he chose to join this team.

He wanted to help his trainer, he knew how much he meant to Bronze, and he owed Bronze for saving him from a life of loneliness, he didn't even capture him on the spot, he was willing ot let him be and just be friends with a wild pokemon. BIGJAW remembered Bronze gave him a sitrus berry to fix him up and put down the ball when he was scared. Bronze was a perfect match for hi and only after a short time of knowing him, he felt like he's been with him for his whole life. BIGJAw had overwhelming energy and had a mad look on his face he bared his fangs and let out a battle cry. His body started flashing and turning white. Bronze saw what was happening, every pokemon stopped battling to see what was happening to BIGJAW.

BIGJAw jaw got bigger, another scale was growing in the middle of his head, and his jaw was changing shape. Bronze was in awe to see his partner, evolving. The white energy faded away and BIGJAW's new form was revealed. BIGJAW had a 'cave man' pattern on his torso, his jaw changed space, he had a mohawk style scale on his head, and he was bigger. "You evolved into a Croconaw", Bronze said in amazement. BIGJAW turned and looked at him and smiled, he evolved, then he faced the totem pokemon and bared his fangs.

"Alright, BIGJAW. Let's finish this", Bronze said. "Scary Face", Bronze said. BIG AW bared his fangs and looked like a total monster, Gumshoos did the same. Bronze sw this wasn't going to end so he thought of using water gun and then biting down on it's neck. Bronze was about t giv the command when BIGJAw blasted water in it's face. The Gumshoos yelped in pain, but then started to scream when BIGJAW bit down on it's neck. Bronze was shocked, he just did what Bronze thought of before he even said it. Bronze just thought it was coincidence and continued to give orders. Meanwhile, Luna and White Fang had just finished defeating the yungoos. The two pokemon ran to the totem pokemon to give BIGJAW a hand. Una used Quick Attack on it's leg and knocked it down. White Fang used Rock tomb to break upon impact. Gumshoos fell to the ground and finally was knocked out by a powerful Water Gun. Bronze dropped his staff, bolted to his pokemon, and hugged them, he was so happy they beat the totem pokemon.

"You guys did amazing out there", Bronze said. Rockruff started t rub it's neck on Bronze, Luna nuzzled in and BIGJAW hugged his trainer back. This would of gone on for a good while if Ilima hadn't come into the totem area.

"I see you completed your trial", Ilima said. "I must say, these are some powerful pokeon I trained up and you were able to overcome them".

"You gave us a huge run for our money", Bronze said.

Ilima looked at BIGJAW and said, "I can see that". BIGJAW blushed a bit, in embarrassment. "Now that you have completed my trial, you may receive your Normalium-Z", Ilima said. Bronze was a bit confuzzled, he didn't know what it was. Ilima could tell he was confuzzled so he explained what it was.

"Alright then" Bronze said. He and his pokeon walked over the totem and he reached in and grabbed the sparkling Z-Crystal. "Cool", Bronze said as he put the crystal in his bag. What you thought he was gonna do the 'I got a Z-Crystal' shit Ash does in the anime, which is really unnecessary and a bit cringey in my opinion.

"Congratulations, Bronze, you are now allowed to catch any pokemon you want here", Ilima said as he walked off.

"What a dreamboat", Rotom Dex said through Bronze's bag. Bronze, BIGJAW, Luna, and White Fang had weird expressions on their faces. They just walked out of the cave and pretended the didn't hear that. The four left the cave and saw Hau was talking to his Rowlett and Pichu.

"Hola", Bronze said. Hau turned around and smiled.

"How'd it go, bronze", Hau asked.

"It went pretty well, I got a Z-Crystal", Bronze answered.

"Wow, have you used a Z-Move yet", Hau asked, kinda fan boying.

"No, how do I", Bronze asked.

"I… never done it before", Hau said. "But my grandpa can show you", Hau said.

"Cool, I'll be heading off", Bronze said.

"And I'll be starting my trial", Hau said as he and his pokemon ran into the cave.

Bronze saw a rocky mountain path and walked to it. "Bronze", he heard a familiar voice say. It was Kukui, holding him up once again.

"Hey, professor", Bronze said. "I finished my trail and got a crystal", Bronze said.

"Wow, I knew you could do it", Kukui said. "You must of dished out some pretty powerful moves to take on the totem pokemon", Kukui said He then laid eyes on BIGJAw and noticed he evolved. "You even evolved you're totodile into a Croconaw, you're really making a power move", Kukui said.

"Thanks, cousin, but why did you come all the way out here", Bronze asked.

"I wanted to show you something", Kukui said. He sent out his Rockruff, who went to go play with White Fang. "Rockruff, we can play, later", Kukui said. Rockruff then rn to the professor and got in battle stance. He had a Z-Ring like Bronze did and he tapped it. He then performed a certain dance and finished with a pose. Rockruff had aura flash around him and it used a move that Kukui called out, "Use Breakneck Blitz". Rockruff then ran right into a nearby rock and crashed into it, the rock shattered and Rockruff looked at Kukui. "That's a Z-move, you can only use a Z-move once per battle, since it's all a team can handle", Kukui said.

Bronze was speechless, he had never seen a move that powerful in his life, it made his dad's Tauros look like they were having a pillow fight. "Ok, that was awesome", Bronze said, he was not very flabbergasted before but now he was. It's not everyday you see a move this powerful being used. It was familiar though, Kukui did a similar dance in the pokemon league with his Lycanroc against a Charmeleon but it was a rock move. "Did you use that in the pokemon leauge", Bronze asked.

"Hah, you're quick you know that, Bronze", Kukui said. "But, yes I did, but it was a different move with a different dance", Kukui said. "Oh, and can you help me look for Lillie, I'm searching around here for her but can you look in the rocky mountain part, it's straight ahead", Kukui said.

"Alright", Bronze said as he returned his pokemon to their pokeballs, except for BIGJAW, he needed someone to walk with. The two passed through the mountainous part of Melemelee and had a few battles on their quest to find Lillie. Bronze and BIGJAW found an opening to a cave. They went inside to find a whole garden and Lillie gazing upon it. Bronze saw the Nebby was enjoying itself across the garden. "Hey, Lillie, what are ya doing here", Bronze asked.

"Nebby got out of my bag and ran off into this garden", Lillie said. "And I can't go get him because I ran out repels".

"I'll go get him", Bronze sighed as he walked into the field with BIGJAW.

 **One goose chase later…**

Bronze had Nebby in his arm as he walked towards Lillie. She sighed and relief and thanked Bronze for chasing down Nebby again. "You little rascal, stay in the bag", Lillie scolded. "It's for your own good".

"Why don't you put him in pokeball", Bronze asked.

"I don't want other trainers to force me into battles". Lillie said. "It's bad enough that I'm not trainer but Nebby doesn't even know any damaging moves", Lillie said.

"Alright, it's fine", Bronze said. "But you may want to take it into consideration, Nebby likes to get out allot, at least you'd be able to keep track of him better".

"Let's just get back to Iki town", Lillie said in a annoyed tone. The group walked out of the cave and headed to Iki town.

"I see Totodile evolved", Lillie said.

"You just now noticed it", Bronze said in a sarcastic tone.

Lillie puffed her cheeks. "If your pokemon ran off unannounced as often as Nebby does than you'd understand, I get worried sick when he gets loose", Lillie said.

"Sorry, but yeah, he evolved, he's a Croconaw now", Bronze said. "Also, he has a name, it's BIGJAW", Bronze said.

"Well, I think that since you're his trainer then that's fine, but since I'm not really friends with your starter like you are,, I call him y the pokemon he is", Lillie said. Bronze got a bit lost but just said ok.

Bronze took out a granola bar and took a chomp of it, he split it with BIGJAW. "You want one", Bronze said.

"Oh, no thank you", Lillie said with a smile.

"Why not, aren't you hungry", Bronze said.

"Fine, I'll save it for later", Lillie said as she put the granola bar in her bag.

"What a sunset", Bronze said. He knew Alola was such a beautiful and colorful place, but he never just took a look at it.

"Yes, it's very pretty", Lillie said. "I used to watch them all the time when I was younger, so this is a nice reminder", Lilllie sadid.

"I've seen sunsets before, but Alola has a really nice one, no wonder the professor likes it here so much", Bronze said.

"Yes, he does love it here, but he really is something else", Lillie said. Bronze busted out laughing and Lillie did too.

"You're right about that, all the puns and his obsession with moves", Bronze said.

"Have you tried living with him, we have to repair the place every other week", Lillie giggled.

"It's nice to have a good laugh", Bronze said. "Oh, we're i the middle of Iki Town", Bronze said.

"I guess talking to each other really passed the time", Lillie said. If we didn't stop we may have been halfway across the bridge to the ruins".

"Well, I think I finished my trial", Bronze said.

"Oh, congratulations", Lillie said.

"Thanks, I think I have to battle the Kahuna now, you know where Hala is", Bronze asked.

"Yes I do, just follow me", Lillie said. The two walked to the where the entrance to the staircase that leads to the ruins were and they found Hala talking to Kukui.

"Ah, Bronze, congratulations on completing your first trial", Hala said. "Now, are you ready to face the Kahuna of Melemele", Hala said.

"You bet", Bronze said as he spun his stick and slammed it into the ground.

"Not really, you need your pokemon ready for battle", Lillie said as she pulled out some medicine.

Lillie doctored up Bronze's pokemon. Bronze and Hala walked onto the stage that Bronze and Hau battled on at the festival. Hala said, "Come now Bronze. Show me and Croconaw your power", Hala yelled as he performed a sumo stance.

"Alright BIGJAW, you ready to test out you're new form", Bronze said. BIGJAW let out a battle cry and bared his fangs. The Johtonian Cowboy and the Alolan Sumo locked eyes, both were ready to battle.

Bronze was determined to win this battle, he wanted to be the strongest trainer in Alola, and he has a big obstacle to get around first.

 **Well, here ya go. This chapter was shorter than the others, but that so this chapter won't be full of battles. I feel it's a bit much to have two big battles in one chapter. Anyways, yes, my Totodile evolved into a Croconaw during my first trial. That's all for now, I'll see you next time, adios.**

 **Responses from a faux chapter:**

 **1h ago c3 El Presidente**

 **Since Bronze was always exhausted from walking up stairs, does that mean he used to be fat in his youth before bulking up? If he was, do you plan on showing flashbacks of his weight woe?**

 **Answer: I was hoping some one would ask this. Yes, Bronze has always been heavy, but he's not like super heavy. He's not athletic or fast but he can run and jump and shit. He's also taller than the average 15 year old and he's pretty strong so he Ahmad that going for him. If you couldn't tell, Bronze is not your average trainer. Adios.**

 **Sep 24 c2ARSLOTHES**

 **looking forward to the next chapter**

 **Response: Glad you like it Amigo. Adios.**

 **Sep 24 c26f5e4d**

 **Nice work with this series, though I should mention that Rowlet cannot learn Pound in the games (that kick it used in the anime is actually Tackle), and Pichu cannot learn Nuzzle and Quick Attack until it evolves into Pikachu**

 **Response: Thanks for the knowledge, Amigo. Adios**

 **Sep 24 c2 1995hzq**

 **Nice fanfic, like to see more of it keep it up.**

 **Response: Thanks for the support. Adios.**

 **Sep 24 c2 Martyn**

 **How's about Bronze has a fear of Ghost types?**

 **Response: I was thinking more of Bug types since bugs are already pretty creepy, there are a few exceptions like dragons fly for instance. Adios.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Massive Mayhem**

 **Hola Amigos. Back with another chapter. Let's see how this battle's gonna play out for Bronze.**

Hala threw a ultra ball insanely fast and unleashed a Mankey. "Now young Bronze, set forth your first Pokemon", Hala said loudly. Bronze had just realized something, he had a rock type and a normal type against fighting types. BIGJAW was the only one that's wasn't weak to them though.

Lillie was actually excited to see Bronze battle, she doesn't like seeing Pokemon hurt, but there's just something about him that made battles not as bad as she though. "Go, Bronze", Rotom Dex shouted.

Bronze saw Rotom Dec cheering and had no clue how it got it out, but that's not important right now. "Let's start this off, White Fang", Bronze said. He sent out White Fang first but BIGJAW would be the go to if shit hit the fan.

"Don't push your Pokemon too hard", Lillie said to Bronze.

"A rock type against a fighting type, interesting choice", Hala said. "Use karate chop", Hala said. Mankey then tried to karate chop White Fang, but the puppy Pokemon dodged.

"Rock Tomb", Bronze said. He didn't have anything fantastic to use against Mankey, so might as well use a move to hinder its movement. Mankey chopped through one of the rocks but got hit by one. It got hit hard but it landed on its feet. Mankey was getting pretty pissed, and it's already an ill tempered Pokemon.

"Mankey, use Focus Energy", Hala commanded. He noticed that Mankey was about to go in rage mode and this move calmed it down

"Use howl", Bronze said. Hitting a hard tackle would definitely help here.

Mankey closed its eyes and focus while White Fang let out a fearsomely cute howl. Both now we're ready.

"Pursuit", Hala said. Mankey tried to punch White Fang but he dodged.

"Tackle", Bronze said. White Fang lunged at the monkey and knocked it back. White Fang used Bite but Mankey held it back and used karate chop. White Fang got knocked far back and got really hurt. The puppy struggled to stand and shook itself. "You good, White Fang", Bronze asked. White Fang responded with a happy ruff.

"Alright, Rock Tomb", Bronze said. White Fang summoned more rocks to hit Mankey.

"Use the rock to your advantage", Hala said. Mankey jumped on the rocks and used Karate Chop to smash a rock in two. Mankey jumped and tried to hit White Fang but it dodged and used tackle to knock the monkey Pokemon into the rocks. Mankey was hit by three of the Rock Tomb rocks but landed on its feet.

"Man, that things tough", Bronze said.

"Karate Chop", Hala said. Mankey ran to White Fang, but Bronze noticed something. Mankey was slowing down. This was the chance to make a move, it better be a good one.

"Tackle, and don't let up", Bronze said. White Fang ran to Mankey and lunged itself. Hitting Mankey hard. White Fang kept using its speed to its advantage and didn't let up on the hits. Mankey was only able to take so much and was hurting after the onslaught of tackles. "Finish this with Rock Tomb", Bronze said. White fang summoned rock and all of them were able to strike Mankey, thanks to the slowdown ability.

Mankey stood, he looked pissed, and ran to White Fang. He had karate chop at the ready and White Fang was ready to rumble. Mankey tried to swing but before it made it halfway across the stage it fainted. "You fought well, my friend", Hala said as he returned his Mankey to its ball.

"We really pulled one, this time", Bronze sighed. "Good job, White Fang", Bronze said as he returned the puppy to its ball.

"Crabrawler, show your strength", Hala said loudly as he threw another ultra ball. He unleashed the boxer crab and it was ready to fight.

Bronze knew which one to call out next, since the moon was shining bright. "Let's go, Luna", Bronze said. Luna was summoned and she was very pleased by the moonlight. "Quick Attack", Bronze said. Luna lunged herself quickly and struck the boxer crab right in the face.

"Power Up Punch", Hala commanded. The Crab punched Luna in the face, knocking her back. She landed on her feet and was ready for more.

"Use Attract", Bronze said. He thought Hala would have males because he a MAYN. Luna winked and Crabralwers eyes went full heart.

"Didn't think of that", Hala said. "You do have some tricks up your sleeve".

"Quick Attack", Bronze said. Luna ran straight towards Crabrawler to use Quick Attack and started glowing. She hit Crabrlawer hard and it fainted. Luna landed and Bronze took in the transformation. Luna got bigger and more sleek. She finished glowing and Bronze saw the transformation. Luna had turned into the night fox known as Umbreon.

"Woah, Luna", Bronze said. "I guess the moonlight really did something to ya", Bronze said. Luna jumped to Bronze and licked him. BIGJAW let out a happy hiss for Luna's evolution.

"Another evolution, impressive", the kahuna said. "Well, I've been counting on this one for a long time, Makuhita, show your power". Makuhita was released and ready for a good battle. It did a similar sumo motion that Hala did right before the battle.

Bronze looked at BIGJAW and nodded. "This is all you, BIGJAW", Bronze said. BIGJAW bared his fangs as he went to the middle of the stage. The two Pokemon glared at each other. The heavy weights of both teams seemed ready for a battle.

"Water Gun", Bronze said. BIGJAW was about to let out a blast of water but he flinched after Hala yelled the words 'Fake Out'.

"I hope Croconaw's form won't be disappointing", Hala said. "Because this is a battle I've been looking forward too after Kukui told me about you".

"Who am I to disappoint", Bronze said. "Metal Claw", Bronze said. BIGJAW's claws turned hard as steel and he charged. BIGJAW slashed but Makuhita used Sand Attack and BIGJAW's vision went black. He then wildly swiped and felt a sharp pain from Makuhita's arm thrust.

"Use Water Gun to fix it", Bronze said. BIGJAW squirted water into its eyes and felt a lot better. "Now use Water Gun", Bronze said. BIGJAW let out a blast of water but Makuhita held it's ground. "Use Metal Claw", Bronze said.

"Pursuit", Hala said. Both heavy weights ran to each other. Bronze nodded and BIGJAW nodded. He used Water Gun to shoot himself into the air and got on top of Makuhita's head. He then used Metal Claw and knocked the sumo Pokemon back. "I was not expecting that one", Hala said with a hardy laugh.

"Arm Thrust", Hala yelled. Makuhita started using the move but BIGJAW was surprisingly fast. He looked bulky but could dodge well, which is something Bronze can't say for himself.

"Catch it with your jaw", Bronze yelled. BIGJAW used bite and caught the fist in his mouth. "Slam him in there ground". BIGJAW tried to lift up the sumo Pokemon but he was too heavy.

"Slam him", Hala said. Malihita slammed BIGJAW unfit he ground. BIGJAW didn't let go, his pokedex entry even states that Croconaw never lets go even if he break a tooth. BIGJAW used Water Gun to disorient the Makuhita.

"Release", Bronze said. BIGJAW opened his mouth and the torrent of water blasted Makuhita off the stage. It laid fainted on the ground.

"My word", Hala said. "You did well my friend, get some rest".

While Hala was retiring his Makuhita to its ball, Bronze and his Pokemon were cheering in victory. Bronze gave them Oran berries and pets on the head. "I'm so proud of you guys", Bronze said. He was especially happy about Luna evolving.

"Ha, you bested me", Hala said with a hardy laugh. "You've earned this, Bronze", Hala said as he pulled out a brown Crystal. "It's Fightium-Z":

"Cool", Bronze said. He put the Z-Crystal on his bag and thanked the Kahuna.

"This is the sacred dance to use Fightium-Z", Hala said. He performed the dance and unlike the other dance Kukuo performed, which almost made him laugh, was actually pretty cool.

"Alright then", Bronze said. "Let's go home for some victory food", Bronze said. He then saw his Dad riding a Tauros.

"Aw shoot, did we miss it", his dad asked.

"I told you we should've left sooner", Bronze's mom said as she was holding Xowii the Snubull.

"Yeah dad, did you really need to make all that coffee", his sister asked.

"You guys wanted to watch", Bronze asked.

"Yeah, you've wanted to be a trainer your whole life so we wanted to be there to see your battle", his dad said.

"If it makes you guys feel any better, Bronze dished out some powerful moves", Kukui said. "His Croconaw also packs a Power Up Punch".

Lillie and Bronze sighed at the pun. "Well, atleast you know I won", Bronze said proudly.

"WAIT", Hau yelled as he bolted over here. He was sweating through his shirt.

"Where do you come from", Bronze asked.

"I… r-ran… here from t-the… trial", Hau said, about to faint.

"You sprinted all the way here", Bronze asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to see you're battle", Hau said.

"Sorry, Hau, but you missed it", Hala said. "He really puts up quite a fight".

"Well, I challenge you to a battle, gramps", Hau said.

"I accept, just let me heal my Pokemon, then we'll see if you have battle genes", Hala said as he walked off to the Pokemon center.

"So, what do we do now", Lillie said.

"What do you mean we", Hau asked, sarcastically. "I got to use this time to train". After that sentence, Hau booked it to the nearest patch of grass.

"Well… we should celebrate your achievement", Bronze's mom said.

"Good idea, auntie", Kukui said.

"I don't think so, we should I wait for Hau", Bronze said. "I don't want him to feel left out".

"Alright then, you guys want to see my lab", Lukui asked. "I really want to study your Tauros though, uncle".

"I want to see all the pokemon", Crystal said.

"Only for a big", her mother said.

"You keep building up those moves, cous", Kukui said.

Bronze was about to leave when Lillie grabbed his chubby arm. "You coming with me to the ruins", Lillie asked.

"I got nothing else to do", Bronze said. He didn't really want to though, because of all the stairs.

The two went to the entrance and made their way up the stairs. "So, when did BIGJAW evolve", Lillie asked.

"During my fight against the Totem Pokemon, he evolved so we could win the battle", Bronze said. "He was really struggling in the fight, I was thinking of handling it myself", Bronze jokingly said.

"I wouldn't be surprised, you did go attack some Spearow with your stick", Lillie said.

"Hey, this is the most reliable, sturdy, deadly, versatile tool you could ever need", Bronze said as he spinned the makeshift staff. Lillie backed up as he spun the stick.

"Ok, just please try not to attack any Pokemon on our way up", Lillie jokingly said.

"Sure, talking to you at least makes this climbing the stairs bearable", Bronze said. He was sweating a lot, good thing for deodorant and that his hat soaked up some sweat. "I know it's hard to believe, with my stick figure", Bronze said as he smacked stomach. Lillie got a good laugh out that. Bronze learned to laugh at the fact he wasn't skinny.

"Umbreon seems to really enjoy the moon", Lillie said.

"She's been that way since she was an Eevee", Bronze said. "White Fang the newest of the bunch, and seemed to take a liking to her", Bronze said.

"Oh, White Fang fought great out there", Lillie said. "And definitely has a lot of energy".

"How much more do we have to climb", Bronze asked as he looked up. There was a lot more to go. Bronze would've cursed if he wasn't a Pokemon fic. But I'm not a character, I can curse whenever the hell I want.

 **One climb later…**

Bronze was a bit tired for the climb, he never actually used the stick he had as an actual walking stick, but desperate times come for desperate measures. Unfortunately, Lillie wasn't doing so hot either, since it was so hot in Alola. She was also carrying that duffle bag everywhere, so he offered her his stick to use for the climb. Bronze was a bit tired and fanning himself off with his multi use head covering device. Lillie propped herself with the stick, against a tree.

"Ok, I know why I'm tired, but aren't you used to this heat", Bronze asked.

"It is hotter than usual", Lillie said. Bronze started to fan her off too, with his hat.

"So… why are we here again", Bronze asked.

"Nebby would not stop trying to leave the bag, so I brought him here to show that the bridge was still broken and we can't go see the", Lillie said. Bronze was pissed. I mean like, taking a Kangaskan's baby pissed. He had gone up this dreadful staircase, again, and it was for nothing, he gave Lillie his staff for walking.

"Water Gun", Bronze said. BIGJAW squirted water at Lillie. Her hat was wet and she glared at Bronze. "What, it's hot out here", he said, right before getting a face full of water.

"Let's just go back down", Lillie said.

 **More Walking later…**

Bronze and Lillie were now at the Kahuna battle grounds. They were already dry from the Alolan heat. They then witnessed Hau battling Hala.

"Don't let up, Datrix", Hau said as Datrix was swiftly dodging the attacks of Makuhita.

"Use Pursuit", Hala yelled. Makuhita tried it's best to hit the owl with the edgy haircut but it was way too fast. Makuhita was starting to get a bit tired out.

"Wow, Hau can really put up a fight", Bronze said.

"Hala has disciplined his pokemon and had them gain tremendous stamina. Hau and Datrix are pretty strong", Kukui said. Bronze and Lillie jumped, as it seemed that he popped up out of nowhere.

"Hello again, professor", Rotom Dex said as he let himself out of Bronze's bag.

"Where have y'all been", Kukui asked. "I wanted to study your dad's tauros, but when I heard Hala was ready to battle Hau, I just had to see it".

"Where have you been, Bronze", his dad asked.

"We thought you got lost, since this is a new region and all', his mom said in relief.

"Don't worry guys, I made sure these two didn't get into any trouble", Rotom Dex said, referring to Bronze and Lillie.

"What were you doing", Bronze's dad asked.

"He was just escorting me to the ruins", Lillie said, nervously.

"Why were you…", Bronze's mom was about to say but he interrupted her.

"Go Hau, you got this", Bronze yelled.

Hau looked back and felt happy that his friends got to see him battle. "Let's finish this with Razor Leaf", Hau said. Datrix let out a wave of leaves, heading right towards the Makuhita.

"Keep your stance", Hala said. Makuhita tried to take the attack but the sharp leaves coming at it in rapid succession was too much for it. It fell over and fainted. Hau jumped in excitement and Datrix fell asleep, being forced to fight other animals till one can't fight anymore makes a guy tired. His grandfather walked up to him and looked down at him. Hau then remembered and image of his grandfather he saw as a child and never wanted to see ever again.

"Hahaha, I guess I'm getting old", Hala said with a hardy laugh. "Getting beat by two children in one day isn't my highest point".

"I beat my challenge", Hau said as he waved happily to his friends and saw Bronze wasn't there. He then felt a arm around him and saw Bronze was giving him a bro hug.

"I gotta say, can't wait for our next battle", Bronze said as he pat his back.

"Here, my grandson", Hala said as he pulled out a Fightium-Z. Hau's eyes widened and he eagerly took the Z-Crystal from the Kahuna hands.

"Yes", Hau yelled in excitement. He returned Datrix to its Pokemon ball and gave a thumbs up to the professor.

"I love the Focus Energy, Hau", Kukui said.

"Congratulations", Lillie said. Nebby shook the bag to congratulate Hau.

"I got to say, your grandpa a tough one", Bronze said. "I bet he could wrestle the Totem Pokemon on his own". Hau chuckled.

"Congratulations, to the both of you", Bronze's mom said. "Are these the friends you made so far".

"Yeah", Bronze said. "These two are Lillie and Hau".

"A pleasure to meet you", Lillie said.

"ALOLA", Hau practically yelled at the top of his lungs. A few hungry growls came out do absolutely nowhere.

"You three must be hungry", Bronze's dad said. "Let's get something to eat". His dad rode off to the direction of the house.

"Lillie, Hau, you're welcome to come have dinner with us", Bronze's mom said.

"See you at the house", Bronze's little sister said as they walked off.

"I can see why you like to wear cowboy hats", Lillie said, since Bronze's dad where's a cowboy and rides a Tauros.

"Man, I hope my dad is as cool as yours", Hau said.

"What do you mean by that", Bronze asked, a bit confused.

"My dad left when I was young. I think he's a powerful trainer", Hau said.

Lillie and Bronze both looked at eachother with concerned expressions. "Well, I'm going to my house, you guys coming with", Bronze said, trying to make the situation less awkward. The three trainers and Croconaw walked to the house.

Hau and Bronze traded war stories on how their respective starters evolved and how their battles went. Lillie may have watched the battles, but she didn't really like hearing about them, they sound a lot worse than they were to watch. They made it to Bronze's house, and Hau was starstruck when he saw a big field of Tauros and Miltank.

They walked inside and Hau didn't exactly get a good look at the house when he went to wake up Bronze. Lillie saw how homey it was, she was then greeted by Xowii the Snubbull.

"Xowii, get over here", Bronze's mom said. The Snubbull ran back to her owner. "I'm sorry, she loves to jump on new people".

"It's fine, no harm no foul", Lillie said.

"Wow, a Johtonian Pokemon", Hau said. He went over to pet it, but it bit his hand. "I think it likes me", Hau said, with a bit of pain in his voice.

"Hey", Bronze's dad said, coming from the back with sweat and putting down his hat. "Wish you'd been her sooner Bronze, I had to lasso up two Tauros on my own".

"You actually lasso up Tauros", Hau said. "Can you do that", he asked Bronze.

"A few, but it ain't easy", Bronze said.

"I wanna go see the Tauros", Hau said as he was about to run to the backyard door. Bronze's dad stopped him.

"You do not want to do that", Bronze's dad said. "Those things can be mean".

"Hau, I think you should listen to him, you guys battled enough Pokemon today", Lillie said.

"Yeah, no need to add a whole ranch worth of Tauros to the mix", Bronze said. Bronze then went into his room and grabbed a red bandana.

"Why did ya grab that", Hau asked.

"I forgot to pack this one", Bronze said.

"Dinner's ready", Bronze's mom said. Everyone sat down at the table, and were served a stew of Sitrus and Oran berries, seasoned with some special spices and a leak that is used by a Johto bird pokemon. Milk from the many Miltank on the ranch was served as well.

The humans were eating their meals, and the Pokemon were waiting by the table, since they've been the ones battling. Bronzes mom brought Bronze's, Hau's, and Lillie's pokemon (much against her fondness of letting Nebby roam freely) out and brought them the same food they were eating.

BIGJAW was not very happy about that, he wanted to be with his trainer. White Fang was eating his food and Luna was basking in the moonlight. White Fang had a crush on Luna when she was Eevee but now White Fang is in love. Luna was sleek, majestic, and looked great in the moonlight.

Datrix was asleep, as usual. Pichu was scurrying around the area. It too had as much energy as Hau did while Datrix was more laid back while not in battle.

BIGJAW ate some of his food and walked around, trying to clear its head over this not so pleasant moment. The grass crunched under his feet but he heard some rustling behind his. He turned and saw that Nebby was following him. He glared. Nebby halted and stared at BIGJAW. BIGJAW hissed at the Cosmog. Nebby made its happy noise and floated around BIGJAW. He noticed it grew a fondness of him.

Datrix opened its eyes and saw BIGJAW. It flew over to the crocodilian Pokemon and opened its wings. BIGJAW turned and bare his fangs. The two glared at each other.

Nebby floated over to White Fang and Luna to get their attention. The two canines then saw BIGJAW and Datrix were about to battle, the moon Pokemon ran over to then to break up the fight. BIGJAW hissed and Datrix whoed loudly. The two are obviously not as fond of as Hau and Bronze are.

White Fang jumped in excitement, it loved pretty much anything and was always happy, so a battle made things exciting. Nebby wasn't against the idea either. Luna sighed and sat by the Cosmog and Rockruff. Nebby cheered for BIGJAW and moved its arm-things around. Rockruff barked and Luna seemed to not have any interest in the battle.

Datrix saw all the support that BIGJAW was getting and squeaked angrily at Pichu, then it realized Pichu was missing. BIGJAW noticed this too and called the other Pokemon over to search for rat Pokemon.

Datrix flew in the sky to get a bird's eye view. Luna and White Fang ran off to search the ranch together. BIGJAW was about to go look when Nebby cheered and walked in BIGJAW's direction. BIGJAW hissed angrily and put its finger in the 'Stay here' motion. Nebby made its noise and had a whiney expression on its face. BIGJAW though Lillie would become Wonder Woman and bolt outside to find Nebby so he sighed and motioned him to come with. Nebby then floated happily to BIGJAW's side. It was gonna be a long night.

 **Back with Bronze**

"Why did you miss the Pokemon go outside, but let Xowii stay", Bronze asked as he drank some milk.

"The table is gonna be too crowded and you know how Xowii gets around the Tauros", his mom said.

"I hope Nebby will be alright", Lillie said.

"The Pokemon will be fine as long as they don't get the Tauros worked up", his Dad said. "Can you pass the tortillas, mijo". Bronze got up and went to the stove where some tortillas were. His dad, last minute, got some tortillas out and put hen on the skillet. Bronze picked up the carbs and brought them to his dad.

Lillie then turned and whispered to him. "Bronze", she whispered. Bronze turned, notifying the she had his attention. "I think Nebby's going to get hurt out there, I gotta go check on him", she said in concern.

"My mom will literally glue us down to the table until we're finished eating. I promise we'll after we finish", Bronze whispered. Lillie looked a little less distressed now but was still worried. She was just wondering how she was gonna finish her meal when she felt her stomach churning.

 **Back with the 'mons**

BIGJAW was on the look for the Pichu but Nebby had something else on his mind. He was trying to get BIGJAW's attention, guess he wants some manly bonding time. BIGJAW really payed no attention to Nebby, he was just worried about Pichu. It was a fellow rival and he wanted to see it evolve and battle it, an electric type would be a challenge.

Luna and White Fang were on the search, Luna had a very good sight during the nighttime. Luna vision was so lit that it was like day during night, hence why it didn't like the daytime too much. White Fang had an advanced sense of smell, since it is a wolf pup Pokemon. White Fang was sniffing the ground, trying to pick up Pichu's scent.

Luna was still looking, not starting too far from her partner. White Fang then picked up a faint electric scent. White Fang barked and caught Luna's attention. He ran in the direction he pick up the scent and Luna quickly followed him.

Datrix was flying through the air, it saw Luna's rings glowing. Datrix followed the glowing fox since it saw White Fang was leading. BIGJAW saw moving light in the distance. He grabbed Nebby and ran towards the light, something that people tell you not to do.

The crocodilian and cosmo caught up with the owl, fox, and wolf pup. BIGJAW stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what Pichu was doing. The other Pokemon were wide eyed when they saw Pichu on the pen of sleeping Tauros. They all knew that a wood fence would not stop a angry Tauros. The Pokemon backed away slowly. BIGJAW then saw Nebby had went under the fencing and was floating by a Tauros. If BIGJAW could sweat he'd be sweating bullets.

BIGJAW made a motion to come to him and slowly started walking towards the pen. Nebby looked and cheered happily. The Tauros shook a bit in its sleep, shaking the fence. Pichu fell off the fence and hit the Tauros. It's eyes shot open and it mooed. The other Tauros mooed sleepily. This is when Pichu knew, he fucked up. He used thunder shock in fear and shocked the Tauros he was on. BIGJAW then ran to the pen. Nebby was about to get stomped on but BIGJAW grabbed him and booked it. Pichu got off the Tauros and ran after them. The Tauros weren't gonna let the go that easy though

 **In the house…**

Xowii was sleeping but he window, she woke up when she heard the sound of Tauros. Xowii went to the table and started barking and pointing outside. Bronze and his dad went wide eyed. "Gens the lassos, I'll go get my Tauros", Bronze's dad said. He had a personal Tauros which he rode everywhere. Bronze got up from the table and grabbed some thick lassos.

"Awesome, we get to see Bronze actually Cowboy", Hau said in excitement. Lillie was just stiff with fear. It was a little, cute Cosmog whose powers ands it tire itself out for a good whirl against a bunch of big, tough Tauros.

"Alright kids, let's go the basement", Bronze's mom said.

"B-but cowboy Bronze", Hau said.

"Do you know how destructive a Tauros is", Lillie asked.

"Yeah! They can demolish boulders", Hau said. He then realized the caliber of the situation.

 **Outside…**

A Tauros was about to ram through the fence when a rope was thrown around it's neck. Bronze had a tight grip on the lasso. The Tauros was trying to run around in a rage but Bronze was holding it back. The bull kept trying to run and it struggled as it tried to get out of Bronze's grasp. Bronze dug his boots into the ground and used all his strength to pull be Tauros back. Eventually the Tauros tired itself out.

"Bronze really is a cowboy", Hau said.

"It comes in handy for these types of situations", Bronze said as he walked towards the tired out Tauros.

"You were a bit too rough in the Tauros", Lillie said.

"Don't worry Lillie, Tauros are tough creatures", Rotom Dex said through Bronze's bag.

"You gotta be rough with 'em. It's a TAUROS", Bronze said. ,"Come on boy, let's get you back into the pen", Bronze said as he led it. He walked fast to the pen since there were more to catch. Once he got it in the pen he turned and saw Hau with a lasso. "Pendejo", Bronze said to himself. He ran over to him, well he tried, he was tired. Tauros put up a fight.

Lillie was next to him but wanted to run. She then saw Bronze heading over to them.

"Hau, this isn't a very good idea", Lillie said.

"Come on, I wanna catch me a Tauros", Hau said as he threw the lasso. He threw the lasso Br to didn't go on the head though, it got caught on one of the Tauros' three tails. It mooed in pain and saw Hau. He tried to pull it in but he wasn't strong enough. Lillie rolled her eyes at Hau's attempt to wrangle him a Tauros.

"Hau, we may want to run", Lillie said. Hau then saw the Tauros run straight for them. Hau and Lillie ran but the Tauros was keeping up with rather easily. They didn't hear the Tauros running anymore and turned. It was Bronze. He had the lasso around the Tauros neck and pulled it back, or tried to anyways. The Tauros tried to run but Bronze kept his ground. Bronze yanked at the rope and pulled the Tauros back. It then turned and headed right for him. Covered in sweat and tired a shit, Bronze grabbed his stick and was about to throw down with a Tauros(and lose).

BIGJAW was running with Nebby and saw Bronze was about to fight a Tauros. BIGJAW then grabbed Nebby and used Water Gun to prowl himself to Bronze. He had his Metak Claw ready to fight the Tauros.

Bronze stood his ground as the Tauros came at him. Bronze jumped out of the way and the Tauros looked at him. Bronze then pulled out his red bandana to get the Tauros' attention. He threw it J the air the Tauros ran after it. Bronze then walked it in the head with his stick so he could knock it out. Unfortunately, Bronze is not Hercules so taking on a large bull isn't exactly smart. The bull was pissed and it ran at Bronze.

"You guys get out of here", Bronze said.

"Are you insane, you're not going to fight a Tauros", Lillie said.

The Tauros was charging and ready to knock Bronze 3 islands back. Bronze had a tight grip on his stick. Right before the bull could hit him, it got a face full of Metal Claw. The bull was knocked back and breathes heavily. BIGJAW set down Nebby and bared his fangs. "Oh thank Lugia", Bronze said. I think we all know he couldn't beat a Tauros, nevertheless or up a decent fight.

"Let's show these then Tauros why they should stay in their pens", Bronze said as he stabbed his stick into the ground. Nebby was floating around and wanted to see BIGJAW battle.

The Tauros was gonna use Takedown and charged. "Use Water Gun", Bronze said. BIGJAW let out a blast of water to slow the bull down. BIGJAW then used Scary Face to make the Tauros slower. BIGJAW used Water Gun to propel itself and dualed Metal Claw. The Tauros dodged the attack and whipped BIGJAW with one of its three tails. The Croconaw landed on the ground but got back up. The Tauros used Takedown and knocked BIGJAW the fuck out. He struggled to get up but he did and hissed.

"Man, them Tauros are tough", Hau said.

"Of course they are, they're my dad's", Bronze said.

Hau then noticed a bit of green in the night sky. "Datrix, use Razor Leaf", Hau said. It was like heavy rainfall, but instead of harmless water they were sharp leaves traveling a high enough speed to crack open a skill. The Tauros dodged the attack and mooed. Datrix landed on the ground ready for battle. "Use pound", Hau said. The owl flew to attack but the Tauros dodged it and kicked the owl with one of its powerful legs. It got knocked the fuck back next to BIGJAW.

Hau was shocked, Datrix was a lot stronger now but it was barely standing. Nebby looked at the Tauros and tried to attack it. The Tauros saw Nebbt and was about to squash it, but Bronze Smacked the bull in the head with his stick at the last second. He grabbed Nebby and made a break for it.

The Tauros charged but was hit with a blast of water and leaves. Bronze ran Lillie and have her Nebby. "T-thank you, so much", Lillie said, she wanted to hug him out of gratitude but both knew it wasn't the time.

"De nada", Bronze said as he ran over to BIGJAW. Their attacks combined was enough to tip the Tauros over. Bronze then ran over to it and grabbed his lasso. He then started to tie the bull pokemon's legs together. Lillie looked away from Bronze's cowboy antics. The bull struggled and tried break through the thick rope of the lasso.

"Hau, give me a hand", Bronze said as he pick up the Tauros from his hind legs.

"Alright", Hau said as he tried to pick up the head. "Datrix fly up and make sure the Taurod don't cause any damage". Datrix flew up into the air and soared the night sky.

"Stay here BIGJAW, we could use the help", Bronze said. BIGJAW nodded his head and kept watch. The bull was struggling to get out of the bonds and was squirming, making it harder for the boys to actually move it. "Lillie, we'll move the Tauros while you keep it calm", Bronze said.

"M-me, I'm not sure I can do that", Lillie said, she was scared for her and Nebby lives right now. Who can blame her. Would you seriously want to try to calm down an angry bull that demolishes boulders.

"Okay fine, you can help carry the Tauros while I calm it down", Bronze said in haste.

"Okay, I'll try", Lillie said. She went over to the Tauros and kneeled down. She started to pet it but it started squirming again. It almost hit Lillie with its head but Bronze stopped it. "Calm down bit", Lillie said softly as she pet it. "Everything will be fine, please calm down". She began to stroke it softly, after a while it was struggling less. "There you go, let's get you back to your pen".

"Alright, let's bring it to the pen", Bronze said:

"I'll take the upper half", Hau said. The two boys went over to the bovine and often it up, well Bronze was the main strength here. Hau was not as strong as Bronze so the Taurus was not centered. Lillie kept petting it and whispering things to it so it would stay calm.

The 3 were bringing the Tauros slowly to the pen. "You're doing great Lillie", Hau said.

"Be quiet, the Tauros might get rowdy again",Lillie said. "We're almost there, you're going great".

"Sheesh, Lillie was born for this", Bronze thought to himself. The three children made it to the pen and laid it down.

"Okay, you keep it calm and I'll undo its bind", Bronze said.

"Got it", Lillie said. She continued to comfort the Tauros as Bronze undid the tie. He released it legs gently and it didn't move. The Tauros was very calm now and Lillie was still petting it. The Tauros was laying down and grunted quietly, almost like to was sleeping.

"Ok, we're good now", Bronze said. "Let's get the others".

"I'll catch up with you", Lillie said. "Just keep Nebby safe", she asked as she pulled Nebby from the duffle bag.

"I promise", Bronze said. He gently placed Nebby into his backpack and Nebby made a happy sound.

"Okay wise guy", Rotom Dex said. "First thing's first, hands off my stuff and you stay on your side of the bag. Nebby made a noise that sounded like to was confused.

Bronze called over BIGJAW and he ran right to his trainer. "Alright, you ready to get some more Tauros", Bronze said. BIGJAW nodded.

"Bronze, the Tauros busted through the fence", Hau said.

"How are we gonna capture them", Bronze asked. The two were about to walk out when they saw Hala carrying a Tauros over his shoulders. "Dang, it takes me a while just to tire them out", Bronze said.

"That's my grandad for ya", Hau said.

"Hello young Hau and you too Bronze", Hala said with his usual hardy voice. "Where do you want me to put the rascal".

"Put him in the pen over there, then try to help us catch more of the Tauros", Bronze said.

"Let's do this", Hau said.

"No, we have to go about this in a certain way", Bronze said. The two then stood in silence.

"So what's the plan", Hau asked.

"I thought you would come up with one", Bronze said awkwardly. The two heard galloping and a bunch of mooing and nearly shit their pants. The two started to panic and looked to see what was coming. Bronze breathed and relief and said. "It's just my dad", Bronze sighed. His dad was riding on a Tauros and had a herd of Tauros behind him.

"Get out for the way", his dad yelled. Bronze, Hau, and BIGJAW booked it faster than a guy after a Mexican buffet. This gained a sound of discomfort from both Rotom Dex and Nebby.

Lillie was walking away from the sleeping Tauros and saw a head of Tauros running straight for her. The other Tauros woke up and Lillie jumped to the side and saw the huge herd of bull Pokemon go back into the pen.

"Are you okay", Bronze's dad asked as he got off his Tauros to check on her.

"Y-es… I'm okay", Lillie said. "Where are Hau and Bronze", Lillie asked.

"They're coming", his dad said. The two boys and the Pokemonbran over to them. Bronze tried to catch his breath while Hau was just shocked with fear.

"Are you okay", Lillie asked in concern.

"Ju-just give me a sec", Bronze said between breaths. He had to sprint over here because he thought more Tauros would try to run them over. BIGJAW was a tough little croc but even he was a bit worried about s huge bull kicking him to Kanto, just a bit.

"My whole life flashed before my eyes", Hau said as he stood stiff with fear. It's not everyday you see a huge herd of Tauros come your way with their angry eyes and whip-like tails.

"Pull yourselves together, we got to catch the rest of my Tauros", Bronze's dad said as he saddled up.

"Wait, I just realized something", Bronze said. "I have no idea where Luna or White Fang are". Bronze felt like horrible trainer now, you don't just leave your Pokemon unattended, they should be safe in their pokeballs or at least in your line of sight.

"Oh those two", his dad said. "They've been helping me bring the Miltank back here". A few Miltank where rolling back to the ranch and he saw the rock pup and the night fox. As the two ran up to then, Bronze ran to his Pokemon and hugged them in relief. This earned a happy ruff from White Fang.

"Thank goodness", Bronze said. "Alright, y'all had your fun, take a rest". He pulled out their pokeballs and returned them to their capsules. He put the balls back in his belt.

"Now that we have all the Pokemon let's catch some Tauros", his dad said. "There's one by a weird cave and some are on the beach".

Bronze heard the words "weird cave" and just knew it was the trial grounds. He volunteered to go since he tangled with it before and had stronger pokemon with him.

"Let's do this BIGJAW", Bronze said. BIGJAW nodded. The two were about to run off when they heard stop.

"The totem pokemon is very powerful, I'll come with you. I may not be a trainer but I do have a lot of recovery items", Lillie said. Bronze chuckled a bit at her. "What's so funny", she asked. She looked down and saw Nebby floating around. "You can't even stay in Bronze's bag", she said in a angered tone as she picked up the Pokemon and put it in her bag.

"Let's get a move on", Bronze said.

"I'm going too", Hau said.

"Nope, I need some help. Your a trainer, you can try to tire the Tauros out while I lasso them", Bronze's dad said. "First, let's go if my Bronze's mom, sister, and Snubull are okay". He grabbed Hau with ease and rode off.

"There's no turn to waste", Bronze said as he and Lillie ran off to the trial grounds.

 **One run later…**

People locked themselves in their homes since a bunch of Tauros were on the loose. Luckily Bronze's dad was making sure they didn't do too much damage. Bronze and Lillie ran through town and they were fine for a while.

But Bronze tried to keep up with Lillie as best he could. He was just tired from everything else. He had already gotten two Tauros tired out, it wasn't easy catching them with a lasso, then tiring them out.

Lillie was surprisingly fast at running, she was faster than Bronze but he didn't think she was this fast.

They were on route two and near the house where those skull grunts were trying to steal berries.

"Are you alright, Bronze", Lillie asked in concern.

"Ye… ye...yeah", Bronze said in between breaths. He breathed in and out to try and stop his heart rate from being as a Mewtwo whose speed stat was maxed. "Just give me a minute", Bronze said as he reached into his bag for some water and a Oran berry. BIGJAW on the other hand was fine with running, he was pretty fast for a bulky croc.

After Bronze are the Oran berry and drank some water he felt better and was ready to run the rest of the way.

"You're pushing yourself too hard", Lillie said.

"I'll live, but if we lose that Tauros my dad will kill me", Bronze said as he ran. Lillie and BIGJAW went after him.

 **Even more running** …

The two made it to the shrine, both a but out of breath. Well, Lillie was a bit out of breath, Bronze was completely out if breath. He almost needed his stick. BIGJAW squirted some water in his face and he woke up, mostly because the water was really bitter.

"Sheesh, I gotta get you doe breath mints", Bronze said. BIGJAW and Lillie chuckled a bit.

"Alright, come on out", Bronze said as he released Luna and White Fang. The two looked at him ready for battle. Luna was a bit mad right now. Bronze turned and saw the sun was rising.

"Wow, it's so pretty", Lillie said.

"It's not the only thing", Bronze said.

"Excuse me", Lillie said.

Bronze was about to say something when he felt a a sharp pain in his leg and dropped his stick. "For real BIGJAW", Bronze said in an angered/painful tone. BIGJAW rolled his eyes. "Oh right, Tauros", Bronze said. He picked up his stick and walked in, BIGJAW and White Fang followed.

"Boys", Lillie said as she looked at Luna. She could tell from the look on her face that Luna felt the same way. The two walked in the cave.

The group saw the Pokemon were scared. These were really tough 'mons, so he could tell this Tauros was one of the mean ones. They heard some loud bashing sounds coming from the Totem Pokemon's battle ground. The group continued into the cave, every Pokemon was on guard and ready to battle. Bronze had a firm grip on his staff, Lillie stook close by because she wasn't a Pokemon and she had no weapon.

The group made it into the Totem Pokemon's battlegrounds only to see the huge Gumshoos facing against one of the toughest Tauros in the ranch. The Gumshoos used Hyper Fang but the Tauros dodged it and used headbutt. The Pokemon got knocked back but it swiped at the Tauros and it got kicked into the wall. The Tayros got up like nothing just happened. It charged at the Gumshoos but the Totem Pokemon stood its ground and caught the Tauros by the horn.

"BIGJAW use Water Gun on the Totem Pokemon", Bronze said. BIGJAW shot out a blast of water, hitting the Gunshoos in the face. It got knocked back and tried to dry itself off. The Tauros was about to attack when it got a Tackle and Quick Attack combo from Luna and White Fang. The fox and wolf cub growled while the Tauros mooed angrily.

The Gumshoos stood up and got into battle stance. BIGJAW bared his fangs at the Totem pokemon. Bronze stood infront do the two and said, "No need to start another fight, **WE** were just trying get that Tauros back to my dad". BIGJAW got the memo and got out do his fighting stance. The Gumshoos went docile too. Bronze then saw the Luna and White Fang were kinda getting owned.

White Fang's rock typing wasn't enough to withstand the powerful blows of this Tauros. Luna was very agile though, which was the only reason she was still up. Lillie grabbed a revive and potion and fixed up the pup. White Fang was ready for action but he was stopped by a stick placed in front of him. Bronze then looked down and said no.

"That Tauros is really mean", Lillie said. "I don't think I can calm it down".

"The only way to calm it down is to beat it down", Bronze said. "Luna use attract", Bronze said. The night fox winked but it seemed to not affect the bull.

"White Fang, use howl", Bronze said. White Fang howler and charged up its attack. "BIGJAW, use scary face". BIGJAW put on his most 2 Spoopy 4 U face but the Tauros didn't seem to give a shit. "Rock Tomb", Bronze yelled. White Fang summoned rocks and rained hell on the Tauros. It's speed was starting to hinder but it was breaking through every single stone. "We got to work together", Bronze said as he spun his stick, he was ready to actually battle along side his Pokemon.

Lillie saw how Bronze was. She didn't know if he had balls of steel(or in this case bronze) or if that cowboy hat restricted blood flow to his brain. She was trying to think of a way to get the Tauros to calm down or something. She ran to her friends, who were getting wrecked by the Tauros, and reached her hand out to pet it. The Tauros swung its head and she fell over. The Tauros would of crushed her if it wasn't for Bronze grabbing his lasso and pulling away from his friends.

Bronze tried to keep his ground but ended up being thrown across the battle grounds. Lillie didn't know what to do, Bronze's Pokemon were fainted and even Bronze himself was unable to put up a fight. She then noticed Nebby floating over to the Tauros. The Tauros started to charge up, Bronze saw this and used his strength to stand. He ran over to the bull and Cosmog and punched the Tauros in the face. He then stood in front of the bull. "If you think you're gonna hurt my friends then you got another coming", Bronze said as he cracked his knuckles, and then tried to hold in a yelp of pain after realizing his everything was hurting.

The bull charged but then Nebby let out a loud noise. Bronze's vision went white and after a few seconds there was darkness.

 **Later..**

Bronze woke up in his room, it was morning. He tried to sit up but he was sore. He saw his hat was on his chest and his Pokemon and Nebby were knocked out. He was tried and laid back on his bed. He turned and saw Lillie to his side. He then immediately got up and said nervously, "OK, all better".

He grabbed his staff and used it to walk. He walked out to his room and saw his parents were watching TV. Hau was sitting at the table, eating a Malasada. "What happened", Bronze asked. Bronze's mom jumped up from the couch, ran to her son and gave him a bone crushing hug. This earned a pain filled grunt from the boy. He was still really sore from whatever the hell happened.

"Stop, he's sore", Bronze's dad said.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby, but I was worried sick", Bronze's mom said. "I thought the Tauros nearly killed you".

"What", Bronze asked in confusion.

Hau got up and went over to Bronze sighing in relief that this friend was ok. "We found you, Lillie, and the pokemon fainted where the Totem Pokemon lives. "The Tauros was fainted too, but it's ok now", Hau said.

"What happened", Bronze asked.

"I don't know, all we know was that you guys were out cold", Hau replied.

"What happened before you guys fainted", Bronze's mom asked. Bronze then sat down and began to tell the tales of how they were rounding up Tauros.

Lillie woke up sore and saw Nebby was by the bed. She didn't know where she was but she did know that what ever happened got everyone hurt. She then saw Nebby was barley able to move. "Nebby, I told you not to use your powers again", Lillie said. "This is just like last time, you almost got Bronze killed when he was trying to save yo and when we…", Lillie was about to finish when she thought about what she had been saying. She thought back to why Nebby used it's powers in the first place. To protect itself and it's friends. She looked down and saw Nbby had it's head down. "I'm sorry, but I worry about you", Lillie said. "You always seem to try to get me out of trouble and I can't even stop you from hurting yourself. Nebby saw Lillie was feeling like a jerk and made a happy sound to cheer her up. She smiled and tried to pet Nebby but she pulled back her arm as she still felt sore.

She looked around the room and saw that their were a few pokeballs, she recognized them and Bronze's and saw some signature Bronze items, a stick and a cowboy hat. She then put two and two together that she in Bronze's room or in his house at the least. She felt she could rest peacefully for now and decided to get some rest, the soreness lasted for a good while so she might as well sleep it off.

 **Well, here ya go. This was a long ass chapter so that's kinda the reason why I took so long (Also I'm a bit lazy when it comes to writing). I hope this kinda shows how Bronze's physical prowess is and a bit more into his life. Basically he lives in a cowboy family who has a ranch full of Tauros and Miltank. I hope that the Tauros fiasco was entertaining. Anyways, the story is gonna continue next chapter, we may finally leave Melemele. That's all for now, and I'll see you next time, adios.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Martyn: Bronze is naturally strong, but he definitely got most of hi strength by having to wrangle Tauros over the years.**

 **DarknessWithinDarkness7** **: Gracias!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Leaving the Island**

 **I would just like to point out this misconception. Bronze has been fat and is currently fat, he's just not obese. He can run and jump but he's not very fast or athletic. He is a tall, fat, strong guy. I hope I cleared up any confusion.**

 **Next Day:**

Bronze and Lillie jumped when they realized they were both in the same bed. They only knew each other for a few days at the very least. The two walked out do the room and saw breakfast was prepared.

"Buenos Dias", Bronze's dad said.

"Buenos", Bronze said sleepily. He was still really sore but the scent of his mom's cooking was making wash away.

"Good morning", Lillie said. The soreness wasn't bothering her, it was Nebby. She was worried sick about him all night. She didn't know if he was just sore or worse.

The two sat down at the table. Hau was right next to them. "How are you guys feeling", he asked in concern for his friends.

"Mas o menos (so, so)", Bronze said as he put his head down.

"I'm feeling better than before", she said.

"I'll take those as fantastic", Hau said with his normal cheery demeanor.

"Man, that Tauros did a number on you, mijo", Bronzes dad said, jokingly.

"He gave my team a run for our money but I don't know what knocked me out", Bronze said.

"Well, let's hope this makes you better, mi corazon (my heart)", Bronze's mom said as she placed down a bowl of spiced sitrus berries and some homemade flour tortillas.

Crystal woke up and walked from her room and then ran to her brother and gave him a big hug. He grunted in pain since the soreness was still pretty bad.

"Thanks mom", he said as he gave her a loss on the cheek.

"Here, you guys have some too", Bronze's mom said as she gave Lillie and Hau some food. She then grabbed a few small bowls to bring to the Pokemon, with Xowii following her.

"Wow, I didn't know you could be so soft, Bronze", Hau said jokingly as he got a playful punch from the man himself. He then quickly regretted that decision after he felt he nearly pulled his arm out of his socket from how sore he still was.

Very one began to eat from he home cooked meal. Lillie took a bite and started to feel a bit better. She then ate some more, that's just how great the Sitrus berries were, they were delicous and healing. How else do you think Bronze's dad is always able to work on the ranch.

"Are you guys enjoying the food", Bronzes mom asked.

"It's sooooo good", Hau said. "It's almost as good as Malasada".

"Yeah mom, your food always helps", Bronze said.

"I'm shocked, it's like the soreness just melted away as I ate more", Lillie said.

"That's because Sitrus berries help heal injuries while being delicious", Bronzes dad said.

Bronzes sister then looked to Lillie and said, "you're really pretty".

Lillie blushes and saId, "Thank you, thatsvery flattering".

"I love the way dress, it makes you look so proper", Bronzes mom said. "And I just love how you're so happy and full of energy, Hau.

"Thank you", Lillie said with a blush and nervous grun

"I just like to spread positivity", Hau said. "You use more muscles to frown so why not smile".

"I 100% agree with that philosophy, amigo", Bronze said.

"I'm so glad you got such nice friends", Bronzes mom said.

"Thank's Mrs. B", Hau said with a food stuffed smile.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but I don't want to burden you anymore", Lillie said.

"You're not a bother at all", Bronzes mom said.

"You helped with catching the Tauros", Bronzes dad said. "We're happy to repay you".

"I take my pay in Malasada", Hau said, earning a laugh from the others at the table.

"I think I'm gonna go check on the Pokemon", Bronze said as he got up and walked to his room.

He looked to see BIGJAW laying back in relaxation and licking his lips of the healing berries. Luna was asleep, with White Fang curled up right next to her. Bronze then heard the sound of Nebby and saw the little comog floating around his feet. "Well, I see you guys are doing pretty well", Bronze said. BIGJAW finally noticed Bronze and ran to him, hugging his leg. "I see you were worried about me", Bronze said. BIGJAW nodded and looked at his trainer with a sparkle in his eyes. "I was worried about putting you guys up against a Tauros", he said as he petted his starter on the head. Bronze turned and he saw Lillie right behind him.

"Is Nebby ok", Lillie said in a worried tone.

"He's seems pretty happy", Bronze said. Nebby then floated next to Bronze and let out a happy sound.

"Oh, thank the Tapu you're ok", Lillie said as she kneeled down and scooped Nebby up. "You're a lifesaver", Lillie said to Bronze's mom. She didn't like showing Nebby to people but she was getting comfortable with Bronze and his family so she was ok with him being out in the open around them.

"It's no problem at all", Bronze's mom said.

"It's so cute", Crystal said as she ran up to Lillie and reached for Nebby. He made a happy sound that made it have a cuteness overload. White Fang ran into the room and was running amuck with a lot of energy. Crystal chased the pup around the room and finally caught it, it then nuzzled against her in affection.

"Sorry about that, White Fang is like a puppy", Bronze said as he felt the much more mellow Luna rub up against his leg.

"I like his energy", Hau said. "Datrix is always so sleepy when we're not battling".

"But he's always ready to battle BIGJAW", Bronze said.

"I guess there rivals just like us", Hau said. Kukui let himself into the house, startling the crowd inside.

"I thought i'd just let myself in", Kukui said. "So, are we gonna go to Akala island or what".

"Que (what)", Bronze said in confusion.

"The next Island, cous'", Kukui said. "Is the heat finally getting to you", Kukui said hysterically.

Bronze turned to his parents but his dad said, "Just, be safe". His mother teared up and hugged Bronze, and he hugged her back. His sister ran into her room, cause saying goodbye was a bit too hard for her, and Xowii was just a careless Snubbull.

The trainers, Professor, and Lillie walked out of the house and waved goodbye. "So, where are we going", Bronze asked his cousin.

"We're going to the docks and heading to Akala", Kukui said.

"Are going on a pirate ship", Hau said. BIGJAW rolled his eyes at the comment.

"No, we're taking something even better", Kukui said. The crew reached the docks and Kukui introduced the ship.

"We're taking this old ship", Hau said, with a bit of disappointment in his voice that it wasn't a pirate ship.

"Hey now! Don't you go calling my boat old! She's not old... Call her a classic. Well seasoned, yeah?", Kukui said in defense of his ship.

"I quite like that it has a sense of history", Lillie said.

"You wanna break the tie, cous", Kukui asked Bronze.

Bronze wasn't really paying attention, he was just rummaging through his bag to make sure he had all the important stuff. You know extra shirt, water clothes, sandals, Psyduct Tape, Poke'Gear, Rotom Dex, clean unmentionables, medicine, pokeballs, and a razor. He had just shaved before he left cause he realized he looked a bit rough. His facial hair grew way too fast for his liking, the next day after shaving he'd already have some noticeable stuble. He also brought his lasso, since it was so useful to him that it's almost as essential as his stick or hat.

"Bronze", Kukui said.

He snapped out do it and said, "My bad". "Is this the ship we're taking", Bronze asked.

"Yep", Hau said.

"Cool", Bronze said.

"Ha, in your face", Kukui said hysterically to Hau. "Let's set sail", Kukui said. The group got into the ship and sailed off.

The boat was surprisingly fast, it seemed Kukui was more in a rush then the trainers were. "Can this thing go faster, cause the wing feels great", Hau said.

"It's feels great right buddy", Bronze said as he kept a grip on his hat or else it was gonna fly off. This guy would do literally jumped of the ship just to make sure it was in one piece before knocking down Shapredo to grab it. BIGJAW was enjoying the salty ocean breeze and made happy hisses.

"If we push the boat much harder than this, we may all end up at the bottom of the ocean", Lillie said in a time that wasn't as enthusiastic of the speed of the well season ship.

"Come on, you're just scared you're silly that's gonna fly off", Hau said jokingly. He then noticed Bronze was trying to stare a hole into his sole. This guy just really likes hats.

"We're almost there, hold onto your hats", Kukui said.

The ship picked up speed similar to a ship going into hyperspace. Bronze was holding on to BIGJAW, who had his jaws clamped onto the rails of the ship. Lillie was on the floor of the ship, trying to keep Nebby and her hat from flying off the ship. Kukui was laughing like a madman and Hau didn't seem affected at all. He was enjoying the crazy wind.

The ship made it to Akala in a pretty quick time, but it felt like an eternity to the cowboy, blonde, and croc. Hau and Kukui got off the ship easily while Bronze, BIGJAW, and Lillie looked like they just seen a ghost. It took them a few minutes to settle but they eventually calmed down.

"Land ahoy", Hau said with a ton of energy.

"Land is certainly ahoy, oh boy", Kukui laughed.

"Isn't it a little too late to declare 'land ahoy' if you've already stepped on shore", Lillie said to correct Hau.

"Aww, why you gotta be such a stick in the mud", Hau said. "Bronze, back me up on this".

"Well… I guess Lillie is technically right", Bronze said reluctantly.

"Come on, not you too", Hau said.

"Settle down guys, let's just enjoy our time here", Kukui said, trying to stop this obviously heated debate.

"Still haven't managed to find a shirt to match that labcoat, hmm Kukui", a feminine voice said. "I told you you're gonna scare off strangers dressed like that".

"Alola, Olivia", Kukui said. He then felt someone tap on his shoulder.

"Who is that", Bronze asked as he pointed to Olivia with his stick.

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself. I am Olivia, Kahuna of Akala island", Olivia said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bronze and this is my partner, BIGJAW", Bronze said as BIGJAW waved.

"Alola, I'm Hau", Hau said as with a big smile on his face and full of energy.

"It's very nice to meet you, I'm Lillie", Lillie said to introduce yourself.

"Well, I already know who you are", Olivia said as she pointed to Bronze.

"Que", Bronze said, a bit weirded out by the fact she already knew who he was.

"Yeah, he's the guy who scares off some skull thugs, aka the cowboy, aka the guy who likes hats…", Hau would of gone on trying to make up nicknames for Bronze but he put his hand in his mouth.

"I think that's make than enough Hau", Lillie said. "Bronze is not your average trainer, that's for sure". Bronze didn't really know how to take her comment.

"Well, I know who you are because you're cousin couldn't stop telling me how much of a great trainer you're turning into", Olivia said.

Bronze the looked at Kukui with an annoyed expression. "What… I need to show the Kahuna who they're dealing with", the Professor said awkwardly.

The group heard running coming right their way. "Please tell me that's not another Tauros", Bronze said nervously, as he remembered a few Tauros knew surf. To their surprise it was just a green haired girl.

"Are these the trainers that just arrived", the girl said.

"Yep", every one said in unison.

"Ok then, I'm Mallow, one of the trial captain's here on Akala. My trial will be a chance for all the fine ingredients that make up your tens to shine", Mallow said. "Especially you too, your Pokemon look ready to cook with gas", Mallow said enthusiastically to the Kahuna in training and the Cowboy

"I hope to see you two at my trial", Olivia said. "I hope you live up to what your cousin has told me", Olivia said, primarily directing it to Bronze.

"See ya", Mallow Said as she and Olivia walked off.

"Well, I'm gonna see what kind of Malasada they got here", Hau said. "Datrix and Pichu are probably really hungry too". Hay then bolted to find the closest Malasada store.

"I'm heading to the observatory", Kukui said as he walked off. "Stop by if y'all like, I'll be sure to tell them to keep an eye out for the one in the cowboy hat".

"Bronze", Lillie said as the cowboy was about to walk away. "You're a capable trainer and I've come to trust you. Would you mind helping me get to the ruins of Akala", Lillie asked.

"Why are you going there", Bronze asked.

"Nebby wants to see them for some reason", Lillie said.

"If you need me to go with you, just holler", Bronze said.

"Thanks", Lillie said. Nebby shook the bag as it's way to say thanks.

Bronze heard a his ringtone and dug into his bag. He pulled out his PokeGear and got a hello from Rotom Dex. He saw it was his mother calling so he answered.

"Hey mom", Bronze said.

"Hola mi amor, did y'all get there safely", his mother asked in concern. That's mothers for ya.

"Yeah, we made it to Akala fine", Bronze said.

"That's great to hear, I love you with all my heart, bye", his mom said.

"I love you too", Bronze said out loud. Sure he tries to act tough and is ready to throw a punch when he needs or feels like to, but he ain't ashamed about loving his mama. Bronze hung up and mosied on down. BIGJAW wanted to ride on his shoulder but he was too big. Bronze just had him ride on his back.

Bronze and BIGJAW walked down Heheah City and saw Lillie looking at a window of the local clothing store. He walked up to her and said, "the ruins, huh".

Lillie jumped and nervously said, "Y-yeah, I was just captivated by the clothes here".

"I can get you something", Bronze said with a smile on his face.

"I couldn't ask you too", Lillie said.

"You're a friend of mine so it's no problem at all", Bronze said.

"No really, it would be nice to get some new clothes but this one won't even stay still", Lillie said as she made a face at Nebby's bag. "I'll be in the Tide Song Hotel, if I'm in one spot I might be able to keep this one in lockdown". "I'd want to go now but I know you have your trials, and you'd probably get through them faster here than helping me find the ruins".

"You wanna tag along with me, so we can go to the ruins right after my trials are completed", Bronze asked.

"No, I heard Tean Skull was reigning terror on this island as well", Lillie said. "If you were to get jumped by Team Skull I would just be a burden you'd have to protect, if they see I have Nebby, it would make us a target".

"Alright then, Tide Song Hotel after Trials, got it", Bronze said. The Johto boys walked Lillie to the hotel but as they walked towards it, they saw two people in aviator shades walk to them. They looked like they weren't native around here.

"Stop right there", a feminine voice said, making the two jump.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you. You must be on your island challenge. I'm Decio and this is my friend, Sina, Decio said.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady", she said, flattering herself. "I've got a great idea, we should have a double battles".

Bronze pulled out a pokeball and summoned Luna. Luna got into battle stance and BIGJAW went right next to her, baring is fangs.

Decio threw out a Kadabra and Sina threw out a Glaceon. The trainers were extremely tough, one of the tougher ones Bronze has faced that wasn't a Kahuna but BIGJAW and Luna were also strong and were able to take down both.

"That's what I would expect from a Trainer doing the island challenge. I felt the bond between you and your Pokémon", Decio said in excitement. "You and your Pokémon are the ultimate team! No doubt about it! This battle reminded me of us in the past...and that group of five young Trainers. I've made up my mind! I'll entrust this important item to you", Decio said as he gave Bronze a small, black cube.

"It's a Zygarde cube, if you see little green specks of glowing energy, then the cube will suck them up. If you want to learn more, then come by Route 16 and we'll go a bit more in depth", Sina said. The two then walked off

Bronze was confused about everything that just happened right now. He had two people who randomly challenged him to a battle and then have him some weird cube thing that catches energy. "I'll just go the hotel now", Lillie said as she walked off.

Bronze just put the cube in his bag and walked with BIGJAW to the next Route. The two breathed in the air, Bronze recognized the smell. As the two walked deeper into the route, it smelled like how the ranch smelled back home. The was smell like Tauros and types of berries that came out the back end.

Bronze and BIGJAW made it to the source of the smell. They saw the sign that said, Paniola Town. "Smells like the ranch", Bronze said. BIGJAW nodded too, he smelled it enough the night the Tauros got loose. The two walked into the town. Bronze then saw a cowgirl all up to him but she walked right passed him and said hello to Hau, who was behind him.

"Welcome to Paniola Town, partner", the cowgirl said to Hau.

"Alola, and thank you for the welcome", Hau said with a smile on his face. She then walked off. "Alola, Bronze", Hau said with excitement in his voice.

"Hola, mi amigo", Bronze said.

"I almost didn't recognize you here 'cause if your cowboy camo", Hau said.

"Yep, I wasn't even offered a beverage", Bronze said.

"Well, since we're in a cowboy town, we might as well have a good o'le cowboy stand off", Hau said. "But so this can be a fair fight, let's make sure our pals are in tip top shape". Hau pulled out some potions and made sure everyone was topped off.

"There was a Pokemon center, like really close by", Bronze said.

"Whoops", Hau said. "Never mind that, LET'S BATTLE". Hau threw out his pokeball and unleashed his Pikachu.

"Let's do this, White Fang", Bronze said as he summoned the pup. White Fang growled, showing it was obviously ready for battle.

"Thunder shock", Hau commanded. Pikachu used the electric move but it didn't effect White Fang too much because of its Rock typing.

"Tackle", Bronze commanded. The pup lunged at the electric rat but it dodged and hit the pup with its tail. The two trainers were starting to stir up quite the crowd.

"Use thunder shock again, and don't let up", Hau said. Pikachu let out weak bolt did electricity at rapid speeds. White Fang was trying to dodged but the speed was too overwhelming and he got shocked.

"Rock tomb", Bronze said. White Fang summoned rocks and hit Pikachu hard. The rat got knocked back but it stood up.

"Use Quick Attack", Hau commanded.

"Use Tackle", Bronze yelled.

The rat and pup traded blows and it turned into a never ending loop of physical attacks. The two eventually tired out and fainted. The pup and eat just didn't have enough juice to go on.

"I guess that's a draw", Hau said.

"For now", Bronze said, finishing Hau's statement. "You ready BIGJAW", Bronze said. The Croconaw let out a hiss.

"Datrix, let's finish this", Hau said. The owl was let out of the ball,but looked like it was keeping though. "Come on Datrix, this isn't time for a nap", Hau said. The Pokemon started to open its eyes and saw it was BIGJAW. It got into fighting stance, ready to face the crocodilian. BIGJAW a red his fangs and was ready to fight.

"BIGJAW, use scary face", Bronze said. BIGJAW made a intimidating face and scared the crap of the owl.

"Datrix use tackle", Hau said. He noticed as the bird over it was significantly slower.

"Metal Claw", Bronze said. BIGJAW's claws turned into steel and slashed at the owl. Datrix retaliated with a wave of leaves. BIGJAW tried to swipe at the leaves but he took some heavy damage. "Water Gun", Bronze said. The croc let out a burst of water, it was strong enough to knock the owl out of the air.

"Tackled", Hau ordered. The bird tried to kick BIGJAW but got a face full of Metal Claw. BIGJAW then used it jaws to grab the owl by its wing and threw it. The owl landed and Ta eyes went swirly.

"Sheesh, Datrix is tough", Bronze said.

"Yeah, I just wish he wasn't such a sleepyhead", Hau said. "That was a really fun battle though, but I swear one of these days I'm gonna beat you", Hau said. "Alola". Hau then ran off.

Bronze got some congrats by the cow folks and some complements on his hat. Bronze finally found others who understood the hat. Bronze walked through the cowboy town with his buddy. They then walked out of the town and into a grassy area. He heard the sound of Taurus and the ranch smell got a lot stronger, it was almost like he was back home.

The two came across a bunch of Pokemon battling with Pokemon like Mareep, Tauros, Miltank, and even a donkey Pokemon he hasn't seen before. The two then saw a picket fence and saw the gate was open. Bronze and BIGJAW walked into the pen to see Tauros, Miltank, Mareep, and even a Stoutland.

"Wow, just like home", Bronze said. BIGJAW wasn't a big fan of Tauros right now but he sucked it up to keep his trainer happy. "Don't worry, we'll only be here for a few minutes", Bronze said as he gave BIGJAW a pat on the head. The crocodilian didn't even have to say anything, guess his trainer knew him more than he thought.

The two then saw Mallow loading a few Mareep onto a wagon. Bronze didn't take her as the cowgirl type. That wasn't even the weirdest part, he saw his dad trading in a Miltank for them. "Papa", Bronze said. His dad turned around and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"What's up, mijo", his dad said.

"Nothing really. The real question is, did mom send you to spy on me and how did you get here", Bronze asked.

"No, I needed some Mareep so I can have backup material and my personal Tauros knows surf", Bronzes dad said. "I'm glad I ran into you, a trial captain is here".

"Yeah… I already met her", Bronze said.

"I hope you take good care do these Mareep", Mallow said as she walked over to Bronze's dad. She then saw Bronze was right next to him. "Oh hey Bronze. If you're choosing my trial first then you may want to reconsider. Another trial so very close by".

"Thanks", Bronze said. "But that's why I'm here. I just came to see my dad".

"Wait, you mean you're really his son. The son who ropes up Tauros", Mallow asked.

"Yeah… Kukui left that out", Bronze said. "When did he warn you about me", Bronze asked.

"He messaged all the trial captains and kahunas about you. He seemed really excited when he was talking to me", Mallow said.

"Oh great…", Bronze said. BIGJAW rolled his eyes. So much for battling the tough ones in his own.

"He said nothing bad. He just said that you had remarkable knowledge of Pokemon for a non trainer. He even said you had experience with some mean Tauros", Mallow said.

"Well, he's not wrong", Bronze's dad said. "He's roped up some mean Tauros".

"Alright… well, I'll be going now", Bronze said.

"Hey, if being a trainer doesn't work out, we'd be more than happy to hire you here", Mallow said.

Bronze and BIGJAW walked out of the fenced area. They continued to walk through the fields and Bronze stated taking to BIGJAW. "How am I supposed to enjoy being a trainer a trainer if I'm getting a reputation of this super trainer. I mean, I thought we were gonna make it on our own", Bronze said to his Croconaw. BIGJAW knew his trainer was down, he at least knew he would be fighting some tough Pokemon.

Bronze heard a voice in his head, but it wasn't his own. The voice was just saying something, it wasn't even saying something to him directly. Bronze then thought about what the voice was saying and said what it was saying, "Yeah, we will atleast have a better chance of taking on stronger Pokemon". BIGJAW didn't even give a sign of that. The croc was a bit weirded out by his trainer saying what he was thinking. The voice in Bronze's head stopped, he was glad because that was weird as shit.

Bronze then heard something resulting through the grass a laid eyes on a Pokemon that caught his eye. It was a small donkey that looked muddy. "A new Pokemon, you thinking of adding it to the team, partner", Rotom Dex said through the bag.

"Yeah", Bronze said. The donkey reminded him of a Pokemon his father used to have. "BIGJAW, you ready to add someone to the team", Bronze said. BIGJAW nodded and hissed. The Donkey jumped and neighed. It got into battle position and used Stomp. BIGJAW dodged the attack and looked at his trainer. Bronze noticed he was waiting for directions instead of normally pulling off a fancy water gun. "Water Gun", Bronze said. BIGJAW let out a blast of water and knocked the donkey back. It got up and aura flashed for a moment.

"Alright, use Metal Claw", Bronze commanded. BIGJAW's class turned hard as steel and swiped at the donkey's face. The donkey just looked up angrily as BIGJAW's claws dug into it's face. It then swung its head and locked the croc on the air. The donkey then roundhouse kicked BIGJAW and sent him flying. Bronze ran to his partner and dropped, using himself to soften BIGJAW landing. "You alright", Bronze said. BIGJAW got up with a shake and turned his head, nodding.

"Metal claw, una vez mas(once more)", Bronze commanded. BIGJAW ran to the donkey and began to swiped at it. As the croc swiped and bit at the donkey, Bronze realized something. He realized that whenever BIGJAW hit the donkey Pokemon, it would be damaged less from any scratching or biting. Scratching he understood, but biting was another story. When a Totodile is just playing rough it can seriously injure its trainer with its bite. Now just picture that but with a stronger, heavier version of that bite.

Bronze was thinking at least a super effective move would help out better. "Use water gun", Bronze said. BIGJAW let out another blast of water and it seemed to work a hell of a lot better. Bronze found out that special attacks were not affected by the ability of this here donkey. Bronze knew this was a must have, it was strong, tanky, and surprisingly fast for a ground type. Bronze then pulled out a Heavy ball. He got it from Kurt the Pokeball maker before he left. When the cranky old poke'smith found out Bronze was leaving he sent Bronze a few homemade pokeballs made from Apricorns. Even though he found Bronze annoying when he asked to be a pokeball making apprentice, he couldn't help but feel a little sentimental that the only kid that gave a shit about pokeball making was leaving.

Bronze looked at the pokeball and saw his reflection in the gray cap of the ball. He smiled and chucked the ball at the donkey. The ball shook and shook and shook. The ball then stopped moving and Bronze knew he caught it. He picked up the ball and smiled. "Good work, buddy", he said to his croc. Little to his knowledge, his dad was watching the whole battle. He smiled and grabbed the reins of his Tauros, then he snapped the reins to tell the Tauros to get going.

"Wow, you caught a new partner", Rotom Dex said. He then pulled up the specs on this mon. "Mubray, the Donkey Pokemon. The mud stuck to Mudbray's hooves enhances its grip and it powerful running gait."

"Nice", Bronze said. "I have the perfect name for you, now let's get y'all healed up", Bronze said. BIGJAW nodded in agreement and the two walked through the grassy field. The two then came across a house with a large fence full of Pokemon. A cowgirl came up to him and said, "Howdy partner, this is the daycare center".

"Yeah, I know how these places work. Trust me, I know a bit more than the average new trainer", Bronze said.

"Well, I should at least get your Pokemon fixed up, I heard quite the battle was going on while I was finding some eggs", she said. She pulled out some Moomoo milk and fed it to BIGJAW, Luna, White Gang, and the Mudbray. "I gotta say, these are some happy Pokemon, for the most part", she said as she referred to everyone but the not so happy Mudbray.

"Well, he'll grow used to us", Bronze said. "And to show that you're let of the team, I'll call you, Bruho". Bronze smiled at the name and thought his newest catch was suited by it. Bruho snorted in annoyance. Bronze then took it their pokeballs and made them return, expect for BIGJAW.

The cowgirl noticed the symbol of the trial goer was wrapped around Bronze's staff. "Well, is we you're a trial goer. The nearest trial is right over their", the cowgirl said, pointing north.

"Thanks for the help", Bronze said. The two then walked off.

"Come by anytime if you wanna drop off any Pokemon at the daycare", the cowgirl said waving.

The two continued to walk north of the daycare only to find Hau pulling out his pokeball and letting his fainted Datrix rest. "Ha ha ha! Man, I lost again", Hau said with the same cheer in his voice. Even in defeat he can still crack a smile.

"Are you even taking this seriously", said this edgelord looking guy. He was blonde, had green eyes, and dressed like an edgelord.

"Yeah man, I'm seriously enjoying it", Hau said. "Every last minute of my journey is great".

"...Enjoying it", Gladion asked in an angered tone. "You can enjoy Pokemon battling when you put everything you have into… which clearly you have not", the edgelord said coldly. These two could not have been more different. It's like water and oil, they just don't mix.

"Hey, back off", Bronze spoke up. He had a tight grip on his stick and had an angered look in his eye covered by his sunglasses.

"Whoa! Hey, man", Hau said. "This guy is plenny scary".

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I can be scary too", Bronze said.

The edgelord took a look at Bronze, he was dubbed 'The Sheriff' bye a few members of team skull and heard his name fly bye. "You're Bronze", Gladeon stated.

Before Bronze could come up with another name to call himself, Hau basically blurted out, "Yeah".

Bronze elbowed him and said, "You want a microphone". Bronze didn't exactly want to tell this guy his name since he seemed sketchy.

"Pathetic, you can't even protect your friends identity, let alone your own Pokemon. Though I admire you wanting to keep your identity a secret, Bronze", the edgy trainer said.

"Well, I'm Bronze and I don't take kindly to people messing with my friends", Bronze said as he cracked his knuckles and BIGJAW let out a low hiss.

"I'm Gladion, I battle for my partner, Null, to make it strong. Though most of our time gets used up doing small jobs for Team Skull", Gladion said

"Oh great, I though your edgy vibe was familiar", Bronze said.

"Battle me. I won't take no for an answer", Gladion said as he took out a Dusk ball and unleashed a Zubat.

"I thought you'd never ask", Bronze said. "Let's do this Bruho". Bronze said as he threw out Bruho. He looked pissed off. "I know we aren't the best of friends yet, just take your anger out on this chump". Bruho nodded and got ready to battle.

"Wing attack", Gladion commanded. Zubat zipped to Bruho and and hit him with its wing. The donkey just got its defense raised and kicked it away with stomp. The bat kept it's air time. "Poison Sting", Gladion said.

"Bruho, power through it with takedown", Bronze commanded. Bruho charged as the poison barbs stuck Bruho. He powered through it and hit the Zubat back. "Finish this with double kick", Bronze said. Bruho ran to the Zubat in a impressively fast speed. He used his powerful legs and kicked it hard twice. The bat was then knocked into a rock, leaving an imprint of the bat in the stone. It obviously fainted so Gladion took out the Dusk ball and returned it.

"Let's finish this, Null", Gladion said. He then unleashed Type: Null. It was like the Pokemon version go Frankenstein. It even looked like a mish-mash of different Pokemon parts. It had a heavily armored face and even had a axe blade on the helmet thing.

"What in the world", Bronze said. He didn't know who to use, this was something that was too much for him. Bronze knew who is strongest Pokemon was currently so he sent him out. "BIGJAW let's do this", Bronze said. His Croconaw jumped in front, fangs bared and claws ready to slash.

"Metal Claw", Bronze commanded.

"Block it with Shadow Claw", Gladion said. The two pocket monsters locked claws as they glared at each other. Null and BIGJAW let out intimidating growls. Null broke the clash by whipping it's head upwards and knocking BIGJAW into the air.

"Water Gun", Bronze said. BIGJAW blasted water into the science experiment's face. It's armored head softened the blow but it got hurt none of the less. BIGJAW then used Metal Claw to swipe at it's leg. BIGJAW then got a headbutt and was knocked into a rock. BIGJAW got up and growled. He then blasted another torrent of water into Null. The beast was knocked back but then charged a BIGJAW. It leaped in the air.

"Shadow Claw", Gladion said. Null's claws turned into a purple smoke and swiped at BIGJAW.

"Fight back with Metal Claw" Bronze yelled. BIGJAW's claws turned into steel and he swiped back. The claws clashed like swords as the two fiercely slashed and blocked. BIGJAW and Null locked eyes, all there was was anger in their eyes as they tried to beat the shit out of each other. Bronze and Gladion were feeling the same rage as their pokemon in battle. Hau was just watching the show, all he really needed was a Malasada and a tall glass fo Moo moo milk.

"Water Gun", Bronze said. BIGJAW shot a blast directly in the uncovered part of Null's face. It stumbled back in pain. "Grab it's head axe, thing with your jaws", Bronze commanded. BIGJAW bit down and lifted the Frankenstein pokemon in the air. Granted, the pokemon was really heavy for his jaws. BIGJAW slammed the pokemon onto the ground. Dust kicked up and BIGJAW felt himself being lifted off the ground by Null. It shook violently it's head violently. BIGJAW wasn't letting up, since in his pokedex entry it says that it will never stop biting down. If he loses a tooth, it'll just regrow the broken tooth in seconds.

BIGJAW let go and shot water to propel himself away from Null. BIGJAW ran to Null and dodged a Shadow Claw and bit down on Null's tale. It roared in pain and shook its tail in an attempt to get BIGJAW off. BIGJAW kept hanging on. He used Metal Claw to dig into the ground. BIGJAW then used all of his muscle power to yank the pokemon from it's grip on the ground. "Release with Water gun", Bronze said. BIGJAW then launched the pokemon with a blast of water and the pokemon landed onto the ground, fainted.

"How annoying", Gladion said. Guess he wasn't fond of losing. He went over to his fainted pokemon and returned it to it's pokeball. "Hmph... It's not like me to slip up like that. I've got to keep fighting stronger opponents. Looks like I'm still not ready".

"Good job", Bronze said to BIGJAW and Bruho. He took out an oran berry and fed it to his companions.

"What an awesome battle", Hau said. "You really know how to put on a show, don't you Bronze".

"That kid there. His Pokémon aren't weak", Gladion said, cleary not taking Hau's comment too well. "Sure, it's fine to enjoy battling… but this brat... he's just using that as an excuse not to try hard because he can't beat the kahuna. Because he can't beat Hala when he's serious", Gladion said angrly.

"You know about my gramps", Hau said. "Yeah, he's real strong, and I'm gonna get stronger so I can be a great Kahuna. Maybe I'll even be able to get a smile out of you during a battle".

"Just give it up already. You know you can't beat me. You'll just get your Pokémon hurt for no reason. They're good Pokémon, and they need a trainer who will take them seriously", Gladion said.

"I said back off", Bronze said. "Go harass your Team Skull buddies".

"You really have no clue, do you", Gladion said. The cowboy and edgelord glared at each other.

This silent staring went on for 5 minutes before Hau broke the silence. "So, I'm gonna go to the Pokemon Center. You guys… have fun", Hau said awkwardly as he tried to subtract himself from this equation. Bronze waited for Hau to get a bit farther enough, because he was about to have one of his, "Not my proudest moment" moments.

Bronze grabbed Gladion by the shirt, twisted, and lifted him in the air. He made sure to make eye contact and dropped his stick. "Mess with my friends again, I'll knock your teeth out", Bronze said with a voice that could scare a Tauros back into its pen. He then threw Gladion to the ground and walked off. He picked up his stick and looked back, just to make sure that Gladion understood that Bronze wasn't the type to kid about this.

"Not my proudest moment, but I sure showed him", Bronze said to BIGJAW. While BIGJAW wasn't thinking that was the most rational thing to do, he agreed the punk deserved it. They walked into the pokemon center to get a good rest before their trial. The path to the trial was literally right next to them so they were gonna have to train a bit and discipline Bruho a bit.

 **Well, here ya go. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Bronze is definitely not the emotionless, passive default trainer of the Sun and Moon games. Also, I will go over a brief overview of Bronze. (Also, sorry for short and kinda boring chapter. I got Lazy :/ )**

 **He's a overweight (Not completely obese though, he's been shown to run and handle himself around Tauros), 6 foot, 15 year old Mexican boy. He likes all things cowboy and adores his hat. He carries around his reliable stick to use as a offensive weapon and carries around a lasso for all sorts of cowboy antics. His starter pokemon was a Totodile, which he named BIGJAW (Which is the name of my first Totodile). He's a happy guy, but don't cross him. Bronze is not the type to take lightly to people messing with him or his friends. He can get a little too violent at times and tries to use his size to his advantage, for a slim chance of intimidation. Bronze is based off my general body type and what I picture myself as in the pokemon world. He also has a team that's mostly based off my current Sun team, most evolutions will be not as accurate for story reasons. I did however evolve my Totodile and Eevee pretty early in the game.**

 **Review Response:**

 **Bodacious T: Answer is explained, already**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Trio Trials**

 **Hola amigos. The trials for Akala are pretty forgettable in my opinion. I'm just gonna try to cram then into 1 chapter (hopefully). The max will be two. Anyways, let's get on going to Bronze's trials!**

Bronze and BIGJAW walked to a clearing and found a fishing ground. They saw a fisherman looking for water type Pokemon. A blue haired girl was standing by a trial barrier. They walked up to her and Bronze asked, "Are you the trial captain".

"Oh", the girl said, obviously startled by Bronze. She probably was thinking of other things, like able bodied swimmers. "You startled me", the girl said in a angered time. "But yes, I am one of the trial captains here. My name is Lana and it's time to start your trial".

"Alright", Bronze said with enthusiasm. BIGJAW agreed with a happy hiss.

The three began to walk through moist tall grass. "I see you have yourself a rare Water-Type. Croconaw aren't even native to his region", Lana said. "How did you even acquire this Pokemon", Lana asked, showing that she is interested in BIGJAW.

"Well, I met BIGJAW by the loading docks on Melemele Island. I think he hitched a ride from Johto though, since there were teeth marks on one of the ships", Bronze answered her question. "But I think it's was fate for me to meet BIGJAW. After all, he's from Johto, just like me".

"Oh, you're from Johto", Lana said surprised. "I heard there was a red Gyrados in the Lake to Rage", Lana said. "I reeled in one while I was fishing", Lana said.

"Oh really", Bronze said in a sarcastic tone. I'm pretty sure none of us fell for that Tauros crap.

"I see I won't be pulling anything over you, Bronze", Lana said hysterically. Bronze and BIGJAW rolled their eyes in sync as they walked.

"So… what is my trial exactly", Bronze asked.

"We're just about here", Lana said. "You have to try and herd these Wishiwashi. They are making small whirlpools in the river", Lana said.

"Wait, what? Last time I checked you heard Tauros. I've never heard of well, herding water Pokemon in the river", Bronze said.

"There's a first time for everything", Lana said in a chipper tone. "I'm not going to make you swim the whole river though, especially since most able bodied trainers wouldn't be able to".

Bronze then looked at her with a angry glare she could feel through his sunglasses. "I don't need to be a stick to swim", Bronze said. He put down his bag and took off his boots. He placed his boots, sunglasses, and lasso in the bag. Bronze grabbed his stick and followed BIGJAW to the water.

"Hey, you're leaving me out of your trial", Rotom Dex said, feeling left out.

"Are you waterproof", Bronze asked his Poke'Dex. Rotom Dex then made a scared face and hid in the bag. "Let's do this BIGJAW", Bronze said. BIGJAW nodded and hopped into the water. Bronze jumped in too and hung onto BIGJAW. The two swam to the small whirlpool. BIGJAW stopped swimming as he got close. Bronze heard some splashing. A Whishwashi then jumped out of water and it seemed ready for battle.

The Wishiwashi went in for a tackle. BIGJAW dodged the attack but Bronze ended up getting hit in the face. Bronze saw a rock and swam to it. He stood on the Rock and said, "BIGJAW, use Bite". BIGJAW opened wide and chomp where the Wishiwashi was. It dodged just in time and slapped BIGJAW silly with its tale. BIGJAW used Metal Claw but slashed at nothing as the Wishiwashi tried to create a Whirlpool around BIGJAW. The croc tried to swim away but the whirlpool was sucking him in.

Bronze said, "Don't worry BIGJAW, I'm coming". This is where he knew, he fucked up. Bronze reached for his lasso only to find nothing on his left side. He remembered leaving his lasso in his bag with Rotom Dex. "BIGJAW, try to swim against the current", Bronze yelled. BIGJAW took the advice and used it. He struggled with this and it seemed to use every reptilian muscle he had.

Bronze then reached down to his waist and undid his belt. Lana saw this and looked away with a blush. "Do you need a room", she said. Bronze held his pants with his off hand and used his belt as a makeshift lasso.

"Grab onto this", Bronze yelled as he thwipped his belt. BIGJAW saw the leather belt and grabbed onto it with his jaw. Bronze pulled BIGJAW up to his rock, and BIGJAW gave a thankful hiss. "That fish is way too fast. We're gonna need a new plan of attack", Bronze said to his friend. Bronze then went over his team.

He had a water crocodile, a night fox, a rock wolfpup, and a muddy donkey. Bronze was going over his options when his heavy ball went off and Bruho stood on a rock. He looked kissed and ready to battle. "Bruho, you're not exactly gonna do much here. Do you even know what your weak too", Bronze said to his donkey. Bruho snorted and stomped his hoof, hard, on the rock. This was enough to make some of the water around the rock ripple. Bronze noticed this and new a way to knock that fish off course.

"Bruho, used Bulldoze and don't go easy on it", Bronze said. Bruho made a snarky face and used Mud Slap on Bronze. He wiped the mud off bus face with the help go Water Gun. "BIGJAW, used Water Gun on him", Bronze said with a smirk. The Mudbray made a face that said 'you better not'. BIGJAW blasted water at the donkey's feet and since ground is weak to water, Bruho started to jump all over the rock. He was making shockwaves that shook the water around him. The new ripples water threw the Wishiwashi off course. The fish jumped up from the water. Bruho jumped and used its powerful leg to Stomp on the fish. It hit the water hard and floated up the water on its side, fainted.

"You guys did great", Bronze said. He then saw Bruho had hit the water and was struggling to swim up. Bronze jumped in and grabbed the donkey. He held onto it and BIGJAW helped lift it up on land. Bruho was shaking and had its eyes barely open. A ground type nearly drowning in water will end up in a disaster. "Hang in there, Bruho", Bronze said softly as he stroked its main. "BIGJAW, go get a towel and some Oran Berries", Bronze ordered.

BIGJAW ran to get his bag and saw that Rotom Dex had flown out. "Hey BIGJAW, what's up", the tech said. BIGJAW just grabbed the bag and ran to Bronze.

"Thanks", the trainer said as he pulled out a towel and started to rub him. He made him dryer than a desert and grabbed a berry. "Eat this, it'll make you feel better", Bronze said to his donkey. Mudbray ate the berry and started to regain its strength. "Eat one too, BIGJAW. You've been battling hard", Bronze said as he ate a berry himself. The three ate their berries and felt refreshed.

"I'm happy to see Mudbray is feeling better", Lana said. "It's time to get moving", Lana said as she walked on. Bronze quickly put on his boot and grabbed his lasso. He rushed to catch up so much that he forgot to return Bruho to its pokeball, so the horse walked with along as BIGJAW normally traveled. Bruho liked that it got to stretch out its legs.

"Hey Bronze, I think Bruho likes walking around with you", Rotom Dex said. "I like it too, though I'd prefer to be in a place a lot less humid", Rotom Dex said as it was avoiding the moist vegetation.

"I guess you're right", Bronze said as it saw Bruho trotting along happily. "BIGJAW sure likes walking with me, right buddy", Bronze said as he petted BIGJAW on the head. BIGJAW happily hissed as he was petted. The four followed Lana as she led them to another body of water.

"Alright, we have another one", Lana said. "This one's gonna be a bit harder", Lana said as she pointed to a small whirlpool that wasn't even moving fast.

"BIGJAW, I'll stay here this time", Bronze said. "I'll give you commands from here. If you need help, I'll come get you", Bronze said. He wasn't kidding. Bronze is the type of guy to jump into a battle of his Pokemon are getting way to hurt. That's not even to win, it's just to make sure his Pokemon make it out in one piece.

BIGJAW jumped into the water and swam to the small whirlpool. BIGJAW saw that the whirlpool stopped. He swam away from the used to be whirlpool. He got back on land, disappointed there wasn't another battle for him to try and redeem himself in. He wasn't particularly happy that Bruho did most of the work in their first battle of this trial.

As BIGJAW stood he turned around and saw a large shadow in the water. Bronze and Bruho looked and saw the large creature emerging. The three looked in awe as they saw it was a large fish. Okay, so you guys know those fish from finding nemo that make shapes by expertly placing themselves. Picture the fish they made but in full 3D and angry.

"You ready, BIGJAW", Bronze said. BIGJAW nodded and was ready to fight the totem Pokemon. The giant fish roared and its aura flashed. BIGJAW gave off its own roar and got into fighting stance. Bronze spun his stick and was ready to give off orders. Bruho hid behind a rock. Ground type doesn't mix well with water so you can't really blame the donkey.

BIGJAW jumped into the water and used Metal Claw. The fish slapped him with its tail and sent the crack flying. BIGJAW landed into the water with a large splash. That wasn't gonna stop the croc. He turned back and looked at Bronze, showing he was ready to take direction. "BIGJAW, use Scary Face", Bronze said. BIGJAW showed a intimidating face and scared the totem Pokemon a bit. It's colors ruptured a bit but it contained itself. Bronze noticed this and didn't really know what to think of it. What he did know was that BIGJAW was gonna need help.

Bronze was about to choose Luna when Bruho jumped in front and looked back then nodded. Bronze smiled, he's getting his Mudbray to actually listen to him. "Bruho, used stomp", Bronze ordered. The donkey ran up the fish and jumped. He then kicked the fish with its powerful leg. The fish roared in pain as its colors started to rupture on the part where Bruho stomped. The horse was about to neigh in victory but it soon realized it was gonna fall in water. Bruho was expecting a world of pain to was over its body but it then felt something around its neck. Bronze had his lasso lined up and pulled Bruho out of the air. The donkey landed on the ground relieved and felt the rope be taken off its neck. "Thanks", Bronze said.

Bronze then yelled, "BIGJAW, use Bite", Bronze said. BIGJAW opened its mouth and bit down. The fish roared and tried to show BIGJAW off. It then whipped its head and BIGJAW came off, but he took a chunk with him. BIGJAW landed in the water only to find a bunch of Wishiwashi swimming out of his mouth extremely fast. BIGJAW looked confused. BIGJAW then started hissing at Bruho. The donkey turned and shook as it understood what BIGJAW told it.

"It think Totodile is trying to strategize with Mudbray", Rotom Dex said to Bronzez

"Really", Bronze said. BIGJAW ran up to the three and Bruho got in fighting stance. "BIGJAW, used Bite again. Bruho, use Rock Tomb", Bronzs commanded. BIGJAW jumped into the water and swam around the beast. Bruho used the distraction and launched rocks at the fish. The totem Pokemon thwacked the rock with its tail but then felt sharp pain as BIGJAW dug its sank his teeth in. BIGJAW felt more power in his bite and yanked off the a good chunk of the tail. Wishiwashi then dissolved from the tail and swam off.

"BIGJAW learned Crunch", Rotom Dex notified Bronze.

"Great timing too. But we need to hit this thing harder", Bronze said. "Bruho, use Bulldoze", Bronze said. Bruho stomped on the ground hard and started a mini earthquake. The giant school of Wishiwashi then jumped from the water and tackled the donkey. The physical move didn't seem to do much damage and then aura flashed around Bruho. His defense was already really good and the Stamina takes it to a whole new level. Bruho ran at the fish and used Stomp. The fish shot out a powerful Water Gun. Bruho was knocked back and struggled to stand while the aura flashed once again.

"BIGJAW, use Crunch", Bronze said. BIGJAW jumped from the water and opened wide, only to get a face full of Water Gun. The croc got launched back into the lake. Bruho had enough to to recovered and used Double Kick on the giant fish. The two kicks seemed to do a lot of damage as the colors of the fish started to change a bit since the Wishiwashi were getting uncomfortable. The giant fish then used it's find to drag itself and then launched up to slam in Bruho.

"Bruho, use Stomp and don't hold back. BIGJAW launch yourself with Water Gun and make sure the impact hurts", Bronze yelled. Bruho charged at fishzilla accompanied by the sound of loud galloping. BIGJAW used Water Gun to Launch itself at the fish like a scary rocket. The fish was getting tired and it slowly started to get smaller each second. As the remaining body of fishzilla saw that the crocodile and a donkey were charging at full force it panicked and disassembled. The two attacker end two eyed and hit each other.

The two landed on the ground and rubbed their heads. They then saw that what was left of fishzilla was just a small Wishiwashi. The fish then started shaking in fear as BIGJAW and Bruho looked pissed. The fish jumped and flopped back to the lake then swam away from the two faster than a guy running to a public restroom after Taco Bell. BIGJAW and Bruho had a WTF moment as they realized that was the core of fishzilla. Bronze went up to his partners and hugged them. "You guys did great", Bronze said with excitement in his voice. "Let's get you guys fixed up", Bronz said as he dug into his bag and pulled out three oran berries. Placed two berries on the ground and ate the third one. The two pokemon happily dug into the fruit and instantly felt better.

"Congratulations on completing my trial, Bronze", Lana said.

Bronze turned around and said, "Thanks".

"Now, I'm sure you're prize will be special for both you and your Croconaw", Lana said as she pulled out a Waterium-Z.

Bronze happily took the Z-Crystal and looked at BIGJAW. Bronze smiled and said, "Hope you're ready, because we're getting closer". Bronze then walked up to his starter and said, "There's no other pokemon I'd be happier to give this too". He then handed BIGJAW the Z-Crystal. The Croconaw looked at the crystal and felt something. Sure, he liked his trainer but this, this was special. Z-Crystals can only be used when a bond between trainer and pokemon is powerful. BIGJAW was starting to feel closer to his trainer. Bronze felt the same way, he smiled at his Croconaw. This was a big step, and Bronze was happy to take it.

"This is pose you use to activate Waterium-Z. Watch closely", Lana said. Lana made her arms into an X, she then waed her arms on one side like waves, she then moved them to the other and kept them there for a few seconds. She then got out of the pose and said, "Well, shall I meet you at the Pokemon Center", Lana said.

"Yeah", Bronze said. Bronze turned and looked to his partners. His team was growing and getting stronger. Buth those were just benefits, because what Bronze was really smiling about was that he knew he had a friend for life.

 **Well, here ya go. Isn't that what Pokemon is about, making friends along your journey and having fun. I do love battling and shit, but knowing that little croc is my friend is enough to keep me going. I hope you enjoyed this trial, yeah it's short, like REALLY short but I don't like having 3 different trials in one chapter. Hope y'all enjoyed and I'll see ya next time, adios.**

 **No reviews on last chapter :|**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Trio Trials Part 2**

 **Back at it again! Let's see how Bronze plays with fire.**

Bronze walked out of the Pokemon center with his Croconaw by his side. He was feeling good after his trial. Getting a new Z-Crystal that is compatible with BIGJAW meant he could use his strongest partner to his fullest potential.

Bronze had other things on his mind though. Like that Gladion kid. Who was he, why's he with Team Skull, and the most important question of all, why is he so damn edgy. Bronze was also concerned about that Frankenstein of a Pokemon. Like, what was up with that thing.

Bronze and BIGJAW kept walking forward. Bronze was lost in thought until he felt the familiar sting of multiple teeth on his leg, not enough to break skin though. Bronze yelled and dropped his stick, then proceeded to rub his leg. "Dale (Come on) BIGJAW", Bronze said in anger. It's like the third time BIGJAW bit him. The Croconaw pointed to an entrance to the town, but it was blocked by two Skull grunts, a short woman, and a huge horse with dreadlocks.

"Hey trainer", the lady said. "Come help me with these scoundrels".

Bronze and BIGJAW walked up to see the Skull grunts doing there 'intimidating' dance at a balloon Pokemon.

"Why do y'all low lives got to be harrasin' the poor Pokemon", Haph said, annoyed at their bullshit.

"It's a legitimate business, shorty. If you tryin' to stop us from makin' dough then yo got some rocks in yo skull", one of the grunts said.

"Yeah, Team Skull will mess you up, and it don't matter how many trainers you call", the other grunt sai. He soon changed his cocky appearance as he saw Bronze and BIGJAW were the trainers the woman called.

"It's The Sheriff", the grunt said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Oh great, it's you again", Bronze said as he stabbed his staff into the ground and cracked his knuckles. BIGJAW bared his fangs and looked ready to kick some ass.

"I assume you're on familiar terms with these guys", the woman said.

"Yeah, they're the numskulls that I got to deal with frequently", Bronze said as he glared at the wanna be gangsters.

"You ain't scarin' us, cowboy. Team Skull neva' backs down from a scrap", the first grunt said. He then noticed that his partner had ran off. "Oh you fo real", the grunt said.

"Mudsdale, shall we stomp this scoundrel", the woman said. Her giant Mudsdale neigh and stomped the ground.

"We got this", Bronze said as he and BIGJAW looked ready for a battle.

"Bring it on", the grunt said as he sent out his Drowzee.

"BIGJAW, use Water Gun", Bronze said. BIGJAW unleashed a powerful torrent of water that hit the Drowzee and sent the grunt flying. Bronze and BIGJAW started to laugh, like hard. They had literally just pulled some Team Rocket shit.

"Thanks for the help", the woman said. "Are you gonna be okay getting home", she said to the Driffbloom. The balloon responded with a noise and floated off.

"No problem", Bronze said.

"Man, life in the big city is really somethings. These criminals are just roaming the streets", the woman said. "Oh, I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Hapu", the woman said. "What's your name, son".

"I'm Bronze and this guy is BIGJAW", Bronze said as he stuck his hand out to Hapu's.

"Bronze eh? That's a fine name", Hapu said. "I got to say, I like how you can just scare them off. Some one really has to teach them criminals a lesson".

"Trust me, I knew how that feels", Bronze said. He was remembering when Team Rocket had attacked Goldenrod City back in Johto. The anger he felt that day was the angriest he had every felt.

"Mudsdale and I are always wandering all about Alola to try to achieve our goals, so perhaps we'll meet again someday. I am indebted to you for your aid, after all", Hapu said.

"It really wasn't a problem. I just like to see them run off when I'm around", Bronze said. BIGJAW nodded in agreement.

Mudsdale neighed and looked at BIGJAW. "Ah yes. You may want to try your hand at a Battke Royal. Mudsdale thinks you'd be well suited, given how strong your Croconaw is", Hapu said as she got on her gigantic horse. "Hope we meet again".

"Adios", Bronze said as he waved to Hapu.

"I love myself a good Mudsdale. They're just so strong and sturdy", Rotom Dex said.

"Yeah. I think it looks kinda like Bruho", Bronze said. "He would of been happy to see this huge horse". Bronze then felt a tug and looked down at BIGJAW. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that you did a good job", Bronze said as he petted his friend. The two then proceeded to walk into the city. Bronze saw the sign said, Royal Avenue.

 **Royal Avenue**

The two walked into the city only get the scent of deep fried dough with a spicy aroma. Bronze and BIGJAW then saw their Malasada loving friend.

"Hola", Bronze said to his friend.

"Alola", Hau said with his happy attitude. "I just hit the motherload with these spicy malasada", Hau said as he took a huge bite out of one. "It's so… so...HOT", Hau said as his face went red and he started sweating. The boy looked as if he was gonna breathe fire. He screamed, "HOT, HOT", as he threw all his Spicy Malasada and ran around the town, all while he was sweating and red faced. Bronze and BIGJAW rolled their eyes and ran after Hau.

The boy ran and ran and ran all around. BIGJAW tried to use Water Gun on the boy but Hau running as if he had just eaten a burrito from Taco Bell.

 **Shit… I already used that joke. How about if he was eating at… Carl's Jr? Yeah, we'll go with that.**

After that analogy i was trying to create, Hau ran int a pole. Bronze and BIGJAW rushed to his side and were making sure Hau didn't croak. Bronze gave him a slap to wake him up and Hau's eyes went wide. Hau screamed again and started sprinting once again. Bronze sighed as he and BIGJAW ran after them.

People who were walking into large dome in the middle of town laid eyes on a certi edgelord we met before. Gladion stood in front of the dome, that said Battle Royal Dome on it. "Every time something brings me down, I always come back here", Gladion said to himself as he looked at the Pokeball that housed Null. "Well Null, let's go bury our sorrow in the crowd", Gladion edged the most edgey line I've ever heard in all of Pokemon. He was about to walk in when he got knocked down by Hau. He fell to the ground but quickly picked himself up. He laid eyes on Hau, who was grasping his neck over the pain of the spice. "Fantastic", Gladion said sarcastically. Hau was on the ground, gasping for air, but whenever he would breathe in air, the spice would mix and only made the burning worse.

"Water Gun", Bronze said. BIGJAW blasted bitter water into Hau's mouth. Hau coughed from relief of the heat and the bitterness of Water Gun.

"Yuck", Hau said. "BIGJAW needs some breath spray". The croc glared at Hau as he tried to get the taste out of his mouth.

"Must you always be this idiotic", Gladion said. Bronze glared at Gladion, he wasn't appreciating the comments about his friend.

"You again", Bronze said as he faced Gladion.

"I see we meet again", Gladion said. The two glared at eachother for a good while. Hau was just watching, and he was feeling REALLY uncomfortable. He had learned that Bronze got very physical himself, so the thought of him fighting a person scared him. Bronze was thinking what Hau was predicting. He really wanted to throw down right here and now but there were too many people around and did not want to cause a commotion, even though people were already circling around them. Gladion had on a glare that could put a hole through your soul while Bronze's left hand was in a fist and his stick starting to shake in his right. Bronze had just thought to himself that he had a new rival. Gladion was a tough opponent and they both absolutely hated eachother right now. Hau while is also his rival is more of a friend to Bronze who he's a bit competitive with but Gladion is someone he absolutely despises.

"ALOLA", a man screamed, the crowd turned to see a man in a wrestling mask and had no shirt on. He looked like a mexican wrestler. "Come on kids, let's settle this in a Battle Royal", the man said. "You too young man", the mysterious man said a she pointed to Hau. "Everyone needs a good Battle Royal every now and then". The man then pushed Bronze and Gadio into the dome and Hau followed.

They made it into the fancy dome and were walked up to the receptionist's desk. "Four please", he said.

"Professor", Bronze asked. BIGJAW was confused about the whole situation but also kinda relieved that his trainer wouldn't be fighting himself.

"Who" the man asked confused. "I'm the Masked Royal", he said. "Who might you be", he asked.

"Kukui… cut it out… I know it's you", Bronze said.

"Hah, the heat must be getting you", the Masked Royal said. He then laid eyes on BIGJAW, "I must say though, this Croconaw looks very strong". "How did you acquire this pokemon, Totodile are not native to this region".

"How would you know that", Bronze said.

"Well, where do you find Totoile here then", the Masked man said

Bronze eventually gave in to this whole charade and said, "Okay, you win. I'm Bronze and this is BIGJAW".

"I bet you must be a mighty trainer", the masked man said. "Who might you be", he asked Hau.

Hau knew it was Kukui too but he wanted to play along with his act. "I'm Hau, and this is my partner, Datrix", Hau said as he let out Datrix, who was sleeping.

The Masked Royal then face Gladion and said, "Welcome back". "I know you're a regular here, Gladion". Gladion stayed silent.

"So how does this work", Bronze asked.

"Four trainers", the masked man said as he held up four fingers. "Four trainers, yeah, each pick there own Pokemon to battle in an all out battle. When a Pokemon can't battle anymore, the match ends and one trainer will come out victorious". "Now, let's get battling".

The door was opened and the four walked to it to prepare for the battle. The dome was full of people cheering and had a bunch of banner that showed that the Masked Royal was pretty popular.

The masked man walked into the ring and said, "Let's show these kids what a proper Battle Royal looks like". He unleashed a Rockruff who looked ready for battle.

Gladion sighed and pulled out a pokeball. "Null, let's vent out our frustrations", Gladion said a she unleashed Null. The pokeman landed and looked ready to really mess up the competition.

"Datrix, let's have some fun", Haus said. Datrix was just asleep on the stage but waked up when he heard his rival's name.

"Alright BIGJAW, let's blow the roof off of this place", Bronze said as BIGJAW jumped into the ring and bared his fangs. All four talents and Pokemon were ready to go all out in this battle.

"Tackle", Royal said.

"Pursuit", Gladion commanded.

"Peck", Hau said.

"Crunch", Bronze yelled.

The Pokemon all ran at eachother with their attacks at the ready. BIGJAW jumped and bit down on the axe head of Null. BIGJAW then got a peck to the face but he kept his grip. Rockruff then tackled Datrix but the owl quickly recovered and flew around the arena. Null kept trying to shake BIGJAW off but he wasn't budging. BIGJAW finally let go when he was hit by Razor Leaf. The Croc then shot water at the owl in an attempt to knock it out of the sky.

Rockruff used rock tomb and knocked the owl out of the air. BIGJAW launched itself with Water Gun and used Metal Claw to attack the owl. He slashed at the bird and smacked it to the ground. BIGJAW landed on the ground but got hit really hard by Null.

"Rockruff, use Rocktomb", Royal said. The pup summoned rocks and launched them at the Frankenstein pokemon. Null curled up in an attempt to block out some damage. Null whipped its head and sliced one of the rocks in half with it's head axe thing.

BIGJAW used Metal Claw but Datrix dodged the attack. "Use Razor Leaf", Hau said. The owl the let out a wave of sharp leaves in BIGJAW's direction.

"Dodge and use Crunch", Bronze yelled. BIGJAW ran at Datrix avoided the leaves the best he could. A few made direct impact but the croc roughed through it and propelled itself with Water Gun. The croc grabbed onto the owl and he held on for dear life as Datrix tried to shake him off.

"Use Peck to get that Croconaw off", Hau said. Datrix then turned his head completely around and started to peck at BIGJAW's hand. The croc was losing his grip so he blasted water in the owl's face. The two then spiraled out of control in the air.

Rockruff and Null were trying to knock each other down as they butted heads. Rockruff was really able to compete against Null raw strength thanks to getting off a few Howls. The two then stopped their tussle to look up, only to see a crocodile and an owl barreling toward them.

"Jump off", Bronze said. BIGJAW then let go of Datrix and used Water Gun to really smash Datrix into the ground hard. The owl was blasted down and hit Null right in the head. The owl then hit the ground and fainted. Null was a bit dazed by the getting hit with a damn owl. It shook its head and saw its trainer do his signature 'it's not a faze mom' pose.

"Bronze has successfully gotten Hau out of the match. Bronze wins", a voice from the intercom said.

Hau saw his friend fainted and was a bit sad about losing. He put a smile on his face though, cause he always tries to be positive. "Man, that was really something", Hau said.

"Yeah, that was really fun", Bronze said. "We got to fit his more often".

"Maybe even he had some fun", Hau said as he pointed to Gladion, who returned Null to it's pokeball.

"You did your best", Gladion said. "We just have to get stronger". He then sighed as he saw Hau coming over to him.

"How did you like the Royal", Hau said with a smile on his face. "I thought it was great".

"How can you be so optimistic after losing", Gladion said in a annoyed tone. "You're pokemon deserve betteR", he finished as he walked out of the arena.

"Buzzkill", Hau said.

Bronze walked up to his friend and said, "Don't let him bother you". "But if he gets to be too much, let me know and I'll be happy to take care of him".

"Ha, I can always count on you, Bronze", Hau said, feeling better. "You're right, I shouldn't let him get me down. We still got an adventure of smiles and good times to be brought down by some emo".

The two then felt a hand on their shoulders. "What did you two think of your first Battle Royal", the Masked Royal asked.

"It was fun", Hau said. He then picked up Datrix and started pettinghis head to make it wake up.

"Yeah, it's kinda cool having to fight a lot of opponents at once", Bronze said. BIGJAW hissed in agreement.

"I'm glad to hear it", Royal said. "I'm happy to have you guys over here again, and I'll be happy to take you two on in any battle".

 **Malasada Shop**

Bronze and Hau were sitting at a booth at the Malasada shop and catching up with each other while enjoying some more mild Malasada. Their pokemon were out of their balls and eating the same food.

"I'm glad I caught my Eevee", Hau said. "He's really strong but I just don't know what I should evolve him into. There are just so many flavors to choose from", Hau said. "It's like trying to pick out a Malasada but seeing all the different fillings you can get. That doesn't stop me 'cause I'll just eat them all", Hau said as he chomped down on his Malasada.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I didn't even know what Luna would evolve into, but even if I did have my heart set on a specific evolution, it's already set in stone", Bronze said as he looked over to his Umbreon.

"I see you already caught a new one too", Hau said as he looked at Bruho, who has just gobbled down his Malasada.

"He's as tough as he is stubborn but he learned to like me", Bronze said as he took a bite of his deep fried pastry.

"So, where are you heading to next", Hau asked.

Rotom Dex flew out of the bag and said, "Well, he's going to his trial on Wela Volcano Park".

Hau nearly choked on his Malasada and said, "Wait, you finished your first trial already".

"Yeah, but if it makes you feel better, I had no clue where it even was", Bronze said.

"I gotta go catch up", Hau said. "I'll see ya later", Hau yelled as he gobbled down his Malasada and ran off. His pokemon followed the boy to Lana's trial grounds.

"Man, that guys something else", Bronze said. BIGJAW nodded in agreement. Luna was taking a nap but then woke up and started to walk around. The sun had set and now Luna was being much more active. White Fang was still a love sick puppy dog and followed Luna everywhere she went. Bruho was still adjusting to his teammates and personally found White Fang annoying. Bruho didn't care much for Lun since she slept most of the time and really only had interest in BIGJAW. The croc was a strong, fierce pokemon who had shown time and time again that he was no croc to mess around with and Bruho respected that.

The donkey felt a hand on his head and it was the hand of his trainer. "How are you liking the other", he asked. The donkey replied by snorting in annoyance. "Well, get used to it", Bronze said as he returned the donkey, fox, and pup to their pokeballs. The cowboy then sihed and said, "I guess this one's on me too". He walked into the shop and was surprised by confetti and and the sounds of noisemakers.

"Congratulations on being our 100 customer of the day", the lady said. "For this you ten Dusk Balls to help you on your trial", she said as she pulled out ten black pokeballs that had red button and green spots.

"Thanks", Bronze said as he put the tech in his bag. "How did you knwo I was a trial goer", Bronze asked.

"You have the amulet", the lady said as she pointed to Bronze's stick that he just so happened to tie the amulet to. "And that will be 150 for the Malasada", the lady saud. Brone sighed and pulled some money out of is hat.

 **Wela Volcano Park**

Some time has passed and our heroes have been climbing the park for about a good half hour. Bronze hadn't see any trainers, which was surprising since they normally love to battle. Bronze did see something interesting to him though. Some new salamander like pokemon were running amok. They seemed to be gathering food and shiny stones.

Bronze continued to walk with his partner. Then the two stopped, heard flapping in the distance. The two then looked up to see something black with a sparkle in the air.

"What in the world", Bronze said. BIGJAW was on guard as he saw the giant black thing in the sky. The two kept walking forward, but then they saw something that was unsettling. Melted rock that looked like magma was all around a certain part of the Mountain. No, this is not volcanic lava. This is out of place melted rock. The two saw scorch marks on the stone of the mountain and claw marks in some dead trees. Bronze kept a tight grip on his stick and BIGJAW was one edge. The two then saw a bunch of the salamanders from before running around. A few of them started to shoot out Sludge Bombs into the air.

Bronze and BIGJAW heard the flapping again and then saw the two Salandit who were trying to attack run out of the area. The two then saw the black sparkly thing again but it was heading towards the at a rapid pace. The two then jumped out of the way and landed, BIGJAW landed a bit more gracefully than Bronze. The two then got into fighting stances as they saw what they were dealing with. It was a Charizard but it looked different. It's normal orange skin was as black as charcoal and it's wings and eyes were blood red. The faux dragon's underbelly was white and the flame on it's tail was red hot and big. The Charizard even had a sparkle to him.

Bronze knew he should've been ready to give out orders but he was so distracted by the sheer badassness of a Shiny Charizard. Charizard's shiny is just so, so badass. Bronze was really tempted to just start throwing pokeballs and hoping the would work. The faux dragon roared and flapped it's wings. It's tail whipped back and it got ready to breathe fire. Bronze snapped back into reality and BIGJAW bared his fangs. The croc and dragon locked eyes and were ready to battle. "BIGJAW, use Water Gun", Brone said. The croc blasted water just in the knick of time. The dragon used Flame Burst and when the two elemental attack collided they created a bunch of steam.

"You ok, buddy", Bronze said. BIGJAW responded with a hiss. BIGJAW then heard a growl as the Charizard used its wings to blow away the steam. Bronze's hat nearly flew off from the powerful gusts of wind coming from the Charizard's wings. The dragon charged at the croc and it's first started to crackle with electricity. Bronze said, "Dodged it". BIGJAW tried to dodge the moved but the Charizard was way too fast. It then punched the croc and shocked it with electricity. The force of the punch knocked BIGJAW int a boulder, leaving a Croconaw shape in the stone. It then fell face down on the ground. The croc struggled to get up. It had electricity crackle around it from the Thunder Punch out he was still able to battle.

"Shoot, this pokemon is way too much for BIGJAW to handle on his own", Bronze said to himself. "Luna, White Fang, Bruho, give BIGJAW a hand", Bronze yelled as he summoned the rest of his team. "White Fang use Rock Tomb on the Charizard, Bruho use stomp on it, and Luna got help out BIGJAW", Bronze commanded.

White Fang summoned rocks and launched them at the dragon. The dragon flew through the air and dodged the rocks, but another hail of rock was heading right for it so the Flame pokemon used Air Slash and destroyed the rock with the sheer power of the flying move. Bruho then jumped and used stomp on the dragon. The Charizard was knocked onto the ground. The dragon saw that White Fang was charging up another Rock Tomb. The Charizard saw Bruho charge. The Charizard flew straight at the donkey and used Dragon Tail to make sure he knocked it back hard. The donkey was flung and hit White Fang hard.

Luna helped BIGJAW walk his way to some cover. Bronze would of done this himself but he's got to give some directions for Bruho and White Fang. BIGJAW had gotten some Paralysis from the Thunder Punch and was barely able to walk.

"Bruho, use Rock Tomb. White Fang, use Bite", Bronze said. Bruho summoned rocks and launched them at the dragon. The Dragon was about to fly away when it felt a sharp pain on its wing. White Fang was growling as his teeth dug into the blood red wing. The Charizard use Flame Burst and melted some of the rocks. He then punched a rock to pieces. Bruho then charged and kicked the Charizard in its stomach. The Charizard used Thunder Punch but the attack only boosted Bruho's defense and the Thunder part of the punch had no effect thanks to being a Ground-Type.

The Charizard then shook his wings and flung the puppy off. It went flying through the air but Bronze used his lasso to catch the puppy and pull him from the sky. White Fang then was safe in his arms. Bronze set him down and saw BIGJAW was really weak and was barely moving with the help of Luna. Bronze was about to go help him when he saw Bruho was thrown into a boulder.

The Shiny Pokemon with a loud roar charged at the fox and croc. With a snapping sound dragon was stopped in it's tracks though. The dragon tried to fly forward but it was yanked back. Bronze had successfully gotten his lasso around the Charizard's foot. The dragon was charging up a Flame Burst to burn the rope off. Bronze then yanked the lasso so he could bring it down to ground level.

Luna saw that Bronze was trying to distract the dragon so she ran at the rare pokemon. Luna jumped and used Quick Attack. She lunged herself at a fast speed and hit the dragon right in it's gut. Charizard fumbled in the sky and felt itself get yanked to the ground. It landed with a thud. Without its constant flapping of wings to keep it in the air Bronze would have no trouble at all yanking it down. "Thanks, Luna", Bronze said.

The Charizard opened it's eyes and roared. It then flew into the air with Bronze still hanging on to the lasso. Bronze had dropped his stick because he was holding into his hat. The dragon spun, flew in circles, and even nearly hit the ground but Bronze was still hanging on. Roping Tauros for so many years really helps you get a firm grip. The dragon tried to go low once again. Bronze went wide eyed as he tried to keep his limb off the ground. He then saw his was laying on the ground. Bronze stretched his arm out and grabbed his stick. Bronze took a breath in relief since he didn't get his hand ground off.

BIGJAW was trying to stand and saw that Bronze was being dragged through the air. BIGJAW glared and slowly walked in the direction where the two were going. Meanwhile Luna picked White Fang in her mouth, like how wolves, foxes, dogs, cats ect. do with their young. Bruho had just busted through some of the stone of the mountain. The donkey was dazed and off balance. Bruho then fell down and fainted. Luna just looked at the donkey and sighed. She then looked back to see how BIGJAW was doing and saw he was walking off. She dropped White Fang without thinking and ran after the croc.

Charizard flew through the air and saw BIGJAW and Luna. He then flew straight down and were about to use them as a way to get Bronze off him. Bronze didn't want to get his Pokemon even more hurt than they already were so he used his stick to whack the dragon's wing. The dragon to are roared in pain and the two landed on the ground with a thud. The two got up weakly and the dragon got loose of the lasso. It then charged up a Flame Burst but was stopped when he saw Luna running at him. She jumped and was about to use Bite but it then got a Dragon Tail to the face. The fox and was knocked back and rolled on the ground.

The dragon was about to use Flame Burst but it then a fist smashed against it's face. The dragon stumbled back and looked pissed. It then saw Bronze had squared up and dropped his stick. "Bring it", Bronze said. The dragon then laughed but stopped when Bronze sucker punched it in the face. The dragon then spat on the ground and it's fists started to crackle with electricity.

Bronze was sweating, and it wasn't just because of the heat. He had balls of bronze but this is something where even he knew this was more than he could chew. Hell, this is more than he can fucking bite off. He was literally about to box an eight foot dragon with thunder fists. Well, there was really no point in backing out now. Bronze stepped forward and threw a punch.

BIGJAW was inching towards the battle site. He was weak, hurting, and was barely able to move. But as he saw his trainer get punched by a huge ass dragon as he tried to fight back, he had a bit more motivation. The dragon finally whacked Bronze with his tail. The Johtonean was knocked to the ground, he tried to get up and fight but he was under paralysis. The dragon then walked forward and charged up a fireball. Bronze turned his head to see BIGJAW, slowly inching towards him. "Go BIGJAW. Run to safety", Bronze said.

BIGJAW saw as his trainer struggled to get up and the dragon ready to make him into barbeque. The croc made his hand into a fist and shook off the status affect. BIGJAW then blasted a stream of hot water out of it's mouth. The dragon felt a burning pain and stumbled back. He then got hit by a Metal Claw to the face. BIGJAW then used hot scalding Water Gun on the Charizard once again and grabbed Bronze. The Charizard flew up and used Flame Burst. The attack missed and melted the rock right next to BIGJAW. The croc used the hot Water Gun to propel itself and Bronze into the air and away from the danger.

Luna was running after BIGJAW with White Fang and Bruho limping behind. They then saw BIGJAW dragging Bronze towards them. Bruho had his bag with him so he threw it on the ground. Rotom Dex then flew out of the bag and said or quite frankly yelled, "WHAT HAPPENED". Rotom Dex starting having pixelized sweat on it's screen.

BIGJAW explained what happened in it's own Pokemon language. Rotom Dex, being a Rotom, understood what he was saying and dug through the bag. "Ah here we go, give him this berry", Rotom Dex said as he pulled out a Leppa Berry. BIGJAW shoved the berry in his trainer's mouth. Bronze swallowed the berry and started to move again. Bronze tried to stretch but felt pain as he tried to move his torso. He pulled a Oran Berry out of his bag and gobbled it down. He started to feel the magic of the berry and started to stretch without any worries.

Bronze then jumped as he saw the dragon land onto the ground and roar. "Aww, shut up", Bronze said as he tossed his lasso and caught the dragon by its snout. Bruho ran at the dragon and was ready to stomp it into the ground but it got knocked into a boulder by Dragon Tail. The impact made a huge explosion of dust that could be seen in the distance. White Fang and Luna charged at the dragon. The both used bite but the Charizard roughed it out and flapped it wings. It then grabbed the two and tossed them aside and then there were two. Bronze and BIGJAW glared at the beast and faux dragon gave its own glare.

Bronze tried to yank the dragon but it whipped its head and Bronze was lifted off his feet. He landed on the ground and the dragon took the rope off it's mouth. The dragon was about to attack BIGJAW when it got hit upside the head. Bronze was holding his stick like a bo staff. The dragon would of attack if it didn't have a very painful bite on its shoulder. BIGJAW used Crunch on the Charizard's shoulder, which earned him a roar of pain. The dragon then glared at Bronze flew in the air. Charizard spun and then was able to unhinge BIGJAW's jaw from it shoulder. The croc then was thrown to the ground only to have Bronze run in to break his fall. Bronze then set down his Croconaw.

"Man, that's a tough one", Bronze said as he looked in the sky and saw the black dragon in the distance fly into a mountain. BIGJAW looked up too and started hissing. "And one day, I'm gonna catch it", Bronze said to himself. Bronze the. Looked down and saw his teammates scratched, bruised, and dirty. "Let's get you guys to the Pokemon Center. BIGJAW went wide eyed and grabbed his trainer pants leg. He tried to pull him over so he could keep going but barely had the strength to move him a inch. Bronze picked up the croc and said, "You need it especially, I got berries but y'all really got your behinds handed to you. You guys deserve some proper care", Bronze said. BIGJAW then stopped struggling and felt defeated a she heard the sounds of the pokeballs returning.

The two then walked back to Royal Avenue and BIGJAW was still down. Bronze noticed BIGJAW was down so he said, "If it makes you feel any better, you looked pretty awesome when you were trying to save me". "Gracias", Bronze said. BIGJAW felt a bit better and smiled a bit.

 **One Pokemon Center Treatment Later…**

Bronze had a smile on his face as he saw his Pokemon were feeling in tip top shape. "Croconaw and the others are feeling much better", Nurse Joy said as she brought back a tray of Pokeballs and BIGJAW who was stretching. "How did they get so hurt", she asked.

As Bronze grabbed his Pokeballs he said, "A crazy rare and strong Charizard".

"Wait, the black Charizard in Wela Volcano Park", the nurse asked.

"Yeah", Bronze said. "How did you know", Bronze asked as he petted BIGJAW.

"That Charizard is always sending trial goers to the Pokemon Center", Nurse Joy said. "It seems to really hate trial goers for some reason and the only time trainers make it to the top is when it' sleeping", Nurse Joy said.

"Well, wish us luck", Bronze said. BIGJAW followed him out the door and was feeling a hell of alot better. The croc then hissed and ran to the direction of Wela Volcano Park. The croc was about to burst the the exit of Royal Avenue when a lasso was around him. He was then pulled back and landed in Bronze's arms. He had to put him down though because he was bigger and heavier than his previous form. "Look, I want to complete the trial too, but we got to train because I think that the Charizard isn't too fond of us", Bronze said. BIGJAW sighed but he had to agree that the shiny Charizard did give them quite the ass whoopin'.

Bronze then unleashed the other three Pokemon on his team. Bruho, White Fang, and Luna all materialized and stretched out. Bronze then snakes his stick against the concrete road and said, " Guys, we all have to agree we've had better days. That Charizard gave us quite the beat down", Bronze said. "But we have to complete this trip if we are supposed to complete the Island Challenge. We all have to train, including myself", Bronze said. "Next time that Charizard wants to mess with us, it's gonna be in a world of hurt".

BIGJAW and Bruho started jumping and showing their hype. The two were some of the strongest Pokemon in Bronze's team and didn't like the fact that they got their asses handed to them on a silver platter. White Fang jumped up and down because he's just extremely hyper and happy. Luna just nodded at Bronze. She's really the most mellow of the team and not much of a hype man as White Fang was. Bronze then looked at the Battle Royal Dome and said, "And I know just the place to train".

 **Wela Volcano Park**

A few Salandit were carrying berries across the rock terrain. They made it to a den and rested for a bit. They jumped as they heard flapping and turned around to see the shiny beast. It landed with a thud and had a shimmer in its wings. The two Salandit started to shake in fear. The dragon had anger in its red eyes and it roared. The two Salandit then sprinted off in a Looney Tunes fashion. The dragon watched them scurry off and looked down at the berries. The Charizard ate the berries curled up in its den.

It wasn't too happy about having to fly away from a trainer that didn't even have most of his Pokemon fully evolved. The dragon though did admire one thing about them though, the trainer. He thought back to how Bronze was so willing to protect his Pokemon, even bruised and barely able to move he was willing to fight and he wasn't even a Pokemon. The dragon also respects the fact that his Croconaw broke out of its status and was ready to jump in even after getting his ass served. The dragon then had a flashback about a similar circumstance.

 **Flashback**

A golden Charmander was knocked to the ground. It struggled to get up and halted as it saw its opponent. The Salandit had an evil grin on it as it picked up a berry that had claw marks on it. The Charmander had anger in it eyes as it saw the Salandit run away and snicker with it's berry. The Charmander then loudly grunted at the Salandit. It turned around and cackled at the Charmander, then it taunted it by sniffing the berry and licking it's lips. The Charmander was really angry and it started glowing. The Salandit looked confused as the charmander started to grow and change shape.

Charmander stopped glowing and revealed that it evolved into Charmeleon. He was a foot taller than the previous. He turned a darker shade of gold and had a horn grow behind his head. He now had sharp claws and was bigger. He had much sharper features and his flame was bigger. He now looked more like a dinosaur then a lizard. It roared and charged up a fireball in its mouth. The Charmeleon then used Flame Burst and launched the fireball at the Salandit, who had braced itself for the attack. A cloud of black smoke was all that could be seen for a while. The smoke cleared up, revealing some scorched rock and a burnt berry. Charmeleon then saw the Salandit limping away in the distance. The Charmeleon looked down at the burnt berry and sat down, he then started to eat it. He felt accomplished and happily took another bite of the ruined berry.

The Charizard then flashed back to a less ideal memory. A large crowd of Salandit were all hissing and jumping around a crater. Charmeleon had used Flame Burst and had smoke protruding from it's nostrils. A rush of wind cleared some of the smoke and the Chameleon was whacked. It fell to the ground to see it's opponent standing over him.

It was a large Lizard that looked like Salandit but it was much bigger and sleaker. It was a large Salazzle that looked over him with a cheeky grin. It's harem of Salandit cheered it on as it was about to deal the final blow. The Charmeleon then used Dragon Tail to knock back the Salandit. The Charmeleon then charged a to use Slash but took a Sludge Bomb to the face.

Charmeleon then laid on the ground fainted, covered in sludge. The Salandit cheered for their Salazzle. Time had passed and the Chameleon had finally woken up. He was angry and used Flame Burst in the sludge that surrounded him. The sludge dried up and cracked. The Charmeleon looked at the moon with anger in its eyes. It then roared started to glow white.

The Charizard then snapped back into reality and looked at its hands. He clenched them into fists and thought back about his latest battle. Charizard flapped his wings to clear the smoke caused by the collision of water and fire. He then charged and his fist crackled with electricity. The Croconaw's trainer commanded it to dodge. The Charizard landed and raised its electric fist. The Croc tried to jumped out of the way but the dragon still punched the croc. The impact plus electricity of the attack had done some major damage. He then saw the trainers Rockruff and Mudbray run at him and the Unbreon coming to the Croconaw's aid. Charizard made quick work of donkey and pup and went in to finish off the fox and crocodile.

The dragon was about to strike when he felt something wrap around his leg. He really couldn't care less for the Umbreon, Rockruff, and Mudbray, but the trainer and Croconaw were the ones that gave him interest. Charizard relented how shocked it was that the trainer had stopped him with a lasso. Charizard then remembered how difficult it was to knock him off but he ended up crashing because the trainer hit his wing with a stick. The two landed and the dragon tried to rub its aching wing.

It then turned around to see the Croconaw was under Paralysis and slay walking towards him. He admired his persistence and was about to attack when he felt pain in the back of his head. He then turned to see what had attacked him was the trainer who ready to box. Charizard was really laughing at this, a trainer out of all things was wanting to battle. His hysterical point of view of the situation changed immediately when he got punched in the face. He made quick work of the cowboy, thought he still got a few good hits off on the dragon. He then remembered how the trainer and his Pokemon then surrounded him and we're ready to start fighting again, even though the nearly lost in previous attempts. The dragon then remembered flying away to its den and felt ashamed about it. He was a strong pokemon but not strong enough. He wanted to defeat the totem pokemon but he just couldn't seem to beat her.

Charizard then was snapped back into reality as it heard the sound of tapping against the stone ground. The dragon then flew out of its den and saw it was the trainer using his staff as a walking stick. His Croconaw was on guard and constantly looking around. The dragon watched Bronze climb the steps and then started to think long and hard about an idea he was having.

Bronze saw the entrance to his trial and took a deep breath, then started coughing as the air was full of soot. BIGJAW started at the entrance and remembered back to when he got his scaly ass handed to him by that charizard. He was gonna use that bad memory to fuel him in his fight. The two then walked through the entrance. Bronze and BIGJAW then saw a dark skinned guy dressing up in a battle skirt, wearing sandals, some fangs as a necklace, and had fiery hair. He was spinning a staff on the trial grounds and stopped spinning the staff when he saw Bronze raise his own staff.

"Greetings trial goer", the fiery guy said. "I am Kiawe, the Captain of Wela Volcano Park".

"I'm Bronze and this is BIGJAW", Bronze said.

"So you're the trainer Kukui has been telling us about", Kiawe said.

"Yep", Bronze said. "So, are we gonna start the trial now".

"Yes, let us proceed", Kiawe said as he banged his staff against the stone and then three Marowak appeared from thin air. Bronze and BIGJAW jumped from the shock of this.

"Woah, what's wrong with those guys", Bronze asked. BIGJAW even went wide eyed at this.

"These are Marowak", Kiwe said, confused about what Bronze was saying.

"Why are they dark purple and having their bone's lit on blue fire", Bronze asked.

"That's just how they are, Fire-Ghost type", Kiawe said, still confused.

"Where I come from, Marowak are ground types", Bronze said.

"Let us drop this and begin the trial" Kiawe said. "This trial will test your observation skills. You will watch this dance and tell me what is different about it".

"Got it, Bronze said with thumbs up. BIGJAW then sat down. He was only gonna watch some dances anyway, so might aswell take a load off. The Marowak then began to dance. The spun their bones and moved around in circles they then posed at the end.

"Again:, Kiawe said to his Marowak. The Marowak then proceeded to do the same dance and posed at the end. Bronze looked at the Marowak and tried to think of what was different. It was on the tip of tongue but then realized the example was on tip of a bone. The flame on the middle Marowak's bone was gone.

"It's the bone. The bone is not on fire anymore", Bronze said.

"Good", Kiawe said. In the games he praised you way too much for noticing extremely obvious differences. The middle Marowak then grunted and charged at Bronze and BIGJAW. BIGJAW used Scald on the pokemon and it was knocked back. It had steam emit from it a bit since the water move was hot. Also, BIGJAW learned Scald, yay. The MArowak tried to whack BIGJAW with his bone club but the croc dodged.

"BIGJAW, use Crunch", Bronze said. BIGJAW opened it's mouth and chomped down on the Marowak's side. It made a loud noise in pain and then fainted.

"Marowak was just testing your strength", Kiawe said. "It seems your Croconaw as a monstrous bite because Marowak does not go down that easily".

The two remaining Marowak proceeded to dance while a random hike jumped in. They all then posed. The hiker had a smile on his face and was mocking the Marowak. They then proceeded to do the same dance and posed. Bronze then had to guess what was different about this dance. He obviously knew what was going to happen because the pose the hiker used was a pose of him holding a pokeball. The hiker then unleashed a Ryhorn that roared for battle. BIGJAW was about to step up when he had the stick put in front of him. He then looked up at Bronze, unamused. "Save your strength for the Totem Pokemon", Bronze said. "Plus, this is perfect for Bruho. Bronze then unleashed Bruho was ready to kick some rocky behind.

The Ryhorn charged at Bruho. Bruho charged too. The horn hit Bruho dead center on his face but his defense rose and minimized the pain. Ryhorn then whipped its head up, launching Bruho into the air. Bruho used Rock Tomb to slow down the rock rhino but it charged past the rocks. Bruho then ran straight at it and jumped. The donkey used double kick and really delivered some powerful blows thanks to it strong legs. Bruho then finished it off with Bulldoze. The Ryhorn fainted and the hiker sighed as he returned it to its ball. "Man, you're tough", he said as he gave him 500 dollars and walked off.

"It was a bit obvious but I'll still give it to you", Kiawe said. The Marowak then started dancing. They were doing something extremely different. The two then posed but used their bones to make an X. Bronze and BIGJAW looked at eachother a bit confuzzled. Yeah, I like to use confuzzled. Bronze and BIGJAW heard the pitter patter of footsteps. The two then started looking around. BIGJAW then saw a fast flash a purple and black. The two braced themselves for battle and finally they saw their challenger.

It was a large lizard that was extremely skinny and stood on it's hind legs. It looked like a Salandit but much more feminine. It hissed and got into fighting position. "Alright, let's do this BIGJAW", Bronze said. BIGJAW was about to get in front but then they heard flapping. "You have got to be kidding me", Bronze said and BIGJAW thought. The flapping got louder and the shiny Charizard landed on the ground and smoke came out from it's nostrils.

"Why must you interfere with every trial", Kiawe said. "I apologize for this but this Charizard always does this. I'll try to remove it quickly", Kiawe said as he pulled out a few pokeballs.

"What is with you", Bronze asked. "We already fought before and you nearly won. Why do you have to come mess up my trial". Bronze then whacked his stick against the ground. BIGJAW was letting out a low growl that was meant to intimate the Charizard.

The Charizard glared at the Salazzle. The Salazzle snickered and didn't see the black Charizard as a threat. The Charizard was about to attack when it stopped itself. HE then thought of himself, he had the power but he let her get into his head. If he would give in to the taunting he would make stupid moves during battle. He knew he couldn't defeat he ron his own so then he finally made up his mind. The Charizard looked back at Bronze. "What", Bronze said. BIGJAW glared at the dragon and was thinking to himself, "What's his game".

You know, Charizard is obsessed with beating this totem pokemon", Kiawe said. "Time and time again he loses. He has power but very little direction and discipline". "He see's something in you and now he's interested", Kiawe finished. Bronze then looked at the dragon, he saw the fire in his eyes as he looked at him. "I think Charizard wants you to help it in this battle".

Bronze couldn't help but crack a smile. BIGJAW was on the other side of coin. He was pissed about not being able to battle totem pokemon. "Alright Charizard, let's bring the heat", Bronze said. The Salazzle had it's aura flash to life and it glared. Charizard roared and sparkled.

Sallazle then started off the battle by using Sludge Bomb. "Dodge and fly up", Bronze commanded. Charizard flew up and avoided the bal of sludge. "Air Slash", Bronze said. Charizard then flapped it's wings and let out air based projectiles at the Salazzle. The sleek salamander swiftly ran across the battle area with ninja like speed and agility. It then jumped on a few rocks and lunged at Charizard. It used Sludge Bomb in the air. "Use Flame Burst", Bronze said. Charizard charged up a fire ball and shot the fire bomb at the sludge. Black smoke then emitted from the collision that mad charizard started violently coughing. "Use you wings to blow away the fumes", Bronze said. Charizard then flapped it's wings and blew away the toxic fumes. Charizard then saw Salazzle was nowhere in sight. The pokemon snuck up on it with ninja like stealth and kicked Charizard out of the air.

The dragon fell to the ground. "I'm coming", Bronze said as he then saw Charizard shadow. Bronze then slid on the ground and tried to break Charizard' fall. Charizard grunted in pain and saw Bronze was under him. He tried to break his fall. The dragon helped Bronze up. BIGJAW then started to angrily hiss at Bronze. "Hey, I do the same for you and sometimes they are even more risky", Bronze said. BIGJAW crossed his arms and at down.

Charizard ran at Salazzle and tried to use Dragon tail. The salamander dodged the attack with no effort and kicked Charizard in the face. Charizard got extremely pissed and started wildly swinging. Charizard didn't even get off a single hit. "Hey, fly up and cool off", Bronze said. The Charizard sighed and flew into the air. "You can't be going A-wall on me", Bronze said. Charizard responded with a grunt. Then it saw Salazzle jump up rocks. Charizard angrily looked at Salazzle but tried to contain himself. Salazzle then unleashed Flame Burst. "Fly straight towards it", Bronze said. Charizard nodded and flew into the enemy fire.

It dodged the attacks while in the air and saw Salazzle charging up a powerful fire move. The fireball formed in the back of it's throat. Charizard was flying faster towards it. Bronze knew what to do. Salazzle was way too fast for Charizard to keep up with, but luckily he has a move to deal with that. Salazzle then finished charging up it move and unleashed a Fire Blast. "You know what to do", Bronze yelled. Croconaw then looked up in awe. Charizard use flame burst a cloud of black smoke emitted from the collision. The Salazzle tried to cover itself but the smoke and fire was starting to hurt it. "Thunder Punch", Bronze yelled. The Salazzle saw electricity crackled but it was too late to dodged. The smoke cleared and Charizard had it's Thunder Punch ready. It then punched with all its force. Electricity crackled with the impact and it got hit to the ground. Salazzle hit the ground multiple times. Charizard then landed on the ground and saw it's opponent. He felt a sense of pride knowing he did that much damage from one Thunder Punch. Salazzle struggled to get up. Electricity crackled each time it moved a muscle.

Salazzle then used Sludge Bomb. Charizard dodged the attack. "Use Air Slash", Bronze commanded. Charizard then sent air projectiles to Salazzle. It tried to dodge but the Paralysis really slowed it down. It dodged maybe 1 or 2 but got hit by most of the Air Slash. It took a knee and electricity started to crackle even more. "Let's finish this with Dragon Tail", Bronze said. Charizard the ran up to the totem pokemon and and whacked it with it's tail. The attack's knockback hit it so hard that it sunk 4 inches into the stone wall of the trail grounds. Charizard then looked back to Bronze who was running up to him. "Man, you killed it", Bronze said. Charizard responded with a grunt. BIGJAW then came to his trainer and congratulated him. Charizard then stared at Bronze as he held up BIGJAW and rubbed up against them. It was obvious the two were really close.

Bronze then saw Charizard was staring and said, "High-Five". Charizard then High-Fived Bronze and smiled.

"Congrats for completing your trial, Big Boy", Rotom Dex said through Bronze's bag.

Kiawe then walked up to Bronze and said, "You've more than earned this". He then handed him a red Z-Crystal. "That is Firium-Z". "Here is the pose", Kiawe said as he went through the Z-Move dance of fire. He then finished the final pose and said, "Use it well".

Every one then jumped a powerful and majestic cry was made all of a sudden. Kiawe was the only one who was calm. He then said, "The Tapu was impressed with you". Charizard then looked a Kiawe. "Charizard, you are the first wild Pokemon to defeat the totem pokemon of Wela Volcano Park". "The Tapu would like to bestow upon you the honor of being the Totem Pokemon". Salazzle then shot it's head up in fear. Charizard had finally got what he wanted. He was the strongest pokemon of Wela Volcano Park, defeated his rival, and is now a Totem Pokemon to boot. Charizard though, felt something was missing. This should've been the happiest moment of his life but he had a empty void that needed to be filled. He then heard the voice of what filled the void.

"Hey don't forget about us, you hear", Bronze said. "Next time we meet, I want a rematch. Adios", Bronze said. BIGJAW grunted a goodbye and the two walked away. Charizard then had a tear in it's eye and roared as it flew to Bronze and BIGJAW. Kiawe then ran after Charizard.

"What are you doing", Kiawe said.

"Yeah, don't you got some Totem Pokemon things to do. Now you can stop trial goers and it will be completely justified", Bronze said. Charizard then looked at Bronze and he saw something in his eyes. He saw a sparkle in his eye as Charizard looked at him. "Wait, you want me", Bronze asked. Charizard nodded. "Wait you'd be willing to give up your title, your territory, everything, just for me", Bronze said. Charizard nodded. "Well, I'm no one to object", Bronze said as he pulled out a Dusk Ball. Charizard's eyes lit up and had joy in his heart. "Now are you sure about this", Bronze asked. Charizard didn't even answer, he just clicked the button of the Dusk Ball and was materialized in with purple energy. Bronze then unleashed Charizard and said, "Welcome to the team, Charizard". Charizard then shook its head and pointed at BIGJAW. "What now", Bronze said.

Rotom Dex then fire up and got out of Bronze's bag. "He want's a nickname", Rotom Dex said.

"Ok then. Man, there are just so many cool things I could call you", Bronze said. He thought about it for a bit and said, "How about, Night Wing". Charizard nodded in agreement. He really liked the name. "Alright then Night Wing get some rest, because you're gonna be doing a lot of work in our next trial", Bronze said as he returned Night Wing to his ball.

"Bronze, take care of Charizard", Kiawe said.

"I will", Bronze said as he waved. BIGJAW and Rotom Dex followed him.

"Alright Bronze, off to your next adventure", Rotom Dex said. Bronze then felt his Poke'Gear vibrate and pulled out his phone to see it was Kukui calling.

"Hey", Bronze said.

"Yo cousin", Kukui said. "I would of hit you up through Rotom Dex but I forgot I had this old thing lying around", Kukui said.

"So, what're you calling me for", Bronze asked.

"I want you to meet me at Lush Jungle", Kukui said.

"Got it", Bronze said. "Adios". Bronze hung up and continued walking. He was feeling great, he now has a super strong Charizard by his side which is definitely gonna be helpful during his trias. He thought that he made Night Wing's dreams come true by winning against the totem Pokemon. What he really felt great about was that Night Wing found a friend in him and that was something he was not taking for granted.

 **Well, here ya go. This chapter is shorter than my normal stuff but it was at least longer than last chapter. Look, I do have a Charizard in pokemon sun. No, he isn't shiny but don't be giving me crap. You know you would want to have a badass shiny on your team. Also, was the Charizard thing nice or was it too much. That's all I got for now, see ya next time, adios.**

 **No Reviews :(**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Catching Up Part 1**

 **Hola amigos. This will be different than the normal chapters so please stick with me here. There is a viewer that has no name that has given me a fully thought criticism of my story. I've always asked for stuff like this and I am so happy with it. Now in response to your comment I would like to comment on your comments. Try saying that gives times fast.**

 **1: Yep, I agree with this here. I've just always watched the Pokemon anime and I've always cringed when Ash battled. I've always thought of how I could of won that or how he should've actually do it. Apologies for making him too op and shit. I'm literally contradicting what I said in the prologue. Now I have thought out this team beforehand and all but I wanted to make a few of them interesting. BIGJAW has a lot more to him that will be coming. Night Wing (the shiny Charizard) was just something I've nerded out over for a while. I wanted to at least make it a bit more interesting on how he would be acquired and I ran through a bunch of scenarios. The way that he wanted Bronze to help him battle Salazzle seemed to be the most interesting. Trust me, I know it's op and all.**

 **Now onto the whole edgelord and Hau thing. I kinda keep having that mentality from the games that he is easy to fight. For real, he's really easy to battle. Edgelord on the other hand I should've let him win in the Battle Royal. I just find it hard to let Bronze loose. I know it sounds weird and all but we all just hate losing in the games and I didn't realize I've been keeping that mentality. He will lose in the future though, I promise. I have tried to show that he can struggle in battle. BIGJAW was gonna lose that battle against Charizard. Bronze had to call in the Calvary so he could make sure BIGJAW would make it out in one piece. Bronze was even boxing Charizard at one point to buy BIGJAW time to escape. He got absolutely wrecked by the Charizard but he at least tried. Which will bring me to my next point.**

 **2: Now, I do blame myself for this but I will cut myself some slack for this reason (I know, it sounds douchey as hell). Bronze, Hau, Lillie, and Gladion are all 15, not 11. I don't think you took into account that Bronze is 15. He's not going to be wide eyed and easily impressed by everything around him like Ash. He's a teenager and he obviously would have a different mentality if he were 11. I wanted to make him older because it would fit his character a bit more. An 11 year old who carries around a piece of wood and is overly violent just doesn't sound as believable. 15 seemed like a good compromise. Also, I feel like I made him seem somewhat interesting, though I'm nowhere near perfect at this shit and I know there is some major improvement that could be done. I've also made Bronze try to be a 'tough guy' which is the reason why he does things that would make a rational person think his mind was running on a potato. He carries around a stick and doesn't hesitate to box an eight foot dragon. Bronze is also nowhere near the average body type. I've based him off of me which is a 6 foot, overweight, 15 year old Mexican. I'm nowhere near as violent as him but I would get like this if someone was trying to break down my friends. Maybe I wouldn't be as extreme as Bronze but I would threaten them. He feels like Hau is a competitive younger brother. I assure you, when Bronze said he would knock Gladion's teeth out, he wasn't kidding. I couldn't stand when I saw this in game, I wanted to punch him when he trying to break down Hau. I know it doesn't really fit the Pokemon world too well but that's how I wanted him to be. I'm not saying I've written him perfect by any means but I think I've did ok with him. I appreciate it though and I'll try to take it into account. I do know though that the dialogue could be way better than it was in the last chapter.**

 **3: Yeah, I've blown through the trials pretty quickly. I've just never found them too memorable. They seemed easy and dull. I had to think about how I wa gonna respond to this comment and yeah, I moved way too fast. I just kinda didn't realize since the games move quickly but I will start to slow down a bit. Though I think they move so fast because compared to my other stuff the chapters are way longer. Now I do have a story called Meet the Dad(#advertisement) that's based of one of my favorite games and a cool internet series. I have personalized the characters to an extreme so I have to build the world they are in to compensate for the cross over and to cater to how I have written them. I'll work on the pacing of this story a bit more but sometimes I just write WAY more than the chapter needs because it's genuinely fun to write when I'm in the mood.**

 **Now about the trials. The first trial on Melemele was really memorable because it was the first trial we all did. It was just raw battling and a intermission from Team Skull. Now the Akala trials were all forgettable and tedious. Lana's was ok but Kiawe's was easy and Mallows, while humorous was just tedious. Charizard was added because I wanted a Charizard and I think it made the trial a bit more interesting and was a good way to introduce him. Yeah, it's still op as all hell but I will try to find a way to downplay this. Now with the main focus on Bronze. Once again, game play mentality. Now Bronze is the main character and all so I thought he should be the main focus. I will try to write out some chapters on the plans of Hau and Lillie and Gladion. Maybe I'll even get to Lusamine and Bronze's folks. I'll try to take this all into account when I write. Also, how are the personalities of Bronze's Pokemon? I've wanted to flush them out a bit more and I think I did a good job with Night Wing (Charizard) but I haven't touched upon Luna (Umbreon), White Fang (Rockruff), and Bruho (Mudbray). BIGJAW will have a lot more about him in time.**

 **4: Yeah, I knew made the dialogue there just way too simple. I focused a lot on Charizard this chapter I kinda just cut to the chase. I found Kiawe extremely boring in the games. I also wrote this late, like really late at night. Once again, Akala had boring trials so I kinda wanted them to end quickly. I'll try to take my time with dialogue from now on. I howl it wasn't all like that, and if it's was then I apologize. I never said I was a good writer.**

 **5: Please make a name for yourself so we can discuss this a bit further. I'm more than happy to discuss my story with you. I can't really talk to Guests without making a new chapter. This is really into a problem if a Guest like you act silly gives out really well thought out criticisms. It seems that you should make an account so the writer can further talk to you about it and how to improve the story. That's just my pet peeve. Thanks for putting time into this. You obviously thought it out well.**

 **These events are taking place during Bronze's second trial if you were wondering.**

 **Panolia Ranch**

"Use Razor Leaf", Hau commanded. Datrix flew up into the air and unleashed a wave of sharp leaves. The opposing Riolu ran with ninja like speed speed across the battle fired. He dodged the leaves and jumped into the air.

"Riolu, use force Palm", the opposing trainer said. The jackal ran to a rock and jumped off it. The then ready a punch and hit Datrix in his torso. Datrix fell to the ground and the impact was hard.

"Are you ok, Datrix", Hau asked. Datrix got up and shook the dust of its feather. Hau jumped up and said, "Alright, we're still on a roll".

"Riolu, use Return", Hau's opponent said. The Riolu charged at Datrix.

"Dodged it", Hau said. Datrix flew out of the way. "No finish it off with Razor Leaf". Datrix unleashed a wave of leaves. Riolu tried to run but the leaves had already caught up with him. The sharp leaves hit the jackal multiple times. Riolu then took a knee and shook in pain.

"Come on Riolu, you can do it", his trainer said. The poor jackal tried to stand but it was in too much pain. Riolu then fell forward and fainted. "Oh no".

"Yeah boy! You were awesome out there, Datrix", Hau said as he hugged his starter Pokemon. Datrix then let out a cheerful hoot. Hau looked up and saw the trainer he had just battled looked down. He hung his head low and returned Riolu to its Pokeball. The kid looked like he was ten years old so it was only natural for him to be a bit down after a loss. Hau walked up to him and said, "Hey, turn that frown upside down". Hau gave him a smile to show he was being a good sport.

"That's easy for you to say. You were the one that won", the kid said

Hau stopped smiling and thought of what to say. "Do you have a rival", he asked. The kid shook his head no. "Well I have one and he's a really tough trainer", Hau said. "We can't seem to beat him though". "But that never stops me from trying. Being a trainer isn't all about winning, it's also about making friends with the pokemon and people you meet".

His opponent then looked up at him and turned his frown upside down. "Thank you", he said. "I hope I get to be a strong trainer like you". He then walked off and said Alola

"Enjoy your adventure while it lasts", Hau said. He then looked down to Datrix and asked, "You ready for the trial". Datrix had already fallen asleep again. "Can't you just stay awake for once", Hau sighed as he returned the owl to its pokeball.

The heir to the Kahuna throne walked through Paniola Ranch. He then turned to see fencing of the nearby daycare. He ran up to the fence to see a Eevee chasing around a Pichu while a Lillipup was curled up in a ball, fast asleep. He then pulled out his pokeballs and unleashed his Eevee and Pikachu. The two saw their fellow brethren and ran up to the fence. The Picu ran up to the fence to meet Hau's Pikachu. The two exchanged greetings by having electrical currents form between their cheeks. Hau's Eevee and the other Eevee just started to nuzzle their heads together.

"Hey you two! Y'all better come back or else you're gonna miss nap time", one of the daycare workers said. The Pichu and Eevee said their goodbyes and ran back the worker. "I hope these two weren't causing you any trouble.

"Naw, they were just being adorable", Hau said with his arms crossed behind his head. "Alright you two, time to get back in your balls", he said as he returned the rat and fox to their capsules. "Alola", Hau said as he walked off.

Hau got a bit less cheery as he saw the sign that said Route 5. He looked at the sign with anger his eyes and started to have a flashback.

Hau had his care free attitude to block out Gladion's whole speech. He tried not to let it bother him but these were very hurtful comments. "You can enjoy Pokemon battling when you put everything you have into it… which clearly you have not". These words were like being shocked by an Electabuzz. Hau thought he was doing just fine with his adventure but this was making him think back on his choices he had made. He was taking losing like it was a normal circumstance.

"Sure, it's fine to enjoy battling… but this brat... he's just using that as an excuse not to try hard because he can't beat the kahuna when he's serious". Hau remembered how this comment really hurt him. It made him look back to when his grandpa would pass. How was he gonna be a kahuna if he couldn't beat a random edgelord in a simple battle.

Hau snapped out of his flashback of the edgelord heckling him. He took a deep breath and continued onward. Hau saw the trial grounds were close by and ran to it in excitement. Hau went through the opening. He saw a girl with blue hair walking up some steps and he just thought she had to be the trial captain. "WAIT", Hau yelled as he sprinted towards her. Lana turned around and jumped from seeing a boy moving so quickly towards her. Hau was about to stop when he tripped over a rock and fell flat on his face.

"Are you okay", Lana said in concern as she went to help Hau up. The boy then picked himself up quickly and rubbed his face.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine", Hau said weakly as he tried to hold in a yelp of pain. He then shook himself off. Hau looked at the girl and asked, "Are you the trial captain".

"Yes, yes I am", she said. "My name is Lana and if you couldn't tell, I specialize in Water-Types Pokemon.

"Oh really, then this shouldn't be too hard on Datrix and Pikachu", Hau said. "Let's do this", Hau said as he ran ahead of Lana. She just watched him run and stayed by her spot.

A few minutes had passed and she had already set up a fishing poll by the docks. She then heard the panting of a tired Hau as he walked forward. He sat down and said, "I should've let you lead".

"Yes you should of", Lana said as her m pole started shaking. She then started to reel in her string and she saw that it was a Magikarp on the then end of it. She then threw it on the land and it started to flop around. "Can you help me by holding it down", she asked. Hau ran to her side and pushed down the fish. Lana forced the fish's mouth open and took out her lure. "You can let go of it now".

Hau didn't listen though and picked up the fish that flopped around in his arms. He carried it to the water and said, "Alright, go back home to your friends and family", Hau said with a smile. The fish then jumped out of his arms and slapped him with its tail multiple times. It then landed in the water with a splash and swam deep into the crystal clear water. Hau then fell on his behind and started laughing. Lana even giggled at the hysterical event.

"Let us begin your trial", Lana said as she walked deeper into the tall grass.

"Hey, wait up", Hau said as he scrambled to her. The two walked through the damp grass. This was one of those time he wished he wore those thick hiker boots Bronze has. He squished into the ground each time he took a step and the cold water would start to bother his feet. "So, you mind giving me a bit of insight to what this whole trial is gonna be", Hau asked. "Pretty please with extra Malasada filling".

"Your trial will be herding Pokemon", Lana said. "I will be testing your persistence here".

"Wait herding", Hau asked. "I'm not exactly built for herding pokemon. I tried to rope up some Tauros on my friend's ranch and it didn't end well", Hau said with his hand behind his head.

"Don't worry, it's not what you think", Lana said. The two then made it through the damp tall grass to see another body of crystal clear water.

"Wow, now that's a sight for sore eyes", Hau said as he admired the scenery.

"Yes, it is quite beautiful. Now, your trial starts here", Lana said. "I need you to get to that whirlpool over there". Lana pointed to the whirlpool.

"But I don't have any water Pokemon", Hau said. Lana was about to offer him something to aid him when Hau had a brain blast. "Go, Datrix", Hau said as he unleashed the owl. The owl materialized and was once again sleeping. Hau then shook it awake and said, "Now is no time for sleeping, Datrix. I need you to swim to the whirlpool over there". Datrix turned its head fully around to see the whirlpool. Datrix then pictured it was a certain Croconaw in the water. Datrix was wide awake at that thought and flew up into the air. "Alright, now we're cooking", Hau said with enthusiasm. "Use Razor Leaf to get that thing moving", Hau said. Datrix then angrily unleashed a wave of sharp leaves into the water.

The whirlpool then stopped swirling. Datrix was confused on what had happened but then didn't care as he was hit in the back of his head. An angry Wishiwashi was floating at the top of the water. "Datrix, use Razor Leaf", Hau yelled. The owl let out another wave of leaves butt he fish dived into the water. The fish was safe thanks to the water lowering the velocities of the light weight projectiles.

Datrix was still in the air waiting for the fish to pop up. It then felt a wet, cold, body hit the back of its head. It turned and saw that Wishiwashi was still angry. "Again, Razor Leaf", Hau said. The fish just swam back down into the water. Datrix then used the vegan attack only to see some of his leaves float up. The fish then lunged itself and hit Datrix in the back of his head, once a again. The owl was starting to get annoyed and flew back to Hau. Hau then knew he had to think of another plan of attack.

"That Wishiwashi is really fast in the water but can only attack if it exposes itself", Hau thought to himself. "Well, I got something that can deal with this", Hau thought to himself as his Datrix was looking at him, confused because his pokemon trainer wasn't giving commands. Hau then pulled out another pokeball and unleashed another pokemon. Pikachu then materialized out of the ball. "Alright Pikachu, use Thundershock on the water", Hau said. Pikachu then looked at Hau and looked at the water. It charged up it's cheeks with electrical crackles and shocked the water.

The whole body of water started to flash yellow for a few seconds. Pikachu kept shocking the water till it dropped. It then shocked itself and fell on the ground. It was breathing deeply and it cheeks crackled with electricity. Hau then kneeled down and dug through his bag quickly. He pulled out a Oran berry that he took from Bronze's place and force fed it to his little rat. The Pikachu then jumped up and had it's cheeks crackle as it was feeling a whole lot better. "Aue, I'm so glad you're okay", Hau said. "Now, back in the ball", Hau said as he pulled out Pikachu's pokeball and returned it to it's capsule. Hau then looked at the water to see Wishiwashi floating up on its side, fainted. "Pikachu has more power than I thought", Hau said to himself.

"Excellent Job. I would of prefered another way than shocking all the water but it worked", Lana said.

"Yeah, but it was still pretty awesome", Hau said with a smile.

"Well, there is no sense in keeping the ball from moving forward", Lana said as she walked along the path. Hau and Datrix quickly followed. The three walked down the path in silence. Hau was appreciating the beautiful scenery of the trial sight, the lush green vegetation, the crystal clear water, and the happy pokemon swimming around in the water, almost at the speed sound. Wait, what?

"Woah, those pokemon are swimming faster than the Professor's junkheap of a ship", Hau said hysterically. Datrix rolled his eyes as he walked forward.

The three kept walking and as they walked by a waterfall Lana said, "Did you know that I met Kyogre here in this very spot". Lana was thinking about trollish thoughts in her head.

"Hah, nice folk tale. I know people who have actually met the Tapu in person", Hau said with a laugh.

Lana puffed her cheeks and said in an annoyed tone, "Trainer's these days… why can't they be more fun to mess around with". The three then walked in silence as they walked to the next body of water. They made it another part of the river and found a whirlpool once again. "Now, would you like to use a Lapras so you may go through your trial with much more ease", Lana asked.

Ha turned around and said, "Nah", in his carefree manner. "Datrix, use Razor Leaf on the water", Hau said. Datrix flew up in the air and unleashed a wave of leaves. The vegetation hit the water hard. Datrix then flew to the ground and started to groom itself. Hau then saw water start to splash. The water then bursted upwards and landed a pokemon that looked like a water spider. It landed on a nearby rock and looked pissed. "Woah", Hau said. "Alright Datrix, let's start this off with Razor Leaf", Hau said. Datrix unleashed a wave of sharp leaves from its wings. The spider used bubble but the bubbles were popped by the sharp leaves and hit the spider full force. The Spider was knocked into the water but then swam at an incredibly fast speed and used Bug Bite on the owl. The Spider took extremely small but rapid bites of the owls wings. The Owl was knocked out of the air and landed on the sandy beach. Datrix struggled to get up and shook the sand off himself. "Shoot, Bug types are good against Grass. I should use a Flying type move", Hau thought to himself. "Alright Datrix, use Peck", Hau said. The owl then flew up and charged. It then pecked the Dewpider and it got knocked into the water once more.

"Alright, that was pretty good", Hau said. Datrix looked at it's trainer with satisfaction. The spider then jumped out of the water and tried to lunge itself to the owl midair. "We got 'em where we want 'em. Datrix, use Razor Leaf", Hau said. The Owl used the move but then the Dewpider used Mirror Coat and the leaves bounced off it like a ricochet The owl few up and maneuvered around the leaves and used Pursuit. The Dewpider dodged and used Bubble. It had little effect on Datrix though. "Finish this off with a good Peck", Hau said. Datrix charged and hit the Dewpider in in the head. The Spider was then knocked into a rock and fell flat on its face. The Dewpider fainted and Datrix flew through the air and flew in circles. "Alright, that was awesome", Hau said as he jumped. Datrix then flew to the ground and groomed its wings.

Hau ran over to his buddy and was congratulating him. Lana then said, "A beautiful performance". "Let us proceed", she said. "We shouldn't keep your trial waiting".

"Alright. Let's go, Datrix", Hau said. He walked a few steps forward and saw that Datrix was not next to him. He then turned around and saw that Datrix was asleep. "Aww, come on", Hau sighed as he went over to his pokemon and picked it up. Datrix's eyes shot open but saw it was only Hau. "The sooner we finish my trial, the sooner you can go back to sleep", Hau said. Datrix then flew up and landed on Hau's shoulder. "Hah, I knew I'd grow on you", Hau said. Datrix then brushed it's leaf, hair thing and hooed in response.

The two then proceeded onward behind Lana. They were getting deeper and deeper into the tall grass. The grass was getting high though and it went up to Hau's hair. He was barely able to make out what was in front of him. "Ah, there it is", Lana said. She ran ahead, not being slowed down by the mush they were clamming ground.

"Hey, wait up", Hau said ashe ran forward, or well trudged forward. The musty ground was not as easy to walk on as solid ground. Hau said to his Datrix, "Go look for Lana". Datrix flew up and soared through the air. He then saw the blue haired girl was just up ahead. Datrix was about to fly down to Hau but he had something else in mind right now.

Lana was sitting in the sandy beach, looking at the water falls. She breathed in deeply and exhaled. She was enjoying this peace very much. No trainers barking order to their Pokemon, no fighting, no awarding Z-Crystals, just the rush of the water falls and sounds of Pokemon. Everything seemed all well and good but that didn't last for long. Datrix flew down to Lana and landed on her head. She looked up and said, "Well hello again, where is your trainer", She asked. The owl then started pecking her head angirly. "Hey! Oww! STOP IT", she yelled. Datrix then finished pecking and flew back up into the air. Must of been pissed that she left them in the mush and tall grass.

Hau was trading forward but was going slower and slower. Every step he took seemed like he sinking deeper into the loose mud below. He then heard flapping and saw Datrix Descend from the sky. He then pointed his wing forward to show Hau where to go. "Great job… now can you help me out here, I'm kinda stuck", Hau said awkwardly as Datrix saw that his legs were engulfed by the mush below. Datrix sighed and grabbed Hau's bag with its talons. He then hoisted him up and hovered him a bit over the ground.

 **A bit of painful flying later**

Hau and Datrix fell onto the white sand of the beach. Datrix just layed on the sand in exhaustion and Hau was face down on the beach. He was covered in mud and sand. "Oh dear, are you alright", Lana said as she rushed to his side.

Hau then slumped up and said, "Yeah **cough** I just need to **violently gags** wash off". He then trudged over to the water and fell in. Lana was dead panned as she didn't know why she had just seen. After a few seconds in the water Hau swam up and breathes deeply. "Oh man, that's so much better", Hau said as he splashed into the water. "This water is so pure, it even got into the hard to reach spots", Hau said hysterically.

"Well, I suppose there's no use in asking if he wants to use Lapras", Lana said to herself. Hau was swimming around in the water, having a gay old time. **Gay means happy so don't get triggered.**

Hau kept swimming in the crystal clear water until he saw something. It was a miniature whirlpool that didn't even pull him in. "Hey Datrix. I think if found the next trial Pokemon", Hau said. Lana then cracked a smirk as she knew what was about to happen. Datrix flew over to Hau and was confused by the pathetic excuse of a whirlpool. "This one's kinda wimpy", Hau said. He was about to be in for a surprise when he saw the whirlpool had just disappeared.

Datrix flew up and saw that fish were swimming faster and faster into one spot. Datrix started to hoo and Hau turned and asked, "What's wrong, buddy". Then he saw what was wrong in the form of a dark figure in the water. The creature then jumped out of the water and was revealed. It was the same angry, Finding Nemo fish before. Datrix flew away and Hau swam for his life. The fish landed with a fish gigantic splash and roared. Hau and Datrix went wide eyed as they saw they saw Fishzilla. Yep, that's what I'm calling it now.

"Aue, that's a big Pokemon", Hau said with fea run his voice. Fishzilla roared and swam towards him. "Use Razor Leaf", Hau said. Datrix unleashed a wave of leaves that were heading straight for Fishzilla. Fishzilla dived under the water and avoided the leaves. "We should get back in land", Hau said as he swam to the beach. He got closer and closer but the saw Fishzilla rise its head up. It then roared and it's aura flashed to life. "Datrix", Hau yelled in fear. He was almost shitting his shorts over the fearsome Fishzilla. Datrix sent a wave of Sha leaves flying and hit the totem Pokemon in the face. The leaves started to rupture the colors of the fish. Hau then quickly swam up to land and took a breather.

He turned back and saw Fishzilla was pissed. He then looked to Datrix and said, "Thank the Tapu". Hau was trying think of how to tackle this. Totem Pokemon can the strategized against since they come out randomly and he won't even know what kind of Pokemon they are. Hau did notice something though. He saw that the Razor leaf seemed to hurt but also mess with the colors of the totem Pokemon. He didn't know what that meant but he does know that it's defenses' aren't as boosted as the Totem Gumshoos.

"Hit with another Razor Leaf", Hau said. Datrix used the grass attack but Fishzilla toughed it out and tackled the owl. Fishzilla landed on the beach and its impact caused a cloud of dust to appear. Hau covered his eyes and waited for the dust to settle. He uncovered his eyes and saw Datrix was a few inches in the sand. "Hang on, I'm coming", Hau said as he went over to his starter. He dug through his bag and pulled out a super potion. He was about to spray it when Fishzilla jumped out of the water. Hau quickly sent out Pikachu and said, "Thundershock". Pikachu's cheeks crackled with electricity but as it launched it's electric attack it also shocked itself. The totem pokemon's colors were rupturing like crazy, from light to dark blue every two seconds. Fishzilla roared in pain and dove underwater.

Hau then ssaw Pikachu was about to faint but he scrambled near it and caught him. He cradled Pikachu and said, "What is that about". He then set his rat down, gently, and pulled out his pokedex. He was gonna have to make the quick because Fishzilla is probably pissed about retreating because of an electric rat. He looked at his Pikachu's moves and saw the problem. He was calling out a move Pikachu didn't know anymore. He saw Thundershock was long ago replaced by Discharge and he didn't even know it. Pikachu may have been shocking itself because it's been holding in so much go its electricity trying to perform Thundershock over Discharge that it shocked itself.

"Oh, well that's just meow power for us", Hau said, now knowing the answer to his problem. "Alright Pikachu, you ready to help", Hau asked. Pikachu nodded and had electricity crackle in its cheeks. Hau then heard a groan from his owl and quickly sprayed him with a super potion. After the recovery, Hau, Datrix, and Pikachu were ready for some more action.

Fishzilla jumped out of the water and roared. It blasted water out of its mouth. "Dodge", Hau commanded. The rat and owl jumped out of the way of the giant fish. "Razor Leaf! Discharge", Hau said. The owl and rat combined their attacks to form a bean of leaves and electricity. Both attacks hit Fishzilla hard and it started roaring in pain. "Alright, Quick Attack, Pursuit", Hau commanded. Datrix and Pikachu both ran at the giant fish as it tried to recover from the elemental attacks. The hit right through it and landed on the sand. They opened their eyes to see a bunch of Wishiwashi were flopping on the sand. The two saw that the beast had a huge hole where they hit. Hau was so confuzzled by this but he knew he should take advantage of it. The fish tried to body slam Hau but the boy jumped out of the way and ran to his pokemon.

"Alright guys, his defenses are weak and he's pretty damaged. Let's finish this", Hau said. Datrix and Pikachu jumped in front of him and got ready to attack. "Alright Datrix use Razor Leaf and Pikachu use Discharge", Hau said. Pikachu's cheeks started to crackle with electricity and Datrix charged up its wings. The two then launched their attacks at the weakened Fishzilla. The fishes eyes went wide as it saw the electrical and vegan attack coming right for it. The shocks from Discharge made its colors flash quickly. Fishzilla roared in pain as Razor Leaf swiped at it.

Hau and his pokemon were tense as they watched the totem pokemon writhe in pain. The fish gave off one final roar of pain and it started to deteriorate. The fish was shrinking, and shrinking, and shrinking till it stopped. A small Wishiwashi then laid eyes on it's opponents. Pikachu and Datrix looked in confusion and Hau looked like he was about to give another command. As the fish saw Pikachu charge up it's attack he knew, he fucked up. The fish then flopped on the beach and into the water. It then swam deep into the crystal clear river and shook in fear.

"Ha, that Wishiwashi is such a fraidy cat", Hau said hysterically.

Lana then walked up to him and said, "You battle magnificently". "You defeated my Wishiwashi with such ease. That is no easy feat", she continued. "Please, take this Waterium-Z, I'm sure you'll use it wisely", she said as she took out a sparkling Z-Crystal.

Hau happily took it from her and said, "Alright". Hau then turned to his two partners and said, "You guys were awesome out there". Pikachu ran to Hau and nuzzled it's head against his leg. Datrix was asleep, as per usual. "Thanks for the Z-Crystal", Hau said as he was about to leave.

"Wait, I haven't even shown you the dance yet", Lana said. Hau then turned and witnessed the Waterium dance. It just looks like a Hula dance to me. After Lana had finished she said to him, "I don't normally do this for every trial goer but I was very impressed by you and your pokemon". Lana then took out a fishing rod and said, "Here you go, one of my handcrafted fishing rods. I hope you catch a water type with it".

Hau then looked at the rod and said, "I really appreciate it". "This is gonna make Bronze so jealous", he said. He was already thinking about how Bronze would of been pissed that he did not receive a Lana handcrafted fishing rod.

"Oh… you are a friend of Bronze", Lana said. "He's a… interesting fellow".

"Aw come on, sure he acts meaner than a Tauros but he's a loyal friend", Hau said. He thought back to how Bronze looked like he was about to throw down from hearing Gladion spewing insults at him. Hau also remembered he turned around to see Bronze grabbing Gladion by his shirt. He thought Bronze was trying to threaten him, which shouldn't have surprised him by now. "Anyways, thanks for the fishing rod", HAu said as he ran off with his pokemon but not before saying Alola.

 **Some time later…**

A Magikarp was pulled out of the water, it had its mouth on a string as it was pulled. It then landed on the ground and started flopping around everywhere. Hau smiled and said, "Time to grow my team". He pulled out a pokeball and threw it at the pathetic fish. Since Magikarp were naturally weak he thought he wouldn't need more than a standard pokeball. He was mistaken as it didn't take but one shake until the Magikarp busted out of the ball. Datrix was right next to him but wasn't in a battle ready stance. "Alright Datrix, use Razor Leaf", Hau said. Datrix was just laughing, hard. He couldn't believe he was being chosen to battle a Magikarp, one of the most pathetic pokemon to ever be conceived.

The fish had anger in its eyes. It then jumped and tackled Datrix. It started to slap it with its tail. Datrix tried to swipe at it with it's wings but it's tough scales blocked the blows. "Datrix, use Razor Leaf", Hau said in an annoyed tone. He had his chance to properly battle but noooo he had to laugh because his opponent was a Magikarp. Datrix then unleashed sharp leaves from its wings and hit the fish full force. As the fish was launched into the air Hau took his chance. He then took out another pokeball and threw it in the air. The ball hit the Magikarp and opened up, unleashed red energy that would catch the fish. The ball then landed on the ground. It wiggled three times and then finally stayed still.

Hau then went up to his pokemon and said, "Welcome to the team". Hau then grabbed Datrix and walked off.

 **Royal Avenue**

Hau and Datrix made it to where they thought was close to their next trial. He walked in the town and smelled the spiciness of those Malasada that made him go mad. Hau and Datrix walked into town and saw a certain cowboy hat wearing Mexican and his Johto starter pokemon walking to the Pokemon center. He smirked and said, "Alola". The cowboy turned his head to see Hau who was spinning a pokeball on his hand. He walked into the pokemon center but knew he would be sending someone to it right after.

 **Well, here ya go. The first chapter of this fic that doesn't completely focus on that cowboy wearing oaf. I hope you guys liked it. Next chapter will have something different than from the other chapters. Sorry that it's a bit short but I but I will be writing another Hau focused chapter. That's all for now and I'll see ya next time, adios.**

 **Response to Reviews:**

 **To that one random guest: Thank you for the constructive criticism. I really appreciate how you sounded like you actually put time and effort into writing your review. By the way if you don't make a name for yourself, I will. How do you feel about Robert?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: Back Scale**

 **Hola amigos! We're coming back to Bronze and BIGJAW. Let's see where The Sheriff's adventure takes him to this time.**

Bronze was sitting in a chair, waiting for his Pokemon to heal up. Hau was right next to him, telling him about his trial and how it went.

"And then we find out that a small Wishiwashi was in the center of it." Hau said. Bronze was shocked that Hau seemed to have defeated Fishzilla with such ease.

"Sheesh, that thing gave BIGJAW a run for his money." Bronze said. "I guess it helps to have a type advantage combo", Bronze said in a sarcastic manner.

Hau made a face that showed he was not amused. "Wow… can't you let me win, like once?", Hau said in a less than amused tone.

"Dale, hombre (Come on, man). Don't be like that." Bronze said as he out his arm around Hau in a big brother-like manner.

"No, let's settle this with a battle." Hau said. He started to revert to his semi competitive nature towards the cowboy.

"I accept your challenge." Bronze said. "So, BIGJAW vs Dartrix?" Bronze asked.

"Nah", Hau said. "We've seen that battle a hundred times already. How about we use some newly captured Pokemon." Hau said.

"Alright then." Bronze said. "I already caught a new one so we can get it started faster."

"Then this is gonna be interesting." Hau said.

"I gotta warn you though, my newest addition is pretty strong", Bronze said in a competitive manor.

"Win or lose, it's gonna be a blast", Hau said with a smile. The two then shot their heads up as they heard a ding. They then raced each other to the front desk. Hau wasn't about to let him win so he jumped on Bronze's back.

"Don't make me start acting like a Tauros." Bronze said as he tried to shake him off. "Because if you mess with the Tauros you get the Horn Attack." Bronze said.

Nurse joy had a dead panned expression on her face as she saw the two acting like idiots. BIGJAW was too busy cringing at the pun Bronze made to try to break it up. Rotom Dex came out of nowhere and said, "Yep… that's definitely the professor's cousin." BIGJAW couldn't have agreed more.

Hau was laughing hard at this and Bronze took the opportunity and back handed him. Hau then fell to the ground and kept laughing even though he just got decked in the face. Bronze started laughing too over the ridiculousness of the situation. However nobody else found their antics as amusing. Some hought they were immature, others thought they idiots and some thought they were immature idiots.

"Please, no more roughhousing." Nurse Joy asked nicely as to not make them perform more destructive actions.

Bronze stopped laughing and realized they just made a huge scene in front of a lot of people. "Hah… sorry everyone. We were just having a bit of fun." Bronze said awkwardly and went up to the nurse and grabbed his Pokemon. BIGJAW hopped of the desk and Rotom Dex floated towards him.

What made this whole situation even more awkward was that Hau was still laughing. Bronze then kicked him in the side to get his attention. He didn't kick him hard though. "Get your Pokemon and let's book it. People already think we're crazy over the Malasada fiasco and now we caused this." Bronze said as he quickly walked out with his Pokemon.

 **Outside**

Hau was still in the pokemon center, trying to apologize for causing disturbance. Bronze and BIGJAW took the time to sit by the fountain in the middle of town as they enjoy the scent of sweet nectar. BIGJAW enjoyed the sweet scent so much that it was making him hungry. Bronze noticed this and pulled a berry out of his bag. "Hey, take this." Bronze said. BIGJAW snatched it out of his hands and ate it in one bite since he is the bigjaw Pokemon after all. BIGJAW seemed to enjoy the berry much more thanks to the sweet scent near the pond. Bronze started to pet BIGJAW as he enjoyed the berry. Bronze looked to him and noticed something he saw on his back scale. The number fifty-four could be made out from a very faint scarring on the scale. Bronze then looked at the water of the fountain. Bronze reached his hand in and grabbed a leaf that fell into the fountain. He sniffed it and said, "Man, mama needs to get these for her cooking. They'll go great to season a Oran Berry pie.", Bronze said. BIGJAW looked at him and happily hissed in agreement.

Bronze then felt compelled to observe BIGJAW''s unusual marking. It was weird, he's normally doesn't get too stressed. He's acting like how his mother is. She worries about everything, especially when they are including him and his sister. He was beginning to have a flashback.

"Not this again." Bronze sighed. He was shorter than he is previously. His mother had her hands on his sweaty jaw region. She was trying to feel for something.

"I'm sorry mi amor. I just need to check." his mother said as she rubbed his glands. She thinks that one side of his face is bigger than the other. Her hands tried to massage the gland.

"I'm fine, mama." Bronze sighed. "Can I go back outside. I forgot my stick in the Tauros pen."

She then took her hands off his face and said to him, "You may think I'm crazy now but when you have your own kids, then you'll know why I worry". She had a bit more of a angry parent lecturing tone this time.

"Sorry. I don't think you're crazy but I'm sick of you trying to feel my glands every fifteen minutes." Bronze retorted. His mother then kissed him on the head and walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Bronze then snapped back into reality. He now understood what his mom told him about. Being a trainer is like being a parent. It takes an extreme amount of responsibility. Now he has that responsibility and he was gonna make sure to raise his partner right. "Come here for a sec." Bronze said. BIGJAW got up from where it was sitting and layed on Bronze's lap. He started to scratch BIGJAW on the head, which he enjoyed. Bronze looked at the back scale and saw the faint fifty four. He knew he wasn't crazy. Well… he is kinda crazy but not as crazy as he thought. It looked like it was machines into his scale. Bronze then touched it and ran his finger through the engraving. BIGJAW wondered why Bronze stopped scratching his head and turned his head. He then saw Bronze inspecting the odd engraving on his back scale. BIGJAW went wide eyed and jumped out do his lap, a bit shaken up.

"What's wrong?" Bronze asked, since inspecting his back scale really shook him up. BIGJAW backed up a bit and sat down. He looked down to avoid making eye contact with Bronze. Bronze scooted closer to him and said, "Que pasa (What's up)", Bronze asked. BIGJAW still wasn't budging. He didn't seem angry though. BIGJAW had more of a look distress on his face. The expression on his face looked like something was triggered. Bronze put his arm around BIGJAW and said, "Hey buddy, it's okay". Bronze was trying to be very tender and comforting to his companion. The two were about to share an extremely tender moment that work probably give them a bonding experience. Unfortunately their moment was completely ruined when they heard ALOLA being yelled at the top of somebody's lungs. Hau was standing by the fountain, just getting out of the Pokemon center.

"What's up guys", Hau said in his normal energetic tone. Bronze and BIGJAW then stared at Hau as he had just kinda broke the awkwardness of the earlier moment.

"Nothing", Bronze said, trying to act like nothing important was happening.

"Well you're about to do something", Hau said. "Let's get this battle started". He then ran off.

BIGJAW was about to move onward when Bronze blocked him with his stick. "We're gonna discuss this later", Bronze said. The two then walked into Hau's direction without making any interaction. Bronze and BIGJAW walked in sync as they followed their carefree friend to their battle site. Bronze had noticed BIGJAW was walking a bit slower than him but still moving the leg that Bronze used. Bronze was also feeling kinda down, just out of nowhere he just felt distressed. He was worried about the weird marking on BIGJAW's back scale. Bronze was then taken out of his state of thought by Hau.

"Alright, let's see what you got!" Hau said with enthusiasm as he was interested in the new Pokemon Bronze caught. The two locked eyes and we're ready to battle.

"Go Night Wing!" Bronze said as he threw out his dusk ball.

"Go Magikarp!" Hau said as he sent out the fish. Bronze heard this and wasn't exactly feeling so pumped anymore.

The Dusk ball opened and released Night Wing in a burst of purple energy. The shiny Charizard roared and had smoke exhaling from his nostrils. Magikarp materialized and flopped on the ground.

Bronze was dead panned. He was seriously about to use his fully evolved, shiny Charizard that could of also been a totem Pokemon, against a fucking Magikarp. BIGJAW had the exact same expression at this. He slapped himself just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Night Wing however wasn't on the same boat. He was laughing his scaley ass off over his opponent.

"Woah, a shiny Charizard!" Hau exclaimed. "Man, you it to tell me where you catch your Pokemon." Hau's mood soon changed from startstrucked to annoyed as he realized the Charizard was laughing at his Magikarp. "Come on, man. Don't laugh at him." Hau said in an angered tone. Night Wing was still laughing at the fish. Hau sneaked Magikarp was getting angry and said, "Come on, Magikarp. Let's show em what we're made off." Hau said, trying to be inspiring. The Magikarp cared very little for what Hau had to say. It just wanted to make Night Wing eat dirt.

Night Wing was still laughing out of disbelief but then was shut down by Bronze. "Alright, let's start this off with Flame Burst." Bronze said. He knew this was going to be an easy battle but he didn't want to be a jerk. Night Wing looked back at him with disbelief as he was actually gonna make him battle a Magikarp out of all things. The dragon gave in and charged up a fireball in its mouth. Night Wing let out a burst of fire that headed straight for Magikarp.

"Dodge." Hau said. The fish didn't move, it just looked at the ball of heat and glared at it. The Flame Burst hit it dead center. A cloud of smoke was all that could be seen.

Night Wing was laughing his ass off at this. Maybe this wasn't going to be boring for him after all. Bronze immediately felt worried as he just thought Night Wing had made him blackened Magikarp

Hau was dumbfounded. Bronze was a strong trainer but Hau got rekt pretty fast. Hau thought his Magikarp's life was Filet'O-ver but by the will of Arceus a miracle happened.

 ***Cue last minute power up cliche'**

White light flashed around Magikarp and Hau went wide eyed at the current situation. Bronze was as well but for a different reason. Hau and Bronze felt the power in the air as Magikarp morphed into its most powerful form/ Night Wing was even feeling the power but he was skeptical. Magikarp's body formed into a white, snake-like form. The evolution finally completed and Magikarp had evolved into something that the polar opposite. Magikarp was a small fish that flopped around and was… useless. Now he looked pissed in the form of a giant, blue leviathan.

"Aue, look at you Magikarp or should I say, Gyarados." Hau said, admiring how powerful his Gyarados had become. Bronze was stunned, he truly underestimated Hau… like a lot. That Magikarp was pissed at Night Wing for laughing. Bronze was now a bit worried. Fire vs Water normally doesn't end well. Bronze wasn't about to chicken out of battle.

"Night Wing, be careful. Gyarados is a powerful water type, especially when it's made." Bronze said. Night Wing didn't take as a word of advice, just a second ago he knew Bronze wasn't thinking of this as a hard battle. He's now telling HIM to be cautious. Night Wing grunted and flew into air with a roar. He charged up a Flame Burst in his mouth and fired it off. Gyarados was hit right in between the eyes with the fire projectile. A cloud of smoke started but was quickly blown away by a swish of it tail. It roared at Night Wing who just roared back. "Night Wing, what are you doing! Use Thunder Punch!" Bronze said, trying to get Night Wing to use the move he had that could do alotta damage.

Night Wing fired off burst after burst of fire projectiles but nothing seem to work. Fire on Water isn't the best combo. Flame Burst just seemed to make Gyarados more and more angry. He was barley leaving scuff marks. Gyarados violently whipped his tail but Night Wing had the advantage of speed and flight. The dragon did a barrel roll and headed straight for Gyarados.

Hau was fiddling through his bag to grab his pokedex. He needed to know what moves his Gyarados knew so he could properly call out commands. Bronze was going ways he could tackle this situation. Night Wing was going Rambo but he needed to work around this predicament. BIGJAW was feeling uncomfortable before about the whole backscale thing with Bronze but now he was tense. BIGJAW looked up to his trainer and saw his expression was showing off signs of conflict in his mind. The croc could sense that Bronze was going over different scenarios but couldn't find anything that worked.

BIGJAW tugged at Bronze's pant leg to get his attention. Bronze then looked to see BIGJAW. "What do need? This really isn't time!" Bronze said in haste. BIGJAW then looked at him again. Bronze suddenly felt the stress wash away. Looking at BIGJAW just made him feel relaxed. "Thanks." Bronze said. I guess all he needed was some encouragement from his friend.

Hau finally gotten his pokedex out of his bag and stated typing quickly in it. He finally pulled up Gyarados. "Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokemon, and the evolved form of Magikarp. It fires hyper beams in all directions, burning the surrounding area to ash. There are some regions where it's called 'the deity of destruction'." Hau's pokedex started in a robotic, lifeless voice. Nothing like the Rotom Dex, who was always full of life. He then checked the moves. All his Gyarados knew was Splash, Tackle and Bite.

"Night Wing, fly straight towards it and use Air Slash!" Bronze yelled. BIGJAW wasn't as enthusiastic about Night Wing battling but liked watching Bronze and now he can figure out what to do to top Night Wing whenever he battled. Night Wing could get behind this, head first into the opponent. Now Bronze realized he was leagues above this fresh Gyarados. At Least in his head anyways. In reality, Bronze was just trying to find a way to make the dragon listen, even if it is reckless.

The dragon flew straight towards the Gyarados at rapid speeds. Night Wing felt the rush of battle in his heart as he spiraled up into the air and rained down hell in the form of Air Slash. Hau's Gyarados tanked the hits though. "Way to keep your ground, Gyarados. Now, use Bite!" Hau said. Gyarados lunged at the Charizard and opened its mouth wide.

"Night Wing, use Flame Burst!" Bronze said. Night Wing flew out of the way of the leviathan and charged up a fireball in its mouth. Gyarados was shocked at how fast it was. It then fell onto the ground but immediately got back up and lunged at the dragon. It opened it's jaws wide and roared a roar that could topple a building. The Charizard then let the attack fire out of its mouth and it went straight into the Gyarados' mouth. Gyarados' eyes went wide as and it pulled its head back in pain. He violently gagged as he coughed up smoke and felt a painful burn in the back of its throat. Like those stupid as shit ghost pepper challenges.

Night wing saw what he had pulled off and couldn't help but laugh his scaley ass off. Bronze was confused at this. "Why is he just flying there. Finish the dang battle!" Bronze thought to himself. He then looked at BIGJAW and said, "You're not gonna be like that, right?" BIGJAW gave him a nod of approval, which gave Bronze some comfort that he will have at least one strong pokemon that will listen to him. Bronze however was getting fed up with Night Wing's laughing in the middle of the battle. He was tempted to hogtie him and make him think about how arrogant he was being.

Gyarados coughed up one final puff of smoke and looked at Night wing, who was laughing as if he had too much to drink and heard someone made a fart joke. Gyarados then roared so loud Arceus could've even heard it. Gyarados then looked up at Night Wing who was still laughing and grunted. Night Wing stopped laughing and looked down at the Gyarados. He flapped his wings in the air in place and glared at the humongous water snake. Gyarados then charged up an attack but it wasn't something he knew before. Hau saw light protruding from his mouth and looked down at his pokedex. He then saw that a new move was being learned and from the amount of energy that was forming in the back of its throat, in was oblivious what it was gonna be.

Bronze went wide eyed as he saw the move coming from the Gyarados. BIGJAW looked up at Night Wing with an expression that said, "He brought this on himself."

"Dear Arceus, is that Hyper Beam!" Rotom Dex said, accompanied by a exclamation mark being displayed on the screen of his shell.

"Night Wing, you better watch yourself." Bronze said. Night Wig scoffed at the advice and had fire building up in the back of his throat. Both dragon-like Pokemon glared as they charged up their attacks. Hau was looking worried as this attack was something his Gyarados was just learning how to use. If things go south, the attack could really damage himself. Bronze was worried because of Night Wings stubbornness. In Kiawe's trial he listened well and was able to beat Salazzle with his power combined with direction. Now he is barley listening. Only attacking in reckless ways and being extremely arrogant. This arrogance could really get him hurt, severely.

Night Wing finished charging his attack and let loose a powerful Flame Burst. It was bigger and brighter than his previous. The attack traveled at high speeds and was heading right towards Gyarados. Goku would even rush him to use t already. Gyarados had alotnfonenergh protruding from its mouth. Fueled by its anger at Night Wing and in general, it finally unleashed all the built up power in the form of a beam that could make a Spirit Bomb piss itself and utterly trumped the Charizard's Flame Burst. "Night Wing, sal de ahi! (Night Wing, get out of there!)" Bronze yelled.

The dragon went wide eyed and covered itself with it's dark wings. It was with full force. Night Wing could feel the burning on his skin from the intense energy of the attack. Night Wing being knocked back by the beam and before it new it felt another wave of pain all over its body as it crashed into a wall. Bronze saw a cloud of dust form as the beam and Night Wing crashed into the mountain. "Oh shoot…" Bronze said as he booked it over to Night Wing. BIGJAW ran after him. Bronze felt his heart beating fast as he ran, worried about his Charizard and if it was gonna be okay.

Hau was just at a lost for word right now. He didn't know what he was more shocked, winning against Bronze or his Gyarados using Hyper Beam. Hau was broke out of his trance by hearing the sound of his Gyarados roaring in victory. Hau was about to congratulate him but then saw that a black figure was falling in the distance. Hau then said, "Alright, that's enough of you!" He pulled out his pokeball and the water dragon turned into transparent, red energy. The whole thing then was sucked into the pokeball. Hau looked down at the ball and felt weird. This wasn't like his other Pokemon who were all still baby faced and looked harmless. This was a pokemon powered by a never ending supply of rage, ontop of being massive and intimidating. Hau stopped contemplating his choice of pokemon and ran after Bronze.

Bronze and BIGJAW were still running to the wall that Night Wing was blasted into. Bronze then saw that Night Wing wasn't in very good shape. He saw the wall that he crashed into had a chunk of it taken out when the he hit it. Night Wing was on top of the broken wall and was covered in dust and debris. "Night Wing!" Bronze practically yelled and as he rushed to the dragon's side. He cradled his head and tried to talk to him. "Hey, hey buddy. Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine!" Bronze said a she caressed the damaged dragon's head. Bronze tried to give a smile to see if that would make him feel better. Night Wing then started to have his vision blurry. Bronze noticed and said, "How many finger am I holding up?" He then held up two fingers to see if the dragon would respond. Hau had caught up with Bronze to see what damage he did. People were scared and officer Jennies were on the scene.

"Oh by the Tapu…" Hau said. "Bronze, is you Charizard okay?" Hau asked. He then saw Night Wing's tail fame was weak and shrinking.

"What do you think!" Bronze almost yelled in anger. Hau stumbled back in fear. Most trainers rather settle things with words and smack talk. Trainers would be angry at others if they put their pokemon in critical condition but most likely would just not talk. Bronze on the other hand would of probably knocked Hau into the next Malasada Shop. Hau had only seen anger ike that once with his grandad. Man is his grandad scary when he's mad.

Bronze looked down at Night Wing and said in a tender voice, "Here, this'll make you feel a little better." Bronze then pulled an Oran Berry out of his bag and held it in front of the dragon. Night Wing picked up the scent of the fruit and chomped down on it. Night Wing felt some of his pain be relieved but was still hurting all over but h was given enough energy to stand, or well try to stand. Night Wing tried to get up but he nearly fell flat on his face. Bronze went under him and let the dragon put his weight on his body. "Come on, let's go to the pokemon center. I'll make sure you won't fall". Even though he was heavy, Bronze pushed forward. He wasn't the one who took the punishment in the battle, the least he could do was walk him to the pokemon center. BIGJAW wa right behind him, making sure Bronze didn't hurt himself getting to the pokemon center. Hau saw this and felt horrible. How could he let this happen? Sure, pokemon is about battling and such but they are still living, breathing creatures with feelings and shit. Hau booked it to the pokemon center.

The doors chimed when they were opened. Nurse Joy sighed and thought to herself, "So much for my coffee break." She put on her best smile and said, "Hello, welcome to the po-." she was about to finish.

"There's a guy with a really hurt Charizard coming here!" Hau said at the speed of sound. "Get stuff ready because it's really hurt!" Hau said, pleading the nurse.

"Don't worry, I'll have a stretcher ready for it." she said as she ran into a room to get the stretcher and Chansey. Hau sat in a chair and waited for them to come through.

BIGJAW ran up to the door and opened it. Hau jumped out of his chair and sais, "Where's Bronze?" BIGJAW then stepped to the side as Bronze walked in with Night Wing resting on him. Bronze was using all his strength to lift Night Wing up since all the dragon's weight was resting upon him. Bronze was careful though and even had the dragon's tail in his mouth to protect the flame from shrinking down anymore.

Nurse Joy and a few Chansey rushed out of the closed off room with a stretcher in hand. They then saw then saw the Pokemon that was heavily damaged was in fact the Charizard of Wela Volcano. Nurse Joy recognized Bronze and said, "Wait, your the trainer who came here because of that Charizard." "What happened?"

"We were battling a Gyarados." Bronze said.

"You CAUGHT it!" Nurse Joy said since this particular Charizard has been making trainers need ass whooping insurance and suddenly this one guy comes and catches it.

"Yes, yes but that's not important right now!" Bronze said as he made his way to the stretcher and gently tried to put down the massive dragon. Chansey then circled around him and helped him out the dragon on the stretcher. One frontage Chansey had come back with a smaller stretcher for the tail. The whole crew of Chansey and Nurse joy then started pushing them to the emergency room. Bronze ran with them but Nurse Joy had to stop him. She said something about giving them time to work on him and that having the trainer breathing down their necks wasn't going to be helpful. Bronze then have them Night Wing's Dusk ball and walked away. Bronze walked back to Hau, in defeat. He sat down next to him and looked down.

"How could I be so stupid? I should of just pulled him out of the battle when I had the chance. But no, I couldn't pull myself to get him out of there. Now he's in the emergency room." Bronze thought to himself. He was feeling pretty awful right now. He has to learn when to put his foot down and pull his Pokemon out, even by force. He has no problem of doing that so why didn't he this time. Hau was awkwardly sitting next to him. He didn't try talking to him though since Bronze looked like he going through some emotion and he hoped that one of his emotions wasn't in the form of anger towards him.

Bronze covered his face with his hands as he kept thinking that he was a horrible trainer. He felt a tug on his pants and open end his eyes. He saw BIGJAW was standing next to him, worried. The croc then jumped up and sat on his lap. He put his head against Bronze's chest and tried to comfort him. Bronze felt a little better. He smiled and patted BIGJAW. "Thanks buddy, I needed that." The two the jumped when they heard a bell ring. Nurse Joy was at the main desk. Bronze then walked up to the desk, in haste, and asked in a shaky tone, "H-how's my Charizard?"

"You're Charizard is feeling much better now. He's now ready for more action." the nurse said as she handed the dusk ball which housed the dragon.

Bronze was dumbfounded. He kinda forgot that pokemon centers work extremely fast. He went up and grabbed the ball and looked down at it. He felt a lot better knowing that he was all patched up. "Thank you." Bronze said. He walked to the doors to leave. "Come on, BIGJAW." Bronze said. The croc got up and followed him out the doors. Hau did the same thing.

The two walked and went down the path that led to the next route. Bronze looked at the dusk ball once again. Seeing one of his Pokemon like that never felt good to him. It's like if a family member got injured on your watch. BIGJAW noticed Bronze was still worried so he hissed it get his attention. Bronze the looked at him and BIGJAW gave a toothy grin. He then happily hissed at his trainer. Bronze chuckled, "I can always count on you." The two heard footsteps and turned. They saw Hau, who had just caught up to them. "Que pasa? (What's up?)" Bronze asked.

"Oh great, you're giving me the alternate language treatment." Hau sighed. "I'm really sorry for what happened. I'm sorry to your Charizard too. From the looks of it, I thought it was…" Hau said.

"It's no problem. He's all patched up but I go to take control of it. That's my bad." Bronze said. "Congrats though. You finally got me." Bronze said. "Hats off to you." Bronze said as he took his hat off. He then put it back on and walked off to the next route with BIGJAW.

The Johtonians walked up to the tunnel and both took deep breaths in sync. Bronze then looked to BIGJAW and said, "Well, that was a embarrassing display on my part." BIGJAW looked at Bronze. Bronze the got the memo and said "Well I could of directed Night Wing better." BIGJAW rolled his eyes and walked forward. Bronze followed.

BIGJAW gotten pretty far ahead of Bronze already. That croc was a fast one. "Hey, wait up!" Bronze said as he ran. "You know running's not my strong point!" Bronze finally caught up to him. He caught his breath from trying to keep up with the croc. Although he failed terribly. He noticed that BIGJAW was completely still with fear. "Hey what's wrong?" Bronze asked as he too felt a little more fearful. The two then looked at two figures who were just standing. Bronze and BIGJAW were right behind them but stayed quite.

"Woah, the aura readings here are going crazy", the shorter one exclaimed in a feminine voice. The two the turned to see Bronze and BIGJAW were just staring back.

One of them was a tall man with an average build. He looked extremely pale with a tint of light blue and had purple hair. He also wore an outfit that looked like a more efficient Stormtrooper armor. Their helmets showed the lower portion of their faces but their visors covered their eyes. They gave off a very odd Sci-Fi vibe, as if they weren't human.

The woman next to him was a lot shorter and had orange braids with a blue tint. She also had the same pale, blue tinted skin and armor that looked like it came from Star Wars. Bronze was growing more and more weary ad noticed BIGJAW was extremely tense. He almost thought that the croc was about to shit bricks at this rate.

"Greetings, human of Alola." the man said as he performed a robotic version of Alola. Bronze stood there awkwardly, just trying to see why they were dressed like that. Sure, he wears a cowboy get up and punches pokemon but these guys looked like they were on their way to a cosplay convention.

"Oh I see. He must be confused because we did not say the cultural greeting." the smaller woman said as she performed the same greeting but said Alola.

"Hola…" Bronze awkwardly said. These guys acted like they haven't seen other people before.

"Oh my, a Croconaw!" the woman said. "I believe that these are not native to Alola. Do you two come from a distant land as we do?" the woman said. She walked closer to the pokemon, trying to inspect it. She primarily tried to get a look and BIGJAW's back scale. Bronze noticed this and put his stick in front of her.

"Don't try it." Bronze said. Plain and simple. The woman didn't seem to get the memo that Bronze was going to knock her upside the head if she didn't back the fuck up.

"Please Zossie, control yourself." the man sighed.

"Come on, Dulse. You don't have to act so serious all the time." Zossie said. Dulse sighed. He then realized that his scanner had detected something.

"Odd, your aura readings are higher than most." Dulse said. Bronze was getting more and more defensive over this. He had a bad feeling about these guys. "We are aware that special pokemon on alola are more active here so most people have aura readings, but you have higher readings than most kahunas."

"Okay, what now?" Bronze asked.

"Hm, just as new to this region we are. You come from a farther place?" Dulse asked.

"That's not important right now. What I want to know is what are these aura readings?" Bronze asked.

"They are the aura to which come from special pokemon of this region. You have a much higher than normal reading.s It's like you've been contact with the detie of these islands." Dulse said.

"Ok then. You do you." Bronze said as he and BIGJAW were about to walk away. Dulse stopped him.

"That pokemon looks familiar." Dulse said as he tried to get a good look at BIGJAW. BIGJAW looked at Dulse's visor in fear. Bronze saw BIGJAW was getting scared. He then shoved Dulse away from him.

"I'm not afraid to throwdown." Bronze said as he cracked his knuckles. Zossie then took a good look at Bronze and noticed BIGJAW's pokeball hat he wore around his neck.

"Where did you get that?!" she exclaimed. She tried to reach for it but Bronze grabbed her arm and shoved it away. She and Dulse were shocked since Bronze was far more aggressive than the people they have previously encountered.

"Restrain yourself. We must find someone who is strong enough to protect the Blinding One." Dulse said as he reached for a pokeball. "Let us see if you might be the one." He then threw a pokeball that was identical to BIGJAW's. A pokemon started to materialize out of blue energy. What came out was a odd looking pokemon. It looked out of this world, kinda like that pokemon Lillie kept in her bag. "I must warn you. This pokemon does come from your world."

"Alright, Tin man. But you're asking for a world of hurt." Bronze said. "Alright, BIGJAW. You ready?" Bronze said but noticed BIGJAW was frozen. Bronze sensed that BIGJAW was similar to when he looked at his back spike. Bronze put his hand on the croc's shoulder. This startled the croc but he saw it was the hand of his trainer. "Don't worry. You know I got your back." Bronze said to encourage BIGJAW to battle. The croc looked at Bronze and felt his worries melt away. BIGJAW stepped up and bared his fangs.

"Good luck, partner." Rotom Dex said as he got out of the bag to watch the battle. He had some pixelated popcorn show up on his monitor as if this was a movie.

Dulse and Zossie were intrigued by Rotom Dex but this wasn't the time to pick apart a machine. "I shall have the first turn." Dulse said. "Poipole, use Venoshock." The alien-like creature unleashed a burst of hot poison from its mouth.

"Dodge it!" Bronze said. The croc moved out of the way, quickly. BIGJAW then blasted hot water out of its mouth to use as a makeshift jetpack. Dulse looked in awe as the croc flew in the air. He then let his claws out which turned into steel.

"Avoid the attack." Dulse said. The out of this world pokemon lunged out of thw way as BIGJAW was falling his way. BIGJAW's claws made sparks fly as he slashed at the ground. The croc pyred his claws out of the ground and ran to Poipole. "Use Venoshock." Dulse commanded. Poipole shot more hot poison at the croc. BIGJAW used his claws to block the poison. He could feel the heat building up in his claws but wasn't damaged thanks to steel having an immunity to poison. BIGJAW broke the stream in and lunged at the alien-like pokemon. He then slashed it across the face. The pokemon was knocked into the ground. Dulse looked in awe at BIGJAW's display. "Our observations were correct. He will extremely useful for our current situation." Dulse thought to himself.

"Wow, he didn't even say a word." Zossie said in amazement. She was very fired up to watch a pokemon battle in person. Dulse felt himself breaking a sweat as his pokemon got up.

"So this is what it's like. I'm sweating and yet I'm not evening lifting a finger to help." Dulse said out loud, without realizing it. Dulse then looked up to Bronze and BIGJAW to see they were breathing in sync. BIGJAW patiently waiting for Bronze to call out another command. Bronze didn't understand it either. The croc just pulled off what Bronze was gonna say before he even said it. He's noticed this from just daily activities too. The two walk in sync and sometimes blink in sync. It gets to a point where it's almost creepy but in a way, it feels natural.

"Good job, bud. Now, use Crunch!" Bronze said. The croc quickly ran to Dulse's pokemon and opened his jaws.

Dulse was trying to think about what he was gonna do next. BIGJAW had his mouth wide opened and showed his rows of sharp teeth. He then came up with an idea, "Poiple, use Charm." The pokemon then winked at BIGJAW right before he bit down. The pokemon didn't scream in pain though, as the attack power was nullified. "Now, use Venoshock." The pokemon charged up it's hot venom and spewed it at BIGJAW, point blank. The croc was knocked back and fell on it's side.

"BIGJAW, are you okay?!" Bronze asked as he was about to rush to the croc. BIGJAW struggled to get, but eventually stood on his own two feet. Bronze noticed BIGJAw had a poison effect on him. He could see a blush on the croc from feeling sick.

"Bronze, Croconaw hazzz the poizzzon statuzzzz effect and hazz hizz phyzzzical attack damaged lowered." Rotom Dex said as he pulled up a display of BIGJAW with a status effect and a 2x lowered by his attack.

"BIGJAW, use Scald!" Bronze said. BIGJAW was feeling weak but looked at Bronze. The cowboy nodded to him. BIGJAW nodded back and faced Poipole. He then charged up a burst of scalding water in the back of it's throat.

"Do the same." Dulse said. Poipole then charged up boiling venom in its mouth as well. The two released the attacks and as they made contact it started to steam. The steam was toxic though so Bronze ran to BIGJAW to shield him from the poison. Dulse and Zossie pressed buttons on their helmets and their mouth were covered. Poipole and Rotom Dex were unaffected since one of them is a Poison type and the other is a robot.

After a minute the toxic steam cleared and they saw that Bronze had shielded BIGJAW with his body. "I was not aware trainer's can be this reckless when it come to protecting their own pokemon." Dulse said.

Bronze got up and was miraculously fine. He had a slight yellow aura glow but then it immediately faded away. Dulse had just scanned Bronze and saw his aura reading were through the roof but then shrank down rapidly. No over 9000 joke here. BIGJAW, with rapid speed, stood in front of his trainer, without his poison affect.

"Interesting, you both were not affected by the toxic steam." Zossie said. "Not that it's a bad thing."

"Alright, we're ending this here!" Bronze said in anger. BIGJAW had the same expression on his face. "Use Scald!" Bronze yelled. It could be heard through the tunnel they were in. BIGJAW unleashed a burst of hot water towards Poipole. The alien-like pokemon was not prepared to doge so it got hit full force by scalding water. It screamed in pain like a Xenomorph and fainted. Steam emitted from it as it layed on the ground, unconscious. Zossie and Dulse were speechless about this. It was obvious they either hadn't ever battled before in their lives or they were expecting to win.

"I don't understand." Dulse said. "How could a normal pokemon defeat a ultra beast and still be standing?" he thought to himself.

"Happy now?" Bronze said sarcastically.

"I see… so that it a pokemon battle?" Dulse said. "We have tried to investigate what it meant to battle with pokemon, but it is quite different when you do it yourself." "At least we know that the pokeball we tried to create was worked properly to capture a pokemon in Alola."

"What do you mean. This world is filled with over 700 pokemon, maybe more. How have you not seen a battle?" Bronze said as he was extremely confused over this situation.

"It's… difficult to explain." Dulse said. "What I do know is that I've seen a how you're are, young Alolan trainer. "You should know that that one of the pokemon you've been in contact with warps away when it's feels threatened. Holes are torn whenever it warps and it gives opportunity for dangerous being to enter the world. Perhaps thing will be alright, knowing that trainer's you are in Alola."

Bronze's gears were turning as he was trying to process what he was hearing. He's was trying to think back to what Pokemon does that. He remembered on the bridge. The bridge gave out when Nebby flashed and destroyed it. Could he possibly warp? Maybe they're after him. He'd have to be sure to protect them and since Nebby is with Lillie he has to protect her too.

Zossie than had a realization. "What about that girl, though." she said

It took all of Bronze's willpower to not pin the two against a wall and threaten to knock them back to their bootleg Star Trek convention if they didn't stay away from Lillie. BIGJAW could sense Bronze was about to start a brawl but that was the least of his worries. He kept listening to these two talk and his fear coming back.

"That girl should have nothing to do with our investigation, nor the Pokemon of hers… as long as no one else is foolish enough to open a path that could lead here from Megalo Tower." Dulse said.

"Megalo what now?" Bronze asked. BIGJAW for some reason wasn't as confused. He may have overheard these words before because as he heard them he got more worried.

"Nevermind that." Dulse said. He looked at Bronze and his scanner picked up higher aura readings. It was strange that his readings were growing. The scanner then closed in on Bronze's wrist, which housed his Z-Ring. "Are you incontrol of your aura?"

"Que?" Bronze said. He was starting to think these two kept those helmets on for too long.

"I suppose not. That ring you have on envelops your ally in powerful aura., does it not" Dulse said.

"Yeah... it was given to me by Tapu Koko." Bronze said. "I have no idea why it chose me out of all people to own a Z-Ring but hey, it's pretty cool."

"Have you used a Z-Move yet." Zossie asked.

"Of course not. Zossie. He's not in control of his aura yet. But I suppose it matters to us, little." Dulse said.

"Okay… I'm gonna head out now. Thanks for the battle and good luck with your readings…" Bronze said awkwardly. He was about to walk off when he was stopped by Dulse. "Now what?" Bronze sighed. His next trial was so close he could taste it. No pun intended. The last thing he needed was to spend more time in a tunnel with two Star Trek rejects that freak BIGJAW out.

"Once… long, long ago… our world was also awash in wondrous light, like the light of those Z-Moves you can use…" Dulse said. Bronze once again had no clue what was going on. These guys have been spouting inter-dimensional nonsense for the past fifteen minutes. Going on and on about light and shit.

"Dulse? It's about time for our meeting." Zossie said.

"Oh I'm sorry. I wouldn't want to keep you from your 'special' meeting. It's not like you've been keeping me from actually completing my trials for the longest time." Bronze said sarcastically.

"Yes. We will be getting the aid of a scientist who is well educated in the ways of pokemon. We will need his help to find ways we might use technology to achieve our goals." Dulse said. "Farewell, trainer. May our paths cross again." Dulse said as he and Zossie both performed another robotic Alola.

"Adios." Bronze said hastily as he picked up BIGJAW ad booked it outta the tunnel. Rotom Dex quickly flew after him.

Zossie turned to Dule and said, "I think that trainer may have one of the pokemon that escaped the day that girl got away."

"Yes. I am aware of the resemblance. Do you make sure to check it for it's serial number." Dulse asked as he walked.

"I tried but that trainer was going to knock my head off." Zossie said.

"It's strange. You don't see those type of pokemon in the wild. You also don't see aura readings like that. We may have to find more about this fellow and keep a close eye on him." Dulse said. "We'll worry about that later. We don't want to miss our meeting."

 **Route 8…**

"Man, that was weird." Bronze sighed. He was debating whether all that light mumbo jumbo was worse than hearing Team Skull grunts try to be intimidating.

"At least we're almost at your next trial." Rotom Dex said. "So let's hurry up. I'm not getting any younger." BIGJAW ave a reassuring grunt to show he was on board."

"Alright, let's get to the next trial." Bronze said as he walked off. He then realized he forgot one important detail. "Where is the next trial?" Bronze said awkwardly.

Rotom Dex pulled up map and had a red arrow point to the location. "Out next stop should be to Lush Jungle."

"Vamos." Bronze said. The two followed him across the route. They could see a bunch of trainer's in the grass who were itching for a battle. The route was kinda small and Bronze noticed a establishment was nearby by. A pokemon center was also close by for all his healing needs.

A trainer jumped up from the high ground and landed on the pavement with grace. As f she was trying to Obi-meme, all that was missing was a 'Hello there'. "When two trainers loc.." she was about to say when Bronze walked right past her while saying 'nope'. Bronze wasn't in the mood for random trainers. He was in the mood to finish his island challenge.

Bronze closed in on a pokemon center and said, "Let's stock up and get you patched up."

 **One poke'heal later…**

Bronze and BIGJAW walked out of the pokemon center and saw a sign that led directly to Lush Jungle. The two bolted to the direction the sign was pointing to. They made it to the entrance of the trial sight only to see Kukui standing there. "Hey cousin." Kukui said. "How's Alola been treating ya."

"Honestly, it's been a roller coaster." Bronze sighed. "It's been fun though and I always got this guy by my side." Bronze said a she squatted down and put his arm around BIGJAW. The croc nuzzled against him.

"Good to hear you're getting along with Croconaw. I can just see it in your moves that you two are in sync." Kukui said. "Oh and your folks sent this over to ya." Kukui said as he pulled two Poke'gears out of his lab coat.

Bronze took the two devices and put them in his bag. "Gracias and all but I already got one."

"Your mother thought you could give these to Lillie and Hau. Man, she was so happy to see you made friends on your first day here." Kukui said. "Welp, time for me to make like a tree a Razor-Leaf." Kukui said as he walked off. Couldn't go one day without making BIGJAW cringe.

"Alright BIGJAW. Mallow's trial is gonna be difficult but we got this." Bronze said. "You feeling better after we left the tin cans." Bronze asked. BIGJAW nodded in response. "Are we gonna crush this trial." Bronze said. BIGJAW responded with a confident grunt. "Andale pues." Bronze said as he and BIGJAW walked into the trial site.

 **Well… here ya go. It's been awhile since I last posted but I finished it. The writing in this chapter wasn't as good as last. Dropped a lot of dialogue on you guys but I was NOT about to rewrite a chapter just ot plug in the Ultra Recon squad. I just put their lines together. A bit lazy? Yes. Anywho, the trial is gonna be next chapter since it meant this chapter would be posted earlier. I didn't want to put too much into this chapter. But I'm aware how many people will care about collecting ingredients for soup. Also Bronze lost his first battle, with the newly evolved Charizard so yeah. It will all make sense in time. That's all for now and I'll see ya next time. Adiso.**

 **Review Responses (Yay):**

 **Unknown: Sorry but no. I feel that concept only works with characters who are physically fit. I feel it's funnier to see the Wolverine with a beer belly watching TV and eating hot wings on a beach resort, then having Deadpool trying to get him off his ass and be Wolverine again. Also, I hope your name is like the pokemon, Unknown, because I want to make sure I can see who's who. How do you feel about Nefario?**

 **Little Miss Firebrigh: I salute you for reading through my whole story with this. Very few survive that journey…**

 **I'll respond to each review individually. *Starts up the coffee pot***

 **Chapter 1:**

 **I make it extremely clear that I'm not the bet writer. Thanks for noticing.**

 **BIGJAW has significance to me since it was my first pokemon and nickname. I write BIGJAW like this because when I was a young lad the names of pokemon were in all caps and since I was 8 or 7 at the time, I wrote it like that. Sue me…**

 **Bronze was the only mineral that sounded that a decent guys name since every other fucking material was already taken. Glad you like it though.**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Luna was obvious but it's my favorite eeveelution**

 **Hau beating someone. *Runs to the other room to laugh* Look, Hau's a total Bro but he's not particularly good in battle.**

 **Chapter: 3**

 **Thanks for the grammar lesson, it proved very useful.**

 **I don't believe in mistakes, I believe in happy accidents. Lol.**

 **He's from Johto and Soul Silver was my first Pokemon game so swearing on Lugia adds just some more nostalgic nerdiness.**

 **FINALLY! Someone got the reference!**

 **I thought that one liner was pretty good myself!**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Yep, that's Alola. Do a magical dance and unleashed a move that makes Goku soilhimself.**

 **Glad you like Bigjaw (It will only be spelled like this once). How does he fit well with Bronze. I know they're both from Johto but what else makes them click?**

 **Oh jeez, you really like the puns. Well don't worry, when ever Kukui's around things get really PUN-ny (God dammit)**

 **I have full reason to believe that earth's core (in pokemon) is scolding hot velveeta cheese.**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Woah… didn't think anyone would actually like that chapter. Thank you for the props. It helps when your dad is a cattle rancher.**

 **Luna was obvious but then again, I really wanted a Umbreon. They just look so elegant and mysterious.**

 **Yep, Bronze has balls of steel and rocks for brains at times. Legend has it that his hat gives him +1 courage and +5 stupidity.**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Wasn't my original intention. I thought it would of been a little funny.**

 **I'm trying to show Bronze's personality off so he doesn't feel boring. Though I think that Bronze being a professional Pokemon Puncher makes him a bit more interesting.**

 **Hats are love, hats are life. I wearing a cowboy hat as we speak. Wait. *puts on cowboy hat* now I'm wearing it.**

 **Bronze will lose a battle. Keep in mind, he does have more knowledge of pokemon since he's older than most starting trainers and has always had a fascination for pokemon.**

 **I'll do more original stuff along the way. The tauros chapter was really just for fun, which I enjoyed writing.**

 **Chapter 7:**

 **You need a room?**

 **I liked Rapidash but it wasn't my taste. Zebstrika was a zebra. Mudsdale was just right. I kinda like the dreadlocks he has. It gives off a tank vibe.**

 **The chapter was rushed but also short. Didn't want to dwell too long here.**

 **Chapter 8:**

 **Oh how I love when dialogue like that gets noticed. Gladion's a total edgelord, Hau's a carefree lad, and main character just stand there with a blank expression as he destroys his opponents one by one.**

" **The Sheriff" is something I thought was humorous since he dresses like a cowboy and is always in Team skulls business. I'll be sure to keep the nickname alive.**

 **I'm glad the pokemon seem to be alive! I was hoping to make them seem unique to each other. White fang is still a carefree, energetic o he's pretty much Hau right now.**

 **I thought the Shiny Charizard battle scene was the best I made. I still go back read it now and then. Glad you appreciated the effort I put into Night Wing's whole backstory. I really wanted a shiny charizard and used to be my favorite pokemon (Feraligatr number 1, heh heh) I've been building up Charizard and Feraligatr for years. Fantasizing about my own pokemon and now I kinda can make it a reality. Obvious changes and shit but I think he came out well. BIGJAW's still going too! Is it OP? Yes. Will I find a BS way to nullify? Yes. Is it completely badass. Hell yeah!**

 **Kiawe's trial disturbed me. Wish ultra Sun changed that train wreck up.**

 **Chapter Hau:**

 **Yeah, since I got a second go at writing Lana's trial I knew what to expect and to write about. What to add and what not to add.**

 **I'll be doing more supporting character based chapters to keep tis fic going a little longer. We do need to see where Hau is though. It can't always be about Bronze, even though he's the one I put most effort into.**

 **Oh yeah… Hau has a Gyrados…. That's gonna end well.**

 **Thank you for your feedback and glad you survived reading. The responses are a bit all over the place so just bare with me.**

 **Adios**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 9: Trio Trials Part 3**

 **Hola amigos! Time for the trio trials of Akala to come to an end. Man, they were boring. Let's see how Bronze will get through this trial.**

Bronze and BIGJAW heard the crunching of grass as they walked into the trial site. They immediately detected a floral and fruity scent as they walked in. The two admired the lush, green vegetation growing all throughout the tunnel. BIGJAW detected a sweet scent and saw a berry bush. The croc licked his lips as he picked up the sweet scent. The croc salivated over his favorite flavor.

Bronze walked to a bush full of flowers and smelled them. The scent took over and suddenly started to feel his worries melt away. Bronze thought to himself, "I wonder if these work out Tauros?"

"Those particular flowers can't calm down a pokemon, like a Taurus. But another breed of flower has a much stronger scent that can calm down a Gyarados." a feminine voice said, answering Bronze's question without him asking. Bronze jumped and turned around. He had his stick in a bo-staff style stance. Mallow jumped back as she thought Bronze was about to whack her. Bronze sighed as he lowered his makeshift weapon.

"For the love of Lugia, don't sneak up on people like that." Bronze said in an annoyed tone. "I'll also take a dozen of those flowers. Do you take cash?"

"Yes but I believe you're not here to purchase flowers." Mallow said. **Ahem** "Any ways. Thanks for stopping by! Welcome to Lush Jungle, the trial grounds for me, Mallow! I knew it the first time I saw you and your team... You've chosen only the finest ingredients! That's why I'm gonna make you help me—er, no! I mean, that's why you should try my trial! You are the one who got a Sparkling Stone straight from Tapu Koko, aren't you? You're so totally ready for this! Ah, the breath of the jungle... I can tell just what today's special should be..."

"Wait, special? I came for my trial, not to eat." Bronze said. He's had a bit too much Tauruscrap on this island with the whole Team Edge run in's and those bootleg stormtroopers.

"Well, he sure came to grab a bite." Mallow said as she pointed to BIGJAW, who had his head in a bush of berries chomping away. "He sure has a sweet tooth." Mallow joked.

"Sorry about that." Bronze said, a bit embarrassed that his pokemon was destroying the bush. "BIGJAW, aqui (here)." Bronze said in a not so amused tone, accompanied by tapping his stick against the ground. BIGJAW heard Bronze and swallow all the berries and possibly a Caterpie. He was really hoping it wasn't a Caterpie. BIGJAW ran to Bronze's side with an embarrassed look on his face. Mallow giggled and continued with her introduction.

"Today we're gonna be making my specialty: the Mallow Special!" (#creativity). I'm gonna need you to find four ingredients for me! I'll need a Mago Berry, a Tiny Mushroom, a Revival Herb, and a Miracle Seed! Here you go! I brought you a Forage Bag to hold all the ingredients gathered for your trial." Mallow said as she handed Bronze the DIY style bag. Bronze took it and looked at bag.

"You're making me do your groceries aren't ya?" Bronze said.

Mallow puffed her cheeks and said, "Do you want to complete the Island Challenge?"

"yes…" Bronze sighed. The two then chose a path to lead to their first ingredient.

"We need you, White Fang." Bronze said as he pulled out the net ball and unleashed the puppy. White Fang turned around to Bronze and barked happily. His tail wagged as he waited for orders. "We need your sense of smell to help us find a Mago Berry." Bronze said. White Fang nodded and put his head to ground to sniff. Similar to how a bloodhound would be trying to sniff for lost items. Bronze and BIGJAW followed the pup as it tried to sniff out the berry they sought after.

 **One episode of Frasier later…**

White Fang barked and wagged his tail to alert Bronze he found something. Bronze pushed a branch out of his way to get to his Rockruff, with BIGJAW right behind him. He had a leaf in his mouth in a similar fashion to how Cowboys put a piece of wheat straw in their mouths. Bronze saw that a bush full of pink, banana-like berries was close by. He had a satisfied expression on his face and said ,"Good boy." Bronze petted White Fang on the head and the pup enjoyed it.

Bronze held his stick like a bo-staff as he walked to the bush. He wasn't about to get jumped by a wild Pokemon. BIGJAW and White Fang followed him to the bush which was holding their Berry. Bronze made it and sniffed the berry. "These are fresh." Bronze said as he dug into his bag to pull out their groce- I mean 'foraging bag'. He then grabbed a few Mago Berries and shoved them into the bag. "Better have have more than less." Bronze said. He pulled a list out of his pocket, which was just a napkin with Sharpie on it. He then crossed that off the list. He translated his bad handwriting into English and said, "Now let's go get the….. Tiny Mushroom."

White Fang put his face to the ground as he sniffed out the scent. He was in bloodhound position as he led the group to the 'shroom. Grass crunched repeatedly and the group jumped up. Bronze had his stick in bo-staff position, BIGJAW have off a low hiss and White gave off a low growl. The three braced themselves. First they fight Fishzilla and a Charizard. They aren't gonna get jumped by another Pokemon.

A nearby bush shaked and what jumped out was a Fomantis… Getting all worked up over nothing. It shaked it's leaf arms angrily as it looked at Bronze. "What's it looking at me for?" Bronze asked BIGJAW and White Fang, as if they were gonna say something. BIGJAW just shrugged. The Fomantis was jumping angirly, going a little red in the face. "Que paso (What's wrong?)" Bronze asked in a more angry than confused tone. The little grass-type sighed and pulled out a Mago Berry. "Oh, your mad that I took the berries." Bronze said in realization. "I had to get these for your 'forest princess' so she could make a stew or something for my trial." Bronze said. This was oddly enough one of the more normal things he said in his lifetime. When you have a ranch full of super powered bulls that can use elemental moves you just say the darndest things.

The Fomantis' arms glowed green and unleashed a wave of leaves at the three. BIGJAW quickly reacted with a burst of boiling water. The water hit the leaves with such force that it knocked them out of the air, leaving them to float to the ground. The scalding water hit the grass-type hard. While it was a water move the heat of it wasn't feeling to nice. Fomantis then ran away, knowing this wasn't a fight it could win.

Bronze patted BIGJAW on the head and said, "Andale pues." White Fang went back to tracking down the Tiny Mushroom. BIGJAW glared in the direction Fomantis went, having an odd feeling this wasn't their last encounter. "You coming?" Bronze said. BIGJAW snapped out do his train of thought and went to catch up with the cowboy and wolf pup.

 **Another episode of Frasier later…**

White Fang was in the tall grass sniffing out a Tiny Mushroom. Bronze was having a hard time tracking the pup since the tallgrass was up to his waist. He had to follow the grass that shook and the occasional bark. BIGJAW could barely see since the only thing the grass didn't cover was his Mohawk style head spike. He held Bronzes hand so he at least knew what direction to go.

White Fang smelled that the ingredient they were after was nearby. He barked to alert Bronze and ran after the scent. Bronze didn't have time to waste so he picked up BIGJAW and ran after the pup. BIGJAW was riding Bronze, piggyback as they tried to keep track of where the hell White Fang was going.

White Fang stopped in his tracks as he saw a mushroom close to the ground. He sniffed the mushroom to make sure it was the one they were looking for. He gave off an adorable sneeze after he sniffed it. Bronze picked up White Fang and saw he had snot running down his nose. "I'm 15 and yet I feel like a dad." Bronze sighed as he reach into his bag for a tissue. "Blow." Bronze said as he put the tissue to the pups nose. White Fang blew his nose into the tissue. Bronze was used to gross things since he's worked with Taurus all his life. The snot was like hand sanitizer to him at this point. Bronze discarded the tissue and wiped his hand off with a wipe.

Bronze bent down and picked up the Tiny Mushroom. He felt the urge and he barely took a whiff of it. Bronze quickly pulled out a tissue and sneezed into it. "Jeez." Bronze said as he put the mushroom into the foraging bag. The grass started to shake and the three got ready for a battle. They made out the shapes and saw that they were a bunch of Amoonguss. They didn't look too happy about them stealing a mushroom. "I know your mad but I need this for my trial!" Bronze said. The Amoonguss didn't seem to care as they began to shake their caps and let out various powder attacks.

"Use Scald!" Bronze said. BIGJAW let out the steaming water to wash away the powder attacks. The three noped the fuck out of their. Unfortunately for them, the Amoonguss were following them. Bronze would of battled but they're were too many of them and he wasn't even sure if Night Wing would feel like fighting. The Mexican tripped and fell face first into the dirt. A bunch of seeds flew up into the air when Bronze impacted onto the ground. He quickly got up and wiped the dirt off his face. He looked back to see the Amoonguss were catching up. He began to run again, leaving an imprint of himself in the dirt, followed by his boot prints.

Bronze saw his two companions still hoofing it. Bronze would of felt a bit relieved to see his Pokemon were alright if he wasn't worrying about something else, that he wasn't a runner. While Bronze is not obese, his build (or in this case lack of build) prevents him from running fast for long periods of time. He felt his legs start to hurt and he was starting to run out of breath. He started breathing heavily as he ran. Sweat dripped down his face and the felt in the interior of his hat was starting to get soaked with sweat. The straw part of it was at least protected.

BIGJAW looked behind him to see Bronze was slowing down. He was sensing that Bronze was about to stop and try to fight them off. BIGJAW stopped running and ran towards Bronze. "B-BIGJAW…. what are you d-doing?!" Bronze exhaustively said in anger. The croc took fighting position and was ready to throw down. Bronze stopped running and looked back to BIGJAW. He smiled at the sight do his loyalty. Bronze ran back to BIGJAW and said, "You have my back and I'll have yours." The two the stood fighting position and waited for the Amoonguss but with no avail. It seemed they had given up or got lost. The two sighed in relief and walked I to the direction where White Fang went.

 **30 minutes of Frasier later (Okay, I'll stop now)**

Bronze and BIGJAW were searching for White Fang for a while now. They don't remember how many branches they got thwacked by, what questionable substances they stepped in, and how many damn leaves Bronze has chewed through. Bronze was, once again, holding a leaf in his mouth in the same fashion as cowboys do with wheat straw.

"Where in Lugia's name did that Rockruff run off to?" Bronze said to the sky in an annoyed tone. BIGJAW was feeling just as annoyed with this shit. He was starting to think he wasn't gonna get any action at all.

The croc had thought the whole situation over and realized that he may not get any action. The Pokemon here are Grass-Types so a water type Pokemon wouldn't be the first choice. Bronze would probably just throw out that Charizard he caught and try to make quick work of the grass types. But this is just BIGJAW being pessimistic and slightly jealous of the newest addition to the team.

Bronze was looking down at BIGJAW, sensing that he was mad. He grabbed BIGJAW by his side and lifted him up. He then out the croc ok his back. "Why don't you take a break from all this walking." Bronze said. BIGJAW's negative thoughts faded away a bit after remembering that he's adventuring with the one person who has shown him the most compassion throughout his life. The croc decided to rest while Bronze gave him a piggyback ride.

Bronze felt his spirits rise as the two trekked through the green forest. Bronze took off his hat an fanned himself off. He was sweating, thirsty, and a bit tired. But this wasn't the time to complain, he had a trial to finish. The grass crunched under his feet as he followed the path to the middle of the forest.

He made it back to the middle of the forest. He saw Mallow setting up for some sort of picnic and was starting a fire. Next to her was Rockruff, who was sniffing at the cloth. Bronze went wide eyed and ran over to the two. Mallow jumped and Rockruff immediately got up. He was then scooped up by Bronze who hugged him tightly. "Never run off like that again!" Bronze said angrily. Rockruff's ears went down and he put a sad expression. Bronze hugged the pup and said, "I'm so glad you're safe." White Fang had very mixed emotions after Bronze both scolded and cradled him.

"And yet I heard stories about you roping Tauros and scaring offTeam Skull." Mallow said.

Bronze looked at her unamused and set down White Fang. "Is it battling or doing the groceries." Bronze said.

"Can't it just be both." Mallow said in a trollish way. Bronze left without a word as BIGJAW and White Fang followed him.

Bronze was shaking himself off. He was feeling things in his clothing. He reached into the back of his shirt and pulled out a Miracle Seed. "Well, I guess we can check that off the list." Bronze said as he shoved it into the Foraging Bag. Bronze pulled out the napkin he was writing on and looked at the last ingredient. He then sighed and said, "One last thing." He was referring to the revival herb. "Let's get to it." Bronze said walking off into another direction.

"The Revival Herb is that way." Mallow said as she pointed to a completely opposite direction.

"Oh…. gracias." Bronze said. He then walked off into the direction with BIGJAW and White fang following behind. The group saw this part of the jungle was noticeably more shaded.

Bronze appreciated the extra shade since he's been in the heat for so long. BIGJAW wasn't as fond of this part do the forest. He knew about the multiple big types that could jump them. Beedrill and Ariados aren't exactly the most desirable Pokemon to run into to. Rockruff wasn't concerned about anything right now. He was on the hunt for a Revival Herb and wanted to get petted afterwards.

Bronze and BIGJAW grew weary as they walked deeper and deeper into the forest. "Stay on your toes guys." Bronze warned as he held his stick like a bo-staff. BIGJAW stood close to Bronze, so incase if they got jumped they could fight together.

White Fang had his face to the ground as he sniffed. He then got a strong her scent of the herb. He barked and walked faster as he sniffed out the scent. Bronze was losing his patience before but he nearly jumped out of us boots trying to catch up with the pup. BIGJAW followed his ft rinds to the scent. His heart racing with a passion for battle as he knew they were close.

White Fang ran to the scent, not looking at what was in front of him. He bumped his head into a boulder but since the pup is a Rock-Type he wasn't harmed. Bronze and BIGJAW made it to the boulder and Bronze asked, "Okay, where is it?" The pup pointed to the Boulder like a cartoon bloodhound. BIGJAW face palmed since he thought that White Fang thought the boulder was the herb. Bronze had a confused look in his face and said, "This is a rock." White Fang shook his head and pointed to the Boulder again. Bronze and BIGJAW still weren't getting what White Fang was trying to say.

The pup grabbed a leaf with its mouth and placed t in the ground. He then used Rock Tomb to create a rock and put it on top of the leaf. The pup then pointed to it again and lifted up the rock to show the leaf. Bronze finally understood and said, "This is unfortunate." Bronze took out the heavy ball in his belt and said, "Come on, Bruho." The donkey was materialized back into existence and looked at Bronze. This wasn't a look for commands though, it was more of a 'Why the hell did you wake me up' look. "I need you to break that boulder." he said. Bruho looked at the boulder and turned around. The donkey then stood on his front legs and kicked with both his hind legs. He made a loud banging sound as he kicked the boulder. The boulder then cracked and broke into a lot of tiny rock shards. "Good job." Bronze said as he returned Bruho to his ball. Bronze knelt down and searched through the rock shards. He then found what they were looking for. He picked up the dusty, green herb and put it in the foraging bag.

"Alright, guys. Let's go finish this trial." Bronze said. The three followed the path to the middle of the forest. The three saw Mallow, who looked pleased when Bronze pulled out the foraging bag.

"We're almost ready." Mallow said as she took the bag and started to clean off the ingredients. Bronze heard the sounds of grass crunching and directed his attention to the entrance to Lush Jungle. To his delight, it was only the other two captains he's conquered. "Ah, here's the company." Mallow said as she went over to her friends, who were holding gifts or something.

"My apologies for keeping you waiting." Kiawe said. He then unwrapped two bones he carried here. "I've brought a Thick Club and a Rare Bone. Here you are." Kiawe said as he handed over the two items.

"And I brought the usual Rocky Helmet and some Fresh Water." Lana said with a smile. "Here you are."

"Thanks, Lana! Thanks, Kiawe! Now we've got everything we need! You're up next, cowboy! We're going to cook up a storm and lure out the Totem Pokémon of Lush Jungle!" Mallow said with enthusiasm.

Bronze smirked and said, "You guys ready to serve up a knuckle sandwich." Bronze said to his two companions as he cracked his knuckles. BIGJAW looked unamused. "Oh shut it, you." Bronze said in a affectionate tone as he rubbed the croc's head. White Fang then rubbed up against Bronze's leg since he wasn't getting as much attention. "Here you go, too." Bronze said as he scratched behind the pups ear. White Fang's ears twitched and he ran up, then he started to growl. BIGJAW bared his fangs and Bronze put a tight grip on his stick. They then changed positions as they heard more rustling of leaves. The two rock, paper, scissor captains were wondering what was happening in this current situation. Mallow was the only one who kept her cool, as she knew what to expect.

Fomantis leaped from the bushes, with a few others. Angry Amoonguss showed up and we're still itching to bust some heads. Bronze saw the small army of grass type Pokemon head towards them so he grabbed the last three pokeballs he had. "Luna, Bruho, Night Wing! Help us fight!" Bronze yelled. Luna materizaled next to Rockruff and went into attacking stance. White Fang stopped growling and started panting with hearts in his eyes. Luna rolled her eyes and annoyingly growled. White Fang was then knocked out of his trance and got back to standing his ground. Bruho stood in front and exhaled like a angry horse does. Bruho wasn't in the spotlight too long as the huge dragon landed in front of him, shaking the round as he landed. Night Wing let out a roar and looked like he was just itching for a fight.

"Oh wow, is that the Charizard you told us about?" Lana said. Obviously having knowledge of what the dragon's appearance was like.

"That is correct. This Charizard is extremely aggressive and outlandish when it fights, but it's trainer was able to command it in battle." Kiawe said.

"A Charizard….. oh joy." Mallow said. She wasn't too excited about a Charizard being in the highly flammable environment. She originally wanted to get a ban on fire types in the sole purpose of preserving the forest but it wasn't greenlit.

Night Wing was looking around to see what he was going to be up against. Night Wing turned his head and grunted. BIGJAW hissed at him and Night Wing looked below. He then saw the cute little grass monsters and mushrooms that were his opponents. Night Wing then started to break out in laughter.

"Not this again." Bronze sighed. Kiawe now looking confused at how Night Wing was acting. He was so serious back at Wela Volcano but now he acted so immature and cocky. "I gotta make it work." Bronze thought to himself. "You guys fend off the forest critters while I complete the trial." Bronze said. Everyone got into fighting stance and were ready to throwdown. "BIGJAW, I'm counting on ya." Bronze said, referring to the whole unreliable Charizard situation. Night Wing overheard and had a shocked expression that was quickly followed with a teed off one.

Bronze turned around and ran up to the trial captain. "Okay, tell me how to make this dish!" Bronze said.

"You got it." Mallow said. She then took the rocky helmet, put it over the fire, and poured fresh water into it. Mallow grabbed Bronze's ingredients he scavenged and dumped them into the helmet. A Foongus then hastily tried to swim to the surface and breathes heavily. It then nervously looked at its surroundings.

Mallow then took the Rare Bone and Thick Club and threw it to Bronze. He dropped his stick and caught the Rare Bone but failed to catch the Thick Club. He bent down and picked up the club and looked at Mallow in haste. "Use those things you got there to pound it into a pulp." Mallow said with enthusiasm. The Foongus from earlier then nervously gulped.

Now, onto the battling. BIGJAW was using both pairs of Metal Claws to fend off Fomantis in melee combat. BIGJAW was much faster and tougher though so he bid fairly well against them.

Luna was quick and agile as she moved across the battlefield. She dodged the projectile attacks and hit them hard with sudden quick attacks.

Bruho was one of the least helpful here thanks to his ground typing, but that didn't stop him from trying to stomp on Amoonguss. He jumped up from a rock and used his sheer weight and pin down a Amoonguss who's been trying to hit him with sleep powder. Unfortunately he then took a energy ball to the face, which hurt him pretty bad.

White Fang was a small target so he could dodged any of the big Amoonguss and hit them with Tackle, Rock Tomb, and Bite. White Fang saw that Bruho was surrounded by Amoonguss and they were getting ready to use Energy Ball.

Bruho saw the green light form around their mouths as they took aim. He looked up in the air and saw rocks coming towards them. The rocks then came crashing down and nailed one of the Amoonguss on the head, leaving a bulge. The other Amoonguss scattered in fear as multiple rocks pierced into the ground. Bruho then looked up to see White Fang wagging his tail and saw a happy look on his face. Bruho may not be too fond of him but he respected his loyalty. The donkey got up and was about to get ready to battle. But before he went, he playfully bumped the pup. White Fang bared and ran to fight more Amoonguss.

Night Wing wasn't exactly useful. His attacks could of wiped out their assailants in seconds but he was holding back but not in the 'I don't want hurt you' way, more of the 'You're not worth my time' way. He did give out the occasional tail thwip and wing flap when the pests got to him. Night Wing then looked to his teammates and saw how they were having a little trouble. BIGJAW was shockingly the only one who wa holding his own even with his typing. Night Wing didn't notice that a bunch of Fomantis decided to gang up on him. They saw he was distracted and started to strategize. White Fang saw the Fomantis getting ready to attack so he dropped what he was doing and ran to Night Wing's aid. The Fomantis jumped in the air, some used Razor Lead while the others charged. Night Wing heard White Fang barking and had a confused looked on his face. Night Wing turned around to see the Fomantis charging and attacking. He wasn't impressed. Though what got him to react was a bunch of rocks being flung at the grass type midgets. They all crashed to the ground. The ones who used Razor Leaf booked it, in the hopes of not being turned into fuel for the next Mallow Special.

Night Wing turned to White Fang and grunted angrily. White Fang was confused. He seemed to be be angry over getting assistance. He barked to Night Wing. The dragon then turned around to walk away and hit White Fang with hsi fiery tail. The pup was sent flying and hit Luna. The fox wondered what she got hit by and saw it was White Fang. Umbreon put her head down and started to nuzzle White Fang with her nose. She then saw Night Wing walking around and hitting Fomantis with his tail. She had a look of anger in her eyes and ran to the dragon. She then angrily dished out a quick series of barks. Night Wing angrily growled and charged up a Flame Burst. Luna stood her ground to show that she wasn't scared of him. White Fang woke up and saw the orange light coming from Night Wing's mouth. He then completely shifted from hsi happy, go lucky demeanor into Rottweiler mode.

Luna could feel the heat coming from the dragon's jaws. He finished charging up the attack. He didn't need to but he wanted to make sure it would dish out some extra pain. He then realized the fire ball from his flame flinging thoat. Luna closed her eyes and braced herself for the attack. She felt the heat grow hotter and hotter. White Fang jumped in front of Luna. The Umbreon would of been shocked if not in a split second the pup was knocked into her. The two canines were knocked back and hit the ground. Luna felt the best coming off of White Fang, who blacked out from the attack.

Night Wing scoffed at his teammates and walked off. He then felt a sharp pain in his side as he was knocked back into a bush. The dragon quickly got up a growled in anger. He then saw that his attacker was the passed off donkey he was teammates with. The dragon roared and Bruho neighed. It charged at the dragon and tried to roundhouse kick him but Night Wing used Dragon Tail and two attacks collided. The two heavy hitters locked eyes as they tried to overpower each other. Night Wing broke the tussle by flapping his wings back. Night Wing floated in the air and whipped his tail at Bruho. The donkey dodged the attack and tried to stomp on the dragon. Night Wing moved out of the way and let the donkey stomp his Hogg into the ground. He struck with so much force that he broke through the dirt and got his leg stuck deep into the ground.

Night Wing took his chance and charge duo a Flame Burst. Bruho then looked at the fireball charging up in Wing's mouth and gulped.

During this whole ordeal, the trial captains were in shock on how Bronze's Pokemon were fighting each other. It made him look like a total amateur. Kiawe especially was disappointed at the Charizard though. The stick wielding trial captain could really sense the arrogance radiating off of the black dragon.

Bronze was still trying to follow Mallow's orders on how to prepare the dish. He was careful to be extremely precise and try to combine the flavors to form a delightful morsel for the Totem Pokemon to consume… NOT. Bronze jumped into the fight about 5 minutes ago when he saw that his pokemon were getting outnumbered pretty quickly. Knowing him he'd probably would of hogtied Night Wing and force him back into the pokeball. But, he was fighting side by side with BIGJAW against the grass type Pokemon. Thanks to Night Wing's betraying the whole team, the enemy Pokemon were really overwhelming BIGJAW so, naturally, Bronze would be helping him out first.

Mallow was hastily preparing her Mallow Special. It was nearly all dropped on the ground hf it wasn't for her quick reflexes. She had gotten used to catching things since cooking with Pokemon can be a chaotic. She was currently incorporating the mixture that was pounded to a pulp with the Fresh Water. She pulled out a cheese grater and starting grinding off extremely small shards of bone and club that would add the essence of their flavors. Like lemon zest or something….

Bronze swung his stick and whacked a Amoonguss hard, knocking it out cold. BIGJAW was holding his own by using Metal Claw to make sure claws would do some extra damage. BIGJAW saw that Night Wing was attacking Bruho. He's a tough and stubborn donk but he was chewing off way more than he could chew. BIGJAW was lost in thought over helping Bruho or Bronze. While he was thinking he heard a whack and saw a Fomantis dropping on the ground. Bronze then stood in front of BIGJAW and spun his stick to keep the wild grass types back. "Go help the others, BIGJAW. You know I can handle myself." Bronze said as he punched a Amoonguss in the face. The sentient mushroom stumbled in pain and held its face. "ANDELE!" Bronze yelled as he swung his stick and knocked down the Amoonguss he previously punched.

The croc ran to aid his friend but not before looking back one last time. He saw Bronze was fighting off the wild Pokemon and couldn't help but feel guilty. He's the Pokemon. The trainers not supposed to fight for him. Bronze isn't the average trainer, as he's shown time and time again but it's just all kinda unnatural for BIGJAW. He then snapped out do his trance and saw Bruho struggle to fight back against the dragon. Night Wing was trying to lay down punches on the donkey, who just took it like a champ since he wasn't fast enough to land any hits of his own. His Stamina ability allowed him to take a lot of physical attacks, so the constant assault do punches wasn't damaging him too bad. Although there was visible damage such as claw marks and bruises. Night Wing noticed this and a light bulb turned on in his head.

He grabbed Bruho and flew in the air. The dragon then started flying in circles to disorient the donkey.

Bruno's vision started to go blurry and he felt like he was about to throw up. His attempts at trying to break free were not enough to get out of the black dragons grasp. He eventually stopped struggling out of exhaustion and just let Night Wing do his thing.

BIGJAW was in awe watching the two fight. He snapped out of his trance and tried to think of something. He couldn't just use Scald because he'd hurt Bruho too, so he needed to be crafty.

BIGJAW had an idea pop into his head. He backed up and sprinted forward. He then ducked his head and shot out a burst of hot water. The water propelled him in the air just enough to reach his two teammates who were fighting. BIGJAW waited for an opening.

Night Wing stopped his spinning and finally was about to slam the donkey into the ground. Night Wing was so in focus of taking down his teammate. He was not expecting to get a burst of scalding water to the face. He roared in pain and let go of the donkey.

BIGJAW and Bruho were now in free fall. BIGJAW saw his barely conscience friend and tried to air swim towards him. He grabbed on tight to Bruho and was attempting to break his fall. BIGJAW saw they were closing in on the ground and braced himself for impact. Then a snap was heard and the croc felt something be wrapped around him that he never thought he'd be happy to feel.

Bronze used all his might to pull the donkey and croc towards him. Bronze broke a sweat trying to guide them away from the branches. He let go of the rope and put his arms out wide. "I got ya!" Bronze yelled as he managed to catch the donkey and croc. The combined weight of the two heavier Pokemon were too much for him and he had to set them down.

BIGJAW immediately got into fighting stance so he'd be ready to take on Night Wing. Bronze saw the Bruho was having trouble breathing. "Stay with me now." Bronze said in a shaken tone as he pulled out medical supplies from his bag.

BIGJAW looked into the sky and hissed at Night Wing. The dragon looked shocked at the, what we can most likely guess was a, insult the croc spewed. Night Wing felt his blood boil and he zipped down from the sky. In a flash of black, the dragon grabbed BIGJAW and flew up into the air. He then threw the croc to the ground. The croc impacted the ground, starting up a dust cloud and ruining the grassy terrain.

BIGJAW was hurting after the makeshift seismic toss he was treated too. He got up and pulled his face out of the ground. He spat out a huge chunk of dirt and grass and turned around. He then saw the faux dragon was standing right infront, towering over BIGJAW and putting him in his shadow.

The croc showed no fear as he looked up at the dragon and shot a glare. The dragon shot his own piercing glare back. Night Wing charged up a fireball in the back of his throat. BIGJAW wasn't scared though so he had steam emitting from his mouth as he charged up his hot water based attack. The two locked eyes as they charged up their attacks.

BIGJAW had a noticeable bulge appeared in his throat as he was about to release it. The crocs mouth was emitting with steam.

Night Wing on the other hand had black smoke emit from his mouth. His throat also bulged and the orange ball of fire he was charging up became more present. Night Wing took one final breath to make sure the fire would be super hot.

Bronze was trying to patch up Bruho during all the fighting. He was wrapping up various claw marks, bruises, and just trying to comfort his Mudbray. Bronze pulled out some water and forced Bruho to drink it. "Take a good rest." Bronze said as he returned it to its ball.

Bronze then turned around and saw that Luna was limping towards where the trainers were. She was holding a knocked out White Fang in her mouth like how some dogs do to grab their young manually. Bronze immediately ran towards his pokemon and took a knee. Luna dropped White Fang and looked like she was about to fall over in exhaustion. Bronze caught the fox and cradled her. He then gently set her down and went to grab some more medical supplies. "Bronze!" Kiawe yelled. Bronze turned and saw the two trial captains come up to him. "We'll take care of your Umbreon and Rockruff. Go stop Charizard from causing more damage." Kiawe said hastily.

Bronze turned his head and saw Night Wing and BIGJAW were duking it out with their most powerful elemental attacks. Night Wing was shooting of Flame Burst after Flame Burst while BIGJAW was shooting out streams of Scald. Their battling area was starting to get extremely foggy with steam.

Night Wing flew up in the air to break the ground level fighting. BIGJAW shot out another Scald attack. Night Wing flew into the streams of water and spun himself like a cyclone. He bursted the stream of hot water, spiraling into BIGJAW and pinning him to the ground. BIGJAW struggled to get loose from the faux dragon's iron grip. While Night Wing's arms looked small and stick like, he was very strong. Bronze learned that the hard way when he challenged him to a boxing match back at Wela Volcano.

Night Wing charged up a fire ball in its mouth. BIGJAW felt the intense heat hit his scales. BIGJAW glared at the dragon as the fire type move was being focused on doing one thing, harm. BIGJAW started to build up hot water in his throat so he could fight back.

Even though he was staring 3rd degree burns in the face, he was scared. BIGJAW may love the heat of battle but he knew no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't be able to beat the faux dragon. He didn't have the size, speed, and strength to take Night Wing head on. He's either need to pull a Goku or rely on his charm and charisma to weasel his way out of this situation.

The dragon finished up charging up his move and orange light shines from his mouth. BIGJAW felt the heat getting hotter and braced himself. Night Wing then expelled the move from his mouth but before he could actually fire it, Bronze ran in and punched him in the face. The dragon then fell to the ground, unconscious. "Thank Lugia I got him in the right spot." Bronze thought in relief. But he wanted to give off a sense that he knew what he was doing so he said, "That's for Wela Volcano." BIGJAW rolled his eyes and got up from the ground. He then was hugged by Bronze, who held him in a vice grip. "I'm so glad you're safe." Bronze said with a shaken voice.

BIGJAW hugged his trainer back and nuzzled up against him as thanks. Bronze chuckled a bit and said, "No problem." The pair then turned their heads and faced the trial captains who weren't so happy.

Mallow especially looked furious at Bronze. "I can't believe you. Y-YOU NEARLY BURNED THE FOREST DOWN WITH THAT CHARIZARD and I even had to create the Mallow Special for you just so you can go Wild West on the trial Pokemon!" Mallow yelled furiously with her face going red.

"That is not even at the top of my list." Kiawe said. "Bronze, you seemed so promising. I saw the way that Charizard looked at you and realized that you had something special. So what happened in that battle?" Kiawe said in a more angry tone.

"I-I uh…" Bronze uttered, he didn't even know what to say. All he could do was stand there. He didn't even have a clue as to what happened. Everything was going fine until Night Wing starting turning on the others. He knew one thing for sure, Charizard was as strong as he was an arrogant sack of scales. BIGJAW let out an angry hiss at the trial captains. Bronze then out his stick in front of the croc and said, "No, this isn't your problem." BIGJAW stopped hissing at the trial captains and crossed his arms.

Bronze was about to say something when he realized he had nothing to say. He had no clue what got into his Charizard. Should he have let it battle before this? Possibly try to give it a little more love? He had no clue. Maybe the faux dragon felt insulted when he was out up against little baby Pokemon.

This is more of the realistic scenario of fairly new trainers getting Pokemon that already are a super high level.

Bronze then took a moment to think of what to do. This whole the captains are standing there confused. "Did we break him?" Lana asked.

"Oh he better be!" Mallow said, still clearly pissed off.

Bronze started going into a flashback.

"I can't!" a much younger Bronze said as he sat in a chair, his hat covering his eyes.

"Oh come on, mijo. What wrong with it?" Bronze dad asked as he was trying to get a small Tauros to come with him.

"I don't want to embarrass myself in front of the professors. What if the Tauros runs away or starts a fight?" young Bronze said.

"Mida, mida, mida, mida." Bronze's dads sighed. He needed to take a Tauros to get tested but he also needed to watch a ranch full of elemental bulls that could bust through rocks like a tower of cards. And Bronze was the only one in his house who knew how to wrangle Tauros. He then looked at his son and had a idea. The elder cowboy say next to his son and said, "You know what I did when I was nervous?" Bronze looked up and nodded, still having his hat covering his eyes. "I let out my loudest grito." Bronze looked up to his dad and had a confused expression in his face.

"I'll show you outside. You're mama doesn't like it when I do it in the house." Bronze's dad said. He got up and walked to the back door. Bronze quickly followed. The two went outside to a large landscape full of Tauros and Miltank. It wasn't Alola though. This was a time where they still lived in Johto. It was midday and the weather was warm with a soothing breeze unlike the almost blinding sunlight and bright vegetation of Alola.

"Ok, so what's this grito you're talking about?" Bronze asked. His padre then let out a cry of joy and excitement. It sounded like a mariachi's signature laugh, minus the music. If your dad listened to Ranchera music when he dropped you off to school too, then you'd know what I mean.

Bronze's dad looked to the young vaquero who had an expression of confusion on his face. "Was I off tone?" the elder rancher asked.

"No… but what was that?" Bronze asked his father.

"That's was just a grito. I normally don't have to use a grito but I thought you needed it." Bronze dad said, giving off a sense that he had a lot of stress lifted off his shoulders.

"Okay… so how do I just yell?" Bronze asked as he scratched his head.

"Si, mijo." Bronze dad said. "Just yell and then it will feel like a huge weight has been taken off."

Bronze then tried to mimic his dad's grito but ended up with a sound that mimicked a suffocating bird trying to squak. His dad cringed at the sound and sad, "Ay!" Bronzes dad then got up and grabbed a bottle of water from a cooler he had next to the back door. He then twisted open the lid and gave it to his son, who chugged it down since his throat started to hurt after his failed grito. "Now, dig deep!" Bronze's dad said. He then performed his grito once more, making Xowii howl.

Bronze took a deep breath and let out a cry that was higher pitched than Bronze's dad's but was similar. Bronze then took a breath and saw his dad with a satisfied expression on his face. "Eso mijo!" Bronze's said. The two then shared one final grito.

 **Reality**

Bronze had finally came back from dream land. He took a deep breath and let out a grito with a deeper pitch than when he was younger but recognized it as if it was an old friend. The trial captains stood back in 'what the fuck that was'. "Okay… I think he's lost it." Lana said in a scared tone. They obviously never heard Ranchera before. Rotom Dex had quickly snapped a picture of Bronze in mid grito for the memories.

"That's a keeper!" Rotom Dex said in his normal upbeat tone as he flew back into Bronze's bag.

BIGJAW didn't know what happened but he could sense Bronze's spirits were raised. Bronze opened his mouth to finally say something but a sounds of rustling grass caught everyone's attention. BIGJAW tensed up and hissed as he glared his eyes. Then the swift rustling was heard again. The two Johtonians looked around and heard another swift rustling through the grass. Mallow then looked up and her eyes went wide. Kiawe and Lana both and similar expressions to Mallow. Bronze looked at them and had a confused expression. The two then heard the noise of a Pokemon and turned around to see a huge, pink, insect plant hybrid Pokemon. It let out its cry in anger. Probably doesn't like Spanish music.

Bronze and BIGJAW jumped back. Bronze held up his stick and BIGJAW bared his fangs. "Shoot, BIGJAW's never had to fight a totem pokemon with type advantage." Bronze thought to himself. The croc hasn't fought many grass types and a grass type on steroids is not a great fight to have early on. "BIGJAW, I think we should let the captain handle it." Bronze said. It really killed him inside to retreat from battle but most of his team is down. This came a shock to Kiawe as Bronze had tangoed with Night Wing back at Wela Volcano and then had the balls to come back and try again.

BIGJAW then bit Bronze on the leg, making him let out a comedic grito. "You're so lucky I love you!" Bronze said through gritted teeth. BIGJAW then angrily hissed at him. "You're real stubborn, you know that!" Bronze said. The two then began to bicker over running away from a battle.

Kiawe, Lana, and Mallow felt awkward in the current situation… and through this whole ordeal. A guy in a cowboy hat with a crocodile came to a giant ass forest and went on a scavenger hunt for ingredients for a meal for a sacred pocket monster. During said scavenger hunt, the cowboy used his army of animals to fight off plant monsters and then fought their own hot head teammate. So, yeah…

The beast then let out a angry cry and got into fighting position. Bronze gave the beast a western glare from behind hos shade. BIGJAW hissed and bared his fangs. "Fine, let's play hard ball." Bronze said as he was thinking of the first attack to use. Before Bronze could say a word though, the totem pokemon moved at blinding speeds, throwing the duo off guard.

BIGJAW glared as he looked around the grassy battlefield. The croc was playing it cool because the last thing you want in a situation like this is to be attacking wildly in confusion. Actin hung grass was heard and in a blink of an eye, the totem Pokemon appeared. BIGJAW jumped back in mid startle but then unleashed his metal claw and slashed at Lurantis. The Pokemon swiftly dodged the attacks. With every slash it seemed like the Lurantis was just one step ahead.

Bronze saw BIGJAW strugglers fight the grass type. He wanted to jump him just to deny BIGJAW of the pain he was about to endure. "BIGJAW, use your head!" Bronze said. BIGJAW was in mid slash when he heard the command and realized what the cowboy meant. He aimed down and used scald to propel himself into the air. He then turned and used salad again to propel himself into the trial Pokemon. The was ready to slash the Lurantis in its link face but it dodged the crocs claws the second BIGJAW was a inch away from impact. The croc hit the ground hard. BIGJAW then spat out some dirt as it glared at the totem Pokemon. At this point it seemed like it was only trolling him.

Bronze realized BIGJAW wasn't gonna land any bites or slashes and then a lightbulb went off in his head. "Scary Face!" Bronze said. He used this move so little that he forgot it even existed. BIGJAW then put on a face that scare the crap out of a Haunter. The Lurantis got nervous at the face and broke a sweat.

"This is the trainer I remember." Kiawe said with confidence. The trainer that could think quick on his feet and was so in sync with his Pokemon that a nod could tell his Pokemon what to do next.

"That Croconaw is lasting longer than I expected against a grass type." Lana said, though it's not like she didn't enjoy it. Water is her favorite type after all.

"I just hope those two don't wreck the rest of my jungle." Mallow sighed as she had a fire extinguisher at the ready. During Mallows rant, the Foongus that was caught in the mixing process earlier was crawling back into the great, covered in a green slime that was the broth of the Mallow Special.

BIGJAW dodged a swing from the creature and slashed back with Metal Claw. The creature then quickly moved as if it teleporter. BIGJAW then looked around for the speedy grass monster. Bronze knew this thing new this thing was quick and that fighting it on ground level was suicide. "Scald!" Bronze yelled. BIGJAW turned his head and then used Scald to launch himself into the air. "Spin and use Scald!" Bronze said. BIGJAW was confused on command but Bronze is the trainer. The croc then spun around and unleashed a rain of scalding hot water.

The totem Pokemon then started to feel pain as the scalding rain came down. BIGJAW then launched himself at the Lurantis with his metal claws ready to slash. The totem Pokemon speeded out of the way, BIGJAW left deep claw marks in the ground. The croc got up and saw the Lurantis on three other side of the battle grounds.

"Keep your distance!" Bronze said. BIGJAW heard the words and knew he was referring to his only long range attack. BIGJAW let loose torrents of scalding water from his mouth. He was like the most OP water gun on existence. Like when your friend grabs the hose and puts it in the nozzle, then turns into a water turret.

The Lurantis was fast though so it moved out of the way of the streams of water with ease. Lurantis then charged to BIGJAW. The croc started letting loose more water but Lurantis jumped in the air. BIGJAW tried to shoot up but fell over in the process.

The croc fell on his back but rolled around and got up on his feet. The croc sighed in relief as he saw the creature left but then felt a sharp pain on his back. The croc was knocked back but then Lurantis began to deliver quick X-Scissors.

BIGJAW tried to slash with Metal Claw but he just couldn't. He was being bombarded by the bug attack. Every spout second it seemed he felt another sharp pain after sharp pain. The Lurantis then stopped as it saw BIGJAW was getting swirly in the eyes. It then put its arms into a glowing green X and delivered a final slash. The Croconaw groaned in pain as it hit the grass.

"BIGJAW!" Bronze yelled. He then saw Lurantis by his buddy. Bronze could be seen giving the Lurantis a good ole' western glare. Anger was building up inside of him. Bronze had a grip so tight on his makeshift staff that it looked like it would give out and break under the pressure of Bronze's grip. He then bolted to BIGJAW and threw his staff. The stick spun like a helicopter blade in the air. The totem Pokemon then quickly dodged the attack. Bronze ran up to BIGJAW and got on his knees. "Come on, come on." Bronze said as he held his Croconaw up. He put his ear against his chest and felt his lungs balloon up with air and release. "Oh thank Lugia, he's still breathing." Bronze sighed.

The trial captains would of been in shock if it wasn't for the cowboy knocking out Night Wing earlier.

Mallow thought it was kinda sweet how Bronze dropped 40 brain cells and risked his well being when he saw his Pokemon in peril. She was still pissed at him for utterly fucking up during the trial but that's just details…

Lana honestly thought this dude was mental or something. She wouldn't be completely wrong but the guy just cares for his Pokemon and lives by the code of "don't take shit from nobody". She did respect his immediate responses to his Pokemon being badly injured. Bonus points for having a water type.

Kiawe admired Bronze's passion for battle. He had this fire in him whenever he was in a Pokemon battle that he never saw in most trainers. Though he was still extremely disappointed in his failure to control that Charizard.

Bronze currently didn't give a shit about what the captains were thinking, that he lost a battle, or that the totem Pokemon was charging up a Solar Blade. The cowboy's only concern was his hurt Croconaw. He carried BIGJAW like a baby and was about to walk him to a Pokemon center when he saw noticed green light shining. The totem pokemon had it's forearms shining bright green. Bronze saw the beast was about to strike and he had his back turned in an attempt to shield BIGJAW. Bronze shut his eyes and braced himself for the attack.

Bronze stood for 5 seconds, sweating bullets. He was thinking why he didn't have a blade or spike or giant ball of F you in him. He then opened his eyes, realizing BIGJAW slipped out of his grasp. Bronze turned around and pulled out his staff only to see BIGJAW straining his arms to block the Lurantis' Solar Blade. The Croc's metal claws clashed against the blades of energy. Sparks flew as the two tried to force the other down.

Bronze was about to thwack the Totem Pokemon with his staff but BIGJAW grunted at Bronze. He shook his head as he was pushed back but he used all his strength to push against Lurantis and stand up tall. Bronze then lowered his makeshift weapon. He had an epiphany. It was weird for him. He could almost read BIGJAW just from looking at him. That one grunt was enough to say 1,000 words (which is how long the chapters I used to write were lol). He felt that BIGJAW wanted to do this alone. He wanted to do it together but without Bronze rushing in like Rambo.

Bronze restrained himself and allowed BIGJAW to physically fight ok his own.

The croc though, was starting to wear out though. Bronze noticed this but took a deep breath and said, "Don't push yourself too hard!" BIGJAW heard this and had the same reaction we all had when our moms and/or dads told us that.

BIGJAW finally gave out. He was pushed back by Lurantis breaking the clash. BIGJAW was then hit full force by the sole powered blade. The attack was super effective…

BIGJAW was launched from where he was hit. He flew through the air like a blue blur. A thump was heard as the croc hit a tree. The wood cracked on impact. BIGJAW was hurting all over and Bronze was about to blow a fuse.

Bronze looked to the totem Pokemon who stared at him. "You won, what else you want?" Bronze said. There was anger in his voice but not the whole Gordon Ramsay blow up moment. The Pokemon then moved as if it teleported.

A breeze was then felt by the trial captains. Their hair were even flowing with the sudden swift movement. Before they knew it, the Mallow Special was devoured in an instant. "Oh dear!" Lana said as she Bronze run into one direction.

"We should go make sure he's alright." Kiawe said. He pick up his own staff and ran after Bronze. Lana dig into her bag to get some fresh water ready.

Mallow went over to the cooking utensils and began to clean them up. She then sighed as she looked at the messed up vegetation that was produced from the team cowboy vs team forest princess.

Now, back to the main character. Bronze snapped a branch off of a tree to vent out his anger. He was marching in the general direction of where BIGJAW was launched. He did all while heckling himself over letting BIGJAW do this. "Estupido, estupido, estupido! Why did I let him battle a dang grass type, totem Pokemon? Is should of just ran in and tried to be ever living Muk out of that pink dung heap." Bronze said out loud. He had a leaf in his mouth and was using his staff as a walking stick for the style points.

He then heard growing of his croc and started running. He heard the groaning getting louder and came across a tree. He heard the groaning still and was but in this nails in stress. "BIGJAW, if you're around here then give me a sign!" Bronze said. Bronze then felt something wet fall on him. "Oh joy, rain!" Bronze said in a sarcastic tone. He then held his hand out and saw a weak stream of water fell on it. He then looked up and saw BIGJAW lodged into a tree. His back spike had hit him stuck in the tree and judging by the weak stream of water he was making, he was in pain.

"Don't worry, buddy! I'll get you down." Bronze said. He pulled out his lasso and started to spin it in the air. He looked up and took aim as he launched the heavy duty Tauros wrangler. The rope then got around BIGJAW. "Okay, I'm gonna pull now." Bronze notified BIGJAW as he began to pull. BIGJAW though was pretty stuck in this tree. He started grunting in pain as the rough rope was scratching his skin. It was made to stand up to Tauros so it's extremely rigid and heavy. Bronze saw he was only causing BIGJAW more pain. Bronze let go of his lasso. "Guess I'm gonna have to do this the hard way." Bronze said as he spun his staff and stuck it into the ground. The cowboy sighed and looked are puns for a way to get to his buddy. He saw that there were a bunch of branches in the tree. He was gonna have to climb up there. That ain't exactly easy for Bronze since he's not exactly fit for that kind of activity. His strong points are more suited to lifting heavy objects and roping Tauros. But he got BIGJAW into this mess and his physical limitations weren't gonna stop him.

Bronze went up to a branch but found a dilemma. He wasn't gonna be able to raise his leg enough to step on it. He was going to have to find another way to scale the tree. So he put both hands on it and tried to pull himself up but to no avail. He was straining his arm muscles trying to pull himself but he was just too heavy for himself to handle. He just hung there with his legs off the ground. "Well… that's gonna be a problem." Bronze said as he heard a crack. He quickly let go of the branch before if broke and landed on the ground. He brain stormed and remembered that one place he was at during his errand run were rocks.

 ***Que Sponge Bob 'a few moments later'**

Bronze was carrying two big rocks to the tree where BIGJAW was currently stuck in. He placed them down and began to stack them. The branch he tried to climb wasn't too tall so the rocks would be enough to allow him to climb up the branch like a stair. He had to be quick though, then branch would break under his weight and the branch already was cracking. He quickly out one foot up and cringed as the wood creaked. He the put his weight on that foot and climbed up. The wood stated to crack so Bronze had to think quickly.

Bronze saw another branch that was close and got one leg on it. He was about to get his other foot on it when the branch gave out and snapped clean off the tree. Bronze was quick to grab the trunk of the tree before he fell on his back. He then hoisted himself up. He looked up and saw BIGJAW was still a way to go.

Bronze then looked around and saw there weren't many branches nearby he could grab on. He face palmed and heard a crack shortly after. "Oh f-..." Bronze almost said as he the branch snapped off and he fell down with it. He hit the ground and landed on his back. He's a big boy though so he took it like a man. "Aww nuts!" He then took off his hat and threw it to the ground.

The cowboy then turned his head as he heard the crunching if grass. He picked up his hat and cracked his knuckles, getting ready for whatever was gonna come at him. Bronze felt sweat dripping from his face as he heard the noise get closer. He saw what had been causing the noise and sighed. It was only the trial captains. "Are you in need of assistance?" Kiawe asked.

"Si." Bronze sighed . "BIGJAW's stuck in the tree." Bronze said.

"I don't have any flying types or any Pokemon that are extremely large." Kiawe said.

"Me neither." Lana said. "Why about that Charizard you have." Lana said to Bronze.

"I don't know….. I'm afraid he's gonna try to hurt BIGJAW." Bronze said. He really now knew why his mother was how she was.

"We could go into town ask for some help." Kiawe suggested.

"No, that's going to take too long and BIGJAW suffering right now." Bronze said. Bronze sighed and pulled out a dusk ball. "Night Wing, I need your help." Bronze said as he threw the pokeball. The dragon's body materialized out of the donkey, purple energy. Night Wing was rubbing his face in the spot Bronze punched him in order to knock him out.

"Jeez, I got you pretty bad." Bronze said in a joking manner. Night Wing's red eyes where practically glowing and easy to notice around his charcoal black skin. He had a face that showed Bronze that the comment he just made was not in anyway funny. Night Wing then let out a grunt that, judging by its tone, was a insult or way of saying 'shut it'. "Well next time you better remember that when you mess with Tauros you get the Horn Attack." Bronze said. The two then glare at each other. Night Wing's angry, red eyes vs Bronze's western squint was straight out of cowboy film. The trial captains were just standing here awkwardly as this tense staring contest between a dragon and cowboy was in progress.

Night Wing exhaled sulfur from his nostrils and flew up into the air with a powerful wind being bought with it. Bronze held onto his hat or else it would of went flying completely upwards.

Kiawe said to Bronze, "He may seem arrogant and stubborn but his action has spoken for himself."

"How so?" Bronze asked. "Was it the action of when he attacked White Fang for trying to help him or when he tried to make fried BIGJAW?" Bronze said in a annoyed/sarcastic tone.

"He knew your command before you could even say it." Kiawe said. "When Pokemon has a special feeling for its trainer, it can read them and pull off moves before the trainer has even said a word."

"No manches? (really?)" He's probably just trying to blow off some steam." Bronze said. He's only known Night Wing for a short time but he does know one thing for sure, that he's a show off.

"Why don't you have a look for yourself." Kiawe said with a smirk. Bronze looked up and was in shock that instead of laughing at BIGJAW's misfortune, he was trying to unlodge him from the tree.

BIGJAW groaned in pain as Night Wing flapped his wings in a manner that would propel him backwards. Night Wing responded with a grunt that was probably telling BIGJAW to man up. Night Wing then unleashed a powerful flap to fling himself backwards. A crack was heard as the Croconaw was pried out. Night Wing was holding his teammate by his tail and flew down. The dragon then dropped the croc aimlessly. Bronze lasso was falling down quickly thanks to it being extremely heavy. You know, because Tauros be crazy.

Bronze saw this and bolted to the croc. Before BIGJAW could hit the ground, Bronze dived to the ground. Bronze then felt pain on his back with extra pressure to accompany it. He looked up and saw BIGJAW, asleep, on his back. He sighed in relief as he got up, while being very gentle with BIGJAW. He picked up his lasso and looked to Night Wing. He just looked at the faux dragon, nothing of anger or gratitude, just a plain look and then walked off. Night Wing didn't know why Bronze didn't yell at him but he wasn't complaining.

"Do we need to go through medical procedures right now?" Lana said as she had Fresh Waters at the ready.

"Just give him some Fresh Water and I'll take him to the Pokemon center." Bronze said. Lana opened up the bottle of crystal clear water. A hiss was heard as this was the first time the bottle had been opened. Bronze held open his Croconaw's jaw with the utmost of care. Lana then poured some water in his mouth. "Swallow it, por favor." Bronze said as he helped his croc swallow the crystal clear healing water.

"Gracias for the help." Bronze said as he rushed o the nearest exit of the forest. "Vamanos, Night Wing." Bronze said. Night Wing sighed and followed Bronze. "And grab my stick!" Bronze said. Night Wing groaned and went to go pick it up.

"Unbelievable. Nearly taking down the forest with their own fighting." Mallow said in an annoyed. "When I get my hands on that cowboy he's going to be sorry!" she said in a much more aggressive tone. She heard rustling and got up. She then saw Bronze in the distance and said, "You better…". However, she didn't finish her threat as she saw Bronze carrying a knocked out BIGJAW.

Bronze walked up to her and said, "Sorry for causing you so much trouble." He then walked off. Mallow may have turned off her rage for Bronze but that didn't stop her from shooting a nasty glare at Night Wing. The dragon turned his head around and exhaled sulfur from his nostrils in Mallows face.

 **Pokemon Center**

Bronze was sitting on one of the benches in the Pokemon center. His hat in his hand with his sunglasses in the other. His head was down with his body slumped. He was worried sick about his Pokemon. Well… all except for one. Bronze's lasso holding attachment on his belt was lacking the lasso. Bronze wasn't in the mood to put up with Night Wings hotheaded bullshit so he did what any sensible trainer would do. He put him outside.

 **The tunnel outside route 8**

Gladion had his hands in his pockets as he walked. He did not make eye contact with anyone, no matter how many dirty looks he got. Gladion had the same emo look he always had. "I still need to get stronger." Gladion thought to himself. "My last performance was too sloppy and I almost lost control of Null." the emo teen thought to himself as he pulled Null's pokeball out of his red fanny pack. He looked at the black and yellow cap of the Null's ball. He scoffed at how dirty he was. He needed to better manage his pokeballs better than he did his torn clothing. He used his sleeve to clean it and looked at his reflection in the cap of the Ultra ball. He took a good look at himself and sighed. He put the ball back into his bag and kept walking.

He walked down the path that was out if the tunnel in Route 8. He looked around to see happy faces of trainers and a bunch of trailers. He didn't stop and talk to anyone ashe didn't come off as the social type. Most also thought he was part of team skull because of his appearance and that he only exchanges conversations with skull grunts. Those who've contested him also got utterly rekt by Null. So long story short, stay the fuck away from Gladion.

Gladion looked around and went wide eyed at what he saw. It was those two bootleg stormtroopers that a certain cowboy ran into already. They seemed as if they were looking for something. Gladion looked distressed over seeing two. He put on his hood to cover his face and started running. Zossie shot her head up and said, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Dulse asked.

"I saw something bolt across the streets." Zossie said.

Dulse then thought on this for a second. "Let's follow it. It could be useful for our mission." Dulse said as he walked to the direction where Gladion bolted in.

The edgy boy hid behind a tree to catch is breath. Sprinting in a black jacket in Alolan heat is not exactly comfortable, especially when you know something dangerous is near. He has sweat dripping down his face as the Alolan heat was soaked up by his dark colored hoodie. He tensed up again as he heard the voices of the two members of the Ultra Recon Squad.

The two Ultra Recon Squad members did their robotic Alola gesture at some random stranger. "Greetings, did you happen to see a very fast moving object run across these streets." asked Dulse.

"I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary today." the stranger said. He was debating whether to run away or call the police station since these two seemed so out of place.

"Well, have you seen a trainer and their Pokemon come through here." Zossie asked.

"That's a lot of people, like everywhere. What does the look like. What is the Pokemon they're with. Is the trainer wearing anything specific?" the stranger asked.

"Well, the trainer is tall and overweight, has a stick and a lasso, and is wearing a cowboy hat. He had a bigger than average Croconaw walking with him and a floating pokedex." Zossie said.

"Well… I did see someone like that come into town but I have no clue if he's here or not…" the guy said awkwardly.

"Alright then, Zossie. We shall go ask the other inhabitants here to see if they have seen our targets." Dulse said. He was about to thank the guy for helping them but they saw he was gone. No big surprise there. It's not like seeing two bootleg stormtroopers coming up to you and asking for specific people is a normal thing.

This didn't ease Gladion. He caused unwanted attention from the Ultra Recon Squad and somehow Bronze got roped into this. He had to warn him. Sure, the two weren't exactly buddies but he knew what the Ultra Recon Squad was capable off and didn't wish that upon anyone.

Gladion saw a nearby Pokemon center and ran to it. He sighed in relief to find a place to gels his Pokemon and rest. Though he was confused about why a shunt Charizard was tied a post and holding a sign saying "I tried to fry my teammates".

He walked inside and went up to the desk. "Welcome to the Pokemon center. Would you like me to heal them for you?" Nurse just said.

"Yes." Gladion said plains and simple as he pulled out his pokeballs and placed them on the desk.

"Currently we are operating on some Pokemon who got hurt very badly. Please excuse us if it takes a little while for us to get to your Pokemon." the nurse said.

Gladion scoffed in annoyance and said, "that's fine."

"Please have a seat as you wait." Nurse joy said with the utmost if positivity.

Gladion found looked around for a seat and saw Bronze. He could tell Bronze was not in the highest of spirits currently but he had to warn the guy. He sat down next to him but before he could say something, Bronze said something. "Look, can you leave me alone right now. I'm not in the mood to talk." Bronze said, sounding mopey. Gladion noticed that he had tear stains and his posture did not give off happy vibes.

"I need ting its you about something." Gladion said.

Bronze shot his head off and wiped his face. "Look here numskull, I'm not in the mood right now. I suggest you scra before I take my anger out on your sorry…" Bronze was about to say when Gladion stopped him.

"I'm not here to bother you. You're in danger." Gladion said.

"Yeah, I'm in danger because team edgelord has beef with me." Bronze said. "I can scare then away with a glare but I'm not sure how long that's gonna last."

"Trust me. The Poole who are after you and much worse than skull." Gladion said.

"Alright, I'm listening. But if I find out you're tell me Tauros (bull as in bullshit but in Pokemon terms) then you're gonna get a black eye with the teeth I'll knock out." Bronze said, trying to act tough. He's currently extremely worried about his Pokemon and the last thing he needed was team skull trying to nab them. He was hoping that if Gladion was about feed him garbage then he could make him scram.

"Have you seen two people in fittest if space suit sound hear. One a tall man while the others is a very short woman." Gladion asked.

Bronze went wide eyed and faced Gladion. He grabbed the boy by his hoodie and asked, "Have you been spying on me?"

"No, I haven't. But if you keep threatening to harm me then this conversation will be of little use to either of us." Gladion said. This comment made Bronze take his grip off the boys hoodie. Gladion then fixed his clothing. "They are called the Ultra Recon Squad." Gladion said. "They are after a specific Pokemon." Gladion then stopped talking

The two the sat in silence for a good few minutes. "And?" Bronze said, thinking there was more to the story.

"That's currently all I know." Gladion said. "But for some reason they are looking for you."

"Any idea why?" Bronze asked.

"They believe that you came in contact with the Pokemon they are after." Gladion said. "Wait, did you?" Gladion asked, going wide eyed.

"I might have. I've also came into contact with Tapu Koko, if that helps." Bronze said.

"Do you knew where it is?!" Gladion said, getting a little more excited.

"I'm not sure feel comfortable with showing you where it is." Bronze said.

"You don't understand. This could be catastrophic!" Gladion said.

Bronze groaned and out his head in frustration. "First skull, then BIGJAW getting badly hurt, and now these guys." "I don't even know if he's going to okay, not to mention my other Pokemon and I don't even want to think about how I'm going to get my Charizard to listen to me."

Gladion heard all these things. He had thoughts like these when he first started out. He had Nauts tooken a extremely powerful, genetically engineered Pokemon and only had the clothes on his back with a bag full of cash.

He had to use the money Isley so he used a lot of it to by a room at a motel where he could rest in and used the rest of the money to get a few pokeballs and try to feed himself and his Pokemon. He actually felt sorry for Bronze. No wonder he was extremely agro.

"Look, I've been in this game for a while. I know what you're feeling. I've been in this situation." Gladion said.

"No manches, don't you have a crew of skull thugs to back you up." Bronze said with sarcasm in his voice.

"They are not exactly reliable nor are they compassionate." Gladion said. "I've been in the situation of ha I a Pokemon too powerful for you handle. He was out of control and barley listened to me." Gladion said. Bronze was shocked over having something in common with the edgy kid and that he was actually trying to help him.

"Yeah, Night Wing is really cocky and he tries to attack his teammates." Bronze said.

"I was the same too." Gladion said, having a bit more of a surprised tone. "Null would try and attack any Pokemon it saw. It even ripped up my clothes." Gladion said.

"Tears or no tears you're still an edgelord through and through." Bronze said with a little laugh to accompany it.

"Very funny." Gladion said sarcastically. Brian rout his arm around him like a annoying big brother would.

"Come on, I'm just yanking your chain." Bronze said. He then took his arm off him. He was looking a little more happy than before. He put on his hat and sunglasses.

"Bronze." Nurse Joy said. "You're Pokemon are all restored." Bronzes head shot up as he saw Luna, White Fang, and Bruho's pokeballs on a tray. BIGJAW the jump up okay he counter and looked pretty happy. He waved to Bronze like a young child seeing their friend.

Bronze bolted up their, shocking Gladion with his random burst of speed. Bronze put BIGJAW in a bones crushing hug. "Oh thank the Tapu and Lugia you're okay!" Bronze exclaimed as he hugged BIGJAW really hard. Since Bronze was pretty strong, he was kinda hurting BIGJAW. The croc hissed and Bronze put him down. "Sorry, I'm just so, so happy you're okay. I'm just so stupid sometimes." Bronze said. BIGJAW out his hand on Bronze's shoulder and hissed happily. He then nuzzled against Bronze, affectionately.

Gladion looked over to them and remembered that he was the same way.

 **Flashback**

A spray can be heard which was followed by a groan of pain that sounded like a few Pokemon combined.

"I'm sorry, Null." a young Gladion said. He was much shorter, his clothes weren't torn, and he looked a lot less emo. He didn't have his emo haircut and didn't have the gaze he normally had. He had just sprayed Null with a potion and since it's like alcohol, it burns when it's rubbed on cuts and shit. "I'm such a terrible trainer. I'm so sorry." Gladion said with a whimper as he began to cry. He had just lost a battle pretty badly and ended up getting Null hurt. It was one of the only times he was able to keep Null under control and not go completely ape shit.

Null saw its trainer was distressed and felt weird. All it knew was pain and rage it's whole life. It was only used for the sole purpose of battling but not a normal pokemon battle, a battle to the death. Gladion though, actually cared. The small part of Null that had something other than rage was in affect. It normally did not feel feelings… so it was odd for the frankenstein pokemon. It made a grunt and started affectionately licking Gladion like a dog. "Ahahaa! Null, stop it. That tickles." Gladion laughed as he felt his sorrows melting away.

 **Reality**

Gladion remembered those times, back when he could be like that. But as he got older, he had to get tougher. Thus the edge lord was born and with some fashionable holes thanks to Null being a little aggressive at times.

"You're pokemon are fully healed." Nurse joy said, sapping Gladion out of his transe. He grabbed his pokeballs and looked at Null's ball once more. He felt a little happy when he saw the reflection of him this time in the cap. He put the balls into his red pack and went to walk out the door.

"Hey." Bronze said. Gladion turned back. He looked at Bronze and BIGJAw together. He could see the happiness radiating off of BIGJAW when he was near Bronze. He remembered this happiness when he battled the two. Bronze put his hand and Gladion's shoulder and said, "Gracias." Bronze even cracked a smile to the edgy teen.

"You know, we aren't friends." Gladion said.

"Oh yeah, I still hate your guts." Bronze said casually.

The two walked outside. They said their goodbyes. All looked well but Gladion saw something that made him freeze. It was Dulse and Zossie, talking to people. They were probably looking for Bronze. "We need to get out of here!" Gladion exclaimed. Bronze turned around as he was untying Night Wing and making sure BIGJAW didn't start a fight. He was not about to break up another fight. "They're here." Gladion said. Bronze went wide eyed and finished untying Night Wing.

"Can you carry three passengers on your back?" Bronze asked. Night Wing scoffed at Bronze. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry I punched you in the face and made you hold the sign of shame." Bronze said, just trying to get his Charizard to fly them out of route 8. Night Wing looked at him with a smug look and shook his head 'yes'. "Alright." Bronze said as he tried to fingale his way onto Night Wing's back. "Get on!" Bronze said to his companions. BIGJAW jumped up and held onto Bronze. Gladion climbed aboard of Night wing but the weight made the fau dragon stumble. Bronze was heavy enough but now he had to carry more weight on his back. This was going to be a bumpy ride. Night Wing got his balance and flew up with a powerful upwind following.

Zossie looked up when she heard the sudden flap and exclaimed "What was that?!" Dulse looked up and saw a sign. He went over to it and inspected the sign. He scanned it and saw it had some of Bronze's readings with it.

"We should keep looking, Zossie. Something tells me our targets aren't here though." Dulse said.

 **Heheah City**

Screaming was heard and a loud thud followed it. That flight wasn't exactly smooth. Night Wing had his tail on his snout, BIGJAW landed upside down, Gladion landed on his stomach, and Bronze landed on his back. "Ehole (oh man), that was awful." Bronze said as he cracked his back.

"That was not very pleasant but you got us away from the Ultra Recon Squad, at least for the time being." Gladion said. "Thank you for the help and stay safe." Gladion said as he walked off.

"Adios." Bronze said as he helped BIGJAW up. The was a little disoriented so he shook his head so he could get everything back in order. Night Wing got up himself. He groaned in pain as he tried to flap his wing. Bronze's parent instincts kicked in and he pulled out a berry. NIght Wing looked confused as he saw the fruit was shoved in his face. "Here, it'll make you feel better." Bronze said, genuinely sounding like he cared for the faux dragon. The dragon took the berry, trying to act tough in the process. He sniffed the berry and took a bite. Oddly enough, he felt some of the pain in his wing go away. Night Wing finished the berry and then felt a whole lot better.

"All better." Bronze said. BIGJAW tugged on Bronze's jeans to get his attention. Bronze looked down at the croc who gave him a hiss. "We're meeting someone here." Bronze said. "Vamanos, and try not to kill each other while we walk." Night Wing and BIGJAW glared at each other as they followed Bronze into Heheah City.

People got comfortable as they saw the notorious Wela Volcano Charizard roaming the streets. People also got weary over seeing it so agro with BIGJAW. The two looked like they were about to throwdown. "Alright, I'm going to get you two to get along. You're both plenty powerful on your own but together, you two could really wreck house." Bronze said, oblivious to Night Wing and BIGJAW growling and hissing at each other. Bronze turned around and saw the two were standing and making noises. He sighed as he took out his lasso, "Those two never learn."

The two reptilian pokemon were just staring at each other. Night Wing's red eyes nearly glowed in comparison to his charcoal black skin while BIGJAW bared his fangs, showing he faux dragon that he didn't scare him. The two then stopped glaring at each other as they felt a rough rope around their bodies and around their arms. Bronze then pulled the lasso back, tightening the hold on the two. He then proceeded to drag them and said, "Can't leave you two alone for a second." BIGJAW and Night Wing growl at each other as they were dragged in humiliation by the cowboy. "Next stop, Tide Song Hotel."

 **Tide Song Hotel**

Lillie was sitting on one of the benches as she held Nebb's bag closely to her. She was reading an impressively thick book that looks like it could weigh as much as a cinder block. She did look up every once in a while to check on Nebby. It was nice to have a little piece and quiet from Mr. Alola and The Sheriff. She liked being friends with Hau and Bronze but with they tend to drain her.

The doors of the hotel flew open and Bronze walked inside. He had untied his two Pokemon because he wanted to see if he could trust them. The two ended up just growling but other than that, smooth sailing. at, it was smooth sailing. Bronze was looking around the hotel but couldn't help but whistle, "This place is really fancy."

The cowboy got looks of awe and fear as he praised inside with the notorious Wela Volcano Charizard. Lillie looked up to check on Nebby but went wide eyed as she saw the giant black dragon accompanying Bronze and BIGJAW. "Oh dear…" Lillie said in fear as they came up to her.

"How's it going?" Bronze said as he tipped his hat.

"I'm doing fine just sitting here, reading a book." she said awkwardly, trying not to look scared because of the newest member of Bronze's team.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" Bronze said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Of course you can. You're always happy to help me after all." Lillie said with a smile.

"That's a relief." Bronze sighed. "Would you mind watching my Pokemon for me?" he asked awkwardly. Bronze could of brought home to the daycare but his Pokemon were still young and he didn't want to come back seeing Luna with a bunch of little Eevee's around her. Even though that sounds adorable.

Lillie froze a second. Bronze comes from a family of ranchers that have a rancher win Alola, knows the professor personally , is friends with the Kahuna's grandson and yet he chooses her to watch his Pokemon. She felt kinda honored that he trusts her with watching his Pokemon that are like a trainers children. "I'd be happy to watch them for you." Lillie said with enthusiasm.

"You're a lifesaver." Bronze said. He undid the second belt he was wearing which held Luna, White Fang, Bruho, and Night Wing's pokeballs. He wore it in similar fashion to how gunslingers put extra revolver rounds in them like in westerns. He handed her the belt and Lillie took it and placed them gently in her bag. This was accompanied by Nebby giving off its signature happy noise. "I owe you one." Bronze said.

"Don't worry, Bronze. I'll care for them as if they were my own children." Lillie said.

"Vamanos." Bronze said as he walked off. Night Wing and BIGJAW followed. Though, BIGJAW wasn't trying to growl at the faux dragon. He was thinking about what Lillie said. It seemed of, like he's heard it before. It gave him an unnerving feeling as he walked away.

Night Wing noticed this and grunted at him with a smug look on his face. BIGJAW then hissed angrily and the rivalry was fueled again. Bronze heard the noises of the two and sighed, "This is gonna be a long day of training."

 **Well, here ya go. Do you ever have those times to here you think of something good to write, sit down to write it, and then get up a little bit later for no rhyme or reason. No, well I'm just crazy. But that's kinda how I write. I write in short bursts and can only sometimes write for long periods of time. I like writing my stories but it's hard for me to stay in one place unless it's like video games or something. Well enough of my excuses and rambling, let's talk about the story. So first of SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for taking SOOOOOOOOOOO damn long to update. I'm little (very) lazy when it comes to writing. Well anyways I think this chapter was about if a mess (but then again, I normally do). I'm just glad next chowder I have a plot set out and shit. I'll also be adding more filler chapters and chapters that focus on characters other than Bronze. I'm also hoping that making Bronze loose will change things up a bit. I'll be adding more losses to him in the future. It's all a process into main Thun stronger and some of the reasons are honestly reasons id make as a trainer. I'm not going to list them here because you know, it's still a story. I want to keep some things hidden even though they could be predicted easily. Well, that's all I have for now. See ya next time, adios.**

 **No reviews :/**

 **Also, I think I'm going to ask questions for you guys each chapter for now on. Starting with this question: Who is your favorite character. When I mean character I mean any character. It could be that Tauros who shitstomped Bronze and his team or even the douchebag from the Pokemon school's Alolan Grimer.**

 **Okay now for real this time, adios.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 10: Way of the Ice Punch**

 **Hola amigos! So yeah, I lied last time. This isn't the end of the trio trials because Bronze lost. First trial failed and a utter fail at that. All hell broke loose with his own team fighting amongst themselves. Now he's got two pokemon who are at eachothers throats that he needs to get along. On top of that, BIGJAW needs to get stronger. I'll be damned if Bronze would take the easy way out with Night Wing. What's he gonna do to prepare BIGJAW for the trial and get those two scaley scallywags to get along. Let's find out.**

 **Later…**

Bronze put his boot on the rocky terrain and stretched out. He and his two remaining pokemon had walked the whole way back to Route 8 because Bronze had remembered seeing the rocky plateau as a excellent training course. Lots of hard rock for a stable battle ground and a lot of highs and lows for training for speed and agility. Also because they all agreed that no one wanted a crash landing, again.

Bronze had made sure that the bootleg stormtroopers left route 8. He paid someone to spread a rumor that an odd looking Pokemon was spotted at the top of Wela Volcano. This immediately made them start their way up the mountain. That should keep them busy for a while.

Bronze turned around and said, "I'll be frank. I'm not the best trainer and recently I think I've been slacking a bit. But you two are going to make the whole team collapse if you don't start getting along." Bronze said. BIGJAW and Night Wing both pouted and crossed their arms as they turned away from each other. Bronze sighed, "Look, you don't have to be amigos but can you try not to kill each other?" Bronze asked. "Por favor?"

BIGJAW sighed in defeat and held out his arm. He hissed in a unexcited tone, waiting for Night Wing to stick his hand out and agree to hate each other in silence. Night Wing growled and turned his head. BIGJAW's eyes lit up in anger and he angrily started grunting at Night Wing. Night Wing then made a face at BIGJAW's comment and Dragon Tail'd him in the face. The croc was launched into a rock. The rock cracked and had a BIGJAW shaped imprint in it. Bronze grit his teeth at this and said, "You better go make sure he's alright and then apologize." He was trying to a be a parent to his pokemon rather then going dictator on them. Night Wing turned his head and spat a small Flame Burst at the ground.

Bronze was done. Night Wing had burnt the last straw and now he was getting what was coming to him. "NIGHT WING!" Bronze yelled at the top of his lungs. Night Wing shot his head up. He had never heard Bronze raise his voice like that, hell, BIGJAW hadn't even heard Bronze yell like that. He normally tried to scold them in the little spanish he knew and use his authority as Trainer command respect but Night Wing was such a powerful pokemon and Bronze was still fairly new so he began to slack off. The faux dragon wanted a challenge and the trainers around Bronze's skill level just don't have the firepower to take on a fully evolved Charizard that was strong enough to be a totem pokemon, not to mention the faux dragon's arrogance. Unless you count Hau's Gyarados, which even then Night Wing knew how to use Thunder Punch and took down a totem Pokemon with being mostly self taught and trained. If he could keep his arrogance in check then he could probably make that Gyarados sleep with the Magikarp.

"I am sick and tired of your Tauros-crud. YOU wanted to join this team and if you want to stay on this team then you better keep your ego in check and listen to my orders or I'm sending you scaley behind to Wela Volcano and with that display back at Lush Jungle, you wouldn't be able to become the totem pokemon if you begged." Bronze said. Night Wing was in utter shock. Bronze had knocked him out before but that was just rash thinking in a stress filled situation. Which Bronze does not handle well, hence why he resorts to physical violence on his own part. But Bronze never had just lashed out in word form from just being pissed off. The dragon didn't know weather to go help BIGJAW or stand still as Bronze gave him a western glare that could stare a hole into his soul. Night Wing stood confidently, though he was hurt on the inside and was thinking back to the battle.

Bronze then turned to BIGJAW, who was stumbling after getting on his feet. "Here ya go." Bronze said as he pulled out an Oran Berry and gave it to his buddy. The croc smelled the fruity scent and gobbled the thing whole. He then licked his lips in satisfaction and looked a lot better.

Bronze was about to say something when he heard a voice. "The Tauros is a mighty Pokemon but is blinded by its own rage." a raspy voice said. Bronze turned around to see it was an old dude or as it's said in Mexico, 'jango'. However, he was tall and muscular. He wore a white karate outfit, a red bandana wrapped around his head, and a black belt. His skin was wrinkly and tanned from the sun. He had white hair in a man bun and a expression that was not of anger but off inner peace. Next to him was a Lucario. The much shorter Pokemon had a arm brace on his right arm with a stone that resembled Fightium-Z.

Bronze looked at the man and said, "Who are you?" The cowboy was becoming skeptical of everyone he met now because of the Ultra Bootleg Stormtrooper squad. He put a tight grip on his stick as he approached the man. He motioned his pokemon to stay where they were.

"I am Grand Master Yoshi." the old man said with a bow. Lucario bowed down in sync with Grand Master Yoshi.

"Okay then. Why are you here, Senor (Sir)?" Bronze asked.

"Me and Lucario were meditating but we were disturbed by a angered aura." Yoshi said. He then looked at BIGJAW and Night Wing "There is great tension between you two." He smirked, "a common rivalry." BIGJAW and Night Wing went wide eyed and grunted. The two then crossed their arms and face away from each other.

"Come on guys, don't start it." Bronze said. Lucario then looked at Bronze. The Spirit Jackal closed its eyes and it started to glow blue. The old timer next to him then started to glow too. The two fighters then stopped glowing and Yoshi started to speak. "Hmmm, the power and patience of a raging Tauros and yet as vulnerable as a Caterpie." the Master stated.

Bronze went a little red in the face at the comment so he lowered his hat to the point where it nearly covered his eyes. "Tell me,young man. What brings you here?" the old man asked.

Bronze didn't know if he should be telling a random old guy about his plans in a rocky area where he can fall and break his neck. Though, even with the fortune cookie sayings, Bronze decided he'll just say it. What harm could it do to just say he was training.

"We're just training." Bronze said.

"And?" the man asked. He could sense Bronze was on edge. The old master felt a presence of fear and suspicion from his past. "You are here to build a friendship between these two Pokemon after a hard loss." the man said.

Bronze backed the fuck up after hearing that. Yoshi just read his mind or something. He grabbed his stick and held it in striking position. Lucario saw the trainer was about to attack so he conjured up a bone staff. Yoshi then out his arm in front of the Spirit Jackal and shook his head. Lucario heeled and de-summoned his bone staff. "Apologies. I should have told you about my aura reading capabilities."

"Que?" Bronze said in confusion.

"Let me tell you. Lucario here has the ability of sensing aura. He can tell how a trainer is feeling from far away distances…" Yoshi said but was interrupted as Rotom Dex shot out of Bronze's bag like a rocket

"That'zzzzzzzz right! A Lucario can read you like a book from a mile away." Rotom Dex said.

"Okay, I get that, but what about you?" Bronze asked.

"My bond with Lucario has been built up over many years. I have trained long and hard with Lucario to enhance my ability to read and use aura…" the old man said before he was interrupted.

Bronze had honestly though that was badass. I mean, this sounded like some really spiritual bonding shit that he wanted to have with BIGJAW and the rest of his Pokemon. But he had one question that was begging to come out but he thought it was stupid. Now he didn't care though.

"Okay this may be a stupid question but… can you use Aura Sphere?" Bronze asked. He felt like a cabron for asking but he really wanted to know.

"I can perform a extremely weak version of it." He faced a rock and took a deep breath. He took a stance, like a Lucario, and stayed in it. He put himself in extreme focus.

Bronze, BIGJAW, and Night Wing watched as the man was still in his stance. The cowboy noticed the man had a expression of pain on his face and yet he stayed focused. A small amount of blue light formed in his hands. It was very faint and barely noticeable. Sweat started pouring down his face as the light grew more and more bright. A noticeable blue sphere formed in his hands. He started sweating bullets as he charged up the attack.

The man let out a yell of a warrior and unleashed the attack. The man took a knee in exhaustion. He started breathing heavily and had sweat pouring down his face. His clothing had large sweat marks on them. However, with all that effort, he only managed to singe the rock he took aim at. Still impressive for a human.

"Hombre, that was epic!" Bronze said. He witnessed the pure determination and discipline of a grand master through the use of a Pokemon move.

"Never underestimate the bond of trainer and Pokemon." He said. "Is there anything else you would like answered?"

"Well, I'm trying to train up BIGJAW so he can take on the totem Pokemon of Lush Jungle and I'm trying to get this one to listen to me." Bronze said as he pointed to Night Wing. The faux dragon scoffed.

"Come with me. I will assist you in training." Grand Master Yoshi said.

"Gracias, you're going to be a big help." Bronze said.

The old man stopped him though and said to the cowboy "This training will not be easy. You must put your body and soul into it. As if you are the Pokemon battling." "Are you committed to your Pokemon enough to go through with this?"

"Si, senor. It's my responsibility to get my Pokemon to be the best they can be." Bronze said. The old master looked skeptical considering Bronze's… thickness. "I've wrangled, wrestled, and helped deliver a multitude of some of the meanest Tauros in the world my whole life. Trust me, senor. I can handle this." Bronze said in a semi hysterical tone.

"Good. Let us move to the training grounds." Yoshi said as he and Lucario walked in sync. The trio stared at them. There was something about seeing a trainer and Pokemon so in sync that really tugs at your heartstrings.

"Vamanos." Bronze said as he began to walk. BIGJAW and Night Wing walked side by side with their trainer. The cowboy then noticed how he and BIGJAW were walking. Similar arm and leg movement. Bronze still didn't understand it. When he was totodile he really never did this. It was after his trial that it became more common. It didn't seem like BIGJAW was doing this on purpose. It seemed natural when ever he took the same steps as Bronze.

Night Wing, however, didn't do this. Maybe it was a because they were at odds currently or something. However, at Wela Volcano, when Bronze and Night Wing were on the same side against Salazzle, he felt something. It was powerful and special. It was only something that a really good battle could give.

Bronze needed to focus on the present though. There was a long walk ahead and a lot of training to do.

 **A long walk later…**

The group was almost their after their long journey. The reptiles and humans were all tired from the trip. They were climbing up a massive staircase so that didn't help either. Bronze's natural enemy was stairs so that was already a given for this wasn't going to be easy. The Alolan sun was also pretty damn hot. Hotter than Johto's. The cowboy was also carrying BIGJAW on his back as the poor thing was fast asleep from the long day. Night Wing had a pokeball but Bronze refused to put him inside. He's trying to make the two get along after all. Night Wing could of flew up the stairs if he wasn't exhausted. His wings hurt way too much when he tried to lift himself off the ground and into the air.

After some more agonizing turn periods of walking, they finally made it up. The Guam looked huge and almost as if it were made out of the rocks the terrain was made off. It did have a elegance to it though.

Yoshi and Lucario walked up to the gates of gyms. "We are here." He said.

Bronze was letting Night Wing lean on him as they walked. He was too tired get angry the croc he so hated that was on Bronze's back.

"Are you ready." Yoshi asked the cowboy. He turned around to see the three he took in exhaustion. Though he was rather impressed at Bronze strength. He was a big dude and all but he was carrying a 3'7 croc and a 8 foot dragon up a long flight of stairs. He looked like a wreck but most trainers would of been passed out half way on the trail.

 **Inside…**

The gym looked like a completely different place on the inside. The walls were made of a beautiful wood, the boxing equipment looked better than Machamp grade, and there was even a fridge full of Fresh Water. On top of that, everything looked up to code in the higiene department.

Bronze went wide eyed at the sight of the gym. "Yeah, we're in business." Bronze said. Unfortunately for him, he forgot to focus all his energy into keeping up a 300 pound dragon and a 65 pound croc from falling. He tried to keep on his feet but the weight was too much for him and he began to lose his spots where he grappled to keep the dragon from falling. "Going down." Bronze said as he fell.

Bronze then looked up to see Yoshi with 3 blue smoothies in a tray. "Drink these when you get up." Yoshi said as he walked away.

"Hey, un poco ayudame?(a little help?)" bronze asked but to no avail. He sighed as he tried to get the huge dragon off his back. He eventually was able to free himself of this scaley prison and sat his two strongest Pokemon on some chairs. Bronze then looked down at the cups of liquid on the tray. He picked up one of the glasses and sniffed it. It had the similar fruity aroma of Iran berries. He drank the mixture as if he were a thirsty man in the Sahara. It tasted like Oran berries combined with protein powder, Fresh Water, and Sitrus berries. With a hint of cinnamon.

He then felt a surge of energy flood through his body. It was like a power up or something. Bronze flexed his arms and jumped. He was so full of energy, as if he hadn't just climbed up his arch nemesis while carrying a dragon and croc moments ago. He even let out a grito. He had no clue why, it was kinda forced without his own consent. Weird.

"I see you have taken the drink." Yoshi said. He was toweling off his sweat from trading with Lucario.

"Yeah, I feel great!" Bronze said. "I feel like I could go take on the meanest Tauros on mi papa's ranch."

"Don't get used to that energy. You are only allowed to drink this because travelers get exhausted up this trail. They consider it a trial in itself." Yoshi said.

"Well that's unfortunate." Bronze said. "I hope BIGJAW and Night Wing's energy will last." Bronze said as he went to feed his Pokemon. He looked at BIGJAW and saw the poor thing was asleep. He gently rubbed BIGJAW's head and said, "Buenas, buddy. How you feeling." BIGJAW lifted up his head, his eyes barely open. He groaned and layed back into the chair Bronze put him in. Bronze then put the glass next to him and said, "Drink this, it'll make you feel better." BIGJAW looked at the drink lazily and then laid back. He seemed to not have the time nor the crayons for anything. "Come on, it'll make you feel better." Bronze said. BIGJAW grunted in annoyance and rolled on his other side.

"Por que." Bronze groaned. He then got up and walked to Grand Master Yoshi. He then stood in his tracks as he saw what the jango was doing. He was sparing against his Lucario with bo-staffs. Yoshi swung his staff but the jackal effortlessly dodged the move and swung upwards. The well seasoned master dodge and swung but Lucario blocked the move and brojke the clash. The two then got into a fight of swift moves with the sounds of grunting and wood against bone (And God, does that sound wrong. The master struck down with the staff taking Lucario's down with it. He then threw a kic but the jackal dodged and used Low Sweep on his master. He hit the ground and saw Lucario who raised his bone and snarled. He was about to strike when he saw an incoming object being hurdled towards him. The jackal jumped, avoiding the attack and landing on a stand. He then eyed down his assailant. The projectile was then brought back to the big Mexican hand of Bronze. He then put his lasso back onto his belt clip and reached for his stick. Unfortunately for him, he left his stick on the holder attached to his bag. So, no bueno.

Lucario jumped from its base and held it's Bone Rush staff thing in battle position. Bronze wasn't one to bitch out of a fight so cracked his knuckles. Then, out of nowhere, Lucario fell flat on his back, dropping his staff, which disappeared on impact with the hardwood floor. The spirit animal was about to get up and fight when he saw the wood shaft in front of him. Yoshi was holding the bo-staff towards his face and shook his head. Lucario sighed and peacefully got up. He looked much more at peace now.

"What is it that you need, child." Yoshi asked Bronze.

Bronze put his fists away and said, "Do you by any chance have any sugar?" Bronze knew this was a whole training facility to hone Pokemon skills but he was hoping they at least had a coffee bar or something so he could steal some sugar packets.

"We normally don't use it, but we do have coffee makers in a separate room. We don't believe in consuming coffee because Caffeine is a drug. They are only for guests." Yoshi said. He then pointed to a door where the coffee brewery was held.

"Gracias, senor." Bronze said. He then walked in the direction the old master pointed to. On his way there, he saw a multitude of fighting types at the lunching bad, lifting weights, stretching, and doing all sorts of exercises. Now he was sold that this place was legit. He made it to the room and opened the door. He wasn't surprised by what he saw. Counters with five coffee pots, a rack full of creamers and sugars, cups and other utensils, and to top it all off, everything looked spotless.

Bronze went to the racks and picked up four white sugar packets. He started grumbling as he walked out of the room. The cowboy then went over to his crew, who were fast asleep, and pick up the cup full of power juice. He ripped open the pockets in one fellow swoop and poured them in. It took the point of the drink, which was supposed to be a healthy, energy gaining consumable, but this was the only way BIGJAW would have any interest in it while he was tired as hell He stirred up the sugar and power juice then proceeded to walk over to his stubborn, tuckered out croc.

"Here, drink it." Bronze said sternly. BIGJAW sighed and took the drink. He sniffed it and picked up the sweetness of the sugar. The croc may have been tired as shit but his sweet tooth conquers all. The croc proceeded to woof down the mixture with a happy look in his eye. Bronze sighed in relief and went over to Night Wing, who was also fast asleep. He smiled and said, "Aww, he looks kinda cute when he's not trying to roast BIGJAW." He sat next to his faux dragon and gently pet its head.

Night Wing took a sharp breath and woke up. He then got the uncomfortable sensations of his aching muscles. The biggest giveaway of a Charizard being really tried was of how weak the tail flame was. "Calmase, calmase." Bronze said in the tone of a parent trying to comfort their child. Night Wing relaxed and slumped back into the chair. He felt more comfortable now that he was relaxing instead of stretching his muscles through holding himself up. Bronze smiled as he saw his Charizard was looking was more comfortable. The dragon affectionately hissed at the petting. Bronze picked up the final cup of Power Juice and held it in front of Night Wing. The dragon sniffed and cushy the fruity aroma of the beverage. The dragon lifted up its arm and took the drink from his trainer. He then began to drink it and take in the nutrients and energy building ingredients.

The dragon's eyes shot open and he got up from the chair. He then roared with energy and flapped his dark wings. He was obviously feeling a hell of a lot better than the previous state. "There we go." Bronze said as he went to scratch under Night Wing's chin and rubbed his head. Night Wing growled affectionately, obviously liking how Bronze was spoiling him.

I know this seems odd how Bronze had knocked out his Charizard a almost day earlier because he tried to fry BIGJAW, but… he should of taken those precautions. BIGJAW was the strongest Pokemon on the team and now he had caught a fully evolved Charizard. Of course the two wouldn't exactly be besties. They would be trying to see who would be deemed the strongest on the team. There's also the fact that Night Wing is still his Pokemon. He should treat them with love and affection so that they will have a healthy relationship.

BIGJAW looked up after finishing his sweetened juice and saw something that made his cold blood boil. He saw how Bronze was carrying and letting Night Wing. That's what Bronze does for him. That should be him Bronze is playing with, not that arrogant faux dragon. BIGJAW got off the chair, he was so mad that he didn't even realize the drink restored his energy. The croc then went to Bronze's pant leg and opened his jaw. He then realized what this was going to accomplish. Bronze would yelp in pain, scold him in Spanish, and then things would proceed. However, Night Wing was a factor in this equation. Bronze would be scolding him about how they should be trying to get along and all that other "teamwork makes the dreamwork" crap.

But at this point, it wasn't just about the croc hating his faux dragon teammate's guts. It was that he a jealous. Bronze was his trainer and he meant the world to the croc. He chose this trainer based on how he acted and treated the croc. BIGJAW knows and has seen first hand how much this Vaquero cares for him. How he rushes into battle, fists ready to knock out the nearest baddie to make sure that his Pokemon is okay. That, right there, is a trainer who gives a fuck. Not many trainers would do this, even though Bronze looks like a total psychopath trying to box a Charizard just so his Croconaw could escape.

BIGJAW wanted to get Bronze's attention away from the dragon but then the little Crocona on his shoulder kept him from biting away the jealousy. He realized how Night Wing was acting. He looked up seeing the dragon in pure bliss as Bronze petted him. He was acting the exact same way he himself did when Bronze petted and scratched him. It wasn't just because it felt nice, it because he was being showed love.

BIGJAW loved Bronze, hence why he enjoyed when Bronze would play with him or even just talk to him. Night Wing was a perfect example of the extent Bronze goes to. This big, badass, black and red dragon that looks like it came from the underworld was melting under Bronze. BIGJAW remembers back at Wela Volcano how excited Night Wing was when Bronze said he could be part of the team, and how he was so happy that Bronze gave him a name of his own. He was the same way as when BIGJAW tapped that odd looking pokeball. It was then set in stone that he would have a friend to laugh with during good times, and have someone to comfort them during the bad. BIGJAW then backed his head away from Bronze's leg and closed his jaw. He then looked up and saw that Night Wing affectionately nuzzled Bronze.

Bronze chuckled a little and rubbed the part of Night Wing's snout that he punched. "Sorry about that." Bronze said. Night Wing pulled his head back, away from Bronze's hand. Bronze felt sadness at this. A big, strong dragon like this who only wanted love was the Pokemon he had to punch. The dark dragon had its head drooped down and had his tail wrapped in front of him. Bronze said to him, "I don't know if this will make you better but you know I love you, right?" Bronze said. Night Wing then felt like he took a bullet to the heart. Night Wing teared up a bit at what Bronze said. This was the same way he felt when he finally bonded with the Mexican cowboy.

The faux dragon turned around and had a expression of happiness on his face that immediately faded when he saw what was in front of him. Bronze he BIGJAW in his arms. The croc had a toothy smile on his face and he nuzzled against him. Bronze laughed a bit with the croc. Night Wing whimpered as he saw the two. The dragon thought he'd never have bond like that. The way Bronze and BIGJAW were together, it just gave off good vibes. The way that croc looked at him could show how close the two really were. Night Wing even saw this in their movements. So similar, like they were one. He always took note of how Bronze would go in and try to save him. At Wela Volcano and Lush Jungle, the young Vaquero pulled off some really stupid shit in order to protect BIGJAW.

Night Wing felt anger build up inside him as he saw BIGJAW get along so well with Bronze. He wanted that, he craved to have that connection with Bronze. Night Wing felt like he needed it, that's why he joined this whole rinky dink team in the first place. He could care less for the others, he wanted to be by Bronze's side to be the strongest pair. He wanted to be walking side by side with the trainer and laughing with him while HIS pokeball was wrapped around Bronze's neck while BIGJAW was placed in the number two slot of the party.

Bronze saw Night Wing with anger in his face so he went over to the shiny Pokemon and put his arm around this neck as if he was an old pal. Bronze held BIGJAW in his other arm. "Come in guys, we're all friends here." Bronze said, trying to ease tensions. The croc and dragon glared at each other. However, this wasn't a glare of hate this was a glare of "get off my trainer scaley."

"Bronze." Yoshi said as he and his Lucario walked up the cowboy who was trying to get his reptilian Pokemon to get along. "Are you ready to begin training?" Yoshi asked.

"Si senor." Bronze said to him. First, he needed to get the guys A-okay to start training. He already saw the two were sitting down in the chairs just chilling out, trying to avoid making eye contact.

Bronze turned around to face Yoshi. "Give me a sec, por favor." Bronze said to the old master. He nodded in approval and waited alongside his Lucario. "BIGJAW, Night Wing, face me." Bronze said. The croc and dragon scrambled up to their trainer and stood side by side. "Alright, I'm not gonna deny that you two hate each other's guts but this training is going to make us stronger." Bronze said. "Y'all want to crush it in battles don't ya?!" Bronze asked, knowing the obvious answer to this question. BIGJAW confidently grunted to answer Bronzes question. Night Wing saw this and decided to answer his question with a roar. Bronze felt the enthusiasm in the two Pokemon's sounds.

This could actually work. Those two jealous sacs of scales might actually get along long enough to finish training. At least that's what Bronze was hoping for. He thanked Lugia and Taku Koko because a the act of these two not wanting to kill each other had to be otherworldly.

"Alright, so I need your cooperation throughout the training." Bronze said, knowing very well this was gonna be the hard part. "Will you guys try not to kill each other for the sake of the team?" Bronze asked. BIGJAW nodded in agreement. He wanted to get stronger but the only way Bronze was going to train him for the upcoming battle was if he got along with the nearly totem Pokemon he called a teammate.

Night Wing though had to think about this for a bit. He didn't want to have to be on the same level as a Pokemon in its "awkward teen phase" but also wanted to be battling alongside the only friend he's had so far. So, out of respect for Bronze as a trainer and wanting to show up BIGJAW in the future, he accepted Bronze's conditions. Night Wing grunted and held out his hand. BIGJAW was skeptical but shook the faux dragon's hand.

"Great, you two have finally done something with each other that's not trying to claw out each other throats." Bronze said in a sarcastic tone. BIGJAW and Night Wing responded with annoyed grunts. Bronze tried around and said to Yoshi, who was patiently waiting for an answer, "We're ready to start, senor."

"Follow me." Yoshi said as he walked off.

Bronze turned to his pokemon and said, "Vamanos." BIGJAW and Night Wing followed their trainer and avoided making eye contact with each other. Night Wing then looked at the chairs and saw Bronze left his bag. He then picked it up and brought it with him. The three then walked together and followed Grand Master Yoshi through the gym. Night Wing grunted and Bronze turned around with a face of anger. He though those two were fighting again. However, the faux dragon was only handing Bronze his bag. He took off his angry face and said, "Gracis." He smiled at his only shiny Pokemon and put on his bag. BIGJAW then halted at him only to see Night Wong chuckle. The group then saw Yoshi by a door.

The old master opened the door and said, "Come inside here." Yoshi then walked in with his Lucario following him. The trio then looked at eachother with he same odd expression and walked in.

When they walked into the room they first saw the scenery. It was dark, lit with candles, and kinda eerie. Lucario had blue flames emitting from its hands and Yoshi was sitting cross legged. "Sit down, children." the old master said.

Bronze, BIGJAW, and Night Wig all sat down crossed legged. Bronze took of his hat and placed it crown side down. Night Wing flooded its wings in and had its tail flame in front of his stomach. BIGJAW just stayed how he was because he didn't have anything on him.

"Senor, with all do respect, how do this going to help with training?" Bronze asked in a polite manner. He was really starting to question tos because of how the room was in a whole satanic ritual manner.

"Patience, young one. We must first know how you all feel before we begin the physical per if the training." Yoshi said. "Who would like to go first?"

The three looked at each other awkwardly. Was this some sort of friendship circle shit or would this actually help them train? Who the hell knows. "I guess I should…" Bronze said, reluctantly.

"Alright, stay calm, Bronze." Yoshi said. Lucario then closed its eyes and the blue flames in Lucario's hand grew brighter. Bronze then felt a jolt of energy surge through him that made him jump. Yoshi then took a deep breath.

The group were all a little concerned over this as he just stood still while holding his breath. After a solid minute he let it out through his nose. "Bronze, I sense…" Yoshi was about to say.

Bronze knew what he was going to say some fortune cookie sayings. "Oh, you have the rage and strength of the mighty Tauros but will be off balance" he thought to himself.

"a fiery passion inside of you." Yoshi finished. Bronze was shocked. No Tauros analogy or anything like that. "This is the passion you use in battle, you channel your rage and strength into protecting yourself and the ones you care deeply for." Yoshi said. Bronze was utterly shocked, the guy had just stated why he acts the way he does.

"You care for BIGJAW as if he were your own flesh and blood. The way your breathing and movements sync with each other perfectly shows how much you two care for eachother." Yoshi said. BIGJAW and Bronze looked at each other with the same sparkle in their eyes. They were getting close and Bronze knew how much BIGJAW seeks him for comfort and pours his heart and soul out in battle, hence why he'd rather be beaten to a bloody pulp by a Machoke if it meant BIGJAW spent another day breathing.

"There is however, a sense insecurity inside. You do not love yourself, you prefer to love others." Yoshi said to Bronze. Bronze lowered his hat to cover his eyes. He started to feel down after hearing that last comment.

BIGJAW sensed the distress of his trainer and scooted closer to him. He then rested his head on Bronze's side.

"You…" Yoshi said as he pointed to BIGJAW. "You are full of joy and happiness. You are a free spirited Croconaw who seeks affection." BIGJAW was intrigued by Yoshi telling him all this. "You love your trainer and enjoy every second of your journey. He makes you feel loved and safe." Yoshi said. BIGJAW looked up at his trainer and nuzzled up close to him.

"However, there is great fear inside of you that you do not show." Yoshi said, finishing his fortune cookie tomfoolery. BIGJAW then went wide eyed at this comment. He buried himself in Bronze's side and closed his eyes.

"And finally, the Charizard." Yoshi said. Night Wing grunted in fear at what the old master was going to say about him. "You are full of… loneliness." Yoshi said. Night Wing had a embarrassed expression on his at the comment. "You seek love and compassion but in the way is jealousy, rage, insecurity, and most of all, large amount of arrogance." Night Wing shot him a glare. The lighting of the room made the dragon's charcoal scales blend into the room so all that could be seen was the flame on his tail, some of his white underbelly, and his nearly glowing red eyes. His wings were folded so the red parts of the wings were not showing. The old master did not seem intimidated, however. That probably pissed of Night Wing the most.

The room then went silent. Everyone then began to sit in silence for a while. The candles were still lit throughout the period of silence. While the trio didn't really understand why Yoshi and Lucario had their eyes closed and just stayed silent, they took some time to reflect on the previous aura readings they were given.

Bronze and BIGJAW were sitting very close to each other, now. They felt weird after the readings. Thoughts were racing Through Bronze's head. Hearing about fear inside BIGJAW, insecurity in Night Wing. He was now gonna have to be twice as persistent when it came to looking at BIGJAW's weird marking on his scale. Bronze had also thought he was gonna have to be more tender towards Night Wing. Maybe act with him how he did when they first stepped into the gym. He thought the dragon may react to a little more compassion better than a Mexican cowboy yelling at him.

Bronze then looked down at BIGJAW's pokeball that was around his neck. He grasped the piece of tech and stared at it. He then realized how weird it looked. It was blue with strips of light blue spring the ball. It then had these weird golden rings on each side of it. The whole pokeball looked very futuristic. It actually reminded reminded him of something from a space film. He then took his eyes off the ball and to look at his starter Pokemon. BIGJAW had his face buried into the cowboy's side. Bronze smiled and put his arm around the croc. BIGJAW felt it's trainers arm and used his little arms to grasp Bronze's much bigger arm. The croc felt the comforting warmth of his trainer. All the pain and fear he felt melted away

Bronze the turned his head around to see Night Wing. He saw the dragon's head drooped down. He used his dark wings to cover himself so all that was visible was his nearly glowing red eyes and the flame on the tip of his tail. He then used his left hand to stroke Night Wing's chin. The dragon then shot it's head up. Bronze had obviously just disturbed it while it was in deep thought. "Hey, hey, buddy. Calmace." Bronze said as he pulled Night Wing's head close to Bronze. He then started scratching Night Wing's head.

The faux dragon liked the scratching. He pushed his head more against Bronze's hand. Night Wing was having doubts though. He knew that if BIGJAW was around, there were be no contest who Bronze loved more. Even though the cowboy himself loved all his Pokemon equally, Night Wing's jealousy was getting to him. The dragon thought he shouldn't have to compete with a small, chubby crocodile. And yet here he was, getting all worked up because he wants the affection of his trainer.

There's a whole reason why he hasn't burnt Bronze yet and it was because he was very fond of him. Every trainer he's come across would hide behind their Pokemon as they tried to battle. He's even beaten some Pokemon so bad that he hadn't seen some of the trainers he battled before. Night Wing was a rare Pokemon to boot, so it wasn't like he was free from being a target for poaching. He was a bigger than averages, strong, fully evolved Wild Charizard that was shiny to boot. Who wouldn't want to try and capture that thing? Any criminal organization like Team Rocket, Plazma, Aqua, Magma, Flare, Galactic, or Skull would pay big bucks if Night Wing was on the market.

Night Wing didn't want to be captured and put into a ball just so some snot nosed kid can force him to battle or some greedy piece of shit could sell him to the highest bidder. He wanted to be the strongest and wanted to do it on his own. But then, this cowboy and his Croconaw show up one day. But, while the cowboy used his whole team to face off against Night Wing, he also did something he hadn't seen other trainers do. He threw a punch at the dragon. The dude had balls of steel to take on an eight foot Charizard with just his bare hands, a stick, and a lasso. He cares for his Pokemon and only fought so he could buy his Pokemon time to escape. Now to Night Wing, that took a pair of beach ball sized balls. He respected that, as he too had fought way more than he could chew when he was just a Charmeleon. And that's why he decided to go with Bronze. Out of pure respect for Bronze's bravery and selflessness.

Night Wing then shot his eyes open as Yoshi said loudly, "Alright, we're done here." Bronze and BIGJAW were also knocked out of their trances too. Bronze took his hand off of Night Wing and stood up. BIGJAW did the same but I sync with his trainer. Night Wing then unfolded his wings and stretched out. Night Wing then saw Bronze look at him. The trainer just have whim a smile and then walked to the old master.

"So, what now?" Bronze asked.

"Well, what is it that you believe will assist in taking on the totem Pokemon of Lush Jungle?" Yoshi asked.

"Well… maybe a physical attacking Ice-type move." Bronze said. "That Lurantis is really fast though so we're gonna have to work on speed in close quarters combat." Bronze said. Bronze had really thought this over and decided he'd have to give BIGJAW a physical move since Scald was useless from the amount of speed and agility that infuriating Lurantis had.

"Okay then." Yoshi said as he walked out of the room. The trio and Lucario followed him out.

"You're Pokemon will need to learn, Ice Lunch." Yoshi said as he leaded Bronze and the Pokemon. "Croconaw can learn Ice Fang naturally but Ice Punch is the best ice-type love for this Pokemon for its power, but this move is very rare and has to be unlocked artificially." Yoshi said.

"You're gonna use a TM?" Bronze asked. He knew what TMs were but never used them. The Tauros on the ranch all learned their moves naturally which just made them that much more valuable and really good in the Tauros business.

"Yes, TM33 to be precise." Yoshi said. "But before we start, tell me the moves your Croconaw currently uses in battle."

"BIGJAW knows Scald, Crunch, Metal Claw, and Scary Face." Bronze said, though he could sense Yoshi was skeptical of this moveset.

"If we are going to go down the path of the Ice Punch then we must convert your Croconaw into a purely physical attacking Pokemon." Yoshi said to Bronze, who was confused.

"I thought you could just teach a Pokemon a move through TM but just have to train really hard in order to use it." Bronze said in confusion.

"You can, but this will benefit your Croconaw to be converted to physical attacking. And this can form a even stronger body between the two of you if you put the effort in." Yoshi said.

Bronze was pretty sure that Grand Master Yoshi was going to make him go through with this no matter what. "Alright then." Bronze said, agreeing to the terms. He then looked at BIGJAW, who was honestly skeptical about this. Artificially learning moves seemed a lot harder than picking them up naturally through training. "Hey, we got this." Bronze said giving the croc a reassuring smile. BIGJAW saw his trainer's warm smile and then felt his worries melt away. (like how cheese does XD).

"Alright." Yoshi said as he put his hand into his shirt and pulled out a Ice-blue colored disc. "Let's begin." He then went over to a boombox and pressed a button to open up the compartment. He then placed the disc in. "Are you ready." Yoshi asked Bronze and BIGJAW. They both have the thumbs up in unison. "Okay then. Here we go." Yoshi said as he pressed play on the boombox. It started to play but Bronze was confused, he didn't hear a thing. BIGJAW however was hearing a sound that was indescribable, he then started to panic a bit. "Now, quickly!" Yoshi said to the pair. "What move shall Ice Punch replace?" Yoshi said loudly.

Bronze was caught off guard at how quickly he was asked. He wished he had gone through some sort of TM Training Seminar, or watched some sort of tape before this. He then quickly thought of the moves BIGJAW had at his disposal that he used in melee combat the most, Metal Claw. Bronze could sacrifice that move in exchange for Ice Punch. "Metal Claw." Bronze said.

BIGJAW then heard a ringing and put its head over the cavities in its head that acted as ears. The ringing ceased and BIGJAW took his hands off his ears. Bronze then looked at him and asked, "What happened?"

"What has happened is that the gateway to Ice Punch has been opened." Yoshi said to Bronze. "We should also consider converting your Croconaw to a purely physical attacking Pokemon. It'll make things easier on him in the long run." Yoshi said.

"Noted." Bronze said. He then looked to BIGJAW and asked, "How do you feel?" The croc just shrugged. "That's good enough for me." Bronze said. "I can't wait for you to get Ice Punch down." Bronze said as he letter the croc.

"Alright then, training starts tomorrow." Yoshi said.

Bronze then went wide and said, "TOMORROW?! But why can't we do it now?"

"If you do not let the dough rise, then it will never expand." Yoshi said. Night Wing then gave a confused grunt and scratched his head. Yoshi sighed and said, "You have already put your mind into the beginning of training today. You must rest now so every part of you will be refreshed and ready to train."

Bronze then turned around and walked to the nearest window. He then looked out and saw the sky was already dark and filled with stars. "Alright then… where do we sleep?" Bronze asked.

"You may take a room over there." Yoshi said as he pointed to a bunch of doors that led to rooms. "Pick the one in the end, there are others training here too but they are permanent residents."

"Gracias, senor." Bronze said. "Let's go get some shut eye guys." Bronze said to his Croconaw and Charizard. The two then began to walk with Bronze. BIGJAW then looked up at Night Wing and sighed. He then hissed to the dragon. Night Wing and the dragon then looked down at the much shorter Pokemon. Night Wing grunted in annoyance but then shook his head in defeat.

"What are you two talking about?" Bronze asked. BIGJAW then shook his head at his trainer. Bronze had an expression on his face that said 'I'm not buying it'. "Just try and get along with you know who." Bronze said. Bronze then looked back up and turned the knob on the door to their temporary living quarters. BIGJAW and Night Wing walked in after them, not making any noises, and avoided even looking at each other.

The room they were in was pretty bare. The only thing that resembled a bed was a large sleeping mat which had no blanket. These are supposedly the completely zen and disciplined kung fu fighters so this is probably what keeps them from getting too comfortable. "Well, this'll have to do." Bronze said as he took off his backpack and placed it on the ground he then took off his hiking boots and jeans. He then dug into his bag and pulled out some black sweatpants. He put them on and layed down. He took off his sunglasses and placed them close to the mat. He then put his hat over his eyes and got comfortable on the rubbery mat. Well… as comfortable as you could get on it anyways.

Bronze realized that the rubber mat tugged on his arm hair. The dude was hairy and all so having all those tiny hair being yanked on by the matt wasn't exactly pleasant. Bronze didn't believe in 'manscaping. He barely tolerates shaving his facial hair, let alone his entire body. The only hair he likes to get cut is the hair on his head. Bronze got up and dug in his bag. He pulled out a silver hoodie and put it on for the sole purpose of keeping his arms from getting hurt every two seconds. He then laid down and put his hat over his eyes. BIGJAW then hurried over to the May and laid on his side, since he hasp upward protruding scale that makes the BIGJAW's Pokemon evolutionary line look like the stages of Godzilla. The Croconaw looked at its trainer and then closed its eyes as it fell asleep.

Night Wing saw this and curled up on the ground. He glided his wings inwards and had his tail around himself so the red hot flame would be right in front of his face. Night Wing was about to fall asleep when he heard the voice of his trainer.

"Hey, buddy. Why don't you come over here instead of being all by your lonesome?" Bronze said. Night Wing just grunted good night and tested its head in the floor. Bronze sighed and turned to his little crocodile buddy. He smiled at how BIGJAW looked so peaceful in his slumber. He then said to the sleeping croc, "Te amo (I love you)" He then kissed the croc on his forehead and got up from the mat. BIGJAW then whimpered in his sleep and started to squirm a bit.

Bronze walked over to his dark dragon. "You looks kinda cute when you're not trying to kill the others." Bronze said. He then sat down by the dragon and stroked it's head. Bronze felt a wave of warmth being projected on him when he sat next to the charizard. The pokemon was just really warm since it's a fire type. He would of felt kinda cozy if it wasn't for the fact that he was sitting on a hardwood floor. He then looked at Night Wing and said, "How are you sleeping on this." Bronze said. He didn't want Night Wing sleeping on the hard floor so he decided to put him onto the mat for some comfort. Bronze got up from the floor and looked down at the dragon. Bronze squatted down and grabbed a hold of the dragon. As gently as possible, he lifted up the dragon. He put the dragons arms around him so he could walk the dragon to the mat.

Bronze then changed positions so he could get the dragon to lay on it's back. Bronze then placed the dragon down onto the matt and placed it's tail somewhere it wouldn't get stepped on. Bronze then looked at the two and said to himself, "This is probably one of the only times these two are in biting range that they aren't trying to rip out each others throats." Bronze then saw a flash and turned around to see Rotom with a picture of the two reptilian pokemon sleeping.

"Juzzzzzzt making zzzzzome memoriezzzz." Rotom Dex said in its normal chipper tone. Bronze then looked at the picture of the two and chuckled.

"That's a keeper." Bronze said. "Buenas noches." Bronze said as he laid down on the floor. Rotom Dex then flew into the bag and went into sleep mode.

A totodile was lying down under a tree as it basked in the sun. There was a lake a short walk away that had water that looked as clear as glass. There were even some butterfree flying in the air. This looked like a pretty peaceful moment but then it was all stopped by a voice.

"Oh, what a perfect specimen!" a feminine voice said. The totodile felt a shiver go down its spine at the voice. While it didn't sound intimidating, the croc seemed to recognize it and then got up immediately. It hissed to try and intimidate the disembodied voice but that didn't seem to help. Everything was starting to fade away and then there was nothing but white. The croc looked around and started to shake in fear.

"Oh I wish you could be this cute forever." the voice said again. The croc started shaking even more. If he shook any faster than he may off started to shake his scales off. He then started to panic and look around. He then saw the number 54 on the scale on his back. It was inherently clear and looked like someone used a machine to make it.

He then saw a shadow that towered over him. He started sweating bullets as he saw the tall shadowy figure getting bigger and bigger. The white room then started to have ice form around it. The ice was getting closer to the totodile and it performed a scream similar to a gecko. It then booked it away from the ice but it was building up all too fast. The croc ran and ran and eventually saw an exit that led to a house. The crocs heart jumped as it recognized the house and ran faster but then opening only seemed to be getting farther away. The ice was also building up faster and nearly touching the tip of the croc's tail.

The totodile then focused and channeled all the water in its body. It then turned around, running backwards, and used a Hydro Pump-like move that launched him high and fast. The move was enough to propel him through the opening.

The croc then landed on the grass. He scrambled back up and turned around to the see the opening was gone. No ice or shadowy figure to be seen. He then looked to the house and saw the door open. "Come here, you!" a familiar voice said. However, this was a masculine voice in a more loving tone. The totodile had tears running down its eyes as it ran into the house. As the croc ran into the house it started to glow. It when first went in the house it looked like it was searching for something. The croc then saw another door open and ran in it. It had a feeling of relief as it ran into the room. It ran in, expecting a greeting and wanted to give whatever it heard a big hug but then it saw something it did not like.

There was a shadow of a guy in a cowboy hat who was petting something that made the croc's heart drop. It was a large, dragon-like shadow that was being petted. The two then started hugging each other. The croc then stopped glowing white. It felt hurt and began to cry. It was about to run out of the door but it couldn't move. The croc then felt a wave of coldness and looked down. It started to slowly freeze in place. The croc started to panic and hissed for help. It wasn't heard though and the more it moved, the faster the ice froze it. The croc then let out one final scream for help and froze solid.

BIGJAW's eyes shot open and he let out a gecko like scream. He started to hyperventilate as he looked around. The first thing he noticed was that he could see his breath, which almost made his heart some. Then looked at us hands and body and saw he was still a Croconaw. The croc sighed in relief. Though it was pretty cold in the room. BIGJAW stood up on the mat and stretched out. It was about to get off the mat when it heard footsteps. The door burst open as Bronze went into the room. He had his stick in hand as he looked around frantically. He then turned his head to see BIGJAW who was shocked at Bronze's sudden entrance. He then said to the croc in a worried tone, "Are you okay?"

BIGJAW had a look of distress on his face as he thought back to that awful dream he had. Bronze noticed this and hugged the croc. "There, there. Remember what I said? You'll have my back and I'll have yours." Bronze said. Probably not in that order but close enough. The croc felt relieved and hugged his trainer back. It also felt much warmer in it's trainer's embrace. Bronze broke the hug and said, "It's time for training." BIGJAW then looked sat Bronze with an expression that said 'Let's do this'.

The two walked out of the room with determination but then realized how cold it actually was. They shivered from freezing temperature of the gym. "Why is it so cold?" Bronze said as he rubbed his arms. Even with his hoodie it was still cold as hell. BIGJAW was a crocodile, which being a cold blooded animal, so this wasn't exactly the best environment for him.

"TM moves are very difficult to learn, but it can be done in the right environment." Yoshi said. Spreading outta nowhere and scaring the pants off of the Johtoneans.

"Jeez, we need to get you a bell." Bronze said. BIGJAW had jumped on Bronze's back in a Scooby Doo fashion. "Now, what were you saying, senor?" the cowboy asked.

"Since Ice Punch is a elemental move, then we must put your Croconaw in the appropriate conditions to learn it, hence why it's so cold in the gym today." the old master said.

"That… actually makes sense." Bronze said. He was shocked this wasn't becoming a fortune cookie lecture. "So, how are we gonna tackle this?" Bronze asked.

"Well, it is a punch that Croconaw needs to learn." Yoshi said. Bronze had a smile grow in his face as he knew what this meant.

 **Convenient Transition**

Bronze was in boxing position as he stood in front of a punching bag. He had on a pair of padded, fingerless, black boxing gloves and had his silver hood covering his head. "So, what do I do, senor?" Bronze asked.

"If you Croconaw is to learn Ice Punch then you must also…" Yoshi was about to say when he got interrupted by a clang as the punching bag hit the metal frame and the chains holding it up ratting. Bronze then continued to lay down hard punches to the bag. BIGJAW watched in awe as he saw his trainer hitting the bag hard and fast. The croc knew his trainer wasn't afraid to put up his fists but from how hard Bronze's punches looked like they were landing, it looked like he could knock someone out in one go if he had to.

"Bronze, you can stop now." Yoshi said. Bronze then stopped hitting the bag, though the bag was still swinging and hitting the metal frame but the creaking of the chained up punching bag lessened over time. Yoshi then looked at Bronze and saw him wipe some sweat from his brow. He was impressed with the power Bronze had but also noticed how reckless his style of fighting was. His punches hit hard but were a little sloppy. "Good, now show your Croconaw how to do it."

Bronze then looked at BIGJAW and was a bit confused. He didn't know how he was going to show him this but just took the very basics of fighting he knew. "Come by the bag." Bronze said BIGJAw walked to his trainer rand stood in front of the large punching bag. "Now follow my stance." Bronze said. He put his left foot in front of him and crouched slightly. He then put his off hand in front and extended it outwards. He then put his dominant hand was further back but closer to his chest. BIGJAW saw his trainer and took a similar stance. "Now strike with your left hand." Bronze said as he threw a punch with his left hand, knocking the bag out of place. Bronze then grabbed the bag to stop it from moving. "That's called a jab." Bronze said "Now you try."

BIGJAW took a deep breath and let out a hiss as it jabbed the punching bag. The bag did not move, however. Bronze was a little disappointed. He thought BIGJAW had a little more power behind his punches. "Good start…" Bronze said. "Now punch with your right." Bronze said. He the let out another powerful lunch with his right hand. "That's called… actually, I don't know what that's called but you get if." Bronze said. BIGJAW nodded and punched with his right, again, with no movement on the bags end. "Now repeat after me." Bronze said. He took his stance and punched with his left hand with a quick follow up to from his right hand. BIGJAW did the same, but with much less power than his trainer.

"Alright, just keep doing that till I get back." Bronze said. BIGJAW nodded and began to punch the punching bag.

Bronze walked away from his croc to check on Night Wing. He saw the dark dragon punching a punching bag full of electric resistant material. The faux dragon's tail flame was smaller than normal but that was just to keep his body temperature at a healthy level in this cold environment. Night Wing's fists crackled with electricity during the whole set he was currently doing. Bronze watched the dark dragon as it striked the bag with powerful, electric punches. After a couple minutes of the punching the faux dragon stopped. He then looked to his trainer who had an expression of approval on his face. "You hit really hard but you gotta work on that stance." Bronze said to his Charizard. Bronze took his stance from earlier. "Now you." Bronze said. The dragon did the same and then started to beat on the punching bag again with his electric punches.

Bronze saw how much power was going behind those punches. He was hitting way harder than Bronze was. The bag even had extra chains to keep it from flying all over the place. "Man, you hit like a truck." Bronze said. Night Wing didn't respond as he just kept hitting the bag. "Hey, I'm sorry I haven't been paying a lot of attention to you or atleast giving you attention that you actually want." Bronze said. Night Wing didn't pay attention to Bronze. He just focused on punching the bag. The dragon had been hard at work punching the bag, trying to build up more power behind his Thunder Punches so he got up extra early to do so. But, of course, Bronze didn't notice this because BIGJAW got his attention. The dragon was really starting to get jealous for attention from his trainer. He never thought he'd be getting worked up over this.

Bronze sensed anger in this Charizard, but it was a different kind of anger. Bronze couldn't put a finger on it. He the said to the faux dragon, "I'll be back to watch you, ok." Bronze said as he walked away. Night Wing responded with a growl.

Bronze checked up on BIGJAW, who was having a difficult time with Grand Master Yoshi. "No, again with more power." he said to the croc. BIGJAW was really trying his hardest here but he couldn't get any more power out of his punches. The croc looked like he was losing energy and morale with every disapproval from Yoshi.

Bronze noticed this and said "You're doing great, BIGJAW." BIGJAW then turned to his trainer who was giving him the thumbs up and a smile. The croc felt a little joy come back to him and it got him pumped. He then threw a punch but this punch actually knocked the bag back a bit. "Eso! Now there's some power." Bronze said with approval. The croc then looked to his trainer and gave him a toothy smile. Bronze then looked at the bag and saw a little bit of ice formed. "Well looky here." Bronze said. BIGJAW looked at him with a confused expression. Bronze then turned the croc around and then he knew why Bronze said what he said. He touched the ice with his hand and felt a little accomplished. "Now there's some progress." Bronze said.

"Drink this." Yoshi said. He handed BIGJAW a small wooden cup of water that was somehow not frozen from the temperature of the room. Bronze took the cup and told BIGJAW to open his huge mouth. The croc opened it and showed off his rows of sharp pointy teeth. Bronze then lured the water into BIGJAW's mouth. The water was freezing cold though, which it normally would like, but since the room was so damn cold so he can star **Rocky 9: Rise of Cocodrilo de Frio** , it wasn't exactly nice on his throat. "Getting cold water in your system will aid in learning Ice Punch." Yoshi said.

BIGJAW nodded and took stance to punch the bag again. He went at it for a few more minutes, with the same power and little bit of freezing he had from his first taste of Ice Punch. The croc went at it for a while with Bronze giving him advice and encouragement, with some cold water here and there.

The croc finally finished his set and then took a breath. He saw his breath and all the little bits of frost he put on the bag and smiled at his hard work. His arms were on fire though so he barely noticed the freezing temperature of the water that Bronze had just given him. "Good." Yoshi said. "You have made much progress. But now we should go to a different exercise for this move."

"Oh, I got an idea." Bronze said. The cowboy rummaged through the exercise gear in the gym for a good while until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed a pair of those pads you put on your hands so he could give BIGJAW more of a realistic target he'd have to hit in battle. "Now focus and punch this." Bronze said as he tapped the circle that was the ideal punching target. BIGJAW was feeling pretty pro right now for going through all those sets so he got into stance, getting a little cocky, and threw a punch. But Bronze moved his gloved hand out of the way, making BIGJAW stumble and fall forward, flat on his face. "Oh, you thought I was going to go easy on ya?" Bronze said sarcastically. BIGJAW then got up and glared at Bronze. "What, that Lurantis isn't going to stand still for you." Bronze said. BIGJAW gave Bronze a death stare as he readied another punch.

"Oh boy, now he's mad…" Bronze thought to himself as he tensed up to ready himself for one of BIGJAW's punches. At least he's into to it.

 **Well, here ya go. Yeah, yeah, yeah I know. This was a boring, uneventful chapter that dragged on in a lot of the scenes. Maybe it's because I didn't spend 1,000 years making one of my signature (poor) quality chapters. :/ Anywho, I got this chapter out a little bit faster than normal but that's because I just happened to have a plot and wrote little by little multiple times of the day. I feel like this chapter was bad because there really wasn't anything special in this chapter. It was more of introducing the stereotypical fortune cookie sensei who helps the main character hone a skill which helps them in their journey. I promise though, next chapter should be an interesting experiment on my end. If it goes well then… hooray. If it goes horribly (like it probably will) feel free to internet slap me after you read it.**

 **Also, congrats if you made it this far through this boring chapter. The first person to review gets half of my internet cookie I was awarded. Mmmmm, chocolate chip. I'm getting off topic… hats….. That's all for now, I'll see ya next time, adios.**

 **Review Response:**

 **Little Miss Firebright:**

 **Ch. 10:**

 **Eh, I take forever to post… anything so you're more than excused. I didn't think much of the Gyarados vs Night Wing fight but I'm glad you liked like. Your words were too kind (and barley earned). Also, I think you read a little too into a spelling error, it was supposed to be 'mad' not 'made'. I type fast, hence why I have a lot of spelling errors in my chapters. I hardly misspell when I write on paper but, just like Bronze, my handwriting might as well be its own form of hieroglyphics. Also, pokemon can shake off status effects like poison if they have a strong enough bond with their trainer. That's the power of video game logic for ya. I'm glad this chapter made you smile and laugh. :D**

 **Ch. 11:**

 **And the award for shittiest internet novel goes to, Awesome Arod.**

 **Thank you, thank you. I'd like to thank the academy and the people of El Paso who created the hat that me and Bronze wear. XD**

 **Eh, I think those Amoongus had a SPORE to settle with Bronze and company. (Lord, forgive me). Yeah, Night Wing's attitude is supposed to show the problem with catching over leveled, wild pokemon. Trainer Troubles if you will. I actually drew a picture having to do with this using the pokemon from this fic. Night Wing definitely has some of Ash's Charizard in him but for differing reasons. Plus, Bronze is actually semi-competent, unlike Ash who either chooses Pikachu or release every single god damn OP pokemon he has at his disposal.**

 **I already have so many ideas for the love story of White Fang and Luna. I may need to draw up some scenes I write of these two. XD**

 **Screaming randomly is part of Mexican culture for some reason. Maybe that's why Estoy realmente loco. A lot of my friends also do that but they aren't Mexican. Maybe its a virus. Sooner or later we all will start screaming out of random. Lol**

 **BIGJAW did get caught in the traditional way. I also was planning on saying something along the lines of "Bronze would have tried to return BIGJAW to his Pokeball but he was out of range of the returning laser." I pulled a major stupid not putting that in there.**

 **Pokemon like Night Wing need a good shaming, Why do you think Ash never gained Charizard's respect till Orange Islands.**

 **You really liked that whole Gladion and Bronze moment. I guess they're turning more into frenemies who want to kill each other than just two guys who want to rip out each other throats. Bronze, Gladion, BIGJAW, and Night Wing need to go on the Doctor Phil show so they can hug out their issues. XD**

 **Anywho, that's all I got to say for now. Thanks for reviewing and I just have to ask one question: What do you actually like about this fic? Adios, amiga.**

 **Now for the general question of the chapter: Are you on team BIGJAW or Night Wing. Be sure to let me know in the review section!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Adventures of Lillie and Luna (and others) Part 1**

 **Oh boy, a chapter that's not focusing on Bronze. We haven't had that since Chapter Hau. Anywho, we're gonna see what shenanigans Lillie gets into while Bronze is out with Zen Master Fortune Cookie Man. Let's see if I mess this up or not…**

 **Tide Song Hotel**

Lillie was sitting on a bench, reading the extremely thick book she was reading before Bronze came and asked her to baby sit some of his team. The book she was reading was about proper medical procedures for all pokemon. She was friends with a guy who literally Pokemon battles so she may need to know how to treat cuts, bruises, scrapes, third degree burns and ect.

She had Luna sleeping on her lap as she read. The warmth of the Pokemon made her feel cozy. Out of all of Bronze's pokemon, she preferred Luna the most. She was quiet, smart, meallow, and a girl. Unlike all of Bronze's other pokemon. BIGJAW is a total character. White Fang is full of energy and head over heels for Luna. Bruho is a stubborn, hot headed donkey. And finally, that Charizard is just plain scary. The charcoal scales really make his red eyes show and make them look 5 times as frightening.

Lillie had kept Bruho and White Fang in their pokeballs because of Luna. Though, she's seen White Fang before and how he acts so she could understand why.

 **Moments earlier**

A flash of light came out of a Ultra ball and Luna the Umbreon materialized into existence. Luna looked around the place just to see her surroundings. Lillie smiled as she saw the elegant fox after a while. She then bent down and said, "Hello, again. Remember me?" Luna looked up at Lillie, sniffed her, and then nodded. "Oh that's great!" she said with satisfaction. She was trying to make the Moonlight Princess feel comfortable around her. But much to her surprise, Luna was surprisingly calm about the whole situation. The biggest thing that surprised her was just how meallow she was in comparison to her trainer. Ya know, the cowboy who walks around with a whacking stick foiling the plans of Team Numskull.

"I'll be your caretaker for a little while Bronze is out with some of your other teammates." Lillie said. Luna then had a flashback to BIGJAW and Night Wing not exactly getting along. And remembered how that Charizard tried to kill them. She then saw Luna have a scowl on her face. "You're not too fond do your teammates?" Lillie asked. The Umbreon then shrugged.

Lillie then stroked her head, which Luna actually liked. The damsel knew just where to scratch. "I'm sorry if you get bored. I'm not as outdoorsy like Hau and Bronze." Lillie said. The Umbreon just looked at her. She then went up to the girls slender leg and rubbed up against her like a cat. Lillie smiled and said, "I'm glad you understand. I'll make sure to bring out the other two so you can play." Lillie said. The Tide Song Hotel did allow Pokemon to roam freely just as long as they fit into the hotel and did not break anything.

Luna went wide eyed at the thought of the Rock and Ground-type Pokemon she called teammates were about to be allowed free roaming in a expensive hotel. Luna then grunted to get the girls attention. Lillie turned around as she pulled out the Net ball and Heavy ball from her bag. "What's wrong?" Lillie asked in concern. Luna pointed to the balls with her paw and shook her head.

"Ummm, is there something wrong?" Lillie asked. Luna nodded to answer Lillie's question. "What is it?" the girl asked. Luna then walked closer to Lillie and opened her mouth. She moved towards White Fang's pokeball and gently bit down on it. She then carried it to her caretakers bag and and gently placed it in their. Lillie then proceeded to put Bruho's pokeball in her bag with a confused look on her face.

"Are you good now?" she asked Bronze's Umbreon. Luna nodded and jumped on the bench with the best character of Pokemon sun and moon. (#NoBiasHereFolks)

 **Back to the present**

Lillie was currently flipping through the section of her book on canine Pokemon, specifically the eeveelutions. She had finished reading up on the gen 1 eeveelutions as well as Espeon. Now she was reading up on Umbreon. As she read through through the normal bodily functions she saw a interesting passage on Umbreon's poison sweat. It stated that this is a defense mechanism for when the Pokemon is agitated.

Lillie then got a little bit worried about that since said poison sweating Pokemon was sitting on her lap. "Do you do that?" Lillie asked. Luna looked up at her with a sleepy looked in her face. "The books says that you sweat poison when your agitated. Is that correct?" Lillie asked. The Umbreon then shook her head no. "You haven't developed that adaptation yet." Lillie sighed in relief.

Luna then smiled and rubbed her head against Lillie chest in affection. She started to giggle a little bit. The damsel then started to stroke Luna's head. "Aww, you're such a pretty girl." she said to the dark fox. The Umbreon wagged its tail in delight. "I hope your friends are as easy as you." Lillie said to herself. The two then sat in peace on the bench for a good while. Lillie was kinda glad Bronze came in and disrupted the peace because now she has a cute lap warmer.

However, something was going to wrong in just a minute.

Nebby was sitting inside of Lillie's bag, bored. Nebby had his appendages crossed along with a look of annoyance on his face. Lillie was becoming more and more persistent when it came to keeping him from sneaking outside the bag. It then started to move around in the bag. A second after it could here Lillie's muffled voice saying "You better behave, Mr." Nebby sighed using its signature cry and sat back down. It felt something dig into its side so it got up and looked behind him. The net ball that was put into the the bag with Nebby shakes and opened. White Fang then materialized into the bag. It then looks around in confusion. It then started whining because if the dark, cramped space then proceeded to started moving around.

Lillie and Luna both had faces of concern as they looked at the shaking bag with whining and Nebby's noise emitting from it. Lillie "Nebby are you okay?!" Lillie said as she opened the bag. She then said, "How did you get out" The girl then pulled out the rock puppy who had his tail shaking. White Fang barked and started to lick Lillie face. "Stop, that tickles!" she pleaded. White Fang then looked up and saw Luna. His eyes went hearts and he stopped licking Lillie. He then jumped and sat by Luna's side. His tongue was out and his tail was wagging as he started at Luna like the love sick puppy he is. Luna rolled her eyes at the act.

Lillie took a disinfectant wipe and started to wipe her face face off. She then looked to see Luna and White Fang sitting close to each other. "Aww, that so precious!" she said. White Fang then saw Nebby float out of Lillie's bag so the puppy jumped off the bench to play with him. Luna looked at the pup as it chased Nebby. Luna then sighed in relief. The night fox looked up at Lillie as she sat down. "You have one too, huh." she said jokingly. Luna nodded. "At least he's cute." Lillie said as she scratched behind Luna's ear, which she loved.

"Excuse me, young lady." one of the waiters said to the introvert. Lillie then looked up to the waitress.

"Yes." she said, acknowledging the waiter.

"Unfortunately, I must ask you to leave the premises. You and your Pokemon are disrupting the peace and we've been getting complaints." the waiter said.

Lillie blushed with embarrassment at request. She was normally well behaved but she wasn't keeping good track of Bronze's Pokemon. She looked to see White Fang chasing Nebby around. This was accompanied by the disapproving looks from the fellow loungers. "I'm terribly sorry about that." Lillie said. "Thank you for putting up with me for so long." Lillie said. She pulled out White Fang's pokeball and walked away with her head looking at the floor. She used her big sun hat to hide the shade of red on her face. She puffed her cheeks in agitation as she saw the two little rascals. She scooped up Nebby and returned White Fang to her pokeball. "Now stay in the bag you." She said as she placed Nebby into her large duffle bag and exited the building.

Luna followed her but didn't put her tail in teen her legs like most animals in the canine family do in shame since she did nothing wrong. The two walked to the benches and Lillie sat down.

Luna then jumped up on the bench next to her. She squinted her eyes because if the sun and scooted closer to Lillie so she could get under the shade of Lillie's sun hat. Lillie unzipped her bag and dug in their to find Bronze's Pokemon while also telling Nebby to sit the fuck down. She put both pieces of fech in her hands, pressed a button to expand them to full size, and summoned the two.

White Fang was sitting down on the floor with its tongue out, panting in excitement. Bruho snorted as it looked around. "Okay, you two can roam around this area only. Do not go anywhere out of this area, please. I don't want to tell Bronze that his Pokemon ran away." Lillie said. "Understand?" Lillie said. White Fang nodded and started to run around with energy of Hau level proportions. Bruho looked at Lillie, un amused. He snorted and walked off with his hooves making galloping sounds on the pavement.

Lillie puffed her cheeks in agitation. "He has quite the attitude." she said. Luna looked at her with an expression that said, "Tell me about it." Lillie started to pet Luna and said, "You're not going be like that, right?" Along with the comment she made, she also simultaneously held Nebby's bag in place when she caught him trying to inch his way to freedom. Luna shook her head. She then laid down in Lillie's lap and curled up into s ball.

"Are you tired?" Lillie cooed as she stroke Luna's head. Lillie got no response because Luna was already fast asleep. Poor thing doesn't like light and yet it lives in the Alola region.

White Fang was barking at Bruho but not in a aggressive manner. It was more of a annoying fan or young child rambling on and on. Bruho had a look of annoyance on his face as he tried to tune out the pup. However, the temper and impatience of the donk was not holding up well. White Fang kept barking happily and seemed to be unaware of anything else around him. Bruho used Rock Tomb but didn't fling the projectiles at the pup. He only used it so that he could out the pup in a platform far away from him.

Bruho trotted over to the girls. Even though he cared little for Luna, he just wanted some peace. Lillie was keeping a watchful eye on Nebby and looked up every so often to check on Bruho and White Fang. She was currently not looking though as she was rummaging through her duffle bag. Luna was still napping on Lillie's lap. Bruho saw the two and trotted over, making even more galloping sounds on the pavement. The donkey then stood on its hind legs and put its front legs on the bench. It the tried to hoist itself up but ended up making the bench into a seesaw. That's the life of an over 200 pound mud donkey. "What the!" Lillie said as she held onto one side of the bench, trying very hard not to fall.

Luna however, fell right off Lillie's lap. The fox woke up immediately and stool the landing with the utmost grace and elegance. Luna then looked to see Bruho was the cause of the bench going into seesaw mode. The Moonlight Princess glared at the hot-headed donkey. Luna started to growl at Bruho. The donkey looked at her with the same uninterested look it had on its face. "Put me down, Mudbray!" Lillie commanded. She was starting to lose her grip and Bruho only made the bench go more and more upright. Lillie then realized then that if the bench got even more upright then people would get a view of what's under her dress. She blushed and pleaded, "Please!"

The donkey, however, was not listening to Lillie pleads. People were already looking at what was going on because Lillie screams were making people concerned. Luna then looked at Bruho's tail and got an idea. Bruho was small but he has one tough body. He sturdy and solid and the Stamina ability only increases that. However, tails are normally a weak spot. She bit down on the tail and the donkey neighed in pain, dropping the bench.

Lillie grabbed her bag and held it tightly to protect Nebby. She then closed her eyes and braced herself for impact. After a few seconds of being scared shitless, she opened her eyes and saw she was fine. She then opened the bag and saw Nebby was okay. The Pokemon gave out its signature pew sound at the sight of the pacifists face. She sighed in relief but then had a look of anger as she saw Bruho.

The donkey was red in face as it had thoughts of anger in its head. Luna had a smug look on her face.

Lillie then marched over to Bruho and said, "Why would you even do that?! Bronze is going of be very mad when he hears how inobedient you're being!" Bruho just looked at her, uninterested. Lillie then duh into her bag and pulled out Bruho's heavy ball. "Go back into your ball and think about what you've done." Lillie said. She tried to sue the returning laser but Bruho moved out of the way. Lillie then got up in Bruho's face and tried to give him a look of disappointment. Bruho just snorted in her face and walked away. Lillie was red with anger.

Luna glared and walked to the donkey. It grunted to get Bruho's attention. The donkey turned around and whinnied to show it acknowledged her. Luna then went up to Bruho and started to whisper in Bruho's ear. It then pointed to White Fang and then itself. Bruho was following. She then made a grunt and pointed to Lillie. Bruho then came to realization after what Luna had told him in Pokemonese.

Bruho then lowered its ears and lowered its head as it walked over to Lillie. Lillie would of just yelled at the donkey but then took a second to think. She knew that even though this thing was stubborn, it's probably nice it Bronze since it is his Pokemon. She may need to give the donkey another chance since it was just thrown in with a Lillie only a little while ago. "You're lucky I like your trainer." Lillie said. Bruho then neighed hysterically at the comment. Lillie was wondering why the donkey was laughing. She thought back to her previous comment and realized the donkey took it out of context. "You know what I meant." Lillie squeaked as she blushed.

"Who's hungry?" Lillie asked, trying to change the subject. Luna and Bruho nodded. "Okay then, I'll get the food ready. You guys go get your other partner." Lillie said with a smile, mostly directed to Luna.

The two then walked off to get get White Fang. Bruho looked up at White Fang to see him trying to get down from the platform. Luna looked up and saw what Bruho had done. White Fang was high up on the rock and looked scared to come down. He was still a puppy so he was scared. Luna was only a little bit older than White Fang but she was evolved and much more mature.

Luna felt sorry for the poor thing. An idea came into her head as to how she could get her admirer down. Luna yelped and dropped to the floor. White Fang heard this and looked down to see Luna laying on the ground. White Fang's courage level went from a scared child to the valiance of a legion. The rock pup jumped down from the makeshift platform and ran to Luna's side. He started sniffing her to see if she was okay. Luna then got up and was completely fine. White Fang looked at her with confusion. Luna smiled at her teammate. She knew all this Rockruff needed was a little encouragement.

Luna walked off and signaled to Lillie with a grunt that they were ready to eat. White Fang watched Luna walk off. He was starting to feel weird. Bruho made a snarky neigh to the pup. White Fang responded with an angry bark. However, it was more cute than intimidating. The high pitch of White Fang's bark coupled with blush it had just made it look all too adorable.

Luna walked out to Lillie with a happy expression on its face while wagging its tail adorably. Lillie then looked to her and asked, "Where are the others?" Luna looked to see the donkey and wolf cub weren't with her. She then looked back to see White Fang angirly barking at Bruho. Luna sighed and walked over to her teammates.

When she got halfway to where they were, Luna barked to get the attention of the two earth Pokemon. White Fang shot his head up and looked to see Luna. Bruho then snorted with a snarky look on his face. White Fang growled in annoyance at him. Luna then barked again, signaling them to come oe eat. The two the walked over to the girls and Nebby. Luna stood their waiting for them and started to walk back to Lillie when they got closer.

Luna then noticed something was off. She felt that there wasn't the normal feeling that she was being watched. She turned her head and saw White Fang wasn't looking at her. White fang wasn't staring at her or even trying to be near her. Luna thought something was wrong so she turned around and walked towards her compadres. Luna then grunted to Bruho and the doney snorted in response. It then galloped quickly to where Lillie placed down some bowls of food for them.

Luna looked down at the pup and whined in concern. White Fang's only response was a quiet grunt. Luna then gently nuzzled it's snout against White Fang's neck since Rockruff show their affection through rubbing the rocks on their necks around other people or pokemon.

White Fang just wiggled his way out of Luna's embrace and walked fast towards the food. Luna felt bad for the little guy. He seemed mad. The fox thought that the show she put on for the pup might have made him mad at her for scaring him. The poor thing was hopelessly in love with the Umbreon.

 **A little bit later**

Everyone had sat down to eat lunch (And no, not Ice Lunch). Bruho was eating his pokemon pellet out of a bowl that was away from everyone else. It was supposed to be a punishment but Bruho was just glad to have some peace and quiet. Bronze just had to take the only two pokemon Bruho related with. The persistent croc and the powerful dragon. Even if the powerful dragon did try to kill him twice already.

Lillie had Nebby safe in the bag. She was feeding him one pellet at a time. Nebby liked it and Lillie thought it was adorable. She was very gentle when it came to feeding and bathing the adorable beast.

Luna and White Fang were eating next to each other, through White Fang had tried to avoid her. Luna actually came to White Fang. She looked at White Fang as he looked uninterested at his food. He took small bites every so often. The fox saw that the Rockruff was a little distressed. She then picked up a pellet from her food and turned to White Fang. She grunted to get White Fang's attention. The pup looked at his friend and saw what she was doing. Luna had a happy expression on her face as she held a food pellet in her mouth. She wagged her tail like White Fang did whenever he was happy. The puppy blushed at Luna trying to be cute but it looked away. Luna sighed and ate the pellet she had in her mouth. White Fang just shoved it's face into it's food. Luna whined in defeat as she began to eat her food. White Fang then looked up and stared at Luna. He didn't like acting like this but he felt like he had to be tougher. He didn't want Luna's pitty. The pup just wanted some respect.

Lillie had been watching the two for a good while now. She found Luna adorable and found White Fang trying to be tough and independent to be even cuter. Lillie went into her bag and took out a burgundy book with a gold lock. She then pulled out a key and unlocked the book and pulled out a pen. She then began to write in it. She began to summarize what ha happened today and what currently is happening. After she finished writing in the book she locked it and put it away.

She looked at the two canine pokemon and noticed White Fang was constantly looking at Luna while she wasn't looking. Lillie smiled at how cute this was. She wanted to help the little pup with Luna. She went into her bag and searched through it. "Come on, come on." she muttered to herself. She then pulled out an Oran berry. She was given one when she and Hau ate at Bronze's place to celebrate the Mexican and Hawaiian's victory against Hala. She then said, "Rockruff, come here." White Fang shot his head up and walked to Lillie. She then said with a smile, "Here you go." White Fang didn't think twice before grabbing the fruit with it's mouth. Lillie then picked up the pup and walked hi over to Luna. The fox was still eating her food when she saw White Fang was placed next to her with a berry in it's mouth.

Luna had a happy expression on her face while White Fang was red. White Fang didn't know what to do. He decided to just give her theberry since he was being a little mean to her. The pup then dropped the berry on the ground rolled it to Luna with its snout. Luna saw how hard White Fang was trying so she cut him some slack. She happily whined and wagged her tail. White Fang looked away so he wouldn't be embarrassed anymore by the shade of red on his face. Luna then walked up to White Fang and licked his cheek. White Fang then turned completely dead and laid on the ground in bliss. Lillie giggled at this and thought to herself, "So cute!"

Lillie then saw White Fang was not up yet so she pulled out it's pokeball and returned it to it's capsule. Luna then looked at Lillie and knew what she did. "Did you like that?" she asked. Luna walked up to Lillie and rubbed herself against Lillie's leg, affectionately.

After a little bit,never home else finished their food. Except for Lillie. Lillie returned Bruho to its pokeball and put it safely into her duffle bag. The blonde then asked, "What do you want to do?" Luna just jumped up in her lap and basked in the shade of Lillie sun hat. "Oh yeah. I you don't like the sun." Lillie said. "But, what about the others?" Lillie asked. Nebby then immediately started to shake and make pew noises in the bag.

"Calm down you! You're going to get a heart attack." Lillie scolded. Lillie the sighed and said to Nebby, "I guess you want to go in a walk then." Lillie then got up and pulled out Luna's Ultra ball so that she didn't have to be in the sun. Luna looked at Lillie and shook her head. "You want to walk with me?" she asked. Luna nodded yes.

"Alright then. At least I have someone to protect us." Lillie said. Luna then walked off and grunted to Lillie to follow. "Oh, coming!" she said as quickly follow he dark fox. The two walked into a opening that led to a grassy area. "Are you sure this is okay." Luna nodded and walked into the grassy area, with Lillie following. The grassy area was as sunny as it was outside the hotel. It was nice to have some shade though, as Luna hated the sun. Lillie was a little frightened. Whenever she went out on her own nothing good came from it. She's already had to have Nebby saved on more than one occasion by someone else because she's incapable of going into the wild without repels. She at least had a pokemon with her this time and it was a pokemon from one the strongest trainers she knows so she should be relatively safe.

Lillie stuck close to Luna as they walked. She held her duffle bag tightly to make sure there would be no shenanigans by Nebby. They walled for a while in the forest. Lillie had no clue where they were going but trusted that Luna would lead them to the exit of this grassy area. Lillie wasn't holding up all that well, she was sweating from the Alolan heat and her feet were killing her. The ballet flats she wore, while aesthetically pleasing, were not very comfortable for her to travel. She wasn't really dressed for adventure in general. She wore a white dress with transparent outlines so that already was begging for staining and wasn't screaming outdoorsy. Her sun hat is up for debate but it doesn't seem to be a adventurers first choice from it being white and all. This is in contrast to her two pokemon training friends.

Bronze wore plain shirts that were either white or gray so he didn't really care if they got stained since he could just buy another one for like a dollar. He wore jeans for not only that he preferred to wear pants and intertwining with his whole cowboy aesthetic but also the fact that the denim pants would protect his legs from the elements. Bronze also wore a pair of hiking boots that are great for traveling long distances in comfort since they were thick and heavy in the good way which was keeping rocks and other sharp objects from poking him. He had on a pair of shades for them being practical and cool looking. He also sported the definition of a adventurer's hat in the form of his straw cowboy hat. There's also the fact that he's one of the only trainer's Lillie knew who carried weapons in the form of his lasso and a makeshift staff that he uses to defend himself.

Hau while completely contrasting with Bronze's look, actually dressed practically for his environment. His clothing was simple i the form of a black T-shirt and yellow shorts. This made sure he wouldn't overheat. He also wore his hair up to keep it out of his way. Hau also wore a pair of sandals which he could discard at any time when it came to going through water. This was very practical wear for a hot environment but obviously would be completely impractical for rocky and cold places.

Lillie's feet felt like they were on fire. These ballet flats really were killing her feet. She then saw a boulder up ahead and sighed in relief. "Hey, can we stop for a little bit?" Lillie asked. Luna looked up the girl and nodded. Lillie smiled and thanked the fox. The girls went to the rock and Lillie took a seat. The rock was a bit ruff but it made her feet feel some relief. Lillie rubbed them through her ballet flats. Luna whined at Lillie in concern. Lillie smiled and said, "My feet just hurt a bit, you don't have to worry about me." Luna made an expression that showed she wasn't satisfied with the answer. Luna stood up from the rock and petted Luna. She the proceeded to say, "Let's just keep moving."

The two walked for a little while longer and finally saw an exit in the distance. Lillie was relieved at the sight but then heard something that made her not so happy. "Ha! You call yourself a trainer." a arrogant sounding voice said.

"What the?" Lillie said. Luna then looked to Lillie, awaiting an order. "Let's check it out." she said. Lillie and Lina the saw a grown man heckling a young child.

"Are you serious? My Machoke destroyed that Rattata." the man said. HisMachoke laughed along side it's trainer. The boy he was heckling had tears welling up in his eyes. He picked up his rat Pokemon and ran away with tears running down his face. The man and Machoke laughed their asses off even more.

Lillie and Luna looked at those two with looks of disappointment. Luna especially did not like this. "Those jerks." Lillie thought to herself. She was thinking thoughts of disgust right now. She was so deep in though that she didn't even notice Luna snook off.

The fox was right behind the Machoke and glared at it. She then opened her mouth and bit down on the Machoke's mainland leg with its small fangs. The Machoke yelled in pain as it hoped on one foot and held the foot that Luna but worth it's hands.

"What the?" the man said as he saw a rather pissed off Luna.

Lillie heard the yell and got knocked out of her trance. She looked around to see Luna was gone. Lillie's heart almost stopped but she did see Luna. Unfortunately, she was close to the the pair of jerks that beat a poor kid. The man then turned to see Luna. His Machoke then had a look of anger on its face. "An Umbreon, huh." he said. "Well, Machoke. You can take care of it." he said, not being interested in the fact that it's pokemon was just bitten. Machoke cracked it's knuckles and glared at it's assailant. Luna just growled at the muscle bound freak. Her growl sounded kinda like the way a smaller dog growls.

"Luna!" Lillie yelled as she ran up to the fox. She looked at the man as he glared at her. She was frightened by him. She didn't Hau's positive attitude and friendly demeanor with her or the presence of Bronze that would of made her feel safe and frightened, simultaneously in this situation.

"So your this Pokemon, trainer?" the man asked.

"N-no…" Lillie said reluctantly. She was staring at her feet and avoiding eye contact.

"So, what? Did you steal it? Are you a thief, because you don't look like one." the man said in a more aggressive tone.

"I-I'm just watching it for a friend…" she said.

"Your friend must be a terrible trainer if their trusting the likes of you." the man said snarky. His machine had the same snarky look on its face that just makes you want to punch them in the face.

Lillie was red with embarrassment as she looked at the ground. She didn't really have a backbone in these situations. She couldn't just wait for someone to swoop in and save her. She had to think of a way out of this.

Hau's a friendly guy. Maybe if she can try to befriend this guy and get out of the grassy area in one piece.

"Well aren't ya going to say something? Speak up!" the man yelled.

"can we just make amends…" she tried to ask before she was rudely interrupted.

"You started this and now your backing out?! Who do you think you are, a princess?!" he yelled. He was more heckling the poor girl than anything.

Well, trying the Hau way didn't work. Guess not everyone will stop with just a smile and kind words. What else could she do? She couldn't challenge him to a battle because these aren't her Pokemon and she isn't even a trainer. She then had a epiphany after going back to that thought.

Bronze. He's normally pretty confident in his ability and seems like a guy who could get out do this situation, not in the way Lillie would tackle this but he would find a way to get out do this.

She then thought about how he would act I this situation. Smack talk, possibly? She's overheard him retaliate with a snarky remark before but it was because he could his height to his advantage. She then thought about how arrogant and petty this guy was and pieced together an insult. This was something has really doesn't do so she hoped it would suffice.

"A-at least I-I don't…" Lillie squeaked but coudl T get the words out. She was red in the face and her palms were sweaty. She then felt the soft fur of Luna who was rubbing her leg. She then took a deep breath. "At least I don't need to beat little kids to prove myself!" she said with a Michael more confident tone.

The man immediately responded by glaring at her. "You're just a joke, kid." he said as he wakes closer to her with the same glare. "Look at you! You're barely able to make a decent comeback, let alone back it up with something." He then closed in on her and said with the tone of a bully, "So whatcha' gonna do, Princess?"

Lillie lowered her head again. She didn't know what to do. She tried to be like Bronze and that didn't work. She couldn't walk away now because she was in too deep and didn't want Luna getting hurt just so she could get out of this. She then thought back to Bronze. His way was the only way that seemed to do something.

While she was thinking, the man was insulting her and calling her names that would make a hardened criminal blush with embarrassment.

Lillie was now thinking about taking a page from the Big Book of Bronze. A book that probably isn't the best source to get ideas about getting yourself out of confrontations. She then clenched her fist and thought back to the first time she met Bronze. She thought back to the first time she saw him punch a Spearow. She then took her hand and slapped the man across the face. He stumbled back, his eyes wide with shock that this petite girl in a sun hat that looked so scared and nervous just slapped him across the face.

"Jerk!" she said loudly with her cheeks puffed. Luna was in utter shock. She knew that this girl hung around Bronze but she didn't know that she was going to take after him. "Corne on, Luna! Let's leave these two to stroke each others who." Lillie said as she led the way into the nearest town. Luna quickly followed her.

The two were on their way to Paniola Town. Lillie was feeling a little queasy. She really did just slap a man across the face. She did find this as a gateway into having a backbone. She just wished it stopped at an insult. She didn't like seeing Pokemon and people in pain, even if they were jerks.

"I apologize for my actions…" Lillie said meekly. "I just wanted to get you out if there." she said. Luna just looked up to her an grunted. Lillie looked to Luna and saw her with a concerned expression on her face. She walked closer to Lillie. Lillie smiled a little at her. "Thank you for understanding." she said.

The two then saw the town that was close to exit of the vegetation filled area. They then saw Paniola Town in all its western glory. Old buildings made of wood planks were all over. The roads were the standard dirt rods if bag western movie. And everyone was wearing western wear in the form of all the flavors of cowboy hats including but not limited to cattlemans, cutters (which is style of a certain stick welding Tauros rancher), ridge tops, dakotas, and many more. They also wore button down shirts, overalls, jeans, and the many varieties of cowboy boots.

Lillie immediately thought of Bronze when she saw the town. She then also thought of Hau saying things like "We found your people" or "I bet you feel at home, cowboy."

Lillie walked along the dirt road, feeling awkward. She was so out of place here. She did get compliments about her hat though. The heat here was somehow more intense then it was back at the forest and the dirt road wasn't doing anything to make her feet feel better. The terrain was worse for her choice if footwear.

Luna saw Lillie was in discomfort and whined in concern. Lillie looked to her and said, "Oh don't worry about me." She then petted the Umbreon and have her a reassuring smile that Luna didn't buy for a second. She then immediately thought that a good pair of boots would work out well for her.

Luna then grunted to Lillie and walked of the buildings. She scouted around the area in search of a apparel shop. Luna then saw a wood sign with a dress carved into it which gave her the idea that this was a place that had clothing. She even walked to the door of the shop and saw a poster that said, "100th customer of the day gets a pair of free boots!"

Luna's ears raised up at the sign. She then turned around to see Lillie would was right behind her. "Luna! Please don't run off like that." Lillie said. "I thought you were the easy one."

Luna didn't respond to the comment and walked into the shop. Lillie quickly followed her into the shop. She was then greeted with the YEEHAW of a cowboy. Lillie flinched, nearly having a heart attack over the sudden noise.

"Congratulations, little lady! Yer our 100th customer." the cowboy said in a Texan accent, not quite red neck though.

"Excuse me, sir?" she asked politely.

"Didn' ya see dat there sign?" he said. "First 100th customer gets the sleeves a free pair of boots." he said. "And by the looks of those things on yer feet yer gonna need a pair to travel on the terrain." he said. "Now come on, don't be shy. Pick out any our ya like!" he said in a jolly manner.

"U-um… thank you…" she said awkwardly as she walked to the boots section. She tangent looked down to see Luna who had a happy expression on her face as she wagged her tail, adorably. "You're such a good girl." she said as she stroked the Umbreon's head.

 **Insert boot lickingmontage here**

Lillie had finally picked out a pair of boots that she thought look nice. The only thing about her outfit that mother dearest picked out for her was that it was white. She grew accustomed to the color even if it had to due with her traumatic childhood.

The boots she picked out had a 13 inch white shafts, black pull straps, piping, and west end strike stitching. They also featured leather construction, sole, and double row welt stitching. The boots also feast fired riding heel. She didn't think they would help her out too much but hey, you never know when you may have to ride a Pokemon when your friend's dad owns a Tauros ranch. The final feature of her boots were the decorative pokeball inlay on the side of the black part of her boots in white.

She took off her ballet flats and felt is much relief. She felt like her feet just came out of a heat chamber and felt the cool air coming from the AC. She then gently placed down her ballet flats on the bench she was sitting on and looked at the boots she picked out. She then slipped on the boots, slowly. She felt the leather around her leg as she went in deeper and deeper into the western wear. She then slipped the other on. She then proceeded to stand up. She was about to look into the mirror and was nervous. She never licked out her own clothes so this was a huge first for her. Her legs shook as she turned around. She had her eyes clothes, not wanting to see herself in the fear of what she'd look like.

All that came to mind was her mother telling her how ugly she was as she rummaged through her closet.

Luna looked at Lillie and was feeling worried. She seemed scares so Luna walked towards her.

Lillie held back her tears as she thought about how horrible her mother was to her. But then, the feeling went away. She felt a familiar warmth in her leg. Her thoughts then went to her friends. They were all walking together back at Melemele Island. She could looked back to Hau's smile. She then went to the time at the apparel shop with Bronze's kind gesture. The nice memories of her friends have her some confidence.

Lillie took a deep breath and opened her green eyes. She then looked at herself in the body sized mirror. Lillie nervously layedwith one her braids as she brought her attention to her new boots. She saw how they were only a little shorter than her socks so the blue part of them showed a bit. She also noticed how the boots made her appear a bit taller. She wasn't as tall as Bronze was but she was now taller than Hau.

"Mother would never approve…" she said to herself. She then started at the boots for a little bit. But then, she smiled. She actually liked how they looked. She pushed aside her negative thoughts and walked away from the mirror. Luna and Nebby then made noises to Lillie. She then looked at them and saw they faces of approval. "Thank you!" she said, feeling excited. She then scooped up Nebby and put the cosmos me Pokemon on her bag. "Come on, Luna! Let's go travel a little more." she said.

Lillie was about to leave the establishment when she saw something that caught her eye. Sunglasses. She thought that while she was here she might as well buy something. She felt kinda bad since these boots would of been way over her budget.

She walked to the rack of sun resistance eyewear and looked for something she liked. She then stumbled upon a pair of ray bans with a white frame and blue tinted glass. She looked at the price and saw they were 100 poke-dollars (or whatever the hell their currency is called). She had the money for them so she tried then on. She then looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She liked the way they matched her dress.

Lillie then walked to cashier and said, "I'd like these, please." She then pulled out some money from her bag and placed it on the desk.

"You know, you didn't have to buy anything. It would of been fine if you jus theft with the boots." he said.

"I know but these are really nice and expressive. I didn't feel right just taking them." she said.

The cashier chuckled and tipped his hat to her. "Have a nice day." he said. Lillie said the same and walked off with Luna. "Good kid." he said to himself.

Lillie was outside and noticed how much the sunglasses helped her with vision. Everything wasn't as blindingly bright so she could navigate better. She also felt so much more comfortable in her new boots.

She reached into her bag and pulled out her ballet flats that she wore for the longest time. She then tossed them into a nearby trash can. "I've never liked those shoes." she said as she petted Luna. She was feeling much happier now.

The two walked across the dirt road, just going with the flow. They eventually found the exit if the city and walked through it. They then saw the prairie that was right next it he city. Lots of tall grass was around there. "Be careful. We don't know what's going to come out of that tall grass." Lillie said to Luna as she proceeded onward.

The two admired the vast fields filled with herds if Miltank and Tauros, even though there was that whole Tauros fiasco a few chapters back. It was actually kinda peaceful around there. Just try to ignore the smell of manure and it would be a pretty nice walk.

The two then made it to a fenced off area where they saw Miltank being milked and Tauros getting wounds from fighting treated. They had cuts, bruises, and some were even missing a horn or two.

Lillie's heart sank a bit as she saw a Tauros who was chained up. It had a bowl of food and water next to it. The thing that made her feel bad for the fur ball of fury was that it was missing a horn. It had some bandages wrapped around it's head and the bandages were already red with blood. It looked like a fresh wound. "Oh you poor thing." Lillie said as she reached hand out to pet it's snout. The Tauros then backed up and snorted. Lillie pulled her hand back and felt her heart get shot. A Tauros was so hurt that it was scared. Lillie then said to it in a low, not intimidating tone, "Hey there." She then gave it a smile to show a little kindness. The hurt Tauros then slowly walked up to Lillie. "There we go. I'm not going to hurt you." Lillie said softly. She then slowly reached her hand out and placed it gently on the snout. She then gently stroked the Tauros' snout to show it a little bit of compassion. The Tauros then pushed it's face more into Lillie's hand. "Aww, do you like that." she cooed to the Tauros.

"Wow, I didn't take you as the Tauros whispering type." a familiar voice said. Lillie jerked her head up and looked around to see Mallow with a greeting smile.

"Hello, Mallow." Lillie said cheerfully. "Yeah, I had a little practice." Lillie said as she continued to pet the Tauros.

"Well, feel free to drop by anytime then." Mallow said. "So what brings you to these parts? Other than you doing some obvious shopping." Mallow asked.

"I came here to take Bronze's pokemon for a walk." Lillie said. Mallow groaned at the sound of the cowboy's name. "Is something the matter?" Lillie asked.

"It's just that cowboy caused a lot of trouble in my forest. He nearly burned it down with that Charizard from Wela Volcano Island." Mallow said, getting an aggressive tone.

"What? How did that happen?" Lillie asked. This was different from what she's seen from Bronze before. She was now finding out that the confident trainer she saw beat 4 of the best trainers of Melemele's school had a major fuck up.

"His Charizard started to attack its own teammates. His Croconaw tried to fight it but that Charizard was every bit as powerful as Kiawe told me. Bronze then, somehow, was strong enough to knock the Charizard." Mallow said. "I had to make the Mallow Special for him because he jumped in to help his pokemon. And then my Lurantis came at the smell of the dish. He and his Croconaw tried but they ultimately failed at defeating it." Mallow recited.

"Oh my, that's surprising…" Lillie said. She then looked at Luna and asked, "Why did the Charizard attack you and the others." Luna just responded with a angry grunt. The two didn't know what she was saying though since pokemon don't speak human.

"I just think that trainer was incapable of handling a Charizard that early." Mallow said. "I'm surprised he even caught it. That pokemon was notorious for demolishing trainers in battle." Mallow said.

"Um… I think Bronze can do it…" Lillie said, meekly. She's seen Bronze battle with BIGJAW. The way BIGJAW put everything he had into battle. Bronze was able to let BIGJAW battle with freedom but still give him orders that would allow them to get the victory.

"Really?! Pokemon like that aren't easy to get disciplined." Mallow said. It was clear she thought pretty lowly of Bronze after that whole fiasco.

"Well, I've seen how he can take down Tauros." Lillie said. Mallow looked like she wasn't buying it. "I just think that he can do it. He's making an effort to get his Croconaw to get along with this Charizard." Lillie said.

"Well, let's hope he doesn't screw it up a second time." Mallow said. Mallow then looked at Lillie and realized how awkward the situations. She was kinda bad mouthing the friend of the girl who was standing in front of her. "Well… thanks for stopping by and helping this guy out a little bit." Mallow said as she unchained the bull. "Come on, boy. Let's go change your bandages." Mallow said as she led the Tauros away. The Tauros turned its head a mooed goodbye to Lillie. The blonde waved goodbye and continued onward.

The two then made it to the daycare center where they were greeted by a cowgirl working their. "Well howdy!" she said cheerfully to Lillie. "It seems you visited Paniola Town." the cowgirl said, referring to her new boots.

"Yeah, I needed some footwear that would aid me in traveling." Lillie said as she showed off her boots.

"Well if you're gonna be on a pokemon journey, then you should have gotten yourself a proper hat." the cowgirl said as she pointed to her hat.

"Oh, well… I…" Lillie tried to say but she didn't know what to say about this hat. The only reason she wore it is because her mom told her to, so he kinda just wore it. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not. She came down to one answer which was, "Well… this is my hat…"

"Well, whatever floats your boat." the cowgirl said. "Well hey there, beautiful." she said to Luna. "Where's your trainer." she said as she scratched Luna's ear. She then looked at Lillie with confusion.

Lillie quickly diffused the situation and said, "I'm watching some of his pokemon for him."

"Well ain't that nice of ya." she said sarcastically. Not buying Lillie actual story. "Why would he just give you some of his pokemon?"

"He's trying to get his Croconaw and the Wela Volcano Charizard to get along." Lillie said.

The cowgirl went wide-eyed and said, "Oh yeah. I did hear about that varment finally getting captured." "Alright, fine. I'll let ya go." she said.

"Okay, bye." Lillie said quickly. "Come on, Luna." Lillie said. Luna got out of the cowgirls lovely scratching and quickly followed Lillie.

"Why does everyone think I'm a thief?" she sighed as the two walk into Royal Avenue. The girls walked around and saw the Battle Royal Dome. Lillie was intrigued so she walked towards it since it seemed big, colorful and that a lot of people were going. She thought it had to do with pokemon battling, which she was not a fan of. But, she at least wanted to see what it looked like. Luna stuck close to her as the two went to see the whole reason Royal Avenue existed.

Lillie saw the large dome and all its glory. She noticed the large crowd getting ready to watch an event. But then she saw something that could make her care less. She saw someone with her face, the same eyes, facial structure, complexion, ect. He had a different hair style though and wore clothing that completely contrasted her. The sight of him made her star to well up with tears.

"Gl-Gladion?!"

 **Well, here ya go. Not sure how I feel about this chapter. It's short and I don't belive it's very intresting. It was definitely different not writing about Bronze, primarily. Hau was much more simple to write about just because, he's Hau. Sure, he has some complexities but for the most part, he's just your friendly, neighborhood, Malasada munching buddy / rival.**

 **Lillie is much more different though and plays a major role in the games. I just hope I did a decent job writing her into this chapter. I tried to go for how she transitions into her Z-powered form through the influences of her friends. Maybe some more than others.**

 **It was also different to write about Luna, White Fang, and Bruho since I've been focusing heavily on BIGJAW and Night Wing. I hope I did them some semi-decent justice. That's all for now, I'll see ya next time, adios.**

 **General Question Time: What do you like about Bronze and his pokemon (Or what do you hate about him, I don't care which you choose. You are a human being with free will after all!)**

 **Review Response:**

 **Little Miss Firebright:**

 **I'm glad I can bring you back to the earlier days. I don't like to toot my own horn so I don't really say good things about my stuff. I know for a fact there are people better than man. I used to talk to one of them when I first started out. He was leagues above me and honestly intimidated me at first, but when I found out he was a chill dude, I wasn't nervous anymore. And surprisingly, people liked my fic. I right now, have 3 stories (including this one) that I'm actually proud of because they're different and or don't have many stories in that category. I was actually PM'ed about one of my fics with him telling me that unlike the other fics in the category, mine wasn't cancerous like the others. Oh shit, I think I'm tooting my own horn. Better put it back in the box.**

 **Yeah… mentor things are cliche' but what else was I supposed to do. :/ Those scaley scallywags are after the same things but have their own ways in showing it. I honestly thought when I narrated the whole training part it would be boring. Guess I was wrong! I think my way of learning TM and HM moves seems to be the most realistic way to portray them since they are discs. I also feel that if a pokemon is to learn a certain move they must be in the right environment. But then again, how will types like steel type moves be learned. Would I have to put them to work in a steel mill or something?**

 **I'm just glad my original stuff is actually liked. I guess it kinda says that I may be slightly decent. I always have to have the standard stupid of each chapter, but the stupid you stated here was the worst one yet. Before I go, what type of internet cookies are we betting? Adios.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 12: TM Troubles**

 **Hola amigos! We're going back to Bronze and the boys in this chapter. Let's see how TM training is going.**

"Come on! Use Ice Punch!" Bronze yelled. BIGJAW had been trying to use the physical ice-type move but just couldn't get the move cold enough. He was all punch and no ice. However, BIGJAW has been getting stronger. His punches had a lot more power now and he's been learning how to block and what punches to use. He's even gotten a little better at dodging. The croc was a fast learner, it just wasn't learning Ice Punch fast enough.

"Take five." Bronze said. BIGJAW sat down on the cold floor and took a moment to catch his breath. Bronze took off his gloves and sighed. He then used the sleeve of his hoodie to wipe his sweat before it could freeze.

"Darn, why isn't this working?" Bronze said to himself in frustration. He took off his hat and started to walk around in circles, trying to think about what he's doing wrong. He just had no clue. They were in a freezing gym and doing multiple boxing exercises. BIGJAW even heard the appropriate TM. What was he doing wrong?

Bronze decided to consult Zen Master Fortune Cookie Man about his current predicament. "Night Wing." Bronze said. The dragon walked towards Bronze and crossed his arms, waiting for the cowboy to continue. "I need to talk to the master so can you do me a big favor and help BIGJAW with his boxing?" Bronze asked. Night Wing grunted in annoyance at this request. "Por favor? You're strong and you have experience in elemental punches. I think you'd be perfect for being a sort of mentor for him." Bronze said. Night Wing exhaled sulfur from his nose to show he wasn't buying anything that Bronze was saying.

The young vaquero sighed and said, "You get to boss BIGJAW around and show him what he's doing wrong in the most jerkish way possible." Night Wings head shot up with interest. He gave his trainer the thumbs up and let it s loud sound to BIGJAW as he walked towards him. "Who could this possibly go wrong?" Bronze said, sarcastically.

He pushed those thoughts aside and went to search for GM Yoshi. Bronze walked around the freezing gym, in search of the old man. After a bit of looking, he saw Yoshi was meditating with his Lucario. They seemed really at peace, not even noticing anything around them. Bronze was reluctant in wanting to knock them out of the trance. This wasn't because he would of been rude but because he thought Yoshi would do a quadruple ninja summersault and break the spine of a Steelix or something.

"Senor?" Bronze said. GMY wasn't responding. Bronze scratched the stubble on his face. There was only one way to wake him up. Bronze grew a pair and walked towards him. He took a deep breath and went to tap his shoulder. However, his hand was quickly caught by the old masters wrinkly hand.

"Never sneak up on someone during meditation. It can damage their aura." he said to Bronze, sternly. The cowboy then pried his hand off the master's.

"Sorry but, while I have your attention. I need to ask you something." Bronze said. GMY nodded to Bronze, signaling that he's listening. "BIGJAW hasn't been showing signs of Ice in his Ice Punch. He'll make a little but of ice but not a full blown, freezing punch." Bronze said.

"If he's already making ice then he should be on the right track. How long have you two been training?" Yoshi said.

"He started making ice a while ago but hasn't improved since then. I'm not sure if it takes awhile or not." Bronze said.

"If your Croconaw is already making ice then it means he's a fast learner. By how quickly he was creating ice, he should of learned how to perform the move by now." Yoshi said. "Does he know why moves that have to do with heat?" the old master asked the cowboy.

"He knows Scald." Bronze said.

"Of course…" Yoshi said. "You should of informed me earlier." Yoshi said annoyed. "He's going to have to learn Waterfall but judging by how fast your Croconaw is at picking up moves, this shouldn't take too long. On top of that, he's a water type so the learning process will be dramatically faster."

"Alright then, I'll go get him." Bronze said as he ran off.

Bronze went to look for Night Wing and BIGJAW. He was really hoping they didn't kill each other yet. Bronze closed in on the two but saw something quite peculiar. Night Wing was legit coaching him.

BIGJAW threw a punch and hit the bag. Night Wing grunted at the croc and shook his head. He then stood BIGJAW in front of the bag and took stance. The croc followed and took the same stance. He then took a deep breath and his fist crackled with electricity. He then punched the bag and a flash of light was emitted on impact. The bag was locked back and started to make the metal supports a rattle. BIGJAW the took a deep breath and tried to make his fists freeze, he only seemed to get some thin ice to form. He then punched the bag, making it move but not as much as Bronze or Night Wing do. He had a little more ice firm on the bag.

Night Wing looked at it weird but gave him an approving grunt. BIGJAW had a look of confusion on his face as the dragon actually gave him game equitably of a 'good job'.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Bronze said. BIGJAW and Night Wing then turned their heads as they saw their trainer walk to them. "Hey, BIGJAW. We need to tragic you a new move." Bronze said. BIGJAW gave him a look of confusion. "Apparently Scald is making it impossible to learn Ice Punch, so you're going to learn Waterfall." Bronze said. BIGJAW understood Bronze and hissed at him to show reply. "Vamanos." Bronze said. BIGJAW then followed his trainer.

Night Wing looked at the pair and growled and then punched the bag with one fist.

 **One HM playing montage later**

"Ok, using this move is like tackling, expect you have water around you and hit much harder." Yoshi said.

"Alright then, how are we gonna do that then?" Bronze asked. Yoshi just smiled at him and motioned to the pair of Johtonians to follow him.

 **A bit of setting up later…**

Bronze and BIGJAW looked at what Yoshi had set up. He set up a whole tackling course on a field. There were tackling dummies that BIGJAW had to knock down in order to get through. "This course is going to teach you how to tackle and will build up strength in the process." Yoshi said. He then tossed BIGJAW a red ball and said, "Get ready."

"Alright, you can do this." Bronze said to BIGJAW. "Just knock down the dummies and we'll be able to unlock your move." Bronze said. BIGJAW nodded and hissed happily at his trainer.

"Go!" Yoshi said. BIGJAW jumped at the sudden command and started running. "You have to keep running!" Yoshi exclaimed.

BIGJAW started running and saw his first tackling dummy. The croc then tried to run through it but ended up getting knocked back, dropping his ball. The croc shook its head and looked with confusion and anger at the dummy. "Come on, BIGJAW. You gotta try to knock it down!" Bronze said.

BIGJAW got up and picked up the ball. He then lunged at the dummy and knocked it down. BIGJAW got up again and continued to run with the ball in his hands. Bronze then said to the croc, "Lunge to the left!" BIGJAW then stopped and lunged at the dummy, knocking it down. However, he did a sort of Mario wall jump off the dummy and landed on the ground. He then continued onward.

"Way to go!" Bronze praised. BIGJAW looked at his trainer while running and smiled. Unfortunately, he hit a dummy. BIGJAW then lunged at the dummy but it didn't get knocked down. BIGJAW just bounced off it and landed on his prehistoric-looking posterior. BIGJAW hissed at the dummy and tried to tackle it again but to no avail.

BIGJAW scratched his head as he tried to think of a way to knocking down. The croc then had a Jimmy Neutron moment. The croc but down on the legs of the dummy and heard a ghosty Yelp of pain. A Haunter made itself visible and and rubbed one of its amputated hands. The Haunter blew a raspberry in the crocs face and disappeared into thin air.

The croc blinked twice after just experiencing its WTF moment. BIGJAW just picked up the red ball and continued onward.

"Hey, he's doing pretty good." Bronze said. He was proud of his Croconaw for doing all this for the sake of improvement.

"Don't get too comfortable." Yoshi said. "He still has a ways to go."

The croc was running to the end of field when he saw his final obstacles. There were a Machoke, Hitmonlee, and a Hitmonchan in heavy padding waiting for BIGJAW at the end of the field. The croc stopped in his tracks and had a naw dropped moment. THIS is was he was going to Ubers to get through.

"Shoot, I hope he has the juice to get through them." Bronze said to himself. "BIGJAW, use what I told you!" Bronze said. BIGJAW heard this and knew right away what Bronze meant. The croc then put the ball in his mouth and ran up to the Hitmonchan. He took boxing position and started the opposing Pokemon right in the eye. The croc then jabbed and threw a lunch with his right at the othe rlokemons leg. The Hitmonchan looked confused as BIGJAW tried to punch and lunch but with no avail. The Hitmonchan then just punched the Croconaw and knocked it back a few feet.

The croc coughed up the ball on impact. He rubbed the tip of snout since he was punched there.

"Darn!" Bronze said in agitation.

"If you can't win with strength then find another way." Yoshi said.

Bronze thought to himself about this. How else was be going to get BIGJAW to knock them down. Maybe the legs, yeah BIGJAW's chompers could do a lot of damage when he's trying. Those teeth are like fish hooks, they ain't coming loose without a fight. BIGJAW was also pretty fast so he could use that too. "BIGJAW, lunge to the left!" Bronze said.

The croc heard the command and did as he was told. After he made the left lunge, Bronze told him to do a right lunge which he did. Bronze continued to alternate between the two. BIGJAW was on all fours with the ball on his lit has he lunged. His claws dug into the ground below each time landed.

The three fighting type Pokemon were looking around trying to find a way to stop the croc. The Machoke saw the croc take aim at him and he tensed up and was ready to catch. BIGJAW lunged forward, heading right towards the muscle bound humanoid. It reached its arms out to snatch the croc but it then lunged to the left. The Machoke was dumbfounded by this since he moved so fast. BIGJAW then opened it's massive jaws and dug into the Machoke's leg. It screamed in pain as the croc bit down. BIGJAW then used all his strength to life the muscular pokemon and threw it.

"Machoke is out." Yoshi said. Bronze felt a smile grow on his face at the old master's words.

The Hitmonchan was shocked at this turn of events but that didn't stop it from charging at the croc. BIGJAW ran to the Hitmonchan and lunged towards it. He then threw a punch as the Hitmonchan threw one. Their punches collided and forced each other back. BIGJAW felt stinging in its whole arm after the impact. It shook its arm to try and make the pain go away. The croc then moved out of the way as it saw Hitmonchan's boxing glove, hand thing. The croc bit the fighting type pokemons thin arm. It yelped in pain at BIGJAW's sharp teeth and bite force. The croc then flipped over, wrestling style, making the Hitmonchan flip with him. They both hit the ground.

"Hitmonchan is out!" Yoshi said.

"Alright, come on, BIGJAW. Just a little more." Bronze said.

The croc then saw the Hitmonlee, who looked like it was just itching for a fight.. BIGJAW lunged forward and then lunged right but the Hitmonlee pulled off a hard read and kicked BIGJAW right in the snout. BIGJAW stumbled back and held his snout. The Hitmonlee then kneed BIGJAW in the face. Causing him to fall on his back and cough up the ball.

"You got this!" Bronze yelled, trying to encourage his starter pokemon to move forward. BIGJAW got up and shook his head. He glared at the Hitmonlee and ran for him. BIGJAW lunged faster side to side to throw off the Hitmonlee. The fighting type pokemon took time to focus though.

BIGJAW then lunged forward at the Hitmonlee. The opposing pokemon then raised it's leg and slammed downwards. BIGJAW saw this and in a split second lunged through an opening between his legs but it looked much more powerful. BIGJAW stopped itself and turned around. He then gave the Hitmonlee an uppercut. BIGJAW then finished off the Hitmonlee by lunging towards it with a lot of force. BIGJAW hit the Hitmonlee's stomach, knocking the wind out of the final fighting type. The Hitmonlee fainted immediately when it hit the ground.

"Hitmonlee is out!" Yoshi yelled.

Bronze cheered for his bud as he grabbed the ball and ran to the end of the field. BIGJAW then threw it into the ground and jumped for joy.

Bronze ran to BIGJAW and gave him a pat on the back. "Woo! You were awesome out there!" Bronze said, estattic about BIGJAW's victory. BIGJAW happily hissed at his trainer.

"Well done. You're really picking up this move fast." Yoshi said. He was right through. BIGJAW's lunges were faster and hit way harder than before. He was also wet from the little bit of the early stages of Waterfall.

"Man, you really are a fast learner, aren't ya?" Bronze said as he scratched under BIGJAW's chin. The croc nearly melted under Bronze's scratches.

"We must hurry." Yoshi said. "Your Croconaw should be able to use Waterfall after this last exercise." Yoshi said.

 **A little while later**

The guys were now at a waterfall that was nearby the gym. It had a river right under where the water of the waterfall crashed down. The water looked clear as glass and was almost glaring under the Alolan sun. The waterfall sound powerful as the water collided with the still water bellow.

"Bronze, your Croconaw will be able to make it up there if it uses Waterfall." Yoshi said.

"But BIGJAW is still learning it." Bronze said. Even though BIGJAW was a good swimmer, the waterfall looked too powerful for the croc to scale. BIGJAW may end up getting hurt in the process.

"The best way to learn a move quickly is taking it head on." Yoshi said. "His natural instincts will kick in and let him fully utilize the move." Yoshi said.

"Alright, if you're sure about this." Bronze said in a reluctant tone. "BIGJAW, you ready?" Bronze asked. BIGJAW answered with a hiss and looked pumped. BIGJAW then jumped into the water. He swam a normal crocodile or alligator with its back facing the sky while sticking out of the water and its underside in the water. BIGJAW's head was above the water while his jaw were under it. Water rippled around him as he swam quickly towards the roaring waterfall.

BIGJAW saw the waterfall crashing down at a extremely fast pace. BIGJAW just let out his war cry as he jumped up. BIGJAW was utilizing all his muscles, trying to swim up, but to no avail. The croc was swimming in place and wasn't moving. His muscles were burning under the cool water and making him start flowing backwards little by little but this croc wasn't one to give up without a fight.

Bronze looked worried as he saw his buddy in the waterfall. He knew BIGJAW was tough but this seemed a little too much for the croc.

BIGJAW tried his hardest to swim up. He knew he wasn't making any progress by that only ha whim more motivation to go hard. BIGJAW starting pushing his body to its limits as he started moving a forward a little. BIGJAW's whole body fromt he neck down was in excruciating pain but he lowered through it.

Bronze was surprised as he saw BIGJAW was actually swimming up the waterfall. Bronze eyes went wide as he saw that a log was heading right for him. Bronze then yelled, "BIGJAW, look out!"

The croc then looked to see the big piece of wood was heading right for him. Then tried to lunge left but the strength of the falling made it impossible for the croc to move to the side. BIGJAW saw it was getting closer. The log fell fast and was at BIGJAW snout when the croc bursted to the right. BIGJAW dosed the log but didn't even take note of it as he then used this burst to swim up the waterfall.

Bronze sighed in relief but then realized something. "He's using Waterfall." Bronze said.

"I told you, young Tauros. His natural instincts would kick in." Yoshi said.

BIGJAW kept swimming up at a dramatic pace as he scaled the waterfall in not time at all. The croc finally reached the top and jumped on top of a rock. He then let out his war cry to show he conquered the quest to learn the move from the H20 HM.

"Woo! You the man, buddy!" Brozne cheered. BIGJAW then jumped for joy but needed up jumping for a little too much joy as he jumped off the rock. And this is when he knew, he fucked up. The croc then let out his gecko like scream as he fell down. He hit the water hard, the water around hunk rippled as he sank in. Bronze then ran to the water to grab his buddy but stopped. Be saw a burst of water shoot from the still water below and out came BIGJAW. He then fell but aimed for Bronze as a landing pad.

Bronze ran and said, "I got ya, I got ya!" The cowboy then caught his scaley friend in his arms. Bronze saw BIGJAW was really tuckered out. He tried to move so he could walk but it hurt to move. "Hey, hey. I got ya, buddy." Bronze said. "That's enough for now."

"Congratulations, you learned Waterfall." Yoshi said. He then said, "This is some of the fastest move learning I've ever witnessed." Yoshi's said to Bronze. "It's no everyday a Pokemon can learn a move this quickly. You two have something extremely special." Yoshi said.

"Yes. I can feel it." Yoshi. "The powerful bond you two share. Not even the Tapu could separate you without a fight."

Bronze felt something. It was a sort of happiness. He felt blessed he was given such a great friend. Bronze looked down at BIGJAW and smiled. BIGJAW fell asleep in Bronze's arms. "I have your back, buddy." Bronze said.

 **A walk back later**

Bronze was back in the freezing gym. He had put BIGJAW to rest on the sleeping mat in his room. The cowboy then looked for his Charizard. He felt bad he was kinda neglecting him since he's been dedication so much time into helping BIGJAW transition into a brawler.

Bronze kept his eyes peeled for the black and red dragon. Bronze then saw his fire type Pokemon was sitting in a chair, resting. "Hey, man." Bronze said. Night Wing didn't look at Bronze though. He seemed kinda mad. Bronze had an idea of why the faux dragon was angry. "Hey, I'm sorry about not paying attention to you. I've just been so busy with BIGJAW." Bronze said. He tried to rubbed Night Wing's cheek but the dragon just turned his head to avoid contact with Bronze hand.

Bronze felt his heart sink. Night Wing wasn't just angry, he was sad. Bronze didn't know what to do. Bronze normally just yelled at him since the faux dragon was normally just mad about BIGJAW. But now, he was just sad and angry. Bronze then took his hat off. He wakes closer to the dragon and opened his arms. He wrapped his arms around the shiny Pokemon and said, "I'm sorry."

Night Wing whimpered a bit. He couldn't stay mad at his trainer. He knew that Bronze did really care for him. He kept letting jealousy blind him. "You're right to be mad at me." Bronze said. Night Wing was shit right in the heart. This really was someone who cared for him. Even though two butted heads a lot, they still loved each other.

Night Wing nuzzled against Bronze. The cowboy chuckled as he saw the big, men's looking dragon show affection to him. "Alright, you ready to train?" Bronze said with enthusiasm. Night Wing's head shot up. He nodded his head and gave Bronze a toothy grin.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Bronze said as he got up. He then thought of what to do with Night Wing. The dragon was already a super strong Charizard so why could be done to train him. "Let's work on maneuverability." Bronze said. Night Wing grunted to Bronze and got ready.

Bronze walked to the other side of the gym and got out his lasso. "Alright, you have to be able to dodge my lasso. If you can do that, then you could dodge anything." Bronze said. He wasn't trying to brag. He's gotten pretty good at catching fast moving things with his lasso. Night Wing snorted and tried to fly in the air. However, his wings felt really stiff as he tried to fly. He only got a few flaps in before he fell to the floor.

Bronze ran to his dragon to help it up but Night Wing stuck his hand in front of Bronze in the stopping position. He then picked himself up and snorted as he flapped his wings while still grounded. "Why can't you fly?" Bronze said. Night Wing shrugged, he didn't even know this because he's been too busy taking his anger out on the bag. Bronze then took a good look at his dragon and noticed his tail. The flame on the tip of his tail was significantly smaller than it normally is. "What's wrong with your tail?" Bronze asked in concern.

The dragon shook his head to show nothing was wrong. Bronze then scratched his head in wonder. Was he sick and just trying to be tough, was some water spilled on it, did he lend some to help Gladion with his fire mixtape? While Bronze's hears were turning, Rotom Dex popped up out of nowhere.

"Intrezzting factoid! Fire type Pokemon try to channel the fire in their bodiezzzzz to keep a healthy temperature in cold environmentzzzzz." Rotom Dex said. "That'zzz probably why Night Wing izz keeping the flame in hizzz tail zzmall."

"That… actually makes sense." Bronze said. He then turned to his faux dragon and asked, "Is that what you're doing?" Night Wing nodded to his trainer. "At least it's nothing serious." Bronze said. He then thought he could use this to his advantage. If he could get Night Wing to fly fast in this cold gym then he could probably fly really damn fast in a normal temperature. This is like some Dragonball Z training shit.

"Alright, we can work with this. How about you just try to dodge on the ground." Bronze said as he got ready to wind up his lasso. Night Wing snorted and gave off his 'I'm ready' face. Bronze then let go of some of his lasso. Night Wing tried to dodged it but he ended up getting one of his arms caught. Night Wing tried to pull his arm back but ended up hitting the floor. The faux dragon didn't hold his ground so he wouldn't hurt his trainer but he forgot one thing. That Bronze was actually pretty fucking strong.

"Alright, let's try it again." Bronze said as he loosened the lasso and to let Night Wing go. The dragon then got up and snarled. "Tres, dos… Uno!" Bronze said as he let his lasso loose again. Night Wing lunged to the left but got his foot caught by the lasso. "Come on, you gotta be faster than that." Bronze said as he loosened the lasso. Night Wing was getting more and more angry at his failing. But that was just fueling him to try more.

 **Some time later…**

Night Wing charged at Bronze. His feet making loud sounds as they hit the hardwood floor. Bronze threw his but the dragon jumped out of the way. Bronze retracts his rope and tried again. Night Wing then jumped and used his wings to let himself hover a bit. He had warmed up a bit so he could somewhat fly but not for very long. The dragon landed with a thud as he kept running. Bronze threw it again but the dragon shifted to the right and caught the lasso. He then ran forward and tried to tackle Bronze but he moved out of the way. The the stopped itself from taking a tumble but felt the lasso he caught be wrapped around his. Bronze ran around in circles to wrap his lasso around Night Wing.

The faux dragon was then restricted of movement. He struggled but couldn't quite wiggle free. Bronze the stopped running and pulled on the lasso, making the faux dragon fall on his face. "You're getting faster but you gotta be quailed than that." Bronze said as he began to release Night Wing do his bindings. "Let's take a break." Bronze said as he petted his dragon. Bronze the E allied away as he was getting his lasso back in order. Night Wing then had one of those moments where steam emits from your nose and ears.

Night Wing roared and jumped. He flapped his wings and flew to Bronze with blooming speeds. Bronze turned around to see Night Wig coming straight at him. Before Bronze could react, Night Wing had tackled him. The two rolled into a ball and hit the floor. Bronzes back hit the floor and so did his hat. Night Wing was on top and growling at his trainer, shaking that he did not want to 'take a break.'

"Night Wing, you flew!" Bronze exclaimed. Night Wing the stopped growling and remained he actually did fly. "That's as awesome man. Do it again!" Bronze said.

Night Wing then got up and turned around. Bronze picked himself back up and picked up his hat. Night Wing turned his head to look at Bronze and nodded. Bronze nodded back and gave him the thumbs up. Night Wing roared and then started flying around the gym. The dragon flapped his wings and flew all around the room, roaring in victory. "I knew you could do it!" Bronze said.

Bronze then took out his lasso and aimed it at Night Wing. He let go of it and tried to bring down the faux dragon. Night Wing saw this and in a split second he flew out of the way. Night Wing then began to flap his wings in place so he could stay still in the air. Bronze pulled back his lasso and said, "Alright, uno mass." He tossed his lasso at the dragon. The dragon flew up and dodged it. Bronze pulled back his Tauros tool threw his lasso again. Night Wing then flew forward and spiraled. He then caught the lasso and flew to the right. He then wrapped the lasso around Bronze once. The dragon then quickly flew around Bronze, wrapping more of the lasso around his trainer like Bronze did to him. The dragon then topped in his tracks as e landed. The dragon then looked at his trainer and smirked. Bronze rolled his eyes at this. The dragon then tugged on the rope and made Bronze fall flat on his face. "Well played." Bronze said. "Can you let me go, now?" Bronze asked. Night Wing then proceeded to unwrap Bronze from his own weapon.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Bronze said as he hugged his dragon. The dragon hugged back his trainer. Bronze felt the warmth radiating off his body as he embraced his faux dragon.

Now onto something else. BIGJAW opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. BIGJAW tried to sit up but felt pain as he did. He was still a bit sore from the training from earlier. He took a breath and lowered his head. The croc then looked up and took a look at his surroundings. He could feel cold around him so he thought that he was back at the freezer gym.

BIGJAW got up from the mat, his legs hurt a little from the soreness. The croc then made his way out of the room and walked to the main training area. BIGJAW then looked for his trainer only to see him with Night Wing. the two looked like they were conversing with one another.

The croc made a annoyed hiss at the two. Bronze turned around, his face lit uk when he saw the croc was ok. Bronze ran up to the croc and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Bronze said with enthusiasm in his voice. BIGJAW felt a burst of joy and hugged his trainer back. BIGJAW then looked up to see Night Wing, staring. He wasn't mad though, just staring. Bronze then put his croc down and said, "I'm glad you're up because I have an idea." Bronze said. Night Wing and BIGJAW then looked at each other with the same 'oh shit' expressions.

"Alright, my idea is this. Y'all are going to box but only with elemental punches." Bronze said. BIGJAW looked a little worried at his idea. Night Wing just cracked his knuckles with a bit of electricity emitting from them. "Get ready to square up, guys." Bronze said.

BIGJAW looked a little worried about this. While he acted tough and brave when it came to Night Wing, he was scared to fight him. BIGJAW has fought Night Wing before and he's lost every time and only got away because of a Bronze ex Machina moment.

Night Wing looked to the croc and saw that he was scared. Night Wing recognized this fear though. The first time he saw the totem Salazzle and her harem of Salandits he was terrified. He was just a little Charmander back then. Night Wing may of hated BIGJAW but he did sympathize with him. Night Wing then put his hand on BIGJAW's shoulder. The croc then looked up in shock and fear at the dragon, in fear he wanted to get started early. The dragon, however, didn't do anything. BIGJAW was confused, he couldn't comprehend that all Night Wing was doing was actually trying to comfort him.

Night Wing took his hand off BIGJAW's shoulder and walked to the other side of the gym. He faced the croc and gave him a nod as he took stance. BIGJAW nodded too and took stance but was shaking. "You guys ready?" Bronze asked. The two gave Bronze a nod. "Let the match begin." Bronze said.

The two walked forward and got into punching distance. Night Wing's fist crackled with electricity as he threw a punch. BIGJAW dodged the attack and stumbled back. Night Wing just stood there and waited for BIGJAW to attack. He nodded to the croc. BIGJAW then got into stance and ran up to the dragon. He threw a punch but the dragon blocked it. BIGJAW then quickly circled around the dragon and punched but he caught it. Night Wing then flipped BIGJAW over. The croc hit the floor hard. He quickly got up and faced the dragon. Night Wing threw another electric lunch but the croc dodged it. He then ran up to the dragon ands started to punch the dragon in the gut. However, no matter how fast his punches were, they seemed not to affect the dragon. On the upside, he felt his hands getting noticeably colder.

Night Wing then licks out the croc and slammed him into the ground. The croc was dazed but regained his sight fast enough to dodged a punch that was aimed right towards him. Night Wing broke die of the boards on the floor. He brought his fist back in and turned around to see BIGJAW behind him. Night Wig tried to do a backhand spin on the croc but BIGJAW used Waterfall to quickly maneuver to the right, our fingers way. BIGJAW was wet as he halted at the dragon, the water droplets on his scales started to freeze form the cold temperature.

"BIGJAW, keep using that move like you just did!" Bronze said. He obviously noticed how he could replace his water gun jumping technique with his new Waterfall lunging technique. Though, he wanted to call it something else. He could really incorporate into BIGJAW's fighting style and could make it very effective.

Rotom Dex started recording the event. He caugtbcerysecidn of BIGJAW rapidly using Waterfall to dodge and disorient Night Wing. "Rotom, label this video as River Run." Bronze said.

"You got it Zzzheriff!" Rotom Dex said in his normal chipper attitude. Bronze then looked at his pokedex with a 'what the fuck' look on his face. "What? It'zzzz catchy!"

BIGJAW kept laying out lunch after lunch on Night Wing. What he lacked in he made up for in relentlessness. Night Wing started wildly swinging Thunder Punches in anger and confusion.

BIGJAW was feeling colder and colder the more he used Waterfall. This is what he wanted though. He needed to feel the cold in order to actually she Ice Punch. BIGJAW, in the split second he caught, saw an opening. The croc the used Waterfall to lunge full force at Night Wing. The water that formed around him, because of Waterfall, started to freeze. BIGJAW let out his Wat cry as he readied his punch.

The croc's fist was then surrounded with ice and he punched Night Wing on the side of his face. Night Wing stumbled back and held the pet of his face that was now freezing cold.

BIGJAW jumped and cheered in triumph. He learned Ice Punch and even gave Night Wing a elemental taste of his own medicine. His duck typing made Ice type moves feel neutral after all.

Bronze had a smile on his face as he saw his croc learned the move he's been baiting his ass trying to learn. "You did it!" Bronze said. BIGJAW then looked it his trainer with an expression of happiness. He would have jumped into his trainer's arms if he wasn't rudely interrupted.

Night Had just evolved form the move and lunches BIGJAW right in the gut with an electric punch. The croc then got knocked back and hit the wall of the gym.

"Really? You couldn't let him just have this?" Bronze said, unamused. Night Wing just gave the cowboy a smirk and shrugged.

 **One healing process later…**

Bronze had his hands out for a hive five which both his Pokemon partook in. "I'm really proud of y'all, today." Bronze said. "You worked really hard and now we can build off of this to perfect and ultras these moves to their fullest potential." Bronze said. BIGJAW and Night Wing both had happy expressions towards their trained.

"Alright, let's work on those punches with the punching pads." Bronze said as he went to search for those gloves he used as a moving target.

"Unfortunately, you cannot continue training today." Yoshi said.

"Porque, senor?" Bronze asked in a tone that was confused and annoyed.

"It is very late and you all have worked hard today. You must let your bodies rest." Yoshi said.

"Shoot…" Bronze said. The trio was so focused in training that they didn't realize the sun went down. "Well, I guess we really got to stop for today, guys." Bronze said. He wasn't thrilled about this but rest was needed.

The three then got ready for bed. Night Wig actually slept close to everyone this time. BIGJAW was on the side he was in before and so was Bronze.

Bronze then looked it his side and saw his Pokemon were fast asleep. He smiled and said in a low tone, "Buenas noches."

 **Well, here ya go. Not sure whining eel about this chapter. I find writing these to be a little boring for the reader but whatever. This chapter is short and rushed but I didn't want to drag on the train too much. I also wanted to get it next chapter as quickly as possible because I'm excited about some of the ideas I have in store for the next chapter.**

 **Anywho… I don't know what else to say. I hope y'all are having a great summer I guess. So here's mo general question: what's the best ship: BIGJAW x Night Wing, Bronze x Gladion, Lillie x new boots, Hau x Malasada, and finally Luna x Lillie XD (I'll go jump in a ditch now…)**

 **That's all for now, I'll see ya next turn, adios.**

 **Review Response:**

 **Little Miss Firebright:**

 **When I have ideas that I can write about right then and there then I can actually write fast. Oh by the way #LillieMasterRace and #GetInTheBag**

 **Yeah, White Fang and Kuna are well behaved. White Fang is just young but will listen to Luna. Bruho's just a bit of a hardass.**

 **Oh jeez, I didn't mean to spook you with the Lillie v. Machoke Man thing. (Though that would make for a pretty good boxing match XD). Night Wing's opinion on Lillie depends if he's a wing man of not.**

 **No worries about the whole stereotype thing. I don't think that at least. If you really want those boots Lillie is currently rocking then I could give you a link to where I found them. Lol**

 **Oh dear lord. You think I'm better than someone… I don't know how to comprehend this. Well, I'm glad I'm breaking the mold of Character tropes at least!**

 **Sorry there's no Ice Lunch. I know how much it meant to you. XD Adios.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch. 13: Familia y Amigos**

 **Hola, amigos! So, we're back with the and I quote "adorable must-be-protected cream puff." XD This chapter is taking place the same day as the last Bronze chapter. It will also have a second day in this chapter so yeah. Not a purely focused chapter on Lillie but it still has a lot of her on her own mini adventure.**

"Gladion? Gladion!" Lillie shouted her brothers name as she ran through the crowd. She held her hat with her hand as she tried to follow the edgelord. Luna was right next to the timid girl, making sure she wasn't going to hurt herself.

Lillie was trying to get through the crowd but kept bumping into people. "Pardon me! Apologies! Excuse me!" Lillie said as she passed through. Luna was right by Lillie during all of this and, miraculously, did not get one of her dark paws stepped on in the process.

She then saw her brother open a door and run into the building connected to the entrance. Lillie then said in desperation, "Gladion, wait!" Luna sensed her friends worry as she ran to the door. Lillie then bolted to the door and opened it without thinking. She then yelled the edgelord's name loudly as she bursted into the room. Lillie then looked around when she saw her brother wasn't their. The girl only saw the people of the room staring at her with concerned looks on their faces. Lillie covered her reddening face with her hat in embarrassment. "M-my apologies…" Lillie said, meekly, as she walked away to find a place to sit.

Lillie found a place to sit near the main counters of the Battle Royal Dome. She then sat down on the chair and tried it gather her thoughts. She had just seen her brother who she hadn't seen in years who disappeared without a goodbye.

Luna sensed the distress in Lillie as she was deep in thought. The fox then jumped up onto the timid girl's laps. Lillie shot her head up when's be felt the fox jump on her laps. Something that happens when something touches you out of nowhere when your deep in thought. Lillie then laid her eyes on Luna, who was looking at her with concern. She nuzzled her head against Lillie's chin. Lilie giggled a little since it tickled. Luna then pulled her head back to see Lillie's expression.

Lillie's smile lasted for s second but then her expression went back to looking distressed. Luna the whimpered to show her concern for the blonde. "I'm okay. I'm just thinking." Lillie said, trying to not make her friends Umbreon worry. Luna was smart though and wasn't buying that act for a second.

The Umbreon's ears twitched as she wa slicking up sounds of cheering. She then turned her head and looked to see glass showing crowds of people watching an event. Luna then laid her eyes on a screen showing four trainers and their Pokemon. One was a hiker who had a Ryhorn. The one to his left was a traine run a flying suit who had a Fearow. The trainer to the hiker's right was a male swimmer who had a Poliwhirl. The final traine across the hiker was Gladion with his Frankenstein's monster freak show of a Pokemon.

Luna saw this and started to grunt to catch Lillie's attention. Lillie then asked, "What's wrong?" Luna then pointed to the screen with her paw. Lillie looked at the screen and saw her brother with Null.

Now, Lillie would of just waited for her brother to finish battling since she was considerate and didn't want to a scene. However, she felt anger build up inside her. Her brother left her alone with their unstable mother at a young age. And what is he doing now, you may ask. He's battling on a foursome with Frankenstein's monster.

Lillie then took another page from the big book of Bronze. (Which I once again, do not recommend.) Lillie was going to act out in anger as she's seen her Spanish friend do. She was going to March in there and pulled Gladion out of this building by his ear and give him a piece of her mind.

Gladion looked at his opponents with his normal, edgy glare. The hiker looked as serious as his Rhyhorn. Both looked ready to wreck house.

The male swimmer was just flexing with his Poliwhirl for the ladies in the audience. Gladion scoffed at this act and shook his head.

The trainer in the flying suit just waved to the audience with its Fearow. Both looked pumped for the royal that was about to commence.

"Are you ready for a Royal!?" the Masked Royal said over the intercom. He was sporting his normal luchador attire and was totally not Kukui trying to be the El Santo of Pokemon. That would be ridiculous. XD

"Alright, trainers. Get ready!" Kuk… I mean the 'Masked Royal' said. "3. 2…" totally not Professor Kukui was about to say when he was interrupted.

The doors that were the entrance and exit of the battle room were opened and hit the walls, making a loud sound of metal on wall. The sound echoed across the battle room, cat hug everyone's attention. The trainers in the battle royal circle then looked at the door. All were confused except for one.

Gladion went wide eyed at what he saw. The hair, the eyes, the face. They looked like him except the hair was obviously longer and not in his edgelord style. "L-Lillie?!" Gladion said in shock. He couldn't mutter another word but his sister's name. His heart was racing. The former mommas boy didn't know if this was real or not. He had dreams of finally finding her again. He wanted to hug her and tell her how sorry he was.

She walked closer to him but he couldn't move. Gladion just stood there in shock. Everyone in the battle room were confused but it require at what was happening. His sister had her cheeks puffed as she walked closer and closer. However, Gladion wasn't expecting what happened next.

Lillie grabbed her brother by his ear. Gladion started to squirm and said, "Oww! Hey! Stop it!" Lillie just looked at him with the same pout she had and pulled him away. "Wait, Lillie! What are you doing? Oww!" Gladion said as he tried to wiggle his way free but Lillie's finger had an iron grip on his ear lobe.

Lillie the unzipped the red bag Gladion had and dugb into it. She the pulled out the first pokeball she found, which was the Ultra Ball Null was in, and returned the failed science experiment into its Pokeball.

All while this was going down, Luna was just following Lillie. She was completely shocked by Lillie's new found aggressiveness. Luna was starting to think that slap was only the beginning of Lillie taking after her trainer.

Lillie continued to drag her brother out of the Battle Royal Dome and even out if the Avenue. During this whole ordeal the sounds of Gladion's response to pain accompanied. Lillie finally made it out of the exit and was right outside of Wela Volcano. She then let go of her brother's ear and sat him down on a rock.

"Lillie, what's gotten into you?" Gladion asked. He always thought of Lillie as a very fragile girl and didn't think she could hurt a fly. This was a huge surprise for him as she just forced him out of a battle with a pout to boot.

Lillie faced her brother and still had her pout on her face. Her green eyes met her twins own green eyes. Gladion started to sweat, what was he going to say: 'What up sis?, long time no see.'

"You, you!" Lillie said, sounding extremely loud and angry. However, the anger bubbling up inside her was starting to simmer down. It was then being replaced by nostalgia and relief in finding her other half. Tears started to well up in her eyes and she lowered her head.

"Lillie, are you al…" Gladion tried to ask. The moment he saw his sister start crying is when his motherly instincts kicked in to comfort her. But Lillie got to the comforting right away as before he could finish his sentence, she put him in an embrace. She then started to cry into her brother's black, torn up hoodie. Gladion started to feel like a total asshole right now. The guilt of leaving her with their unstable mother so long ago was catching up with him. "There, there. It's okay." Gladion said, trying to comfort his sister. Lillie then opened her eyes and pulled away from her brother. She wiped her tears away and put her put back on.

"No! It's not alright!" Lillie exclaimed. Luna backed up at the sudden change of emotion Lillie just had. "You left me with her for years and she's only gotten worse!" Lillie said.

"I know and I'm sorry but I had to." Gladion said. "It was all for Null…" Gladion said as he lowered his head and sat back down. He wasn't crying but he was looking guilty.

"Well what about me?" Lillie said. "The only reason I survived back there was because of Wicke. And I just barely kept myself sane." Lillie said. "Do you know how hard it is to live off the small portions of food I've been given just so I could look 'as good as mother does'?" she said. Luna was just confused during all of this. She was having a lot of knowledge dropped on her and was seeing a new side of this girl who was the exact contrast of her trainer and their Malasada munching muchacho.

"I know a sorry won't make up for my past deeds but I was more reckless back then. All I focused on was the negatives of mother and just wanted to escape." Gladion said. "I'm sorry I never took you into consideration." Gladion said as he lowered his head in shame. Lillie looked to her brother and then went up to him. He was expecting a slap or something but he was only hugged.

Lillie put her brother in a tight embrace and said, "Let's just be happy we're together again." Lillie said as she tried to hold back her tears." Gladion wasn't much of a crier or emotioner in general. But now, he finally felt his sister again. He hugged her back tightly.

"It brings me joy to see you're alright." Gladion said. Luna just looked at the two as they end aced each other. Luna then went up to them and started to rub against Lillie's leg.

Lillie broke the hug the two were in and looked down at Luna. She the started to pet her. "Oh Luna." she said.

Gladion looked to see her with the Pokemon and asked, "Is this Umbreon yours."

Lillie looked to her brother and said, "No, this pretty girl is a Pokemon in watching for a friend." Lillie responded. Gladion didn't ask further questions. He just looked to her sister. He almost wanted to smile at how much she grew. "Why don't we go for a walk so we can catch up?" Lillie asked. Gladion kinda felt he didn't have a choice. At this point, he felt his sister was going to drag him around in a red wagon if he tried to run.

"That sounds, fine." Gladion said as he began to walk the path of Wela Volcano. Lillie and Luna quickly followed Lillie's edgy, male look alike. He saw the sky was getting darker so he was on guard. He just found his sister and wasn't going to let anything happen to her in his watch.

As Gladion walked the path, he looked at his sister. He felt kinda uneasy about how how Lillie was still wearing the clothing their mother picked out for her.

"So, how did you get away from her." Gladion asked.

"I don't feel like explaining that right now but I'm just letting you know that she has no idea where I am." Lillie said. Gladion wanted to know more but he wasn't sure if he was on his sisters good side just yet.

"Why do you still where the outfits she picked out for you?" Gladion asked. "I completely changed the way she dressed me because I hated it. And I just wanted to seperate myself from her as much as possible." Gladion said. He still remembers the dorky outfit his mother made him where. A grey sweater vest over a white, long sleeved, button down shirt, a pair of tan khakis, and some deep brown loafers. To top it all off, his hairstyle was the standard gelled down quire boy look.

"Well… I still wear these clothes because they remind me of the times before everything went downhill." Lillie said. Even though most of the time she only thought about the traumatic moments of her childhood. She could still remember the sweeter moments every now and then. "The thing I did change about my outfit are these boots. Those flats I wore were just really uncomfortable." Lillie said as she clicked the heels of her cowgirl boots together for affect.

"Well, at least you've been able to hang onto the good memories…" Gladion said. He'd hadn't thought back to when they were little and actually enjoyed life in years. He may have to try it sometime. The two then walked in silence across the rocky terrain for a awhile.

Lillie broke the silence by saying, "What have you done since you left?" Lillie asked. She wanted to get to know her brother a little more since he's obviously changed.

"Nothing I'm really proud of…" Gladion said. "The only good thing that's happened was that Null has been safe." "So, how about you?" Gladion asked.

"I've been a lot happier recently. I now live with a professor as his assistant and I even made some friends." Lillie said. "Like this little cutie right here." she said as she scratched under Luna's chin.

"Have you made any relationships?" Gladion asked in a very serious tone.

Lillie heard Hau question and felt kinda awkward. He was really trying to be an overprotective brother now. A few years too late buddy. But, Lillie did answer his question. "If your referring to anything new romantic, then no. But I did forge a bond with the professor and his wife. My friends also seem to care for me too. One of them has been shown to be really selfless and the other just gives off very positive energy." Lillie said.

"That's some of the best news I've heard in a while." Gladion said. "I'm thankful you took on a brighter path than I did." Gladion said. Though not in a happy go lucky tone, more of a brooding emo. Which he kinda is. :/

"Gla…" Lillie was about to say to comfort her brother. Unfortunately, the sound of a bunch of little feet talking in the stone ground was heard. Gladion heard this and stood infinite of Lillie while trying to cover her with his arm. Luna went into attack mode and started to growl and let the rings on its body glow in the darkening sky.

"Lillie, stay behind me." Gladion said as the pattering of feet got louder and louder. The edgelord pulled out Null's pokeball and gripped it tightly. A bunch of male Salandit were approaching them. The horde of them looked like a sea of black with a multitude of mischievous purple eyes.

Then, the three heard a screech. They looked up to the top of the mountain to see a sleek, lizard like figure. It then made its way down the mountain quickly, all that was seen of it was the black and purple in its color scheme.

The Pokemon then jumped and landed in front of the three. The Totem Salazzle had a snarky look on its face as it laid its eyes on the three.

Gladion was about to send out Null when Luna jumped forward. However, it wasn't growling. It just sat there with a confident look on its face.

The Salazzle hissed a heckle to the Umbreon since it was brave enough to stand informer of her. Luna wants scared though. She just let out a flux of grunts in a know it all manner got the Salazzle. After it finished, Luna had a look in it sets that showed she was in business.

The Salazzles eyes widened at this. Luna had just told her how former Weka Volcano Charizard was her ally and that he'd be pissed if he found out that one of his teammates were harmed by the Salazzle and her harem.

The sleek lizard started to back away nervously. It couldn't take on that Charizard if he's with his trainer. She was scared about how powerful the faux dragon was when it got serious and didn't let any playful taunting get in the way of kicking ass.

She then let out a screech to her harem as she scampered away quickly. The horde Salandit then all started to scamper away to their mistress in a fearful manner.

Luna looked at the army of fire-poison type Pokemon run away all with a confident look in her face and with the slow wagging of her tail.

"Luna, that was amazing!" Lillie said as she ran up to her favorite of Bronze's Pokemon. She then started to scratch behind her ears while telling her how smart she was.

"Hmm, whoever caught this one must of gotten lucky. A smart Pokemon like that can make up in wits for what they lack in strength." Gladion said. He started to grow fond of the Umbreon for its intelligence and slight mischievousness. Plus it's black and sleek, an edgelords dream Pokemon.

Gladion then looked to the sky and saw how dark it had gotten. While Alola had a scorching sun and bright beautiful days, it also had dim and majestic looking nights. "It's dark, we should find somewhere to sleep for the night." Gladion said. "Come on." Gladion said sternly as he walked off. Lillie and Luna quickly followed the Skull member.

 **After a bit**

Gladion had started a fire by a boulder. Lillie and Luna sat down next to each other and got close to the fire. Gladion then went into his bag and pulled out some Fresh Water. "I didn't know that you could start a fire." Lillie said in shock. "It would of been handy for smores in place of that lamp we used to use." Lillie said. She could still remember when her, Gladion, and their mother and father would go just outside of their home for a 'camping trip.' It could hardly be called that but it was still nice to 'roast' marshmallows over a with her family. Ah, sweet memories.

"I learned long ago. I didn't know how to buy an apartment or anything so I used to sleep outside a lot with Null." Gladion said. "It was a survival tactic." Gladion said as he took a sip of his Fresh Water. Lillie looked to her brother. Even though he was trying to act like a tough edgelord, she could still see her brother from years ago laughing and playing with her. She grabbed the other Fresh Water and started to drink it. The water was so refreshing, especially when Alola is the most hot and humid region.

Gladion went into his bag, once again, and pulled out a can of cut up Oran and Sitrus berries. He then proceeded to grab a can opener and opened the can. He then stook his arm out and put the can of berries in front of Lillie's face. "Here, eat up." Gladion said. Lillie grabbed the can from her brother and was given a spoon.

"But what about…" Lillie asked. Gladion stopped her as he went back into his bag.

The blonde grabbed another can of the same berries and said, "Calm down, I have one for me too." Gladion said in a annoyed tone as he opened it.

"You don't have to be a lone Lycanroc." Lillie muttered as she scooped up an Oran berry and shoved it in her mouth. She took the spoon out of her mouth and chewed the blue fruit. It didn't taste as good as a fresh one but it was still good. The texture and color were at least there. Lillie then looked at Luna. She was just lying her head down on her laps. The girl then said in a baby voice, "Aww, are you hungry?" Lillie then stook her hand into the can and took out a berry. Luna sniffed the air and smelled the sweet scent of an Oran berry. She opened her mouth and let Luna eat it from her hand.

Gladion watched Lillie with a smile on her face as she fed the Umbreon more berries. The orange glow of the fire really showed her smile through the darkness of an Alolan night. The more he looked at her, the more he was brought nostalgia from his past. Smiles, laughing, family time. It was everything he locked away after his mother went mad. And something he nearly forgot after he ran away.

Gladion just took a deep breath and finished his berries. He then saw Lillie fed Luna one last berry. Her index finger and thumb were covered in the blue juice from the Oran berries. He then pulled out a wet wipe and handed it to her. "Thank you." she said with a smile as she cleaned her fingers off. After she was finished, she handed it to her brother who just put it in his bag. Her fingers were slightly stained from the berries. Lillie the proceeded to eat the rest of the berries. Luna wagged her tail in a calm fashion at the sight. Lillie and Gladion were both cozy by the fire after years of separation.

"Alright, let's get some rest." Gladion said. He then went into his bag and pulled out a black blanket. He then laid it out across the rocky terrain. He laid down and gestured for his star to come lay down too. Lillie smiled as she walked to her brother and laid on her back. Lillie then took off her new sunglasses and placed them in a case. Luna then jumped on top of a nearby rock to be a lookout. She is nocturnal so she was going to enjoy the night as much as she could. Oh, and keep lillie safe too, I guess.

The two blondes looked up at the night sky and admired the stars. They looked like millions of small balls of light in the sky. Lillie's eyes sparkled at the beauty of the night sky. Gladion was looking up but wasn't thinking of the night sky. He was just trying to layout what he was going to do, now that he was with his sister again.

He then turned to look at his sister but saw she was already fast asleep. The edgelord laid on his back and stared into the night sky. He had thoughts racing through his head but he decided it was time to let his mind rest. He closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

 **The next day…**

Luna was asleep on the rock she was on. She is nocturnal so sleeping in the day was just natural for her.

Lillie lazily opened her green eyes as she awoken from her slumber. She then rose up and rubbed her eyes. She then put her sunglasses back on because of the brightness of Alola's sun. Lillie then said, "Good morning, Brother." She waited a moment for a response. She then said, "I said, good morning." Lillie said in a slightly annoyed tone. She waited for a response but, once again, did not receive an answer. She then turned to the side her brother slept on with an annoyed look on her face as she thought Gladion was just being rude.

However, she only saw an empty space on the black blanket her brother took up last night. She started to feel a bit of gloomy emotion overtake her but then she waved those thoughts away. She just thought of t as a worst case scenario. "Maybe he just went out to… make sure those pokemon didn't comeback." Lillie said to herself. She was in denial of the possibility of her brother abandoning her again.

Luna was awoken by the sounds of Lillie. She lazily opened her red eyes. She then grunted in annoyance at the timid girl. Lillie saw Luna, who seemed rather pissed that she awoken her from her slumber. "I'm terribly sorry for waking you." Lillie said. Luna just laid her head down on the stone under her.

The Moonlight Princess's ears started to twitch. It sounded like the sound of paper flapping in the wind. Luna then caught something off the corner of her eye. The paper that was causing the sound. It was under a rock that was placed in top of it.

Luna then stood herself up. She then jumped off the rock she was previously perched on and walked towards the paper. She then used her snout to gently roll the rock off the paper she saw. And before it could fly way, Luna grabbed it with her mouth. She then lowered her head close to the ground and put her paw on one of the edges of the paper.

She looked at the note and saw what was on it. She then looked to Lillie and lowered her head. Luna then picked up the piece of paper in her mouth and brought it to the girl. Luna walked to her trainers friend with her head lowered, ears down, and tail between her legs. She was a little frightened about how Lillie would react so she didn't walk with the same confidence she normally had.

Luna then nudged Lillie's leg to get her attention. Lillie the turned and asked in concern, "Are you okay?" She could gather that Luna wasn't feel too good because of the way her ears and tail were like. Luna then raised her head and gestures to Lillie to take the paper from her mouth. "Oh, is that for me?" Lillie asked. Luna reluctantly nodded.

Lillie then took the paper from the Umbreon and began to read it. It was written in a really dainty script that was identical to how Lillie wrote in her diary.

Dear Lillie,

I apologize for my past actions and my most recent one. I have to leave you again but it's only because I value your safety. I've gotten involved with a unlawful group and I don't wish for you to get caught in the middle. You don't have to forgive, you probably hate me. But I'll always love you, my sister.

Sincerely, your brother, Gladion

Lillie finished reading the note and felt a wave of emotion hit her. She was saddened, infuriated, and felt betrayed. Her brother decides to get involved with some criminal organization and now he abandoned her again. Sure, he's trying to protect her but she was starting to feel like she was the only one in her family who didn't have bad roots. She lived with a Pokemon professor and had friends that showed they cared for her. Even if one is almost eerily optimistic and the other is extremely aggressive.

She then sat down and out her back against a rock. She tucked in her legs and began to cry. She didn't know what else to do. She wasn't tough, she could barely handle swing her brother again, let alone seeing him leave again.

Luna's ears were down at the sight of the girl crying. She then went up to comfort her but Lillie just stuck her hand out. "C-can I just be alone for a moment." Lillie asked. Luna whimpered and walked away. Lillie then continued to cry for a while.

After a while of crying, Lillie finally stopped. She wiped her tear stains cheeks with a wipe. She the stood up and tried to pull herself together. She then grabbed her big, white sun hat and started rid old up the black blanket she slept on which she put in her duffle bag. The damsel then tried to straighten out her dress.

Lillie then looked for Luna to apologize for making her leave her alone. But, she then saw Luan curled up into a ball on the ground. She was fast asleep. "Aww, so cute." Lillie couldn't help but say. Luna was just undeniably cute. That cheered her up a little.

Lillie then walked up the sleeping Pokemon and kneeled down. She then picked up the sleeping Pokemon and cradled it in her arms. Luna was a little heavy for her but Lillie was a very svelte girl with not too much strength. But, she did carry Luna and brought her down from Wela Volcano.

After a but if walking, Lillie had made her way to the Pokemon center in Battle Royal Avenue. She walked inside the Pokemon center and was greeted by Nurse joy. "Welcome to the Pokemon center, may we take restore your Pokemon to full health." the nurse asked. She saw the Umbreon in Lillie's arms so she just went for it.

"Oh, don't worry. She's just sleeping." Lilie said. She could hear Luna's breathing as she slept. Lillie then found a empty seat by the built in pokemart and sat down. She then felt Luna start moving a bit and whimpering. She must have been dreaming. Luna's red eyes then shot open. She then quickly stood up and checked her surroundings. She then sniffed the air and picked up the familiar scent of Lillie. "Did you have a bad Dream?" Lillie asked in concern as she started to stroke the Umbreon's head.

Lillie the began to think. She was now on her own again but she didn't and want to anymore. She needed someone to comfort. Lillie was in dire need to talk to someone about what has happened. No more keeping it all bottled up anymore. She was going to find Bronze and Hau and sit them down so that she could fill them in.

Lillie then stopped scratching Luna's head and said, "We're going to go find our trainer." Luna looked confused about this. Why did she need to find Bronze now. Wasn't she watching them. However, Lillie thought once she filled in the cowboy about this then he'd completely understand. He's saved her from a raging Tauros and was willing to fight it himself to get her and the other Pokemon time escape back at Melemele. She knew how Bronze was about helping out an amigo or in this case an amiga. After that, he coudl help her go find Hau so she could explain her past to him as well.

"Do you have any way of finding your trainer?" Lillie asked. Luna shook her head. Luna had a sense of smell but it wasn't strong enough to find her trainer. Lillie then thought up an idea. She remembered how Kukui's Lycanroc was. It had excellent hearing and a strong sense of smell. So, she thought that White Fang would be an excellent candidate in tracking down Bronze since Rockruff is the pre-evolution of Lycanroc and most likely has a good idea of what his scent is.

"I know what to do." Lillie said to Luna as she dig into her duffle bag. She then pulled out White Fang's pokeball and summoned the rock cub. White Fang materialized form the ball and he started to bark with happiness. "Alright, can you help me find you trainer?" Lillie asked. Rockruff then wagged his tail as the speed of sound and nodded while panting. "Hehehe, so cute!" Lillie giggled to herself. She then dug into her bag again and pulled out Bronze's leather Pokeball belt which had Bruho's and Luna's pokeballs on it. She then held it up to the pup who started to sniff it. White Fang stopped smelling the accessory and started to bark that it was ready. "Alright! Les go find him." Lillie said.

White Fang then took off. "Wait for me!" Lillie pleaded as she ran after White Fang. Luna rolled her eyes as she chased after the two. The three then ran all the way to Route 8.

The Rockruff was still running amok like it just made its way from having a grande latte from Starbucks with extra sugar. Lillie, however, was not in the same boat. In fact, she wasn't even in the water. Lillie may have shown that she's a fast runner but keeping up with a Pokemon was tough. She had sweat rolling down her face as she tried to run. She then stopped in the middle of the road to catch her breath. Luna saw this since she was running beside her. Luna then grunted to Lillie and ran after White Fang. "Nooooo, not you too!" Lillie whined as she breathes heavily and felt her legs were on fire.

Luna was right on White Fang's tail but she just was a little bit off. Luna only had one more thing she could do and she wasn't going to like it. She then grunted as if she were apologizing and used Quick Attack to give herself a little boost. However, she tackled White Fang as a result. The pup yelled at the impact of the attack and was kicked off his feet. Fortunately, Luna quickly got back on her feet and used herself as a cushion for the rock pup.

The two then fell to the ground but White Fang was on top. White Fang then tried to stand up but his paws dug into Luna's torso. White Fang felt the warm body of his teammate and looks below to see Luna who raised her head and looked him in the eyes. The pup then blushed at the position they were in. The Rockruff then jumped off Luna but didn't look at her.

Luna immediately knew why the pup was acting like that. She then walked out to the pup and whined to him. White Fang just inhabited her or at least tried too. Luna then started to nuzzle against White Fang fluffy, rock filled neck. Even though this wasn't very pleasant for the fox, it was to apologize for attacking him. White Fang started to get redder in the face at this. Luna then grunted a plea for him to come back and slowdown. White Fang then just ruffed in agreement and ran back to Lillie since he was very, very nervous.

"There you two are!" Lillie said in a tone that wasn't very pleased. "Why do you have to run off like that. You make me worried sick!" Lillie said as she knelt down and hugged the two. "Do you guys do this to Bronze?" she asked. She knew that Luna did since the first day Bronze caught her she ran off to find a shady place to nap.

"Come on, let's go and stick together this time." Lillie said, trying to be assertive. The Rockruff then ruffed and put his nose to the ground, bloodhound style, as he sniffed or Bronze trail. Luna just leisurely followed him and Lillie did as well. After a bit of walking, the three made it to the rocky battlegrounds where Bronze first met Yoshi and Lucario. White Fang then stopped and started to sniff the air.

"I hope he's leading us to our destination." Lillie said in a worried tone. She then looked to Luna who was looking like she was keeping her composure. She then looked up to Lillie with her big, red eyes. "Maybe I could learn something from you about self composure." she said. Luna then started to lazily wagged her tail at Lillie with a happy expression on her face. Lillie gave off her own smile to the Umbreon. The two then shot their heads up as they heard White Fang bark to grasp their attention. White Fang then started to walk in the direction he smelled Bronze the most. "Wow, he's actually walking this time." Lillie sighed as she and Luna followed the rock cub.

They walked for awhile but ran into a bump, or well big ass boulder. The rock looks huge and had language carved into it that resembled either Mandarin or Japanese. "Dead end…" Lillie said. She was starting to lose her hope in White Fang being able to find their friend. The pup then shook his head and the did the classic cartoon bloodhound pointing pose. Lillie then decided to inspect the large boulder to see if White Fang was actually onto something.

She ran her hand the across the rough surface of the stone to see if she could feel some hidden door or something. Lillie then darted her eyes around the boulder to see anything peculiar, besides just the language carved into it.

"ALOLA!" Hau screamed at the top of his lungs, scaring the daylights out of Lillie.

"You shouldn't sneak up on someone like that. You're going to cause a heart attack." Lillie said. She then out her hand on her chest to feel her heart rate. It was pounding at the speed of sound.

"Whoops, my bad." Hau said as he put his hand behind his head and scarred it awkwardly. Though his tone didn't seem to show that he was sorry.

"It's alright. I'm just glad to see a friend." Lillie said with a happier tone.

"Yeah, it's been awhile." Hau said. "All we need is my boy, Bronze for the trio to be together."

"I was actually looking for you guys." Lillie said. "We need to…" Lillie was about to say when Hau interrupted her.

"Aren't those Bronze's Pokemon?" Hau asked.

"Yes they are, I'm babysitting them for him. He's trying to get his Croconaw and Charizard to get along." Lillie said. She was then about to finish what she previously tried to say but then Hau interrupted her again.

"Aww, shoot. You know, I'm kinda jealous Bronze asked to you to watch his watch Pokemon. He's gotta really trust you." Hau said. "To be fair, I would of too after I saw you calm down a mean o'le Tauros."

Lillie did remember that. She wasn't even sure if she was Bronze's first choice. But to have that much trust in someone to watch their Pokemon that they raised and loved meant they had a lot of faith in that person.

Hau then saw Lillie was lost in thought. "Yo, you there?" Hau said. "Alola to Lillie." Hau said but to no avail. "Ello, ello, ello, is Lillie home right now?" Hau asked in his best(worst) British accent. Lillie still didn't answer. Hau then looked at the rock Lillie and the canine Pokemon ran into. "Neat." Hau said as he walked up to it and looked at the language carved on it. He then looked around it and saw that it wasn't naturally put their. He noticed a gap in between the boulder and rock. Some really strong Pokemon must of moved it.

Hay then went up to Lillie and shook her back to reality. She then puffed her cheeks at him in annoyance. "Woah, no need to get like that." Hau said. "I just found out something about this boulder." Hau said.

"What else is there to find out about it?" Lillie asked. She was intrigued that Hau of all people found something out of the ordinary about this boulder.

"Well, it looks like a Pokemon moved it. Either that or someone like my gramps." Hau said, joking in his last sentence.

"Really?" Lillie said. "I think we may have a Pokemon that can move it." Lillie said as she dug into her bag for Bronze's battle belt.

"I do!" Hau said as he pulled out a fast ball. He then tossed it in the air and out materialized his Gyarados. The Gyarados looked tired and annoyed as he looked at his trainer. It work if normally let out a roar but it was woken up in the middle of a nap. "Alright, Fluffy. Can you…" Hau was about to finish but then got slammed into the ground the Leviathans tail. Hau tried to name his new Gyarados 'Fluffy' to mess with him but Fluffy is obviously not amused. XD

Fluffy the Gyarados then coiled up like a snake and went back into its nap. "...return…" Hau said with strain as he pulled out Fluffy's pokeball while still being underneath his tail. He then returned the giant beat into its ball.

"Are you okay!" Lillie asked in concern as she went to her medical supplies. Hau then got up and cracked his back.

"No worries, I'm good!" Hau said as if he wasn't just hit by the tail of a Gyarados. Lillie then sat down, she needed to take a breather. Hau scared her nearly half to death twice in the span of 15 minutes.

"Okay, how about I try." Lillie said as she dug into her duffle bag. Hau just gave her the thumbs up and sat down on the ground. He then took a breather from just being smoked by Fluffy's tail

Lillie then unclipped a Heavy ball from Bronze's battle belt and unleashed Bruho. The donkey materialized out of the ball. He then saw Lillie and snorted in annoyance. "I know we're not exactly friends but can you do me a big favor?" Lillie asked. Bruho then lazily looked to Lillie, showing she caught some of his attention. "Alright, you're strong aren't you?" Lillie asked. Bruho nodded to the timid girl. "Then can you move that huge boulder out do the way?" Lillie asked. Bruho nodded its head at her and trotted to the boulder.

The muddy mini horse then put its head up against the boulder and pushed. A bit of gravel came down as he moved the boulder a little bit. It then fell on his head. Bruho then shook his head off and snorted in anger. He then dug his hooves into the ground, cracking the stone and leaving a hoof print in the ground below. He then pushed with all his might, moving the boulder a little more this time. The extra grip on the ground was proving to be useful. Bruho then pushed the last half off it out of the way with the sounds stone scraping against stone, dust, and rubble accompanying it.

"Good job!" Lillie said to Bruho as she went to pet him. The donkey then whipped his head back to avoid her touch. She retracted her hand and poured at the Mudbray. All it did was lift up its legs and touch the button if his pokeball with his hoof, returning himself to his capsule. "Bronze needs to teach you some manners." she said to the heavy ball as she clipped it back on Bronze's belt.

"Dang! That's some Mudbray." Hau said, gushing over the strength of the dirt donkey. The group then saw that the boulder Bruho moved revealed a secret passageway. It looked like a dark tunnel, lit by riches mouthed on the walls of the artificial cave. Lillie looked at it and felt a chill up her spine. It looked scary to her.

"Secret passage!" Hau said with excitement. He then looked back to see his friends were just standing their. "Come on, guys! Let's stop standing around like a bunch of Sudowoodo and find out what's in here." Hau said as he skipped inside. "Oooo, spooky." Hau said in a playful manner.

Lillie took a deep breath to calm herself and said reluctantly, "O-okay…" Lillie then slowly walked to the entrance. Luna stuck close by her to make sure she wouldn't faint. White Fang ran Janice and ran in circles around Hau.

"Adventure awaits!" Hau said as he marched onward with White Fang behind him.

"Bronze better the at the end of the tunnel." Lillie said to herself as she walked. The only reason she was going in their was that White Fang picked up Bronze's scent.

Luna saw Lillie get a little more frightened as the torches only dimly lit the cave. Luna let her golden rings illuminate and create a much brighter golden light. Lillie looked at the fox and felt a little more comfortable. She could at least see more of the cave she was in.

"Hey guys! I found the end of the cave!" Hau said. White Fang barked to Luna be and Lilie as well. She sighed in relief. At least the cave wasn't too long.

"Come on, Luna. We shouldn't keep them waiting." Lillie said as she picked up the pace and walked faster. Luna did as well.

The two then finally caught up with the token happy go-lucky duo. "Okay, we're finally here." Lillie sighed. She then saw that Hau and White Fang had stra in their eyes as they started at something. "Are you two o…" Lillie asked but then she saw what they were staring at from the corner of her eye. "Woah." Lillie said, shocked at the beauty of what they were staring at.

It looked almost like a palace. It looked so majestic and some of the surface had a sheen that just added the magnitude of awesomeness to the Chinese-like architecture. It also had a wooden sign of wood with some Mandarin carved on it. It said, '灵气道场' (Aura Dojo **used google translate so don't kill me if I butchered it** )

"It looks so awesome." Hau said, obviously starstruck by the majestic look of the temple like building. "Let's go in." Hau said as he walked like some sort of zombie.

Lillie heard this was was knocked out of her trance. "Hau, we can't just invite ourselves into this place. It looks sacred so we may have to ask for permission to even set foo… and he's gone." Lillie sighed as she saw Hau and White Fang had already charged in like a Roman army.

The girls then decided to try and follow Hau and White Fang before they hurt themselves or started a world war.

 **A bit of walking and stairs later**

Lillie and Luna opened the doors and looked around on the inside. The inside looked exquisite with the dark wood floors and walls and the lighting wasn't a blinding white, it had a hint of yellow. They also saw the multitude of exercise equipment, including weights for bench pressing and curling, exercise mats, and punching bags. Everything was spotless and looked very high quality. "So this is where Bronze took them to get along?" Lillie asked Luna. The fox shrugged in response. Luna wasn't aware of anything Bronze was doing. He was too distracted trying to get his two evolved starter pokemon from point A to point B without them killing each other that he completely forgot to notify his pokemon about the arrangements to have Lillie watch them.

"He's not in here." Lillie said. No one was actually in the gym currently. She could hear noise coming from the rooms but it seemed to be only the sounds of grunting from the residents. Luna then grunted to get Lillie's attention and pointed to the other exit. They walked to the exit and opened the doors, revealing a training ground. Their were actual people their who were training. Some were either exercising or training their Pokemon through sparring matches. Lillie felt a tad bit uneasy that there were more people that had Bronze's whole fighting Pokemon thing but now she's in a place full of them.

"Oh dear…" Lillie sighed. Luna didn't really care that there were people sparring, she was just trying to disappear into Lillie's shadow so she could get out of sun. However, Luna's ears began to twitch. The sound she picked up was similar to flapping. She then grunted to Lillie in sites tests and the girl looked to her and asked her what was wrong.

Now, redirecting away from Lillie and Luna. Night Wing was flying in the sky, absorbing the sunlight. Today was the day that Bronze was training with BIGJAW on how to sue Ice Punch in normal temperatures. This gave he faux dragon to perfect opportunity to get some much needed vitamin D. Being outside meant that he didn't have to keep his fire based attack and the flame on the tip of his tail so weak. He could actually be at his normal temperature and soak up heat front he Alolan sun. His black scales were not only there to make him look badass but also gave him an advantage over other Charizard. The darkness of his scales actually helped him soak up more warmth from the sun since dark colors like black absorb heat more than orange.

Night Wing saw Lillie from the corner of his eye. He had completely forgotten about her existence since the inky time he saw her was back at Tide Song and he wasn't even paying attention to her since him and BIGJAW were at eachothers throats more at that time.

Since he didn't recognize her, he decided to check out who this mysterious girl was. He was so intrigued by the new person that he didn't even notice Luna was right next to her.

Night Wing then flapped his wings to keep himself in place. He then dived and flapped his wings, sparkles emitting from his dark scales as he flew through the air.

Lillie was looking around to see if she could find Hau since he just ran off with White Fang. She was also hoping not to run into Bronze and have to explain that his Rockruff ran off with Hau to start a war with some of the old karate masters training here.

Luna's ears were constantly twitching for a while. All she could do was pick up sounds of flapping. Lillie was starting to get worried about Luna. She stopped in her tracks and pulled out some herbs from her bag. She learned a lot about proper medical care for Pokemon and wanted to help any chance she got.

Luna shook her head to show her she was fine. Luna then finally saw the source of the flapping. She saw something black in the distance that was sparkling. Luna then picked up the familiar scent of sulfur and realized what was coming at them.

Lillie looked up and saw the black object coming towards then too and started to feel fear build up in her.

Night Wing got closer and closer at a fast pace. Once he got close enough he began to flap his wings while standing mid air to remain in one spot. The dragon then let himself get close to the forums and stopped flapping his wings. He then landed on the ground with a thud.

Lillie saw the faux dragon right in front of her and began shaking in her boots. The black and red was an intimidating color scheme which was intensified by the fact of Night Wing being much larger than most Charizard. Luna didn't begin to growl she just got into attacking position, basically telling the dragon 'don't try it.'

Night Wing looked at the girl, inspecting her. Night Wing moved his long neck forward. His red eyes looking into her green eyes, shielded by her blue tinted sunglasses. Lillie quickly took of her shades to reveal her frightened, green eyes. She wanted to look the least intimidating as possible.

Night Wing then put his face closer to hers and started to sniff her hair. Night Wing took heavy whiffs of Lillie's hair. The faux dragon was so close to Lillie that hse could smell the sulfur from his scales. She was extremely nervous about Night Wing's business end being so close to her face. "N-nice Charizard…" Lillie nervously said as she let the dragon keep sniffing her hair.

Night Wing smelled the girls hair and picked up the scent of flowers with a hint of repellent that tickled his nose. He also smelled quite a bit of fear from the girl. Night Wing then quickly retracted his head and snorted out sulfur from the his nostrils. He glared at the girl. Lillie nearly went white in the face as she saw those evil looking red eyes.

Luna then started to communicate with Night Wing through grunts. She explained that this was Lillie, one do Bronze's friends and that she was watching her, Bruho, and White Fang.

Night Wing understood and then let out his own grunt to ask why were they here. Luna then explained that they were here looking for Bronze and Hau because Lillie was distressed. Also, she asked if she saw Hau and White Fang starting any wars.

Night Wing shook his head in reply. However, Night Wing was aware of where Bronze was. He then walked off and gestured for the girls to follow. They reluctantly followed the faux dragon. Luna kept her guard up since Night Wing kinda tried to kill her a few days ago.

The three walked for awhile until Night Wing stopped Lillie and Luna. Lillie then finally saw the last person she was looking for. But he was in the heat of battle.

"Duck!" Bronze yelled to his scaley starter. BIGJAW dropped down and dodged the swing of Lucario's Bone Rush. "Uppercut!" Bronze yelled. BIGJAW then had his fist surrounded by ice and punched upwards.

Lucario then dodged the attack by jumping in the air. He did a spin mid air and landed wth the utmost go grace. Lucario then looked ups bad glared at BIGJAW with its red eyes.

Yoshi then looked to Lucario and have him a nod. Lucario then charged at BIGJAW and ran at blinding speeds. It then formed another bone-staff and swung. BIGJAW dodged the incoming attack but to his surprise, it was onto a diversion as Lucario jumped into the he air. He then landed behind BIGJAW and swung.

"Jump!" Bronze commanded. BIGJAW then jumped up high and and spinned. He landed and slurp under his fists with ice. "Jab!" Bronze said. BIGJAW then threw a jab but Lucario blocked it with his staff. The sounds of cracking ice were heard as the frozen punch made contact with the bone.

"Break the clash." Yoshi said. Lucario then swiped up and broke the clash of fists and staff. He then spun the stick and threw it at the croc. BIGJAW ducked the attack and jumped back up. He then smirked at the jackal. BIGJAW then ran to the Lucario with his fists iced up. He threw a punch but Lucario flanked left and punched BIGJAW in the back, knocking him away.

BIGJAW landed on his face. He then got up and dusted himself off. He hissed as he got ready to jump back in. "River Run!" Bronze said. BIGJAW looked to Bronze with a toothy grin.

Lucario had a look of confusion on his face. He had no idea what River Run was. It wasn't a move he heard of. BIGJAW then used waterfall and lunged himself to around Lucario and was behind him. Lucario was shocked at how fast the croc moved but he could sense an incoming attack, thanks to his aura. He blocked a punch BIGJAW threw and was about to punch him in the gut.

The croc then used River Run and again and propelled himself out of the Lucario's grasp. The spirit jackal shook the water that got on him thanks to BIGJAW's new 'move'. The croc the used the move again, moving quickly with water shrouding him. He then nailed Lucario in the face with a icy punch. The jackal then stumbled back and rubbed the part of his cheek he got punched in. He felt a coldness in the spot BIGJAW nailed him in.

The croc then River Run'd his way across the battlefield and looked at Lucario with a cheeky grin. Anyone could tell BIGJAW was having a blast using his new move.

Lillie watched the battle and was getting excited. The understanding Bronze and BIGJAW had was something that really showed what Pokemon battling was all about. BIGJAW being able to have a more wild battling style while still listening to Bronze made him more unpredictable. Even shouting out certain punches to use with his Ice Punch was something not seen too often. The biggest thing to open Lillie's eyes to just how awesome Pokemon battling could be was how much BIGJAW looked like he was having a blast.

BIGJAW was legitimately having fun and didn't seem to be contained in a certain mindset. It really showed the trust Bronze put into BIGJAW and how much the croc showed his trainer. Even their movements were sharing in similarities. Bronze's breathing looked to be in sync with his Croconaw, showing what a trainer and Pokemon are like when they start to grow close. Lillie wanted sit down but was still standing up because of the rush this battle was giving her.

Lucario spun his bone staff and was about to slash downwards. Bronze yelle soft his croc to block it so the croc put his hands upwards and infront of him. Ice formed around his hands and blocked the attack. The two Pokemon exchanged growls and hisses at each other. "Break it!" Bronze said to BIGJAW.

The croc then used Waterfall to push against Lucario, knocking him back and breaking the clash. "Don't let up!" Bronze yelled to his croc. BIGJAW then lunged at great speeds to the right, leaving the ground under him wet. He then performed this move again and again to get speed and disorient the Lucario.

Lucario stood still and kept his composure while BIGJAW circled around him at high speeds. His master kept his composure as well throughout the entire battle. Lucario then took a deep breath and a blue aura started to emit from him. He closed his eyes and used his aura as his eyes. He could see a smokey, blue shape that looked like BIGJAW was quickly moving. The shape ,however, was slowing down little by little but was being fought with increasing speed which made Lucario grunt, almost losing focus as he tried to make sense of the images he sw through his aura.

Bronze was yelling ways for BIGJAW to flank. He noticed that Lucario was having trouble concentrating but knew that this Lucario's aura was strong. He could feel the powerful presence in his core whenever he was near that spirit jackal and his master. Bronze wasn't about to let up so he made BIGJAW use River Run all over the place. He even shot up in the air a few times just to be a little unpredictable.

Bronze was pleasantly surprised how quickly BIGJAW picked up on River Run considering it wasn't a real move. What was even better was that he could use it extremely effectively. It'll be a great move in the future for throwing off opponents. But what really mattered was that, in conjunction with Ice Punch, would serve greatly in taking on the Lurantis that went at blinding speeds.

"Woah, I'll have whatever Bronze has been having." Hau said, legitimately impressed by this battle. BIGJAW was moving really quickly, not just in seed but his reflexes were very fast. And he was even quick at listening and executing the commands Bronze dished out to him.

Lillie felt her heart beat as she saw the spirit jackal and water croc battle. Even in the sort of stand still where they weren't attacking each other was tense. The speed of BIGJAW and the aura emitting from Lucario just made for a tense moment and kept the audience Bronze wasn't aware of waiting for who would strike first. She felt like she had something she just needed ot let out. So she said in support, "Woo! Go, Bronze!" Luna jumped from this comment and landed on her feet. She wasn't expecting something so loud to come out of nowhere like that, especially from Lillie out of all people.

Bronze heard the sound of the familiar voice but in a much more different tone. The cowboy looked back to see his friends, which he was totally unaware of, were watching the battle. Hau was sitting down, eating a Malasada with White Fang as they enjoyed the show. Bronze then saw Lilie but something was off. She wasn't being the normal, quite and calm girl he was acquainted with. Right now, she was excited and had a huge smile on her face.

Lillie saw Bronze was looking at her and then others. She then gave him the thumbs up and said, "You're doing great!" Bronze had a smile grow on his face. He actually thought for awhile that Lillie was depressed or something because of how she normally was. He noticed before that when she watched him and Hau battle, she watched in silence. But now, she was cheering and looked to be in much higher spirits.

BIGJAW had been thrown off. He was in mid River Run and didn't know where to go next. The croc stopped the water that formed around him and tried to stop himself. The croc started kicking up dust as she slid across the ground. A path of wet ground was formed as he slid across the ground below. BIGJAW was dripping with water as he came to a complete stop with little droplets of water rolling off his scales.

The croc was confused. One moment, he was being a complete speed demon crocodile thing and the next, his focus was thrown completely out of the fucking window. The croc then shook his head to get his thoughts straight. He then got ready and used Waterfall. He lunged forward at high speeds towards the spirit jackal.

Lucario's aura vision then finally calmed down. The fast moving, smokey, blue shape was now easily trackable. He then took a deep breath.

Lucario opened his eyes and used Power-Up Punch to punch BIGJAW in the gut. The croc's jaws flew open and his eyes shot out. Lucario then quickly moved behind the croc and uppercutted BIGJAW into the sky. Lucario then jumped up into the sky and purple fire formed into his hands. He then let out a loud war cry and unleashed an Aura Sphere from his hands.

The croc's eyes went wide and he used his arms to shield himself. The aura sphere then hit BIGJAW, full force. The croc was being pushed by the aura attack and he hit the ground hard. BIGJAW hit the ground with a thud and a cloud of dust formed. This got Bronze's attention and made him turn around. He went wide eyed at the sight and bolted to the crash sight of the croc.

Once the dust cleared, BIGJAW was on his back and groaned in pain. Lillie and Hau had looks completely different to their previous. White Fang and Luna ran to BIGJAW in concern for their friend. However, Night Wing fell down and began to laugh at the croc's misfortune. Just because Night Wing tried to help him in his elemental punch doesn't mean he likes BIGJAW.

Bronze made it to BIGJAW and took a knee. He then grabbed a bottle of water and poured it over the croc's dusty scales. "Come on, come on! Stay with me!" Bronze said in desperation. BIGJAW then began to open up on of his eyes, lazily. BIGJAW's yellow iris then darted to Bronze. "Are you okay?" Bronze asked.

BIGJAW then jumped up and looked at Bronze with an pissed off expression. BIGJAW then started to angrily grunt at his trainer. Probably about what happened during battle. "I know, I know." Bronze sighed to the croc.

Lillie then looked to the two aand saw how angry the croc really was. She couldn't help but think it was her fault. "I'm terribly sorry.." Lillie apologized meekly. BIGJAW then laid his eyes on the damsel and glared. He then started to angrly hiss at the girl, who then back up in fear of the croc.

"No, it's not your fault." Bronze said. BIGJAW then went wide eyed and had a expression that said WTF. "I shouldn't of stopped mid battle. BIGJAW was counting on me to focus and direct him and I utterly failed." Bronze said. "Sorry, buddy." Bronze said as he petted the croc. BIGJAW was thinking about how Tauros-shit this was. Making Bronze blame himself when really he thought it was all Lillie's fault.

"Hey, be nice." Bronze said sternly. He then looked to his friends and two of his pokemon who were left with Lillie. White Fang and Luna were both sitting down and wagging their tails. White Fang' s was at the speed of sound while Luna's was much slower and relaxed. "Well hey, guys." Bronze said as he kneeled down to greet his two canine pokemon. He then began to pet the two pokemon. "Where's Bruho?" Bronze asked Lillie.

"Oh, right!" Lillie said s she dug into her bag and pulled out Bronze's battle belt. She was about to take out Bruho pokeball when the ball opened on its own. Bruho then materialized from the ball. He looked at his trainer with relief as he trotted over to the cowboy.

"Hola, amigo. I guess you missed me." Bronze said to the donkey as he ruffled its hair. Bruho gave him a happy whiney. "Alright, why don't you guys go play while I catch up with mi amigos." Bronze said. The group of Pokemon then walked away to give the humans their space. "That's goes for you too." Bronze said loudly to Night Wing.

The faux dragon finally calmed itself down from the laughing. He nodded to Bronze and flew off to the join rest of the Pokemon.

"What are you guys going here?" Bronze asked his compadres.

"I was just wandering around when I ran into her. She was looking for you for some reason." Hau said.

"I was act silly looking for the both of you." Lillie corrected him.

"Well, why were you looking for me?" Bronze asked. He Ghent rallied something, Lillie got here herself. "Wait, you came looking for me on your own?" Bronze asked.

"Not entirely." Lillie said. "Luna was with me the whole way." Lillie said.

"That's still a major accomplishment. You're actually becoming an adventurer." Bronze said. "I'll have to leave you with Luna more often." Bronze joked.

"Yes, that's nice. But I have to…" Lillie was about to say when Hau jumped in.

"Oh, man. I gotta tell you guys what I found while we were split up." Hau said. Lillie sighed and sat down to listen to the story. Once Hau starts going, there's no stopping him.

BIGJAW was glaring at Lillie. He was obviously mad at her about something. The others were starting to feel uneasy at BIGJAW's western glare. Night Wing however was intrigued. He looked at BIGJAW to see what he was staring at. The two did hate eachother so he was wondering why they weren't growling at eachother. He then walked over to BIGJAW, who was so in focus that he didn't even realize Night Wing was casting a shadow on him. Night Wing then looked over at what BIGJAW was looking that and noticed at someone. He knew it wasn't Bronze just because it was Bronze and Hau didn't do shit. He then realized who he was looking at. The girl that just walked in here unannounced was the target of BIGJAW's anger filled glare.

Night Wing observed the the group as Hau told his story. Bronze then told Lillie something and she started to giggle. He then noticed how Bronze looked noticeably happier when she was around. Night Wing had a brain blast as he realized why BIGJAW was mad, or at least why he thought the croc was mad. Night Wing then grunted something to BIGJAW with a smirk on his face. BIGJAW jumped and turned around with his fists raised. He then sighed in relief that it was only Night Wing and then angrily hissed at the faux dragon for his comment. Night Wing let out a hearty laugh at the croc and put his hand on the croc's shoulder. He then told him something like how a big brother would give advice to their younger brother.

BIGJAW then swiped his hand away and hissed. Night Wing scoffed at the croc and grunted for the croc to move the spot. BIGJAW then glared at Night Wing. The dragon however gave him a stare that only his intimidating, red eyes could give. BIGJAW then sighed in defeat. Night Wing the extended his arm and pointed for him to go with the others. BIGJAW the slowly walked away in defeat.

Night Wing exhaled sulfur and sat down. He likes up into the sky and extended his wings. He then soaked up some rays from the sun. He much prefer this over the freezer gym.

Night Wing the looked up and saw that Luna was sitting next to him. Night Wing looked at his teammate and grunted in confusion. Luna then grunted and pointed towards Bronze, Lillie, and Hau. She then twitched her ears to show him she was listening in. Night Wing grunted in interest and moved his head closer to Luna so she could tell him what they say.

Luna then grunted a request to Night Wing. The dragon have her a funny look but then did as he was told. He stretched his wing and made s basis over Luna that blocked the sun from hitting her dark fur

"So, were my other pokemon too much trouble?" Bronze asked Lillie. Lillie then shot her head and turned to Bronze. She kind of zoned out half way through Hau's story. Hau was right now regaling the tales of him, picking out which Malasada would properly fuel his Pokemon.

"Oh, well… Luna was nice…" Lillie said awkwardly. She didn't want to bad mouth Bronze's pokemon. They really weren't that bad.

"What did White Fang and Bruho?" Bronze said in an angry tone.

"White Fang just likes to be outside an run a lot. Bruho is kind of rude but is quite for the most part." Lillie said. "We got kicked out the hotel but I should have taken him out in the first place so he could tire himself out."

"No, no, no. It's not your fault." Bronze said to his friend. "I got to discipline them more. I don't want them to get ut of han like with BIGJAW and Night Wing." Bronze said.

"Luna and White Fang look like they'll be really cute together." Lillie said. "It was really adorable when White Fang went to Luna's aid when she yelped and then he tried to act tough afterwards." Lillie giggled, still remember it all vividly. "I think Luna may be a little interested in him, even."

"Yeah, I new from the moment he laid eyes on Luna when she was an Eevee that he'd be head over heels for her." Bronze chuckled. "And oh man, when she evolved into an Umbreon, it got even worse." Bronze said.

"Well, if he evolves into the Midnight form of Lycanroc, then he'll be perfect for her." Lillie said. Bronze couldn't help but smile, he actually prefered the Midday Lycanroc but he wasn't going to force it on him. He did care for the happiness of his pocket monsters after all.

Night Wing grunted a question to Luna. Luna's ears were twitching and her rings were glowing in embarrassment. She then shook her head and grunted to Night Wing that it was nothing important. Night Wing snorted in disbelief.

"So, I heard that Night Wing greeted y'all…" Bronze said. "Did he try to hurt you?" Bronze asked.

"N-no… he just sniffed me. He's a little scary." Lillie said. A 'little scary' is an understatement for how much he made Lillie nearly faint.

"Yeah, he's kinda only friendly with me." Bronze said. Even then, Night Wing is still aggressive but it was true he formed a friend in Bronze. Which is one of the many reason him and BIGJAW but heads.

"Yeah… I don't mean to be rude but can you try to stay away from me when you have Night Wing around." Lillie said. She felt really bad saying that but that Charizard made her feel really uneasy.

Luna then grunted something to Night Wing. The faux dragon's eyes shot open. Night Wing could tell from how Bronze was with Lillie how he felt about her. He wasn't about to be a burden. Plus, he could show up BIGJAW in the behavior department since the croc wasn't really that fond of her at the moment.

Night Wing then flapped his wings to warm them up. Luna then squinted her eyes as the sun hit her suddenly. She looked up to see Night Wing already in the air. Night Wing then flew over to the cowboy, kahuna, and damsel

Bronze heard the flapping and then heard the thud caused by Night Wing's flapping. He then landed in the middle of the group. Bronze out in a less than satisfied expression on his face, Hau put on a welcoming smile, and Lillie took off her hat and hid behind it. "Okay, who started it and how bad is the damage?" Bronze sighed, referring to if Night Wing and BIGJAW started to fight again.

Night Wing shook his head to show there was no fight. "Heyo, scary Charizard!" Hau said in his normal cheerful tone. Night Wing didn't pay attention to him. The dark dragon then looked at Lillie. She started to shake and dropped her hat in fear. She left it on the ground though because she thought any sudden movements would make him attack. Lillie was shaking in her boots as the dragon extended it's long neck and got up in her face.

"Night Wing, this is a friend not a snack." Bronze said. He was really hoping he wouldn't have to knock out the Charizard again.

"H-hi…" Lillie squeaked in fear. Night Wing then put his face against Lillie's neck and began to affectinally nuzzle her. Night Wing let out some affectionate growls as his dark scales rubbed against Lillie pale skin. "St-stop, that tickles." Lillie laughed. His rough scales tickled Lillie and the warmth of the dragon was comforting.

Bronze just had a deadpan expression on his face. Night Wing out of all pokemon was being affectionate to Lillie out of all people. Bronze honestly thought that Night Wing would of been annoyed with Lillie since she had trouble putting her foot down and came off as weak. He was, however, becoming kinda worried. He was scared that something was going to go wrong so he had to separate the two. He put his hand on Lillie's shoulder and against Night Wing's chest. He then separated them and said, "Okay, that's enough, boy." Bronze said in a joking manner.

"Aww, come on, Bronze. He's such a sweetheart." Liie said in a lovey dovey manner as she scratched under the dark dragon's chin. Night Wing really liked to be scratched there so he was making noises of satisfaction. He was starting to see some benefits in getting along with the timid girl. He then used his tail to pick up her hat, without burning it with the tip of his tail. The faux dragon smiled as he placed the hat on top of her head. "What a gentleman." she said as she rubbed his snout.

" **chuckles** Alright. Let's go get the other to catch up on their training." Bronze said as he put his arm around Night Wing's neck and led him away from his compadres.

Bronze then made it to the rest of his pokemon. He then sat them down and started to explain what was going down and why they were here. "Alright, y'all go off and do some exercises of your choice. I'll be by the punching bags if you need me." Bronze said. The pokemon then began to walk off. BIGJAw was about to follow his friends whe Bronze put his stick in front of him. He then whistled which made the crc turn arun dna dface his trainer. BIGJAW wasn't as mad as he was before about Bronze getting distracted because of Lillie but that didn't mean he was happy either. He seemed a little TEED off still.

"Hey, keep an eye on Night Wing for me. I'm all for him getting an attitude adjustment and Lillie being comfortable but… he changed in like a snap." Bronze said. "So… do you mind?" Bronze asked. BIGJAW gave him the thumbs up and walked off. He was feeling a little happier now. He just needed a reminder that Bronze has a lot of faith in him.

Bronze then smiled as he saw BIGJAW with a little more pep in his step. He then turned to his friends and said, "Alright, y'all look around and get acquainted. If y'all need me, I'll be by the punching bags." Bronze then walked away to the outdoor punching bags, since they have them at this gym.

"I'm gonna go let my pokemon get some fresh air." Hau said. "Maybe Fluffy will even enjoy something for once." Hau said. He then jumped as he felt the fast ball he caught Fluffy the Gyarados in jiggle at the sound of his name Hau gave him.

Lillie then inched away slowly. She walked around the place, her boots clicking against the ground below. She was actually shocked Bronze didn't notice this right off the bat since he has the whole cowboy motief.

She continued to travel along the outdoor part of the gym till she found all of Bronze's pokemon. They were all training except for one. Night Wing blew a whistle he had around his neck, forcing the other to run laps. BIGJAW, Luna, and White Fang were all running circles and the only one who was enjoying this was White Fang since his energy was the equivalent of drinking a 5 hour energy. Bruho was struggling though, he was a heavy, slow pokemon. Bronze did see this but he didn't get mad at Night Wing though. He was kinda happy since Night Wing was genuinely coaching them. He did find this suspicious and checked with BIGJAW. He then told them to listen to the fau dragon and then went back to punch the bag.

"Hello!" Lillie said in a cheerful tone as she came across Bronze's Pokemon. "May I see…" Lillie asked but Night Wing extended his arm and put it in front of Lillie. The dragon shook his head and grunted as he pointed to his teammates. Night Wing then had a smirk form on his face as he pointed behind him with his thumb. "Oh… okay. Good luck." Lillie said. She then gave Night Wing a scratch under his chin and walked off. She waved to the rest of Bronze's pokemon and began to walk in the direction Night Wig told her to go.

She then came across Bronze who had a pair of black fingerless boxing gloves on. She stopped in her tracks a she saw him with a little fear building up. "Oh, hey." Bronze said as he tipped his hat. "What're you doing?" Bronze asked his friend.

"Oh… I'm just trying to find something to do." Lillie said. "I tried to go be with Luna but Night Wing is not allowing me to intervene in their training session." Lillie said. "Would you mind if I just stick with you?" Lillie asked. She then took off her sunglasses to give him big, green puppy dog eyes.

"Are you sure… I'm just going to hit the bag…" Bronze said. Lillie nodded. The cowboy sighed and gestured for her to tag along. Lillie had thoughts racing through her head as she was thinking about how to execute her whole family trauma situation.

Lillie then jumped as she heard a loud boom sound. She then looked around and heard the sounds of chain rattling. She then saw Bronze looking at her with a face of concern as he was in boxing stance. She then saw the heavy bag swinging freely. "You good?" Bronze asked.

"Y-yeah… I think I'll just go for a walk…" Lillie said. Hearing one of Bronze's punches scared her enough. She didn't want to see Bronze go ham on the bag.

"Alright then stay safe and if ya need something, just holler." Bronze said as he tipped his hat. Lillie then waved goodbye and walked off. She didn't hear the sounds of punching though. She looked back and saw Bronze was looking at her. Bronze then yelled to her, "Don't worry, I won't start until you get far enough not to hear." Lillie smiled and briskly walked off. Bronze looked at her and then turned his vision to the bag. "I wonder when she got those boots." Bronze said as he readied a punch.

Lillie was walking in the more secluded area of the rocky terrain of the outdoor gym to get some peace and quiet. She needed to gather her thoughts together so she could tell her friends about all this trauma that was currently fucking with her thoughts. She just kept walking deeper and deeper into the rocky plains. She had been walking for a while in comfort thanks to her new boots. The more she walked, the more her whole explanation came together. "Okay, from the top." Lillie said to herself.

The heat started to get to the girl so she decided to take a seat on a rock. She then dug into her bag and was greeted by Nebby's normal cry. "I'm surprised you stayed in the bag so long. I knew something was different." Lillie said with a smile. She then reached into her bag and pulled out a water bottle. She then sat it down picked up Nebby. She cradled the beast in her arms and asked, "Are you thirsty?" The ultra adorable beast (see what I did there) replied with its signature cry. Lillie then unscrewed the cap of the bottle of water and gently brought it to Nebby's face. It then put it's mouth on the tip of the bottle and drank some of the contents of the bottle. Lillie giggled as she took the bottle away from Nebby. "Has your thirst been quenched?" Lillie asked. Nebby responded with a happy cry. Lillie smiled and then took a swig from the bottle, without touching it with her mouth.

A sound was then heard. It sounded like a bit of rock falling and hitting the ground. Lillie almost choked on the water when she heard the noise. She dropped the bottle on the ground, letting the rest of the life liquid pool on the ground. She started to cough and when she finished she picked herself up. She then quickly scooped up Nebby and shoved it in her bag. She then began to run back to the gym in fear.

Unfortunately for her, something was following her. The assailant then jumped and landed on front of Lillie, kicking up a small cloud of dust. The ground cracked under the weight and impact of the figure. The dust finally settled and revealed it was a Machoke. It turned around and faced her. Lillie backed away in fear of her assailant. The Machoke then cracked it's knuckles and looked at Lillie with a sadistic expression. She screamed and ran into the opposite direction of her assailant.

Bronze's head shot up. He heard a scream feminine scream coming from the path Lillie took to go on her walk. Bronze's eyes went wide with horror. Lillie had the spine of a red twizzler and the bravery of Scooby-Doo. He took off his gloves and bolted to where he heard the sound of her scream. But, like a complete cabrón, he forgot to go get his super powered, fighting animals that are under his command. But, luckily for the cowboy, Rotom Dex saw this and decided it was probably a good idea if he went to get Bronze's pocket monsters.

Lillie was scared, she was running faster than she's ever ran before. Her heart was racing as her boots clicked on the ground. Lillie then turned back to see the Machoke had gotten substantially closer. Lillie screamed and fell over. Lillie tried to scramble up quickly but then felt a sharp pain in her leg as she tried to bend her right knee. She then looked at her knee and saw red. "On dear…" Lillie said in fear. The Machoke proceeded forward to the girl, leaving Lillie only to wonder what the Pokemon was going to do to her.

"HEY!" Bronze yelled. Lillie jumped as she heard this. This wasn't his normal tone though. He sounded a lot more pissed off. Like Hulk levels of pissed off. The cowboy stomped over there, stick in hand. "Listen you steroid induced piece of Tauros crud! Lay a hand on the girl and you're gonna be eating some knuckles!" Bronze said in a tone that showed he wasn't fucking around.

The Machoke then responded by laughing his ass off. He thought it was cute how Bronze was trying to play the hero. However, Bronze wasn't the traditional hero type. He punched the Machoke across the face and threw his stick onto the ground. The stick hit the ground with a cracking sound and the cowboy raised his fists and got into his normal fighting stance. The Machoke wiped his mouth and got into fighting stance as well.

Lillie look terrified at this moment. Her friend was literally about to box a mountain of muscle and probably get his ass whooped. She felt helpless, worried, and somewhat tingly.

Bronze charged and threw a punch. The Machoke let him. Bronze's fist impacted im against the Machoke's torso. He felt a jolt of pain as he retrieved his hand. "Forgot, rock hard abs." Bronze said.

The Machike swung one of his muscular arms. Bronze ducked and jumped up. He then uppercutted the Machoke. The muscular humanoid shook his head in shock. He wasn't actually expecting some power or even a fight from a trainer alone. He then put on his game race and remained he had to be serious.

The Machoke threw a punch but Bronze lunged to the left, he threw a punch but the Machoke dodged it. The Machoke slammed both of his arms, trying to hit Bronze but ended up smashing the forums below because Bronze just barely avoided the attack. The Machoke then picked itself up with bits of rubble and dust rolling off the Machoke's muscular arms.

Bronze adjusted his hat and halted at the Machike through his sunglasses. He then charged at the Machoke. Bronze pushed against the Machoke chest, knocking him back. The Machoke then elbowed Bronze, knocking him down. Bronze then coughed and tried to regain his breath. The cowboy was growing more and more angry. This wasn't just himself he was fighting, it was fighting for the safety of his friend. So he swung as he got up. Hitting the Machoke one the side it's face as he got up. The Machoke was starting to get angry too. He wasn't about to lose to a trainer thought he could bite off more than he could chew.

Bronze then jabbed but the Machoke stepped out of the range. He then punched Bronze across the face with his long muscular arm. Bronze's ray bans were knocked off his face and his hat off his head. He stumbled back. He felt a lot of pain on his cheek. He then looked up and all he could pick up was laughter. Bronzes vision was blurry and without his shades, it was even worse. But he saw a large gray blob standing in front of him.

Lillie looked in horror. She knew Bronze was too much of a proud hardass to wuss out of a fight or beg for mercy. So, she was going to do it for him. "Please stop!" she cried. "Don't h-hurt him anymore." she said, about to break into tears. She didn't want to see her friend get hurt because of her.

Bronze heard Lillie's cry and he felt something build up in his chest. It was rage. Bronze shook his head and his vision got less blurry. He then stood up and looked at the much larger Machoke. He picked up his has hat and spat out some blood. He then wiped his mouth and charged. "NO!" Lillie cried. She wanted Bronze to stop this. That hat really did give him +5 bravery and +10 stupidity.

The Machoke threw a punch bhut Bronze dodged the attack. He then remembers a move from a movie he saw when a smaller kid and boxing a bully. He then threw a punch that landed on the Machoke's reptilian-like snout. The snout exploded with blood. The muscular monster yelped in pain as it stumbled back and held its about in its hands.

Bronze then pulled his fist back and looked at the blood on his fist. Lillie had her hands over her mouth in shock of what Bronze just did. While he looked like a dumbass right joke for boxing a huge Machoke, she was also seeing him as kind of a badass. She felt a little tingle as she realized that after he heard her cry he built up something that gave him the ability to do that

The Machoke held its snout in pain but then took its blood covered hands off its snout. He then looked at Bronze with rage in its eyes. The cowboy just glared at the Machoke with his exposed brown eyes and wiped his fist off with his sweatpants. Bronze then raised his fists to show he was ready to fight. The Machoke then snorted out a must if red to show it was ready to throw down once again.

Bronze couldn't just run in swinging. He was used to relying on his size and strength to take on his opponents but this time he was the smaller and weaker opponent. The Machoke was the size of Night Wing but covered from head to toe with muscle. He was going to have to attack this at a new angle.

The two charged at each other. The Machoke threw a punched but Bronze ducked under the attack. This threw the Machoke off and made him stumble forward. He was now facing the way Bronze came from and raised his fist but then felt its wrist being wrapped around by something.

Bronze had caught the Machoke's arm with his lasso. Bronze then pulled the Machoke forward with the strength he used for Tauros. The Machoke was caught off guard by the sudden pull and stumbled forward. It regained its ground and pulled forward. Bronze has dealt with Tauros much meaner and resilient than this Machoke so he could keep his ground too. The two began to have a math of tug of war. Each had stumbled back and forth trying to pull the other down. Bronze then broke the game of tug of war by slamming his boot down on the lasso. The Machoke stumbled forward but then regained its ground. And then pulled on the lasso with his free hand, bringing Bronze forward. The cowboy face planted on the ground but quickly picked himself up and grabbed his stick. He then spun it and rushed the Machoke. He then wacked the stick against the Machoke's leg.

It roared in pain at the impact of the weapon. Bronze then wacked the stick against the Machoke's back and then brought his stick back to him. The Machoke then turned and swung but Bronze used his stick to knock the punch off course. Bronze then quickly bapped his abs with the makeshift weapon and then raised the stick to hit the Machoke in his chin. It stumbled back but then regained its balance. It then raised it's hand into the air and chopped down. Bronze took the attack to the shoulder and grunted in pain but then he punched the Machoke inn the snout. While the Machoke was dazed Bronze began to go ham on the AMchoke with hi stick. He let out a relentless assault with his makeshift weapon in the form of whacks and pokes.

The Machoke then punched downward, making Bronze insensitively use his stick to block the attack but he forgot that this was a damn Machoke. A loud snap was heard as Bronze's as the Machoke broke Bronze's stick in two. Bronze groaned in annoyance at the inconvenience but he wasn't about to let it go to waste. So he threw the two halves of the stick at the Machoke. He then went for a cheap shot and kicked the Machoke right between the uprights. However, this gained a much more different result than he was hoping.

"Your poor wife…" Bronze said in a strained voice as he held his painfilled shin. The Machoke then charged at Bronze. Bronze then ran forawrd an dlunged at the Machoke but the muscular humanoid just grabbed Bronze and threw him. His hat fell off mid air as Bronze was falling. He then hit the ground and landed belly down.

Lillie's heart sank as she saw her friend fall. She knew Bronze was tough but she never thought he could beat a Machoke, et alone put up a fight, " **sniff** I'm so sorry." she said. She saw her friend struggle to get up. She wanted to tell hi to stop but she was then still with fear as she saw the Machoke pursue

The Machoke wasn't it's usual cocky self though, it was just pissed. Pissed off that a human actually put up a fight against it. But then it was going back to something malicious to the damsel in distress while the hero in distress was down. "Bronze, help me..." she cried in desperation. She was hoping Bronze would somehow spring to life and hogtie the Machoke and then they both could walk back to safety. She the shielded her bag with her body. She then braced herself for whatever the Machoke was going to do to her with tears in her eyes.

She then heard a thud and looked up to see the Machoke fall over and hit the ground. A bulge was growing from his head and the three light brown ridges on its head were. Its eyes went swirly as it face planted it then began to unconsciously groan. Lillie's heart was beating a million miles an hour and she looked up to see her savior.

Bronze was holding a large stone above his head that he used to knock out the Superpower Pokemon. Bronze was taking heavy breaths after. He then dropped the tone and kneeled down to inspect Lillie. She was sighed in relief to see Bronze was fine but then felt his hand on her face. "Are you okay?" Bronze asked in a very concerned tone, the same concerned tone he used for BIGJAW if he got hurt.

"Yes, I'm okay." Lillie said. "But what about you?" she asked in concern since Bronze had a few scratches and had a bruise on his right cheek.

"Who cares?" Bronze said, obviously more concerned about Lillie than himself. He then began to inspect both side of her face for cuts and bruises. He then proceeded to check her arms. He then checked her legs, in the most respectable way, and saw the cut she had on her right knee. "Did that thing do that." Bronze said as his tone got much scarier.

"I just scraped my knee when I fell and I forgot to bring some gauze." Lillie said. Bronze then rummaged through what he had on him. He had some medical supplies in is bag but, like a dumbass, he forgot his bag. He then looked for anything her could use to patch her up. He didn't want to use his hoodie because it was all sweaty and might negatively affect the scrape. He then dug into his pockets and pulled out a bandanna. It was black with some weird gray smoke affect and realistic white skulls sprinkled throughout. It was as much cooler looking than Team Skull's pathetic excuses for masks. It was clean so he felt comfortable using it on his friend.

"Do you have some water?" Bronze asked. He was planning to clean off her scrape with it, or to the best of his ability. Lillie nodded her head and pulled out a water bottle from her bag. Bronze then unscrewed the cap and poured it onto the scrape. Lillie flinched from the water making contact with the exposed flesh. Bronze then took his bandana and wrapped it around her leg. He then proceeded to wrap the skull bandana around her knee. Blood started to seep through the banana and turned a part of it's gray smoke and skulls red.

"Can you stand?" Bronze asked. Lillie tried to get up but struggled to. She was able to but her knee hurt when she tried to bend it. She didn't really have a pain tolerance like the guy in front of her. Got punches by a Machoke and yet he's still standing. "Hey, hey, take it easy." Bronze said as he helped her up.

"What the heck!" a familiar masculine voice said in disbelief. The body connected to the voice ran to the Machoke that Bronze had just knocked out. "How the heck did this happen." he said.

Bronze heard the voice and realized that this must of been the Machoke's trainer. "Stay here, I'm going to 'talk' to him." Bronze said.

"Wait! Don't!" Lillie pleaded. That guy may have been a dick but she wasn't exactly 100% for letting Bronze handle this.

"So you're the guy who sent that Machoke after us?" Bronze said in a tone that was shockingly, not his extremely angry one. Lillie heart raced as she saw and heard Bronze.

The guy then turned around and smirked. "Huh, so you actually took down my Machoke?"

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Bronze said as he picks up his lasso and rolled it up. He then put it on the holder he had attached to his sweatpants.

"It just that, you did that all for that b…" he was about to finish when Bronze stopped him.

"Yeah, I did. When when my friends are in trouble I help them." Bronze said. "And when I need something done I don't hide behind my Pokemon and let them get hurt." Bronze said. "That Machhoke is a perfect example." Bronze said as he pointed to the Machoke he knocked out.

"What are you, the sheriff?" he asked sarcastically since Bronze had the whole cowboy thing going on with his hat and lasso. Bronze then walked up to the man who had shit eating smirk on his face. He then looked him in the eye, his brown eyes giving the arrogant asshole a western glare

"Would a sheriff do this?" Bronze asked in a rhetorical manner. He then punched the man in the gut, knocking the wind out of the fully grown adult. He then hit the ground and groaned in pain as he held his stomach. He got into fetal position on his side as he continued to groan in pain.

Lillie put her hands over her mouth and cringed as she saw Bronze punch the man.

Bronze then kneeled down and looked at the man in the eyes. He looked at bronze with anger and pain. "Now listen here, pendejo. I wanted to break your jaw, let you choke on your own teeth, but I didn't. My friend over there is too sweet and soft to see what I can do when I'm really mad." Bronze whispered in a very serious tone to the man. He didn't want Lillie to hear this threat so he had to whisper btu he knew that the Machoke trainer was hearing every word he was saying. "So count your blessings, because your getting off easy." Bronze said. He then stood up and watched the man as he regained a little movement. He then tried to weakly grab Bronze's boot. The cowboy wasn't having any of that shit so he kicked him in the gut. The man screamed in pain as he held hit his stomach and sprawled back into fetal position then needing to roll onto his back as he groaned in pain.

Bronze then walked over to his sunglasses and saw that they were a little cracked. He sighed and put them on. They were fracked but didn't hinder his vision. He then went over to Lillie and saw she had a look of horror on her face. "Don't worry, he'll live." Bronze said. "Now about this." Bronze said as he pointed to Lillie's leg. "Can you walk?" Bronze asked.

"I-I think so. It just really hurts." Lillie said. Bronze wanted to roll his eyes but Lillie was already so scared and hurt. He'd feel like a complete dick for doing that. He then picked up Lillie's duffle bag and put the strap on his shoulder like Lillie normally does.

"Okay, just stand still and stay calm." Bronze said. He then put his arm around Lillie's back and then put his forearm in between the joints of Lillie's legs. She started to blush at this but realized what he was doing. He then lifted her up the ground, holding her in the standard bridal position. "Is this too weird?" Bronze asked.

Lillie blushed at this act. "He's carrying me like a princess." she said in her head. It was kinda like the whole knight in shining armor comes to rescue the damsel in distress. Though in Bronze's case, it's more like a brute in dented, blood stained armor. She then looked up to see Bronze confused. She had no idea that Bronze had asked her a question.

"This is too weird, isn't it?" Bronze asked. Lillie had just been kinda thinking for a minute and not responding.

Lillie was then brought back to reality as she heard Bronze's question. "No, no. This… this is fine." she said, awkwardly.

"Alright then, let's start heading back then. We can get you properly patched up." Bronze said as he began to walk. Lillie would of been scared to death but something about this made her feel safe. She then calmed down from the most recent confrontation that happened and rested her head against Bronze's shoulder. Bronze felt Lillie's rest up against him and blushed but just took a deep breath and kept his eyes on the path back to the gym.

 **Well, here ya go. Finally, a chapter that I wrote with a acceptable word count. I hope this makes up for the last really short chapter I posted last. So yeah, the gangs all here. Woo. Anywho, summer pretty alright so far. I'm just glad to get a break from the dreaded escuela.**

 **I guess BIGJAW's jealous this chapter. Lol The dude just wants his trainer all to himself while Night Wing's trying to let him fly while attempting to show off BIGJAW.**

 **Anywho, that's all for now, hope you enjoyed. See ya next time, adios.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 14: Bumps and Bruises**

 **Hola, amigos. Shit got intense with Bronze last chapter. Let's hope this doesn't mess with training...**

Bronze had been walking for a while with Lillie in his arms. He was tired, hurting, and a little pissed off he couldn't do more to that stupid Machoke trainer. That asshole pokemon really did a number on his right shoulder. It hurt Bronze when he tried to throw a punch and holding Lillie wasn't exactly pleasant for the pain. The heat from Lillie's head eased the pain a little but it didn't help that much. He pressed on though since his friend couldn't walk. So, in the words of Bronze, 'He'll live.'

Bronze wasn't talking to Lillie because she fell asleep and was currently resting her head on his shoulder while her arms hung freely. She looked so cute sleeping but he had to stop himself from melting out of cuteness overload. He needed to be on guard, he didn't want anymore asshole trainers with their equally assholic pokemon to jump him in a vulnerable state.

Bronze felt Nebby shake in Lillie's duffle bag and making its signature cry. "Callate, Nebby. Lillie's sleeping." Bronze said the ultra adorable beast. Nebby then stopped shaking inside the bag and calmed down. Bronze sighed as he continued to walk. It seemed like this path got longer for him and he was just growing more and more anxious. He had a sleeping Lillie in his arms, was down a weapon, and was just on edge from his last confrontation.

He tried to wave those thoughts away so he could focus on bringing his friend to safety but he just couldn't. What made it even worse was that Lillie started to make noises and moved around. She was still asleep but she sounded like she was in distress. "Bad dream, huh." Bronze said aloud to no one. He stopped in his tracks and looked around. He saw a rock he could sit on and went over to it. He then sat down on it so he could let Lillie's sleep movement pass. Lillie continued to squirm and make noises for a few minutes. He was growing really impatient so he decided to wake her ups

He raised his right leg so he could support her where her torso was being held by his arm. He then removed his right arm from her and put his hand on her shoulder. He then gently shook her so he could wake her up. "Hey, rise and shine." Bronze said.

Lillie stopped squirming and stopped making noises. Bronze sighed in relief and said, "Ok, now let's…" Bronze was about to say but was stopped. Lillie started to move and shift but was still asleep. She unconsciously moved her arms from their state of just dangling. She wrapped her arms around Bronze's neck and shifted her head closer for comfort. When Lillie got closer to rest her head, she accidently made both their hats fall off. Bronze groaned in annoyance, how was he going to pick up his hat now.

"Hey, Nebby. You think you can do that thing where you make everything turn white and then I wake up in my bed." Bronze asked the beast. He was going to do anything and everything in his power can to avoid doing the one thing he feared and was praying to Lugia that he wouldn't have to do something so against his beliefs and the very fiber of his being: leaving his hat.

"I'm going to have to do this aren't I." Bronze sighed as he mentally prepared himself for performing heresy against TF2. He then looked down at Lillie who was cuddling up against him and adjusted her arms again by holding on tighter to his neck. "Well, at least she's the reason." Bronze sighed as he looked at Lillie. He was finding it hard to be mad at her since earlier she was about to have a heart attack.

Bronze said his prayers and finally stood up, with Lillie in his arms. "You're lucky I like you." Bronze said to the sleep by damsal as he continued onward.

 **Back with the others…**

Night Wing and BIGJAW were growling and hissing at each other over some argument they were having. They were so in focus with the current argument that they didn't even acknowledge the Rotom Dex's existence. Even as he was crying to them to stop. "Guyzzzz. Can you but headzzzz later?!" Rotom Dec pleaded but to no avail. He only received a roar from Night Wing and a the baring of BIGJAW's teeth.

Rotom Dex sighed and said, "I guezzzz it'zzzz come to thizzz! You forced my hand!" "Rotom Dex uzzzed Thunderbolt!" the possessed piece of tech said as electricity started to crackle around and with a yellow flash he shocked the two Pokemon. He knew this would get their attention since they both have typings that are weak to electric moves. "Alright, now that I got your guyzzzz attention." Rotom Dex said but then was cut off as he saw the two reptilian Pokemon were kinda pissed off. "By the Tapu…" Rotom Dex said, he kinda forgot that the two Pokemon he just shock just happened to be the two strongest Pokemon Bronze had under his command. Yeah, this when Rotom knew, he fucked up.

 **Back with Bronze…**

"Finally!" Bronze sighed in relief. He could finally put down his sleeping friend. But this wasn't out of her being too heavy, since she's quite light. This was because he was worried sick about one of the most important things in the world to him that he's left unattended (And BIGJAW too…). He walked a bit faster as he saw the gym.

Though, to his dismay. He laid his eyes on something that he assumed he was done with. But, like when I said I was done with the anime and ending up watching an episode of Sun and Moon, he was not. Bronze sighed as he saw Night Wing and BIGJAW growling and snarling but he didn't realize they were only communicating ways to destroy Rotom Dex after he shocked them with Thunderbolt. Bronze then walked up to them with the two completely unaware their trainer was coming to scold them.

Once he got close enough to them he said, "And here I thought this was going to be my biggest inconvenience of the day." The two reptiles then turned to their trainer with both shocked looks on their faces. They had no idea what Bronze was up to so when they saw their trainer was scratched, bruised, with a sleeping Lillie in his arms, and most importantly, hatless, they got worried. The two then started to snarl at each other, blaming one another for their trainer getting hurt.

Rotom Dex over heard the two reptile's bickering and flew over their. He then screamed at the top of his…. lungs,voice box? "I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU GUYZZZ ABOUT BRONZE GOING TO ZZZZZAVE SOMEONE FOR THE LONGEZZZT TIME!"

BIGJAW and Night Wing then went wide eyed, realizing that their fighting kept them from going to keep their trainer out of harm's way. "Rotom, donde esta Yoshi." Bronze asked in espanol.

"I haven't zzzzzzeen him out here zzzo try looking in the gym." Rotom Dex said. Bronze then walked into the gym without a word. Night Wing and BIGJAW then looked to each other but they weren't growling or even giving dirty looks. They were just looking and were having a moment of 'what the fuck am I doing.'

"You guyzzzz need zzzome therapy." Rotom Dex said in a unamused time as he floated off.

 **Inside...**

Bronze had looked for Yoshi for a while so he could get some assistance. If he knew the gym better, he would of brought Lillie to the infirmary himself. Her scrape wasn't life threatening but it'd be better if they could clean it. There was no time for dilly dallying, as he was dicking around enough looking for his mentor. He decided to just bring Lillie to the room he was given so she could continue her slumber in peace.

Bronze then walked up to the door and sighed. "How am I going to get this open?" Bronze asked no one. He then looked at Lillie and then thought of something. He took his right arm off of Lillie's back a little bit, just in case she fell. But, to his surprise, she was really holding onto him as if her life depended on it and he was still supporting her legs with his left arm. He then used his free arm and opened the door. But right after he got the door open he put his arm back on Lillie's back to support her.

Bronze walked up to the mat. He then kneeled down and said to himself, "Gently, gently." He then bent over to place her down gently. Once his arms touch the mat, he took his arms off her and let her body lay on the mat. Bronze then tried to stand up but was weighed down by Lillie. She still hard he earns wrapped around his neck. "Ok, this was cute and all but now it's time to let go." Bronze said as he tried to get Lillie off of him. Unfortunately for him, she had an iron grip on his neck that he couldn't take off easily. He would of actually have to put some muscle into prying her off of him but Bronze didn't want to hurt the girl since he had a lot of size and strength on her. "Oh, come on!" Bronze sighed.

As Bronze was trying to finagle his way out of this situation, Hau was walking into the gym. "Hey, Bronze!" Hau said. "Where you at?" Hau asked out loud as he walked around in search of him. However, Bronze was nowhere to be found. Hau then saw the rooms and decided to check there

"You here?" Hau asked as a door flew open. Hau then saw Abrok choking out it's slender, female trainer.

"Come on, Arbok. HARDER!" the trainer yelled. "Put some muscle into it! You want your wrap to be feared!" Hau began to feel a little uncomfortable and slammed the door shut as he ran away.

"Yeesh, this place is full of crazies." Hau said. He then went on a long search only to find people in deep meditation or in intense stretching with their pokemon. Hau then went to the final door he was willing to look through but he sat down and took a breather. He needed to mentally prepare himself for whatever shit was going to scar him for life this time. Hau then opened the door and braced himself for what he going to see. He only came to see Bronze trying to pry Lillie off of him. "Uhhh, you guys need a minute…" Hau said awkwardly.

Bronze groaned in annoyance. "Don't take this out of context." Bronze commanded angrily. Bronze then turned around to see Hau, who wasn't convinced.

"Yeah… right." Hau said, trying to annoy Bronze. Bronze then looked at him with a unamused expression on his face.

Bronze then sighed. He didn't want to disrupt Lillie in her sleep but this was getting out of hand. "Tell no one of this." Bronze said. He then took a deep breath and let out a grito. Hau jumped at this in shock and Lillie's eyes shot open. She got scared as she was suddenly awoken. She was shaking and digging her nails into Bronze's neck. Bronze grunted in pain at this. Lillie then looked up to see she was clinging to Bronze for dear life. She then nervously let go and fell onto the mat.

As soon as Bronze saw the girl hit the mat he bolted out of the room and yelled, "No hats left behind!" Lillie was just in a state of "What the fuck." Hau, however, was laughing his ass off at this. He just heard Bronze's grito and saw him bolt out of the room for a hat related reason.

"Wha-what just happened?" Lillie asked in concern.

"I don't know. But that was so worth waiting for!" Hau exclaimed as he fell on his back and kept on laughing.

 **Outside…**

Bronze was booking it to the site where he has to leave the hats. This was the fastest he's ran in a while. Another time this was documented was when he had a herd of Tauros chasing him since he made the dumbass mistake to wear red.

BIGJAW was on top of a rock, contemplating his life choices. He felt really down about that whole situation, earlier. Apparently his petty squabbles with Night Wing kept both of them from protecting their trainer. And the worst part was that they were being yelled at by Rotom Dex to go be Bronze's backup. The croc looked up and saw Bronze was running into the direction of the place he just came from recently.

BIGJAW then jumped off the rock and followed his trainer. He wasn't going to let anything happen to him this time. The croc ran into the direction Bronze was running into but caught up quickly thanks to his speed.

BIGJAW noticed how Bronze was decreasing in speed. It was a hot, Alolan day so naturally it'd be pretty humid. Bronze had sweat dripping off his face as he ran. He normally had the shade of his hat to aid in his eyesight and keep the sun off of one part of his body. But, now his head was exposed to the full force of the Alolan heat. "Man, it's hot." Bronze said as he used his hand to propel some cool air into his face. He then felt water get splashed on him. Bronze then jumped back into fighting stance since he got surprised out of the blue. Bronze then sighed as it was only his Croconaw.

"Jeezum, you don't sneak up on a dude like that." Bronze said. "What are you doing here anyway?" Bronze asked. BIGJAW responded with a hiss and pointed to the direction Bronze was going.

Before Bronze could say something he heard flapping and saw the black, shimmering figure of his Charizard coming towards them. "Great…" Bronze sighed as he saw the faux dragon coming closer. He then landed on the ground and happily grunted to his trainer. "You're here too, huh." Bronze said. Night Wing made a shocked expression and looked to see his rival. The two then glared at each other in classic Mexican standoff fashion.

Bronze then stood in the middle of the two with his hands in the 'stop' position. "Look, you can come with we but I better not see y'all fighting or else." Bronze said in a firmly. The croc and dragon nodded their heads to their trainer. "Esta bien, vamonos." Bronze spanished as he walked to the direction of the hats.

Night Wing and BIGJAW both looked at each other and snorted as they walked behind their trainer.

Night Wing's stomps were heavy and kicked up a little dust below. He was trying to walk so he could be closer to Bronze instead of slowly hovering over him. He didn't walk long distances much so this was a bit new for him

Night Wing noticed that Bronze was using his hand to shade his eyes. Even with his sunglasses, Alola's sun was just too stronk. The faux dragon saw this as an opportunity and used his dark wings to block the sun from hitting Bronze. At the sudden shadow that formed, the cowboy then turned around. He then said with a smile, "Gee, thanks."

BIGJAW then looked up at the dragon. He then received given a smirk from the shiny Pokemon.

BIGJAW then decided it was best if he didn't pay attention to the dragon so he just sped up his walking speed. Night Wing saw this and thought he was just trying to get closer to their trainer. So, he sped up his walking pace too, kicking up more dust under his feet and making more constant stomping sounds.

The croc noticed that Night Wing had sped up gradually. Night Wing already won the contests for most rare, badass looking, and debatably, most powerful. Being the pokemon Bronze's walked with was HIS thing. So he was like 'Hell nah' as he noticed the faux dragon tried to do this too.

BIGJAW then sped to claim his territory as the walking Pokémon but then ended up tripping from moving too fast. He fell on his stomach with a unamused expression on his face. Night Wing was witness to the whole thing and put his hands over his face to true and contain his laugh. But then, he tripped and fell on his stomach in the same fashion as his toothed teammate.

Bronze heard a thud and turned around to see both his Pokemon were on the ground. "Alright, let's get you up." he said as he took a knee and put his hands around BIGJAW's torso. He then proceeded to lift the croc and placed him gently on the ground.

Bronze then put both his hands out and grabbed Night Wing's to help the faux dragon up. Night Wing stood up and happily grunted to his trainer. "Okay, you guys should just stay in my line of sight." Bronze said as he backed up so he could see his Pokémon walk.

The two scaley mon's were walking side by side, not even interacting with each other. Bronze noticed this and sighed. "When will those two just put aside this stupid rivalry and become friends?"

Bronze felt the tension between the two even though they were acting as if the other was just thin air. Bronze thought he should try to start small talk between the two and asked, "So… how are you two liking the training?" BIGJAW and Night Wing then turned their heads to answer Bronze but the the two rivals locked eyes. They then swung their heads away from hack their and crossed their arms.

Bronze's eye twitched. He was trying something new called 'patience.' A attribute he's rarely expressed. He then took a deep breath and said something so cheesy he could almost taste queso. "My favorite part of this training is seeing you two grow." The two then turned their heads with sentimental looks on their faces. "Bingo." Bronze said to himself.

"I'm just so happy whenever I see you guys train and the fact that you guys are actually having fun feels so rewarding." Bronze said. He knew he had the two reptiles hooked in this moment of mush. Those warm and fuzzy feelings are what make relationships between trainer and Pokémon special. It also helps to get some particularly rowdy Pokémon to feel bad about be so rambunctious.

Now it was time to put a really hard sell on these two. "But you know what would make this perfect? For us to all train and grow together, as friends." Bronze said with a feeling of reluctance in the back of his mind. BIGJAW and Night Wing's eyes went wide at this and silently muttered under their breath.

"Well, that went well…" Bronze said to himself.

BIGJAW was looking around the rocky field they were walking on. He was trying to avoid Night Wing so he could at least pay attention to his surroundings. Wouldn't want Bronze getting jumped.

The croc then noticed two objects in the distance. One looked beige and the other looked white. BIGJAW used his brain and remembers that Bronze's hat was beige and Lillie's hat was white. So he used his common sense and had in his mind that those were the times the trio were seeking.

BIGJAW bolted in the directions where he saw the pieces of headwear. Bronze and Night Wing jumped at BIGJAW's sudden burst of speed. "Wait!" Bronze said as he ran after us croc. Night Wing was debating whether to follow BIGJAW or forget that he even existed. "Night Wing, vamonos!" Bronze yelled. Night Wing let out a sigh. Follow BIGJAW it is.

Bronze was chasing after his croc with Night Wing closely following. The two then saw BIGJAW's back was turned to them. "Oh, you are so gonna get…" Bronze almost finished in a stern voice but then quickly changed his facial expression and tone when BIGJAW turned around.

The croc was wearing Bronze's signature cowboy hat and was holding Lillie's sun hat. "A hug!" Bronze finished as he grabbed his croc and put him in a bone crushing bear hug. "Oh, man. You're a total lifesaver!" Bronze said as he took the hat off BIGJAW's head and placed it on his own. "That's better." Bronze said as he flicked the brim of his hat. Night Wing let out a low growl which made BIGJAW looked at the dragon with rage filled eyes. He then took a breath to try and compose himself. The two really did not want to anger Bronze right now. The croc continued to walk with the cowboy and dragon with hat in hand.

Night Wing noticed something from the corner of his eye. It was a shimmer. He let out a grunt to alert his trainer and teammate. "What is it, boy?" Bronze asked. Night Wing gestured to the shimmering with his head as he bent down to get a better look at the shimmering object. Night Wing recognized that it was the amulet that was tied to Bronze's makeshift weapon.

He used his claws to gently pick up the amulet and handed it to Bronze. Bronze looked at it and had a shocked expression on his face. "Jeez, how far did this thing get sent." Bronze said as he took the amulet from his Charizard and shoved into his pocket. That Machoke must have hit Bronze's weapon hard if it was able to send the amulet thus far from where they fought. Oh well, this just gives him another reason to hate Machoke :b

"You are such a lifesaver, Night Wing. You actually just saved the challenge!" Bronze said, looking relieved and ecstatic. He didn't know wether or not he'd be allowed to continue his trials without the amulet so it was to his benefit that Night Wing sported it. Bronze gave him a look of approval and a thumbs up. Night Wing happily growled as he stomped on the ground.

BIGJAW looked at the dragon with a unamused face. Again, he got showed up by the winged lizard. The croc hissed at the faux dragon which seemed to really piss him off.

Night Wing roared in anger at the croc and angrily whipped his tail about. BIGJAW let out a much lower roar and bared his fangs. The two then looked each other in the eyes as they hissed and growled at one another.

Bronze then stepped in before they could start a fight that would cause an rock slide or some other natural disaster. The dragon and crocodile then backed up so they wouldn't accidentally hurt their trainer. They also noticed that he wasn't particularly happy about this little predicament.

Bronze felt his anger bubbling inside of him but lashing out in the form of angry yelling did jack shit last time. So he was going to try a new approach at this. He took a deep breath and did something that was against everything he's ever done. "Look, I'm sick and tired of your fighting. So, I'm not going to train y'all until you learn to get along." Bronze said. He then walked off, grabbing Lillie's hat. BIGJAW and Night Wing quickly followed him. They didn't interact with each other the whole way since they could tell Bronze had enough to them for today.

The trio made it back to the training grounds. Bronze then went inside the gym without a word. BIGJAW then sat on the ground and crossed his arms. Night Wing growled in annoyance at the situation. The faux dragon then flapped his wings and took off into the air. BIGJAW then angrily looked at the sky. He then began to make rage filled reptilian roars at the sky directed at Night Wing. The croc was filled with even more rage as he realized the faux dragon didn't hear him since he didn't respond. The croc then looked at the punching bags and used River Run to get to the bags quick so he could let off some steam.

 **Back with Bronze…**

The cowboy went to the door of his quarters. He knocked on the door and said, "Hey, I'm coming in." He then opened the door to see Lillie staring at him. He felt a bit of relief at the sight of some bandage around Lillie's scraped knee. But Bronze felt like she was staring into his soul with her big, green eyes. "H-hey, I brought you your hat." the vaquero said as he walked up to his amiga. He then handed her the sun hat but she didn't take it. She reached her hand out to put it on the bruise he got from his tussle with that Machoke.

"D-does it hurt?" Lillie asked, feeling guilty Bronze got hurt protecting her. Even though it seemed like he was asking for a death wish.

Bronze started to get red in the face as he saw her hand get closer to his face. It didn't help he was looking directly in her eyes either. He was really nervous, he could barely speak. "Shoot, I'm dying out here…" Bronze said to himself. "Come on. Say something, cabron!" Bronze thought to himself but his brain couldn't get his mouth to form words. He'd never gotten this petrified before from anything really. He's looked a raging Tauros right in the eyes while wearing a red bandana as a mask and yet when a pretty girl is looking at him, he turns as stiff as a statue. He then felt her soft skin press up against the bruise in his face. He felt a little of pain from the contact but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. However, it gave him a idea to keep himself from standing there like a simple minded ape. He then pulled himself back and covered the bruise with his hand. "Dear Lugia! What the heck!" Bronze exclaimed, hoping his fake cry of pain wasn't too over dramatic.

"Oh, dear. I'm so sorry!" Lillie apologized. She then instinctively got up to check him but fell over as she felt pain in her knee. Bronze turned as he heard Lillie apologize. That really made him feel like a asshole. He then saw his friend struggle to keep her a balance but before she fell over, Bronze caught her. He then helped her back into the mat and then squatted down to get to eye level with her.

"Are you al…" Bronze was about to say when Lillie hugged him and began to cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should've just stayed by you guys instead of wandering off by myself. And you even got hurt because me." Lillie said as she cried into Bronze's shoulder. The cowboy was now completely red in the face. Back to square one. "I'm so helpless. I can barely take care of Nebby and that Machoke ordeal only proves that point. I always need to rely on others to save me." Lillie said to her friend. The room was filled with her wails, which was making her feel even more pathetic.

The wheels were turning in Bronze's head as he tried to find a way to comfort her but he didn't know what to do. Bronze really didn't give a shit that he got hurt. He's shown that on multiple occasions where he's done some really boneheaded things in attempt to protect his friends. However, a simple "Forgetta 'bout it" wasn't gonna cut it. Bronze then thought of the most cheesiest 'I fight for my friends' Ike voiceline and put it into action. "Hey, it's fine. Friends gotta have each other's backs." Bronze said as he hugged her back. He then continued to comfort her by saying, "I just do really stupid stuff because that's all I'm good for." Bronze said. Bronze then continued to hear Lillie sniff and cry so he wasn't sure that he was making her feel better.

Bronze then pulled away from the hug and put his hands on his friend's shoulders. "Look, I'll live." Bronze said as he put his hand under his friends chin and lifted her face so he could see her's. "I've lived with Tauros all my life so I can take a hit." Bronze said. "Especially if it's for you. You're like, the first friend I made here so I kinda owed you for putting up with me for so long." Bronze said. Lillie let out a little giggle at the comment but was still looking as blue as BIGJAW's scales. Bronze sighed as he began to think about some other way to make her feel better. "Uh…. how about we get you some fresh air." Bronze said. He picked her up in bridal position once again. Lillie just slumped into Bronze's arms. She felt safe with him so she was comfortable with letting Bronze's strength do all the work. Lillie held onto her hat but didn't put it on. She also was looking down. "Oh, Lugia. Help me." Bronze said to himself as he walked out of the gym.

Lillie, once again, felt like a princess. A helpless, weak princess...

 **Outside…**

"Alright, Dartrix. Let's test your aim!" Hau exclaimed as he held up a bunch of frisbees. Dartrix lazily looked at its trainer and sluggishly got into position. Hau then chucked a disc and Dartrix eyes opened completely. With ninja like speed, he used razor leaf and nailed three of them on the disc, almost using like ninja stars. "Dang, remind me not to mess with you during nap time." Hau jokingly said. Dartrix roles it's eyes as it got ready for another disc to be chucked. Hau was about to chuck another disc when he saw Bronze was up and about, carrying Lillie. Hau snickered to himself. "Oh, cowboy. You are gonna hear it later." Hau said, he then tossed another disc for his Dartrix to attack.

Bronze had found a place to set Lillie down. "Alright, you feel okay?" Bronze asked, however, Lillie didn't give him an answer. The cowboy sighed, he didn't like seeing her like this. From the short time he's known her, he's kinda figured that she was very timid and fragile. He then began to think of something else that would get her to do something that wasn't feeling guilty. He laid his eyes on those new boots Lillie was rocking. "I like your boots." Bronze said. He was trying to get a smile out of her. "I think they look great on you. The colors go well with your dress." Bronze said, he was really trying to get her to feel happy but he knew he was trying too hard. He wasn't exactly good with girls (I know, shocker)

"T-thank you…" Lillied muttered. "You're want came to mind when I saw them." Lillie said with a smile towards him.

"Aww shucks, you're making me blush." Bronze said with a shade of red on his face, even though he trying to go for something comedic. He wanted to punch himself for acting like this.

"I just wish I could take after you a little more." Lillie said, feeling a little blue again. "You're so brave and selfless." Lillie said. "And all I can do is hope you can save me. It just makes me feel so helpless." Lillie said. Bronze's shade of red became more prevalent at these remarks. Did she really look up to him like that?

"Uh…" was all Bronze could utter. Hearing that Lillie looked up to him and saw him in this 'hero' light really made it worse on his nerves. The cowboy knew he was dying out here so he decided to walk off his nerves. He then put his arm against the ground to hoist himself up but grunted as a sharp pain came from his shoulder. He then sat back down and put his left hand in his shoulder. "For the love of Lugia, that hurt." Bronze said as grunted in pain again. He hadn't felt like this since he was hit in the side by a baby Tauros.

"Oh dear." Lillie said. She then got closer to him and moved his hand out of the way. She then started to run her hand across his large shoulder. She applied pressure to it and received a grunt of pain from her cowboy compadre. "How much does it hurt?" Lillie asked with concern.

Bronze didn't want her to see him like this so he just said. "It's nothing, really…" Bronze replied. It actually hurt really bad though. But his friend was also hurt so he'd rather her worry for her little scrape than worrying about the dumbass that fought a Machoke **what a main character :/**

Lillie puffed her cheeks at the cowboy. Lillie then got up and grabbed him by the hand. She then hoisted him up and said, "You need ice!" She then dragged along with her accompanied by them both saying 'ow.'

 **To the mon's**

Night Wing was flying around in circles. He was hoping the rush of the wind on his scales would help clear his head but it wasn't helping. All he could think about was BIGJAW. He didn't know if he could actually be friends with him. No matter what it seems the two always end up fighting over anything. And now, their fighting is just causing more and more problems for them. The dragon tried to wave those thoughts away as he continued to fly in circles like a vulture.

BIGJAW looked at the ground with anger. He didn't want to look up at the sky since Night Wing was soaring throughout. The croc then heard a soft whirr coming right towards him.

BIGJAW jumped up and saw the projectile coming towards him. The croc used River Run and quickly maneuver at shocking speeds and caught the disc in his toothed mouth. The croc landed gracefully in the ground and spat the disc out, leaving some holes in it thanks to his fangs.

Hau's Dartrix began to angrily squawk at the croc since they were using that. BIGJAW hissed at the grass type and glared. Dartrix then quickly used Razor Leaf on the croc which knocked him back and hurt like hell. BIGJAW didn't know that Dartrix had gotten much faster and stronger since their last 1 on 1. The croc then got up and roared a small reptilian battle cry at the grass owl.

Dartrix got ready to battle, even against Hau yelling at him to cut the crap. But then a thud was heard, the air around him started to get hot, a shadow was casted over him, and the distinctive smell of soot was present. The owl nervously turned its head without turning its body and went wide eyed as it saw Night Wing was looking at him with a not so satisfied look on his face. His size alone scared the shit out of Dartrix but knowing that this was also a fire/flying type made him know not to fuck with him. The owl then flew away, bucking like a chicken as it scrambled through the air to get to the safety of his trainer.

Night Wing chuckled and shook his head at this but then directed his attention to BIGJAW. The croc muttered something that was a 'I didn't need your help' kinda thing. Night Wing scoffed and gestured to the croc to come with him. BIGJAW naturally refused and shook his head as he folded his arms. Night Wing sighed as he grabbed the croc and flew away with him.

The croc wiggled and shook around to trying and break free from the claws of Night Wing. BIGJAW then opens his big jaws and bit down on the dragon's shoulder, getting a taste of soot in his mouth that made him gag.

The dragon roared in pain and he lost his grip, making his crocodilian companion fall. BIGJAW got a bit of satisfaction knowing he did that to the big bad dragon however, that moment of glory was quickly replaced by fear as he fell to his doom. This is when BIGJAW knew, he fucked up.

The croc let out a gecko like screech as he fell through the air. The wind on his face was rolling off him so fast that he could swear he was losing scales by the minute. He shut his eyes and screech something in Pokémoneese that when translated is "I'M SORRY, NIGHT WING!"

The dragon then went wide eyed and dove downwards, hoping that he'd build enough momentum to catch up with the croc. The dragon flapped his wings as he desperately got closer and closer to his crocodilian companion. He was being fueled by this thought the whole time: "If he splats, Bronze is gonna kill me…"

BIGJAW awaited the impact, he was tough but he wasn't gonna survive this, especially since this form wasn't his strongest form. Even then, a Feraligatr wouldn't just walk away with a scratch.

The croc was in such a state of fear that he didn't even realize that Night Wing's claws were around him once again until he felt the warmth of the faux dragon. BIGJAW then looked up and had a feeling of relief he'd never think he'd direct towards the shiny Charizard.

After a bit of flying later, the reptiles landed in a high rock formation that was flat but riddled with rocks and boulders. The croc then looked to Night Wing and saw he was grabbing at his shoulder. The dragon then roared in anger at the croc. Which translated, means "What in the Tapu's name is wrong with you!?"

Bigjaw then angrily replied with a grunt which meant, "You kinda kidnapped me, Fire Face!" "What did your expect?" Bigjaw hissed with anger and sarcasm in his hiss.

Night Wing let out a annoyed growl and looked up at BIGJAW. He then stomped on the ground and looked at his crocodilian companion. The faux dragon looked at the sky and saw a Fearow flying. He then spat a Flame Burst at the giant bird.

The Wild Fearow caught the flames from the corner of its eye. It fearfully squawked as it just barely dodged the fire move, feeling a bit of heat coming off as it passed by. The Fearow sighed in relief but then heard Night Wing's roaring.

Bigjaw was taken by surprise by Night Wing's sudden attack. The croc tried to make the winged lizard stop. However, Night Wing wasn't listening as he seemed to want to fight.

The Fearow locked onto the hard to miss Pokémon and dived right for him.

 **Transition…**

"Now, please refrain from doing anything else that will aggravate it." Lillie said sternly to Bronze. The cowboy had an ice pack on his shoulder and was sitting down on a stone.

"Yeah, yeah…" Bronze mumbled. He really didn't want Lillie to be doing this for him. He kinda had to take the role as the muscle do the group since Hau was….. well, Hau. Bronze had the requirements set, large, bravery, and little to no concern for himself. The dude fought a Machoke and punched a Charizard in the face so it's not like he's lacking the bravery department. Or stupidity, whichever one you prefer.

"Good, now, I'll go tend to your Pokémon. I don't want you to have to break up a fight after that confrontation with a Machoke." Lillie said before walking off. She didn't even pay attention to her leg anymore.

The cowboy sighed as he looked at the ground. At least he has his hat now…. Bronze heard chuckling and looked up to see Hau, covering his hands with his mouth. "Man, she told you." Hau said in a giggly voice.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Bronze asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well, you stood up to Team Skill, rope up Tauros, tamed a wild Charizard, and apparently took on a Machoke, solo. And, yet, you let her push you around." Hau said, trying to hold in a laugh.

"Shut it." Bronze said in an annoyed tone. "She's just trying to repay me…" Bronze said.

"Come on, cowboy. Don't act like you don't like the attention." Hau teased. He was really acting like a jackass right now but it was all in good fun. They are friends after all.

"Why I oughta-" Bronze said but was cut off by a jolt of pain from shoulder. He grunted as he started at the ground. 'This is gonna suck…" Bronze thought to himself.

 **Transition…**

BIGJAW sat back and watched as Night Wing and Fearow dukes it out in the air. Air slashes were exchanged through out. Night Wing out sped the Fearow effortlessly as he tried to find ways to get a good hit on it. However, the Fearow was also extremely quick as it's reaction time to Night Wing's Flame Burst was very quick.

Night Wing was growing impatient and decided to charge in. The faux dragon shot out a Flame Burst that broke into two projectiles and then proceeded to fly right towards them like a giant bullet.

The Fearow used Air Slash on the hot projectiles and as they connected, they both formed smoke. The Fearow, however, was not fast enough to hit the faux dragon as he lunged into the giant bird.

The bird was knocked back and struggled to regain its air time as it frantically flapped its wings. Night Wing saw this as an opening and went it for a hard hitting physical move.

The dragon flew straight up and then flew towards the Wild Fearow at a high velocity. His tail started to glow purplish as he got ready to execute Dragon Tail.

The Fearow then flapped faster in an attempt to dodge the Shiny Pokémon's attack. Unfortunately, Night Wing was just too fast and smacked it in the face with the dragon move.

The Fearow was spiked downwards onto the grounds of which BIGJAW was around. The croc duck and covered as it saw the massive bird come crashing down. The bird left a Fearow like indent in the stone ground below.

The Fearow weakly got up, bits of rock rolling off its dusty feathers. It shook as it tried to stand. The poor thing felt like it was hit by a truck.

BIGJAW looked at the bird Pokémon and felt bad, he didn't know why Night Wing was even doing this. Heck, he should have tried to put a stop to this, but something was holding him back. He couldn't put his claw on it.

Night Wing then landed on the ground with a loud thud. Pebbles and debris shook from his impact. The Fearow felt fear units chest as it heard Night Wing land. However, it was too weak to move another muscle.

Night Wing then grunted to BIGJAW to get his attention. His crocodilian comrade looked up at the dragon. Night Wing wanted him to watch closely. As he was about to pull something off.

Night Wing then vanished, making BIGJAW jumped. The Fearow knew he wasn't there but he could still feel Night Wing's powerful, totem like aura.

The Fearow felt a jolt of electricity for a moment. Nothing too painful, it's more on the lines of getting shocked after rubbing your socks on the carpet.

Night Wing then appeared with electricity surrounding him. The Wild Fearow was then introduced to an explosion of electricity. Yellow light flashed so fast that it could have cause someone a seizure. The Fearow then landed, belly down with swirly eyes. It was accompanied by the small crackles of electricity that are the courtesy of Paralysis.

BIGJAW's jaw almost dislocated from the jaw drop he was having. As much as he hated to admit, Night Wing was a total badass. He had a cool coloration, was confident as hell ( too much for his own good), and was a total powerhouse. And that Thunder Punch he just pulled off was just another way the faux dragon shows that he can walk the walk. (The Zard Walk, that is)

Night Wing then smashed a boulder to create a bunch of targets. He then picked up a chunk of the broken boulder and folded it up in the air and caught it again. Night Wing grunted to the croc and readied a throw. BIGJAW didn't even have think twice about what this was. The two may have rivals and butted head a lot, but they both respected each other from a battle standpoint.

Even though Night Wing did crush the croc in their first encounter, he gained some respect for him. The way BIGJAW kept coming back, ready to keep on going reminded him of a certain golden Charmeleon. The faux dragon may be a jerk and act like he's the top of the team but, for a Croconaw, BIGJAW is extremely strong and quick. This normally catches him off guard as he would be able to push around water types at his level.

BIGJAW nodded to the faux dragon and took fighting stance. His blue fists started emitting snowflakes as he readied his Ice Punch. (Not lunch)

 **Well, here ya go. Took forever to write this cause it's just been hard to write recently. But, hey. I got something out. Anywho, I'm not dead. This chapter is shorter but that's just cause I got a bit bored writing this and wanted to get something out. 7,000 + words may not be a lot but I'd rather post this then take another 3,000 years to add more for this chapter. Plus, I've kinda dwelled on here for too long, the whole training thing. And I'm afraid it'll get boring after a while so the next chapter may be the last "Training Day" chapter. The most will be two.**

 **Also, this is the first chapter of the school year. And also, school started. yay….**

 **Anywho, that's all for now. I'll see ya next time, adios.**


End file.
